The Saint and The Sinner
by TheTwins1-2
Summary: Lambs, by their very nature, stray from the path towards the tempting wilderness. But through the diligence of a kind shepherd, that desire can be tempered, and the lamb will grow up to become so much more. So when chance allowed two souls to cross paths, it would be the beginning of the greatest Hero duo in history. *Progressive Summary *AO3 XPost
1. Chapter 1: The Outcasts

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

He was terrified, completely so. His legs gave out beneath him, muscles unable to even tremble before the person that now threatened to thrash him.

Mineta has heard about Bakugou Katsuki, the strongest and meanest kid in all the school, nobody crossed him without getting away with it. And unfortunately, he managed to do just that with a stray water balloon that was intended for a tree in the park he was in. The spiky blonde began to crack his knuckles as the shorter boy finally gained some control over his vocal cords.

"L-Look man, I-I didn't know you–"

"Yeah? Well you should've thought about that before you decided to throw fucking water balloons around!"

Bakugou then released an explosion from the palm of his hand, a show of intimidation with his Quirk. And despite being soaked from head to toe in water, it did nothing to mitigate the intensity of the flash. Mineta felt the chill of the cold sweat rolling down his body, feeling none of the heat from the midday summer sun.

"I-I was just practicing–"

"I don't give a fuck if you were training whatever shit Quirk you have! You shouldn't even be out here doing that anyway!" The raging boy inched closer, his menace becoming much stronger with each centimeter. Mineta's voice froze once more, not that anything he could say now would save him from the wrath of the human grenade. The shorter boy's attacker grinned, one that wouldn't be uncommon on a Villain, as he cracked his knuckles and closed in on his prey.

"Kacchan wait!"

Mineta saw the glee of his aggressor turn to annoyance before a body blocked his view altogether. Someone was putting himself between them, like a Hero emerging to protect the innocent. And despite being short and scrawny, compared to Bakugou since Mineta himself was as small as a child, and was trembling as though he was an earthquake, this curly green haired kid had a back that anyone could rely on.

"Out of the fucking way Deku, I have a stain to clean up." Bakugou said, practically snarling like a wolf. This Deku was shaking eve more, but he held his ground and even managed to shout out a few words.

"You can't just beat up someone for accidents Kacchan! It just happens, leave it at that!"

"That little shit was using his Quirk, which is ILLEGAL. Not that your Quirkless ass would know..." Bakugou said. Mineta's eyes went wide as he continued to stare at the boy who now protected him. Then the aggressive blonde's other words registered in his head and his voice came back in working order.

"But I don't have a water Quirk!"

"I don't give a shit. Last chance Deku, get out of my fucking way or you'll be going home in casts." He replied, his Hellish aura centimeters away from his opponent. The oppressive air caused bristles to shoot up the shorter boy's spine and he quickly tugged at his protector's shirt.

"Hey man, you should go, I'm not worth it." Mineta said as the boy looked back at him. And though the green haired boy was sweating up a storm and shaking like he was getting electrocuted, his wobbly smile and shining green eye radiated hope. That's when Mineta saw it, the stalwart spirit and unyielding courage in this Quirkless kid's body.

Deku turned back to Bakugou, readying an uneasy fighting stance in the process. "Y-You know me Kacchan, I-I'm not going anywhere."

His opponent just gave a dissatisfactory hum… Before grabbing the green haired boy by the collar and slugged him across the face. Mineta quickly scrambled away, not unlike a cockroach, but couldn't bring himself to run away from the scene completely. Weird as it was, he couldn't leave behind this stranger who was getting beat up in his place. So he looked back and paled, Deku was just getting relentlessly thrashed by Bakugou and then some. To call it a fight would be too generous, this was just a one-sided lynching.

"It's still not too late to run…" Mineta heard his mind say. With the way things were going, that would be best… The shorter boy clenched his teeth and gripped the dirt beneath him with all his strength, almost as though he would get swept away if he didn't. "No. If this Quirkless kid didn't run, then neither would I."

Deku finally collapsed onto the ground, unable to stand from the beating he took. Bakugou gave one last kick in the stomach to the green haired boy before turning his sharp eyes to Mineta.

"Huh, thought you ran off like a little bitch." The blonde said. It sounded as though he had a modicum of respect for him, being able to stay when his 'protector' was busy being pummeled. But that was soon replaced with the same bloodlust that had chewed up Deku. Bakugou picked up his prey by the collar with one hand and hoisted him up to eye level effortlessly.

"You're lucky that piss stain Deku came around when he did, I lost interest in you. But don't you dare throw shit at me again, accident or not. Got it?"

Mineta couldn't even speak as his body had already conveyed the answer in the most unceremonious manner possible… The explosive boy's expression turned to disgust as he tossed away the shorter boy and proceeded to distance himself from him. And as luck would have it, Bakugou was finally leaving the park. Though not without one last comment to the soiled Mineta.

"Oh yeah, if you know what's good for you, stay clear of that pathetic excuse of a person over there."

Then he was gone and for a few good minutes, Mineta waited before he hurried to where Deku laid unmoving for quite some time. He didn't know any first aid, but the short boy could at least check on him. "H-Hey man, you okay?" He asked, gently shaking the green haired boy.

Deku stirred and slowly turned his aching body to face the person rousing him. "… Mom?"

"Not quite dude. You okay? You took one Hell of a beating." Mineta asked, helping his protector sit up. The green haired boy just gave a weak nod, almost as though getting his ass kicked was just another Tuesday night.

"I'm fine, nothing some ointment and sleep can't fix. But what about you? Kacchan didn't do anything did he?"

"Other than making me lose some dignity, I'm good." Mineta said nervously, doing his best to ignore the dampness of his shorts. Deku sighed in relief as he laid back down on the dirt, having the courtesy to leave his words at that.

"That's a relief… I was afraid Kacchan would still be upset after he was done with me." The green haired boy then shot up suddenly, realizing something, though he winced in pain as his injuries acted up to such swift movements. "Wait no, you shouldn't be hanging around me. If Kacchan finds out, then–"

"That's a problem for future me to worry about. Because right now, fuck that guy."

Deku's jaw went slack as his eyes widened, clearly not expecting to find someone to say such a thing. Mineta raised and eyebrow in response as if asking why he should listen to that guy's threats. Then again, purposefully painting a target on himself would definitely get the snot kicked out of him in the future. But again, that was something to worry about later. Because right now, the guy in front of him was his only concern.

"I don't want to let a guy like him win, it'll just bloat his ego. Even if I can't beat him in a fight, I can at least prod him with a friendship stick – That was a shitty metaphor…"

"For what exactly?" Deku asked, eyebrow raised and had an expression halfway between curious and grossed out. And Mineta couldn't blame him, his words sounded a bit too dubious for two guys who know nothing about each other. Still, he had to roll with it and get on with his thoughts.

"What I mean is, the two of us should stick it to the man! Show him that he can't break us with fear! We'll be like those two guys who fought the Gothic Impaler!" Mineta explained. Deku seemed to brighten over the name of the horrifying Villain who had a penchant for staking people. In fact, his eyes were shining even more as he easily recalled the names of the Heroes who squared off with the incarnation of Vlad Tepes III.

"You mean Daybreak and Blo-Zone!? They were able to beat the Impaler's Eye of Terror that many fell victim to with literal smoke and mirrors! It was one of the greatest battle plans in Hero history!" Then the implications of Mineta's words hit him, the wonder in Deku's eyes were replaced with a kind of astonishment that would give the word its definition. "You don't mean…?"

"Yeah man, let's partner up and show the world what we're made of! Just think of all the respect and girls we'll get! We'll be the coolest Hero team around! So, what do you say man!?" Mineta replied before holding his hand out. Deku was apprehensive and there was a torrent of emotion and questions in his body. And as the seconds passed, he looked as though he was sinking further and further into despair.

"I won't be much help though… I don't have a Quirk…"

The shorter boy recognized the look that his protector had, the sadness of having the rug swept out from beneath you that you come to expect it. And the offer Mineta had just extended was like dangling a carrot in front of a horse, close enough to tempt but too far to reach. But he wasn't about to give a guy hope only to dust it, God knows how many times that has happened to him.

"Doesn't matter, I know people with great Quirks who don't have the balls to do what you just did. When you showed up, you looked really cool with the way you stood against that guy."

"I was shaking the whole time." Deku argued.

"So was I. But you didn't see me try and fight. So give yourself some credit, there's a Hero in you."

Now that really shook the green haired boy, almost making Mineta feel like he said something wrong. And that feeling doubled when heavy tears began falling from Deku's face. The shorter boy started sweating as his brain was trying to pick out what went wrong. Though that ended when Deku began to wipe away the tears.

"Sorry… I've wanted to hear those words for a while… Do you really think I can be a Hero?"

"You already are dude. I'm Mineta Minoru." He greeted as he held his hand out once more. And this time, with a small smile on his face, the green haired boy took it and gave a gentle shake.

"Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 1 of this new story. I know what you're thinking, but how could I start a new project when I still have a butt load of other stories to finish.**

 **"Because you're a lazy piece of shit who's uncommitted?"**

 **Shush Eris. It's because my emotions are boiling over and I just want to write about everything I think of. However that doesn't mean I have given up on my other projects. In fact, I'm putting this up because I wish to test the waters with the subject, see how the internet reacts to something like this.**

 **"Bad idea, they'll rip you apart for trying to make the Grapist into an actual character."**

 **Maybe, maybe not. But that's exactly the reason why I started this project to begin with. You see, me and my brother were extremely bothered how the Shit-on-Mineta fest was literally over 9000 and we lament the fact that only a handful of individuals want to do anything productive with him. Horikoshi, still love him for everything he does, has no intentions to make Mineta cool and the fans just want to leave him to drown in the mud, so I said enough was enough.**

 **Here I sit at my desk, willing to put in the effort to make him a person too! And what better way to do that than to have him be friends with One True Hero Midoriya early on!  
**

 **"I'm pretty sure that discussion with your Bro was just filled with screeching 'I will redeem him!' and the like"**

 **It was. But doing this will present two challenges to overcome. The first is that Mineta's change in this fic will be slow and you guys might not be around to see the struggles of Mineta trying outgrow his old ways. It'll push my writing ability to the very limit. And the next challenge would be how should I change the continuity of the story because Midoriya has a partner to back him up. My original plan was to have events play out the same way but with Mineta present. However, that is problematic as that's just retelling the main story and that's just boring. So I need to figure out what does Mineta's influence change and how it impacts the plot.**

 **I will say, however, that one thing won't change, Midoriya still gets One for All through the same chain of events as canon.**

 **"Wow, spoiler alert."**

 **I know, but I'll do my best to make it interesting since this is from a third person perspective following Mineta. Let me in on your questions, comments, and concerns about any of this and I'll try to get back to you. I have a busy schedule that involves finishing my other stories.  
**

 **"Get to that nerd!"**

 **Alright! Alright! With that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where We Started

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The next year and a half has been difficult but irreplaceable for Midoriya and Mineta. To the former's surprise, the shorter boy stuck with him even after their next, violent encounter with Bakugou Katsuki. And the next one after that. And the next after that…

Sure, the two of them would constantly get the crap kicked out of them, but at least they had each other for support. However, on those days where they weren't targets, it was just filled with pleasant and happy moments at the arcade. Long talks about the technical and aesthetic designs of Hero costumes. And that one hilarious accident involving a passionate artist and an unhealthy number of baguettes.

Tried and tested, Midoriya and Mineta stuck together through thick and thin. Outcasted and against the world, they go on to fight the hopeless odds and be what they were meant to become…

"A Marching Band? I didn't know this school had one." Midoriya commented. The shorter boy smirked and placed down a flyer he had found pinned on the school's bulletin board. It read, 'Be Loud, Be Proud! Come join the new Marching Band and let your sounds roar'!

"Apparently it was put together this year, just got enough members added to the Brass Band and are looking to swell their numbers more. They'll even accept Third Years, as long as you can play an instrument well. So, what do you think? Yay or nay?"

Currently the duo was in the classroom of 3C, with their classmates all talking within their respective cliques. If anything, the only way to survive the generic nature of Orudera Middle was to either bury yourself in friends or studies. And that would lead to different, eccentric groups forming together and coloring the student body with their characteristics. Though for Midoriya and Mineta, that only meant more people to fend off since they were even below other outcasts of the social ladder.

It's been just them since the day they've met, no one else wanted to join their trust circle.

"I don't know…" Midoriya muttered, shyly pondering the prospect.

"But there are so many hot girls in it! Akari's in it and I know you have a thing for her." Mineta argued, whispering that last statement. His friend's face lit up and began covering his head with his arms, a pointless gesture since it did nothing to hide his embarrassment. Though it didn't stop the green haired boy from throwing out a retort to Mineta.

"Can you play an instrument?"

"Well I–"

"A real instrument."

"… Why do you have to kill my buzz like that? A guy like me has but one dream, to bed all the ladies I can possibly manage." Mineta said, voice without an ounce of hesitation as he stood tall. Midoriya just gave a small chuckle to that declaration, shooting down the shorter boy's sense of elation.

"Let's start with getting a date before attempting a harem."

"Hey! They'll be all over me when 'Grape Juice' makes his debut! I can already see it now…" Mineta replied, a bit hopped up on his wildest fantasies. The other students in the class gave the short boy weird looks and mocking giggles, but simply left the two outcasts to go on about their nonsense. Midoriya ignored the unnecessary attention his friend was drawing in, as it happens often enough, and continued the conversation as normal.

"I still think 'Grape Shot' sounds cooler. But weird names do have a certain novelty to it, a few even made it to the Hall of Fame." He said, racking his brain for Heroes with unique names.

"What about you dude? You got yourself a 'cool' or 'wacky' Hero name yet?" Mineta asked. Before Midoriya could even answer, the shorter boy saw him bristle and turn pale. He swallowed and slowly turned around, his eyes meeting the piercing, anger laced gaze of Bakugou Katsuki. And as always, the guy was flanked by his two usual, sleazy looking lackeys.

"Kacchan… Good Morning…" Midoriya greeted, his voice squeaking a bit. The blonde boy ignored him and continued to glare down at Mineta, with the shorter boy feeling the pressure bear down on him.

"W-What do you want man?" Mineta asked, shifting his foot behind him for stability.

"It doesn't matter what God fucking name he chooses, he'll never be a Hero. He'll be the same shitty, Quirkless Deku till the day he dies. Or do I have to waste my time on you bitches again?" Bakugou said, not even bothering to hide the rolling thunder in his voice.

The blonde's two lackeys gave a wide sneer as Mineta could already hear the arrogant laughter rattling around in their heads. Still, as afraid as he was, Midoriya's confidence was on the line and what Mineta lacked in courage, he made up in loyalty. Even with a cracking voice, the shorter boy spoke up against Bakugou.

"A-And I keep t-telling you, Midoriya h-has as much of a chance as y-you or me."

"No, he doesn't rat bitch, quit deluding him or yourself. Deku is weak, he can't beat anyone at anything. How can he be a Hero if he can't even win against those sticks in the Handcrafts club?" Bakugou asked, his voice becoming more guttural by the second. This time, the class around them burst out laughing as Midoriya looked to the ground, seemingly becoming more insignificant as time passes. Mineta couldn't let that stand, so he mustered the bravery to prevent his voice from faltering to the stress.

"He can be a Hero by saving people, helping them however he can."

"Then why can't he be a damn Police man? A fucking Fire Fighter? An honest to God Doctor? Why the Hell does Deku have to be a Hero? He doesn't have the one thing that's required!" Bakugou argued, his voice now sounding like the snarl of a wolf. Midoriya started to reach out to Mineta, an attempt to break up the escalating argument. But the shorter boy was feeling the adrenaline, his zeal and fury reaching its peak. The words came out of his mouth before he could even let his brain register it.

"Oh yeah!? Maybe you're just too scared to admit that Midoriya's a far better Hero than you will ever be!"

Mineta didn't know what just happened next… A blur of motion and he was flat on his butt, behind and to the right of Midoriya. Bakugou's fist was right in Midoriya's gut, with the blonde's face projecting the image of bloody war. And judging from the position of his arm, Mineta's face would be in its path had he remained standing there.

The explosive boy wordlessly pulled his fist back, letting the green haired boy crumple onto the ground to writhe in pain. He then stepped over him and snatched the notebook that rested on Midoriya's desk, the latest in his collection of self made Hero notes. Bakugou looked at Mineta, eyes full of contempt as he lightly tossed Midoriya's book in the air and caught it repeatedly.

"You seem to think Deku has potential… This is what I think of it." He said. Bakugou then quickly grabbed the book and pressed an open hand against it, detonating it with his Quirk. Once the smoke cleared, the campos book was severely burned with some portions of it already crumbling off. The blonde boy threw it to the ground in front of Mineta and went to sit down at his own desk.

"Alright class, settle… What's that smell?" The teacher said, entering the room. Someone jumped to a response before Mineta could say anything.

"Midoriya tried to smoke something." Someone lied gleefully. The short boy clenched his teeth, temples throbbing with anger over these classmates of theirs. Hasn't Midoriya been through enough this morning?

Fortunately, the teacher wasn't buying it… Unfortunately, Midoriya was going along with the slanderous remark, even going so far as to start coughing as he got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry sir… I was too eager to try something… I bought online…"

The teacher looked at him sternly, as though he was trying to fish up any more answers. But sighed in defeat when Midoriya ultimately didn't budge on the matter. "I see… Go stand the hall until first period. Don't do it again."

Midoriya simply shook his head and shuffled out of the room, the rest of the class snickering at him the entire time. This wasn't the first time something like this happened… Being the kind of person he was, Midoriya would always shoulder the blame for any problem, regardless of who's fault it really was. Teachers know he's lying to save the true culprit trouble but attempts to get the truth is met by a stubbornly insistent Midoriya. This ends up wasting a lot of class time, so Teachers would just give up and accept things at face value just to save the effort.

And this in turn just gave everyone else more ammunition to put the poor boy down.

"Mineta, get off the floor." The Teacher said. The shorter boy nodded and grabbed Midoriya's burnt book before going to sit at his desk. Things might have calmed down as the day went on, with the cruel teasing dropping as Midoriya avoided any more confrontations and Mineta taking care not to get goaded into one.

But it was really, really hard… And Mineta was surprised that his teeth haven't shattered yet due to the amount of pressure he puts on them. Every day, he continuously defied others to defend Midoriya's dreams from becoming lost in despair. But no matter how many weights he removes from him, Mineta can't hold back the amount of misery the world keeps lumping onto Midoriya's back. So, it left the shorter boy wondering…

Just when will life change for his friend?

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 2! If the last chapter didn't tip you off, I put Mineta in the same middle school as Midoriya and Bakugou. But after that I kept everything else mostly the same, though I think I've made the classmates more antagonizing to counter against Mineta's friendship. It's not the greatest thing to do, but looking through the early chapters, it gave me the sense that Midoriya was alone against the world. And I still wanted to capture that feeling for this story.  
**

 **"What a sadistic bastard you are... And here I thought, I was the Queen of Punishment."**

 **Anything for me to tell an interesting story... Anyway, the reason I wanted to post this chapter was because I saw some arguments on Mineta's potential and it made me sad. So to purge those inner demons, I went back to do more 'The Saint and The Sinner' instead of the schedule I've set for myself.  
**

 **"Granted, that schedule you made is like, super outdated."**

 **Yeah, but now I'm somewhat back on track. For those following my 'Heroic Inheritors' story, you should see an update to it soon. But other than that... I don't have much to say this time around, so I wish you all luck with whatever you're doing.**

 **"This guy has to take some Final's soon, so wish this nerd luck too."**

 **That would be most appreciated. And remember to leave behind your questions, comments, and concerns, it'll help make this story much more enjoyable for everyone. So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**

 **"Ciao Ciao."**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sinner's Faith

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.  
**

* * *

"That's all for today, have a safe trip home." The Teacher said, the afternoon bell sounding in the air. Mineta sighed as he leaned into the back of his seat, today was just full of it. Though he had to admit, someone suspiciously selling produce in the bathroom like a drug dealer gave him a laugh. Still, what happened that morning bothered him greatly… And Mineta could only imagine what was going on in his friend's head.

"You ready to go Mineta-kun?"

Speak of the devil, Midoriya came to a halt by Mineta's desk, hands calmly gripping the straps of his backpack. With how relaxed his shoulders were and how soft his smile is, one wouldn't think the boy went through some stressful times. It's one of several qualities that Mineta admired about his friend, the ability to move forward through any circumstance. Though from what he could see, Midoriya's eyes didn't shine as brightly as before. So Bakugou's words did affect him…

"I'm good. How about you? You seem a little out of it." Mineta replied. Midoriya broke eye contact and began to fidget with his backpack's straps, his voice getting a little shaky.

"I-It's nothing too bad… Just trying to process what happened this morning…"

Yeah, no, there's definitely a few gears of uncertainty turning in his head. But it would do no good talking about the matter now, mostly because there were still several of their 'classmates' around. And the last thing Mineta needs is someone with an attitude butting in on their heart-to-heart. So the shorter boy just got up from his seat and slung his backpack onto his shoulders, no point in waiting around her.

"Don't worry about it man. Let's hit town, there's a special going on for Mount Lady's debut at The Fig Grove. There's some anatomy on her that I want to… Scrutinize." A mischievous grin was spreading across Mineta's face as he thought about the size shifting Heroine. Normally anyone would immediately take a step back from the deviousness emanating from the shorter boy. But Midoriya knew better about the nature of his friend's habits, though it was surprising the first time around.

"Just remember to buy something or the owner's going to ban you for a month again." He asked, causing Mineta to let out a groan.

"I forgot about that..."

"Then today'll be on me, so let's go." Midoriya said as he began leading Mineta. The two kept up the small conversation as they moved through the school that still buzzed with activity from the various clubs. But the moment the two stepped off the school grounds, the green haired boy grew silent as his eyes cast themselves downward. And knowing him, the guy is most likely wrestling with his inner demons and losing the battle. Now's about time to tag in.

Mineta stopped walking and grabbed Midoriya's sleeve, causing him to stop in turn. Both of them stood in silence beneath the overpass for a good moment, each one formulating words for the other to hear. But the shorter boy had the initiative, concern written upon his face for the friend he stood by.

"Midoriya, you're thinking about what Bakugou said, aren't you?"

The green haired boy's brows became scrunched as his lips became pulled into a frown, his already dull eyes darkening further. Frustration was an uncommon look on Midoriya, but it was just frequent enough for Mineta to recognize the signs. The shorter boy released his grip and began patting his friend's arm.

"Midoriya, listen… As smart as Bakugou is, the guy might as well be an ass because he just spouts shit. He's only putting you down is because he's afraid that you'll surpass him, that you'll become a better Hero than he could ever dream to be."

"But… Kacchan is so much better at everything than me. He's strong, smart, and everyone loves him. How do I compete with that?" Midoriya asked, his being starting to shrink. Mineta shook his head and redoubled his determination, he must reach for the optimism buried away under doubt.

"People love him because they're too scared to point out anything wrong with him. One step out of line and they'll end up where we are, bottom of the barrel being crushed by those up top. So, they'll do anything to keep their standing, which means siding with him whenever you're involved. That's a dictatorship mentality! A dystopia! And something a Hero shouldn't create, let alone support!" The shorter boy's voice echoed slightly on the surrounding walls before dying out. Mineta took multiple deep breaths to cool off, his friend taking this pause to communicate his thoughts.

"Well… If you want to get technical… Kacchan created more of a wolf pack mentality, with him being the Alpha and me being the runt. And I think that analogy fits Kacchan a little better than being a dictator. As the head, he uses his strength to fight off threats to the pack and rallies them against greater targets. It's kind of admirable."

"Maybe if you ignore two big things. One, society isn't made of wolves. And two, Bakugou doesn't really look after anyone else the way a pack wolf does. But I digress. Midoriya, you can't let Bakugou have his way with his words! If you give in, he will have the best shot at being Number One!" Mineta shouted, grabbing Midoriya by the jacket. His green haired friend looked away again, staring at some arbitrary spot on the ground. He opened his mouth, but a sound barely a whisper came through.

"It's fine, Mineta-kun… With the way I am… Maybe it's better if I try something else. I mean, there's no shame in being a Doctor, or a Police Officer, or a Fire Fighter, they help save lives too."

"You aren't wrong, those jobs are respectable. But on that day in the park, when you saved me from Bakugou, I saw something in you that's worth more than what anyone else believes. There are plenty of jobs that involves helping and saving people… But Heroes can do one thing better than they could, and that's bringing hope to others."

Midoriya stared at his shorter friend, the lights in his eyes regaining some luster. Mineta smiled and patted him on the arm, putting the weight of his emotions into each movement. "When I saw you, I felt inspired. You, some Quirkless kid, standing up for a weak stranger against the top dog of our school? There's nothing more Heroic than that. And because of you, I try to be a better person than I was before… With varying results."

The green haired boy's face then began to exhibit a small smile, both feeling Mineta's sentiments and remembering those strange memories. "Yeah, those were train wrecks. But thank you Mineta-kun, it's just hard you know? With the way I am now, I'll just drag everyone down and make things go from bad to worse…"

"You're a smart dude Midoriya, I know you'll come up with a way to solve the problem. Failing that, you have me to watch your back, it's what partners do." Mineta said, gesturing towards himself.

"I know… But do you ever have that… Sinking feeling that whatever little power you have might not be enough next time? Like, just how much longer could I keep you from getting the worse of it? It's scary." Midoriya replied, his smile turning into a slight frown as he casted his eyes down again.

Before Mineta could speak, he heard a noise from somewhere that's not exactly far or close. He took a moment to try and identify it but shortly gave up, as he had other matters to attend to. "All too well man, it's just like with me trying to change people's mind about you. I keep pushing but no one wants to budge, it's an uphill battle that I'm losing. But I'm not going to turn tail and run, because I owe you at least that much for everything you've done for me."

"Thank you, Mineta-kun… That means a lot to me…" Midoriya said, his smile returning. He then spread out his arms slightly, leaving his body open and made a welcoming gesture. Mineta shuffled in place and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Oh, what the Hell, come here buddy." Mineta replied, taking a step towards Midoriya and gave him a hug. The green haired boy returned the embrace, adding in some gentle pats to the back that truly felt soothing. It was still awkward for the shorter boy to engage in physical contact any more intimate than handshakes or pats with a guy. But this was his partner, so he decided it was well worth the slightly embarrassing feeling.

But the two broke off when a burbling noise was heard at their feet. Looking down, the duo saw that they were standing in a rather thick puddle of dull green slime, easily reaching their ankles. Before Midoriya or Mineta could utter a single word, the sludge ensnared their bodies with surprising strength and covered their mouths, halting the scream that came reflexively.

Two pus yellow, blood shot eyes opened along the slime coating Midoriya, followed by a crooked grin forming just beneath.

"Hello boys, care to help a man in need?"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! As for me... I've climbed out of my pit because of some nonsense I read on Tumblr.  
**

 **"Ah yes, the whole, Endeavor - "  
**

 **Eris, I don't want to talk about it. But yeah, it involves Endeavor and his character development in the recent arc of the manga. And the whole thing saddens me, since people are shutting down the belief that bad people can become better. Between Mineta and Endeavor, we lose a whole lot of potential by denying these two the same opportunities other characters have. Should their past actions be forgotten? Hell Fucking no. But should they be barred from any meaningful improvement? Absolutely not.**

 **It is why I'm writing The Saint and The Sinner, to give Mineta a chance that few others would offer. He is a person too, so he should be able to grow and change alongside his nobler classmates. And to tie in to the religious theme of the title, I'll put out a Bible quote on redemption here.**

 **"The Lord is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. Instead He is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance." - 2 Peter 3:9, New International Version  
**

 **This is just a brief summary of what I think of the subject. But what are your thoughts on all this?**

 **"Whatever their answers are, I'm deeply enjoying the salt."**

 **Of course you are. But anyway, that's all I got this update. Hopefully I can get around to making more updates more frequently, I've been busy cleaning out my house. So to you all who are waiting to read my works, just keep holding out.**

 **"Back up will be coming soon soldier!"**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	4. Chapter 4: March of the Saint

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"I-I can't breathe…" Mineta thought as he began clawing with his free hand at the sludge covering his mouth. But due to the sliminess of the substance, he could find no place to gain a good grip. His eyes went to Midoriya and saw him struggling as well, unable to grasp any of the sludge. He then noticed the eyes of the sludge man alternating between the two of them, muttering loudly to himself in a manner like Midoriya.

"Decisions… Decisions… With you, I'm able to use smaller hiding spaces. But with you, I'll be better at blending into the crowd…"

What was he talking about? It was already getting hard to think of an answer when Mineta was running out of air. In fact, his struggling almost stopped because he didn't want to waste any more energy than necessary.

It wasn't long before he got an answer in the form of a long smirk as the slime around his throat tightening sharply. Mineta's mind speed up to the danger and he began to claw at his liquid noose to no avail. Looking over, he could see Midoriya suffering the same and losing the battle just as quickly. The sludge man gave a relaxed chuckle, as though murdering two middle school students was as casual as watching TV.

"Ah well, doesn't matter, both of you will be dead. But don't worry, I'll at least let you both experience your deaths together."

Mineta, with whatever strength his body could muster, began to thrash and shout against his restraints to break free. His weak frame straining against the sludge with all his might as he watches his friend grows weaker and weaker. The regret in Midoriya's eyes growing as the light continues to fade...

"Damn… It… Not here… Not like this…"

"Have no fear boys! For I am here!"

The nearby manhole erupted as a muscular man leapt out of it. Before the sludge man could react to his sudden visitor, the stranger threw a punch and scattered the dense slime as though they were nothing but petals. Both Midoriya and Mineta could finally breath again, but they were still both on the verge of passing out. With the last of their consciousness, the duo saw the bold smile that plastered their savor's face.

"All… Might…?"

…

…

…

After what seemed like the longest moment, Mineta stirred from the darkness that clouded his head and slowly sat up, his senses reorientation themselves. He looked to his right and saw Midoriya, equally dazed, looking back at him. The two gave a weak nod to the other before finally registering the voice that was beckoning them.

"Hello? Hello? You boys okay?"

It finally registered with them who it was that was talking to them. All Might, Symbol of Peace, and the greatest Hero of their generation. Mineta could only just stare in awe, unaware of his friend freaking out over the Hero's autograph.

"I apologize for getting you boys caught up in my Villain hunt. But thanks to you, I managed to snag this slippery fiend!" All Might said with a laugh. He then proceeded to show them the blob that tried to kill them, neatly packed into a 2-litter soda bottle. A part of Mineta's ego began inflating over the fact that the Number One Hero thanked them. So much so that he began to fidget around. But in turn, he failed to notice the question brewing in Midoriya's eyes.

"Well then young men, I'm off to the police station to drop off this sucker. Don't be a stranger!" All Might said, soaring off in an epic jump.

"Thanks again All Might!" Mineta shouted with a wave. And that was when he unleashed the rest of the energy he was holding back from the encounter.

"HOLY SHIT! Midoriya, we got to meet All Might in person! I can't wait to rub this in the… Other's… Faces…"

Only now did the boy realize he was all by his lonesome. Initially, Mineta thought another Villain got his friend and looked towards All Might. But it was here that he saw a mass attached to the Hero's leg before disappearing. He stared into the distance as his jaw went slack. He didn't…

"Midoriya! I know you're a fan! But at least warn him before hitching ride!" He yelled as he began running in that direction. But because of his short legs and the distance covered by the Symbol of Peace, Mineta couldn't guess where his friend was. And that fact only deepened when it took him about twenty minutes to reach the city. Which meant that Midoriya could be anywhere by now.

Then an explosion was heard nearby, the scent of smoke filling the air.

"Trouble… Midoriya might be there!" He thought as he took off in search of the source. And in a short moment, Mineta found it, a shopping lane that ran between the buildings. There was already a crowd gathered and their expressions told him that the battle wasn't in the Heroes' favor. Things could go bad in an instant and he felt like walking away… But the thought of Midoriya getting hurt stopped his retreat. He was his partner and Mineta should be there to watch his back, as he always said he would.

So with an uneasy courage, he waded though the patch of civilians to the front… Only to regret not backing out while he still could. The gates of Hell have started to open on this small street. Fire and rubble littered the street as a large figure stood in the center of it all. Mineta focused in on that, trying to make out who it was through the smoke and distorting heat haze. Paling when he recognized it as the Sludge Villain that tried to kill him and Midoriya.

"Why is he here? I thought All Might caught him?" Mineta thought, starting to gnaw at his finger nails. His blood was already running cold just by the fact that a Villain managed to escape All Might. The next thing he observed made him feel like he was stranded in the dead of Winter. The sludge man's hands were exploding…

"No… It can't be…" Mineta began looking for any evidence of the person ensnared by the slime. And as though confirming his fears, he spotted a head of spikey, ash blonde hair. "Bakugou…"

Half of him wanted to cheer, seeing a bully like him being blindsided by bigger fish was a very cathartic sight… But his more reasonable, fearful half began to realize the magnitude of the situation. From what Mineta could tell, Bakugou has been caught for some time since he lost most of the control to his body. And though the explosive boy was still struggling, it was obvious that he was losing the strength to fight off the Villain. Bakugou was going to die…

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Mineta thought, looking all around him. He saw several Heroes on point, but none of them could do anything more than damage control. Mount Lady's giant form was too big to fit into this narrow space. Kamui Woods is weak against fire and that was everywhere. Backdraft was too busy trying to put out the fires to join the fight. As for Deathgoro and the other Heroes that could move in this environment… They were too weak to pry Bakugou out or unable to hurt the Villain without hurting him.

The only thing capable of saving Bakugou at this point is a massive rush of air. So he Hero needed was…

"All Might, where is he?"

At this point, Mineta saw Bakugou's raging face finally faltering and giving way to desperation and fear. His eyes were calling for help… For someone to save him from this disaster. To see someone so powerful and ruthless become so helpless made Mineta feel even smaller and weaker. It reminded him that even the strong could be brought down by another who's stronger. That even Bakugou could die from this Villain…

The thought was horrific. And the sight of Bakugou's terror would've burned itself into Mineta's memories… Had it not been for the sight of a familiar, reliable back, rushing forward towards the danger. He didn't know when a smile formed on his face. But he did let the feeling in his chest give rise to a loud cheer.

"GO MIDORIYA!"

The green haired boy kept rushing forward through the fire and the flames. He then unslung his backpack and threw it at the Villain in one smooth motion. The action wasn't much, but it did manage to stun the blob and subsequently released Bakugou's head. Allowing him to breathe. Using this opportunity, Midoriya started a frantic dig to free his once childhood friend.

As Mineta watched him, a thought ran through his mind. He should be over there and helping him, otherwise he won't make it. But the legs he tried to move felt like lumps of iron rusted to the floor. No matter how much he wanted them to move forward, they refused to obey. And even the sludge Villain recovered from his stupor, his body was still rooted by cowardice.

With each second slowly, Mineta watched as the Villain raised its hand and readied to blow Midoriya to kingdom come. The sight was reminiscent of a guillotine, poised to fall. And the whole thing was brought down just as quick. His heart seized up, eyes staring at the plume of smoke that replaced his friend. He fell upon his knees as his mind plagued him with thoughts of Midoriya being nothing more than a smear of gore on concrete.

Before he could fully fall into despair, however, Mineta saw the smoke clear and witnessed a miracle. Shielding his green haired friend from the blast was none other than All Might, smile seemingly more radiant than ever. He swiftly grabbed both Bakugou's and Midoriya's hand and threw out a terrifyingly heavy punch. His booming voice piercing through the chaotic noise.

"Detroit Smash!"

A rush of air exploded along the street, rushing out both ends. The other Heroes on scene begun to focus on shielding the crowd from this man-made wind storm. Mineta had to use every ounce of strength in his feeble body to hang on. It didn't take long for the force to subside, the crowd looking back at the Number 1 Hero. The fires have been put out and the Villain was nothing more than splotches trying to reconstruct itself. Rain started to fall as well, despite the sky being clear all day, and cheers erupted all around.

The Symbol of Peace has saved the day.

Not much has happened after that. The police and city municipal workers arrived to clean up the Villain and any wreckage present. Reporters were asking questions. And civilians were trying to get pictures. Normally, Mineta would be trying to get some up-close shots of Mount Lady and her fine assets… But there were two things he was more concerned with.

One, Bakugou was being praised. Mostly for his strong quirk and endurance against the Villain. It's natural sure, even Mineta was impressed by the whole thing… But doesn't it bother anyone else that the Heroes are laying it on thick with the compliments?

And two, Midoriya was being scolded for rushing out so recklessly. Sure it made sense and no one in their right mind would charge a Villain… But shouldn't be saying something about his initiative? After all, the only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. And Mineta's pretty sure that applies here.

He broke out of his thoughts when his friend was finally able to go, having been thoroughly admonished. Midoriya looked fine physically except for a bit of debris on his uniform. But Mineta could tell that he was in deep thought. Those melancholic eyes say it all.

"Hey, Mineta-kun sorry for the wait." Midoriya said.

"It's cool. Let's head on home, I think we had enough excitement for today."

"Yeah… I guess that's enough…" Midoriya then became wistful, his being radiating with the want for something more. Mineta then patted his partner's arm, once more putting the weight of his words into it.

"You looked really cool you know, the way you charged in."

"I didn't really do anything though…" Midoriya replied. Though as the seconds passed, a small yet satisfied smile began to form upon his face. "Was I really that admirable?"

"More than any Hero there."

Mineta wanted to add 'even All Might', but he doubted his friend would believe that. Still, his words had done the job and Midoriya was dragging his feet less. The two just went straight home without another word between them. It wasn't done out of awkwardness or tension, but because each of them was wrestling with their own inner demons. And even when they've reach the point to part ways, neither of them said anything more than a simple 'see you later'.

Mineta looked back as he saw Midoriya disappear around the corner and sighed. He bent down slightly to rub his knees, both still feeling sensitive. A reminder of his uselessness today.

"I can't even move when there's trouble… Some partner I am… I'm just talk…"

There was still time to improve before UA's entrance exam, about a year give or take. He needs to figure out how to get more out of his Quirk. And how to not freeze up during an actual crisis. Otherwise, Mineta would only be dead weight to Midoriya and his journey to be number one.

Starting tomorrow, he's going to work harder than before. For his sake and the Hero he looks up to…

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 4. It's been a while and writing hasn't been getting any easier.  
**

 **"Mostly because the guy hasn't been finding the motivation."**

 **But I've been slogging it through and one day, I'll be able to finish all the stories I've started. A tall order, but nothing unattainable.  
**

 **"Ten years later and he'll still have trouble finishing one."**

 **I have the patience. Anyway, I've been busy the past month. My family went down to Tennessee for a reunion and I've got to experience the wilderness there. We had all sorts of fun. Well, except the time I had to dance (badly) because I lost a family poker game. From that point on, I decided to learn how to suck so I won't lose as badly. It turned out well.  
**

 **"Except the time where you almost lost and had to sing in make up. The river saved you."**

 **Hush you. But yeah, that was a fun week. Other than that, I've been trying to write, look for a job, and clean my house. Nothing spectacular. And hopefully, I'll have more exciting news in the future.**

 **"Like half a year from now."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	5. Chapter 5: Minoru's Master

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Early in the morning, Midoriya had called Mineta to do some training. Hopping onto that opportunity, the shorter boy never ran out so quickly to meet him. And after a brief bus ride, they were both standing in the middle of a beach choked with all sorts of trash.

"So Midoriya… Why are we training here?" Mineta asked, kicking some nearby scrap. His partner began to fidget, mostly scratching the back of his head as he stuttered his words.

"W-Well… You see… I… I managed to get All Might to train me…"

The shorter boy's jaw fell from his head, eyes on the verge of ejecting themselves. All before his mouth began to rework itself into an awe inspired smile. "No way… That's great! How'd you manage that?"

"I ran into All Might yesterday, after we went our separate ways. And we talked for a bit…"

"Oh for–! Did he criticize you too?" Mineta asked, the cheer in his system dropping hard. After how the other heroes treated Midoriya, the shorter boy was starting to make all sorts of assumptions about that encounter. And in all honesty, Mineta felt like he could take him on in a one on one. All Might maybe the Symbol of Peace and a juggernaut of a Hero, but no one berates his partner without hearing from him.

But even with that said, Mineta did let those Heroes off without a peep yesterday… "Damn it, that's another strike to my 'worthless partner chart'…" He thought, reflecting back to that moment. Midoriya began snapping at his short friend, drawing in Mineta's attention again.

"Are you alright Mineta-kun? You looked lost for a second."

"Sorry, just thinking about how I could take on All Might." The green haired boy stared at his friend and just by his posture alone, he's trying to process the words that came out of his friend's mouth. Mineta knows it sounds crazy, most of all to Midoriya, but he's completely serious when motivated enough. How else was he able to back talk to Bakugou for the last two years?

"Mineta-kun wait, All Might didn't say anything bad. Just the opposite, he told me that I could be a Hero. That what I did yesterday was proof of who I really am." Midoriya said, remembering just how agitated Mineta could get whenever he gets insulted. The shorter boy stared at him… Only for his lips to be pulled into a wide smile.

"That's just awesome man. But I wished I was there to record it, so we could rub it in our stupid classmates' faces."

"I kind of promised All Might that I would keep our interactions secret… And when I brought you up, we had this whole conversation about whether he can trust you with this knowledge. I eventually convinced him, but All Might's still a little weary." Midoriya replied, fidgeting slightly. Mineta nodded seriously as he began putting together what he's heard in his head. Mostly so that he could think of the consequences that will happen should he let something slip.

So… All Might tells Midoriya he can be a Hero. He then offers to train him personally. He also wants to keep their relationship a secret. And based on these three things, Mineta could safely assume that…

All Might wants to train a protégé that's worthy of inheriting his title. He's also going to retire from Heroics soon due to age or health reasons. Meaning, crime would spike to take advantage of the Symbol of Peace's weakness and cause a bunch of chaos. Riots will take the street. Homes will burn. Blood will be spilt. Women ravaged. And it'll all be Mineta's fault.

The shorter boy paled at the thought of Musutafu in flames, screams tearing through the night. All because he had a serious case of jabber jaw. He looked at Midoriya dead in the eye and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Say no more, my lips are sealed."

"I knew I can count on you. Just… Try to calm down a little, you look like you're about to have a heart attack." Midoriya replied, patting his friend on the back. Mineta nodded and he began taking deep breaths, thinking pleasant thoughts to expel the anxiety. Sexy ladies, assorted fetishes, Him and Midoriya kicking the crap out Bakugou. You know the works.

Before long, a boisterous laugh went to cut through the early morning air, drawing in the boys attention. There he was, the Number One Hero in all his all inspiring glory… And next to him was some scraggly, unkempt mess of a man who looked like he could sleep past the apocalypse. The contrast between the two was like putting a well-groomed dog next to a dumpster cat.

"Good morning young men! I see you're both doing well. So, who's ready to undertake the most intense training of their lives?"

"I'm not…" The scraggly man replied, followed by a yawn. Mineta and Midoriya first looked at each other, then at the man, and finally All Might. Their eyes wordlessly asking for an explanation from the Hero. But the Hero simply gave a good-hearted laugh to dispel the awkwardness, though it did sound a little stiff.

"Worry not young men! This is one of my acquaintances and he's here to help me! Because I need to dedicate all my time to Young Midoriya, I won't be any help to you Young Mineta. So, he will be the one to take that honor."

"Oh…"

"Don't be disappointed, Aizawa here is actually quite the Hero. Why he's–!"

"Who I am doesn't matter. All he needs to know is that I'm a Hero and that I'm using up my precious time to train him. So hurry up and get started, daylight's burning." Aizawa interrupted as he began walking away. All Might sighed as he put his hands on his hips, muttering something about being unable to work with him. As for Mineta, he first looked to his friend before rushing to catch up to his trainer.

"Good luck!" He heard Midoriya shout. The shorter boy gave a thumb's up gesture in response, still chasing after Aizawa.

Following up the steps away from the trash filled sand, Mineta found Aizawa by a decrepit concrete wall about twice his height. Upon examining the space, this used to be a parking lot carved out of the hill. Mineta watched his scraggly trainer began kicking litter away from a specific spot, feeling tension build. He kicked a pebble to try an alleviate the pressure… But it didn't do much. So, he decided to throw out a line to see if he can get a nibble.

"So… What's our training menu Aizawa-san? Sensei? What do I call you?"

"Just Aizawa. Now, tell me what your Quirk is."

Mineta proceed to pluck one of the balls of his head and tossed it to the wall. The globule adhered to the surface and just hung there. "My hairs are made up of balls that can stick to anything except me. In that case, I just bounce straight off of it. And depending on how I feel, they could stay stuck for a whole day."

"… I can make this work." Aizawa replied after a moment of silence. Mineta couldn't decipher what his trainer was thinking or what he meant by that. But before he knew it, he felt one of his hairballs get pluck off his head. Looking up, he saw Aizawa wrapping a handkerchief around the sticky orb.

"Wha–!? Hey!"

"Toss this at the wall while I'm gone." He said plainly, tossing Mineta a baseball. The boy fumbled the ball but managed to keep it from falling to the ground. And then Aizawa just walked away. Leaving Mineta completely lost, confused, and irritated beyond belief. He looked at the wall and groaned, throwing the ball since there was nothing better to do. But mostly because he couldn't bother Midoriya, who was no doubt focusing on his own training.

"This sucks…"

For the first fifteen minutes, Mineta threw the ball with his right arm. Then the next fifteen minutes using his left. Next, he would go back to his right and throw it at different angles. And then did the same for his left. But passing the thirty-minute mark, the boy's throws were getting more and more unenthusiastic. So much so that by the end of the hour, the baseball was failing to even reach the wall.

"Fuck this. Let's see how Midoriya's doing." Mineta groaned as he went off to find his friend. He brought along the ball seeing that it wasn't his and he's not about to lose it because he was bored. And upon reaching the trash choked beach again, he saw his friend running back and forth moving around junk. There was also the fact that All Might wasn't there, instead it was some skinny dude in clothes too big for him. Man, it's not easy being the Number One Hero, having to be called on even at this time.

He then noticed that the skinny guy was looking at him, so Mineta decided to give a wave. The guy waved back before beckoning for Midoriya, telling him something. They were too far away for Mineta to hear, so he just assumed it wasn't anything too important. The boy continued to watch his friend organize the beached trash, occasionally tossing the ball up into the air, for a long while. Checking his phone, thirty minutes have passed since stopping his own 'training'.

"I'm bored… Why can't my training be like Midoriya's. It doesn't look fun, but it's a Hell of a lot more interesting than throwing a ball at a God damn wall. I mean, what's that even supposed to teach me? Why can't he just show me how to pitch or do a jumping serve…" Mineta grumbled before stopping his thoughts. Wait…

Now that he was on that point, Mineta remembered reading something in his section of Midoriya's Hero notes. His friend listed off a few sports in which Mineta's Quirk could benefit from, which includes Baseball and Volleyball. But because he wasn't exactly a sports person, mostly because of his physique, the boy didn't take the advice and forgot about it.

Which was stupid since Midoriya had mostly good advice to offer.

"I'm an idiot… I don't need to actually play the damn sport. I just need to learn how one part of it works." He groaned, hitting his head against the railing. And by practicing simple throwing, Mineta's body will be ready to receive the complex art of ball handling.

That just sounded wrong. But he now knows what to do. He quickly took off back to the parking lot and begun throwing once more. Except this time, Mineta had the image of baseball pitchers in his head. Constantly thinking about how they could get the ball to move however they want. And after another thirty minutes of thinking and throwing, Aizawa returned.

"So you're still here, I thought you might've gone home by now."

"Well I just happen to realize what's the point in this. You're really sly you know, like some old Kung Fu Master. Telling me to do something seemingly useless when it turns out to be a core principle of the style. You want me to be ready for when I have to learn pitching right?" Mineta replied, chest puffed out and head held high.

"Act high and mighty now, but it still took you a thirty-minute break to figure that out." Aizawa said with a smirk. That statement instantly deflated any ego the boy just developed. Now he was staring at his trainer, gears turning in his head as bits sweat formed. Then the smirk on Aizawa's face turned into a small but unnerving smile as he pulled out his phone.

"That ball I gave you sends all the throw data to my phone, recording the speed and trajectory of each. Around an hour ago, the speed went lax, and it was consistently going up and down. Not only that, new data wasn't coming in as quickly as before."

Mineta looked at the ball he was holding, now noticing six small black dots that marked the x,y,z axes. He then looked a back at his Aizawa and his phone, then back at the ball. "You are a Kung Fu Master…"

"Probably but let me say this… I only decided to train you because I owe All Might a favor. That and I have nothing better to do before going to bed. If I believe you're no longer willing to learn, I will walk away and leave you on your own. Do you understand?" Aizawa asked, standing firm against the ground. Mineta, mimicking that same stance, shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 5! So, what do you think?**

 **"I find it ironic that you gave the gremlin the same teacher that would go on to train the much more popular Shinsou."**

 **Well that's one reason I did it. But if you think about it, Mineta would benefit from learning under Aizawa as well. The man is more technique orientated and utilizes subterfuge, something that Mineta's potential can bloom in. And just like how he and All Might are polar opposites, I'm shaping Midoriya and Mineta to be the same. Where one is force, the other is finesse.**

 **It's also fun to imagine how Aizawa teaches one on one, getting tricky with his lessons to demonstrate a larger fundamental. Like Karate Kid with Mr. Miyagi and wax on, wax off. And any Kung Fu movie you could think of.**

 **"Which is why not everyone can go Kung Fu fighting. There's a logic gate to go through first."**

 **Also, if you're wondering about Mineta's deductive reasoning behind Midoriya and All Might... The imp has a five for his intelligence stat. But as canon only made subtle mentions towards that, I want to directly show it instead. There's also the fact that, by being Midoirya's friend, Mineta could problem solve like him. Though I'll keep that aspect at a more lazy pace. That is until certain events push Mineta to improve more.**

 **"Way to drop those hints Mr. Writer man."**

 **But what do you think about all of this? Leave any of your thoughts as that will help me plot this whole story better.**

 **"Remember, only you can stop bad writers from writing bad fan fiction."**

 **And lastly, I decided to update my stories on a biweekly basis. By giving me more time to write and edit, I can hopefully make the stories I'm currently working on better. But you must warn me if the quality is going down. It'll be much appreciated.**

 **But that is all I have this week. So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	6. Chapter 6: Months Spent Improving

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Month 1, Day 1

"Alright, not so loud next time. Now, tell me why you want to be a Hero?" Aizawa said, taking a moment to clean his ear.

"Two reasons. The first is that so I can help my friend become the best Hero and become worthy of being his partner." Mineta answered quickly. Since the day he was saved by Midoriya, Mineta wanted to support him in whatever way possible. Whether it was moral support, which he can give. To combat support, which he can't but still tries. He'll do all he can to make Midoriya's dream a reality.

Aizawa began nodding, feeling the determination that his trainee was releasing. "You put his wishes ahead of yours, good. Most other students I've encounter put themselves ahead of others. What's your second reason"

He hesitated to answer. Aizawa raised an eyebrow to that, seeing that Mineta was avoiding eye contact. And then the boy began to sweat. "Uhhh… I want to be popular with the ladies?" He forced out.

"… At least half of you is in the right place."

Month 1, Day 2

Continuing what he started yesterday, Mineta was trying to contain the urge to scream. Currently, the boy was in a peculiar pose that stretched certain muscles. But as he finally vocalized his suffering, Aizawa reminded his student why he needed to do this.

"Both of your arms are flexible, but the rest of your body isn't. Before we move on to something more complex, we need ready that scrawny physique of yours. That means improving your strength, stamina, and dexterity."

"But is it supposed to feel like I'm dislocating myself!?" Mineta screamed, continuing to hold his stretch.

"That's because you're not doing it correctly."

The boy collapsed with a groan, splaying his body all over the worn pavement. His muscles finally relaxing from being pulled apart. Aizawa looked down at his student with a sigh. And as Mineta began to get up, his trainer said something through his yawn.

"Oh yeah, I've signed you up for Yoga.".

"What!?"

Month 1, Day 3

Mineta found himself standing outside the entrance to a fitness studio, dressed in his sweats. It was six in the morning and he just finished his morning run with Midoriya. But as he stared at the frosted glass door, the boy felt his motivation waning. And this is despite knowing that he'll have many opportunities to ogle at women in form fitting yoga pants.

"Something about this doesn't feel right… Aizawa purposefully sent me to a place with plenty of ladies and said 'I'll know'… Based on what I know about him and how much he trusts me, the guy's probably inside." Mineta thought. Some small part of him still hope that was not the case and he can enjoy a serious eyeful of healthy figures.

But given his luck, not very likely. With a sigh, Mineta opened the door. There his eyes scanned the contents of the room. And though there were some women inside with a few men, he instantly spotted his scraggly trainer stretching in the corner.

"I knew this would happen. And yet my heart's still crying…"

Month 2, Day 29

As Mineta ran besides Midoriya, he noted how fluid his body was feeling. That and he was able to keep up with his friend on these morning runs. All that basic training he's been doing have worked wonders. Still, Aizawa told him it was still too early to move onto the complex trainings. And after reading up on some books on pitching, where it mentioned just how strenuous pitching is, Mineta could see why.

But that's enough about him. Looking over, Mineta saw how much Midoriya's training was starting to affect him. Just from his arms alone, the green haired boy had budding muscles as opposed to consistently soft flesh. And though Midoriya was still a nervous mess, Mineta could now feel his friend's strength. It wasn't much now. But by the time of UA's entrance exam, he knew Midoriya was going to have a Heroic build.

Though one does have to wonder about the trash he picks up…

"Hey Midoriya, did you ever find anything interesting in the junk you sort through?" Mineta asked, breaking the calm silence between the two.

"Hmm… I found an arm."

"A real one!?" Mineta squealed, already feeling his stomach shrinking. Sure, he was jumping to conclusions, but wouldn't anyone?

"God no, I would've screamed and passed out. It was just a prosthetic."

"That's a relief…"

"Though I did find a petrified, half eaten leg next to it… I don't know if it was an animal's leg or a person's…"

Mineta let out a nervous laugh, one that Midoriya returned. And it continued for a bit, slowly getting louder… Until a passing bush rustled abruptly, causing then both to sprint as hard as they could. Neither of them looked back to see what it was.

Month 4, Day 1

He felt really limber. Mineta couldn't even remember what his body was like before his training. But now he could do splits! And reach that one itch on his back. But as he continued to stretch, Aizawa just dumped a volleyball and a small rubber ball into his lap and walked off. The boy first looked at his trainer as he laid back down to sleep and then at the ball.

"Okay… Do you have tech inside?" He thought, examining the ball. Mineta then started to search the things for six black dots, eventually finding them. Okay, so they're going to be recording his performance…

"Alright, let's just start with hitting it…"

And so Mineta begun doing just that. With the volleyball, he began hitting several serves towards the wall with varying degrees of success. Sometimes the ball didn't have enough power to reach his intended target. Sometimes it was too far left or right. And sometimes, it just went over the wall and landed in the foliage. This was done with both arms and it made him realize…

"Volleyball's hard. How do they get the ball to where it needs to be?"

Maybe he should switch it up, try that small rubber ball. Whatever it is. After some brief research, Mineta found that it was an American handball. And it's played by hitting the ball to a wall with your hand. Then another player hits it back before it could bounce off the ground twice. Easy enough. He lightly tossed the ball and swung his hand around to hit it.

Only for it to go wide of his intended target. Mineta watched the ball lazily roll before stopping, sighing as he went to retrieve the thing. "Today's going to be a long day…"

Month 4, Day 3

Since then, Mineta was instructed to keep trying until he can make these two balls go where he wants. And while he was making progress with the accuracy… The boy was losing motivation. Why did he need to do this anyway? If he needed a long-range option, he could always get a slingshot. And that would have even better accuracy and distance compared to what he's doing now.

He looked over to his trainer, who was playing with a stray cat, and did what he normally does when doing a task he doesn't like. Complain.

"Aizawa, sir, I'm not seeing how this helps when there are better options for going long range."

The man sighed and reached over to his bag. What he pulled was a slingshot and some metal pellets. Aizawa then got up, brushed off the dirt and cat hair on his body, and handed off the items to Mineta. And before he could ask questions, Aizawa began walking some distance away.

"Uhhh… Sir!?" Mineta asked, his trainer still walking. The man only stopped when he was about twelve meters away, not far but not exactly close. He then begun to stretch lightly, shouting something across the open space.

"Alright, shoot me."

Now the boy was even more confused. Why did he want to be plinked with a slingshot? And the one Aizawa gave him was an Usopp, the undisputed king of slingshots. Only highly reputable shooters could get their hands on these, since they could potentially kill someone at max draw length using a metal pellet. And it's really easy to draw it back. At this distance, his trainer could actually die if he hits.

"If you manage to hit me, you can go home for the day." Aizawa yelled, his tone still sounding bored. Mineta couldn't tell if the man was insane or if this was another one of his Kung Fu Master wisdoms. So, with a whole lot of reluctance, Mineta pocketed the pellets and got ready.

"Okay… Here I go…"

The boy first waited a few minutes, observing his teacher. Midoriya always said to examine your opponent first, make observations. Granted, even Midoirya couldn't figure out who Aizawa was since the guy gave no clues to his identity. All they know is that he's a Hero like All Might, which isn't saying much. Since there're a lot of Heroes.

Mineta sighed, seeing that he was getting nowhere. Aizawa was still standing around, looking uninterested, not taking up any sort of stance. With no clue what to do, he decided to just humor his trainer. But the moment he reached for the pellets in his pocket… His trainer dashed forward with surprising speed.

The boy flinched and begun to hastily remove a number of pellets from his pocket. He then fumbled to load it into the pouch, only managing to get two or three into it. And the moment he started to pull back, Mineta didn't feel the ground beneath his feet. Then there was the pain all over his back seconds later.

"Ugh… Well that sucked…"

"And you're about to relive it. Now, we'll do the same thing except you will be hitting those balls of yours at me."

"C-Can we not?"

"Non-negotiable."

With a groan, Mineta got back up on his feet as Aizawa walked back into position. This time, the boy didn't call out whether he was ready or not. He just went straight for his hair and hit it towards his mentor. Aizawa was already on his way by then, but he actually had to dodge the projectile. Mineta quickly reached up for another and hit it. And another. And–

"Gah!"

The boy found his back to the ground again… But as he laid there, his mind began processing what just happened. Under pressure, a slingshot requires more finesse to use as opposed to just the pluck and hit method. Mineta can get out at least three times as many shots before someone could reach him. Reactivity, that's where this method's strength lay.

Also, it might be smarter to aim at the ground just in front of Aizawa. That way, he has a chance to step and trip on it. Or, if Mineta really improves his accuracy and timing, be able to place it where his foot will fall next. That way, he's forced to step on it.

The more he thought about the positive aspects, the more he wanted to hone it. As Aizawa stared down on him, Mineta got up and begun practicing again. The scraggly teacher nodded and went back to his sleeping sack, where the stray cat was lazing about.

Month 5, Day 17

"Here we go Mineta-kun!" Midoriya shouted, throwing up five plastic disks as high as he could. Mineta wasted no time tossing four of his hairballs into the air before hitting a fifth from his hand. It sailed through the air and struck one of the disks. And as each ball fell down, he hit them towards a disk. But as the short boy hit the last ball, the last disk already touched the ground.

"Damn, looks like four's my limit."

"At the rate you hit them and its accuracy, I think you did pretty good." Midoriya replied, carefully picking up one of the plastic disks. The ball placed on this one was the closest to the center in comparison to the rest.

"Thanks, Midoriya. But man, this isn't getting any easier, Aizawa's keeping me on my toes." Mineta sighed.

"Yeah, All Might's doing the same… Though to tell you the truth, I'm not really following his schedule."

Mineta turned to his friend, his face sinking with concern and regret. "It's not because I'm bothering you is it? Cause I can shut up and leave you to your thing. All of this would be pointless if you don't get in."

"No! No! It's not that! I'm not behind on my training. I'm actually trying to get ahead of it." Midoriya said, scratching at his head. This did not change the shorter boy's look of worry. In fact, it got deeper.

"Midoriya, I know you REALLY want to get into UA. But you can't overwork yourself because of that. You'll get set back if you get hurt."

Midoriya sighed and stared at the night sky above. There weren't many stars visible, but nine of them were shining rather brilliantly. With feet firmly on the ground, he spoke from his heart. "I know… But it's because I have a chance for UA that I need to work hard, harder anyone else. I only got one shot at this after all… And I won't be left behind anymore, not by Kacchan… Or by you, Mineta-kun."

The shorter boy's jaw first dropped. Then it was pulled up into a wide smile. Never had he thought that his usually sheepish friend could say something so cool. Midoriya was starting to look more and more like a Hero.

"Holy shit Midoriya… That was badass."

And then the guy went back to his usual nervous wreck self. Blushing and fidgeting like crazy.

"R-Really? C-Cause I was just… I-I mean… It wasn't that…"

Mineta just gave a laugh and threw his friend a thumb's up. "Don't worry about it! You'll get there!"

Month 6, Day 1

Mineta hit the five balls that fell down one by one, launching them to the falling disks. Each one landed dead center except for the fifth, which went completely wide. Mineta exhaled as Aizawa picked up a disk that wasn't stuck to the ground and examined it.

"This is acceptable. We can move on now."

"Am I going to learn some pitching now? I've been reading up on baseball on my free time."

"Your body's still not ready for it. Now follow me." Aizawa answered, walking off. The boy sighed and went after his trainer, knowing that he can't get anything out of him. For a while, the two just walked. And walked. And walked until they were at the edge of the nearby woods. Mineta looked at Aizawa and then the trees.

"You… Want me to climb trees?"

"Less climbing trees and more like jumping between them. You ever played 'the floor is lava' as a kid?"

"Yes?" Mineta has no idea what his trainer was going on about now. He may have way more wisdom than him. But he goes about teaching that wisdom in a roundabout way. Like using a logical ruse or something…

"Well the floor is lava."

Silence.

"I don–?"

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA."

The short boy immediately jumped to the nearest tree, latching to it using two of his hairballs. He then climbed up using a few more balls until he was perched safely on a branch. But before he could ask what to do next, something small flew past him. Looking down, the boy could see Aizawa holding a large popcorn tub filled with acorns. Now, he was even more confused.

"Where di–?" Was all he could get out before he was pelted with acorns. Mineta began to jump to different branches in an attempt to hide from the attack. However, every time he changed positions Aizawa was already there to pelt him with more acorns. With that, he had no choice but to jump to another tree.

Mineta took two balls from his head and leapt to the nearest tree, sticking to the trunk. He would've scrambled for the branches to hide from the acorns… But the boy noticed that nothing was hitting him. Looking back at Aizawa, he saw that the man was just waiting with one hand in the acorn tub. That got him thinking.

"I'm wide open right now, why isn't he pelting me?"

Still, he chose to keep moving, climbing up towards the branches… Only for an acorn to hit the area above him. Looking back at his trainer again, Mineta saw that he was ready to throw more acorns at him. He focused back on the tree and reached up… Only for his hand to get hit.

"Alright… He doesn't want me to go above the branches… And he wants me to jump between trees… This is starting to feel more like an obstacle game show…"

Mineta went around the trunk until his back faced the nearest tree and he pushed himself off his balls. They had quite some spring to them, so there was no issue pushing him over that distance. He then quickly pulled a ball off his head and latched to it. The boy climbed up to gain some height before realizing something.

"How long do I have to do this?"

"Until I say otherwise. Now get a move on." Aizawa replied, throwing more acorns at his trainee.

Month 7, Day 23

Mineta kept leaping from tree trunk to tree trunk, taking just moments in between to plan out his movements. To be able to jump freely among multiple surfaces was the point of this exercise. With this, his ability to maneuver through strange terrains have improved. Though if he thought about it, there wasn't a lot of places that fulfill the conditions of his training. The world, after all, isn't some kind of platformer where there are free floating objects to jump on.

At least his climbing skill has improved.

Still, it did get him thinking. Looking back at his trainer, who was ready to throw more acorns, Mineta opened his mouth. "Aizawa, do you think I should learn how to dodge whilst latched onto a person?"

"Interesting concept, like a leech or something… But that's a fairly difficult thing to do. You not only have to learn to read someone's body movement. You also need to find a way to move around that person without causing them to lose balance. Even with your size, that's a tall order to make."

Mineta stared at his teacher. Was he really comparing him to a leech? And making height jokes? Granted, everyone but Midoriya has called him a parasite before… It's also not rare to see people mock his height… Still, what Aizawa said was true. If he's going to cling to a person, Mineta's going to need to keep in mind of a lot of things.

"If you managed to do that though, you're effectively a jockey. You'd be able to 'steer' the person you're attached to by shifting your weight correctly. Though why you would do that instead of causing them to fall over is beyond me." Aizawa continued.

"Just curious." Mineta replied before jumping to another tree. It was an interesting concept… Maybe he should ask for Midoriya's opinion on that tactic.

Month 8, Day 1

"Alright, you're ready. Here's your baseball." Aizawa replied, giving his trainee a ball. Mineta inwardly cheered as he took the thing. There were the six dots he grew accustomed seeing. And looking over to the wall he's been training with for the past several months, there were nine boxes drawn on it. The boy shook off the tension from his limbs, recalling everything he read and watched about pitching.

"Let's try a four seam…" He thought as he adjusted his grip. The boy raised his leg and begun moving it outwards. The arm with the ball pulled back as the other went forward, much like a sword and shield. And when he stepped out as much as his legs would allow, Mineta slung the ball forward.

And went way outside of bounds. The boy stared at the ball that came rolling back to him. Then, turned to his instructor for any comments.

"At least it has speed. Keep throwing, we'll review after a hundred pitches. And do try to use both your arms."

"Yes, Sir."

Month 8, Day 2

"Why does everything still hurt…?" Mineta groaned, his jogging was rather sluggish. Eventually, the short boy just started walking since his body was too sore to move. Especially his arms. Midoriya slowed down his run until he matched his friend's pace. Though he was still running vigorously in place.

"You did pitch 100 balls yesterday with both arms, most pitchers are relieved by then. And you're not used to it."

"I also see why Aizawa wanted to up my flexibility… I would've tore something if I didn't do all that Yoga…" Mineta replied, stopping for a moment to stretch.

"Then take it easy today, I read that pitchers need a few days of rest after a game."

"Oh, don't worry, I fully intend on doing that… Maybe do some more baseball studying…" Mineta then began jogging again, Midoriya closely following beside him. For a good while, the two didn't speak, simply taking in the frigid early Winter air. But soon the natural ambience was broken by a bolt of inspiration.

"Mineta-kun!" Midoriya shouted, causing his short friend to stagger.

"Woah! What's got you hype up man!? You freaked me out!"

"Instead of focusing of pitching alone, you should also practice fielding!"

Mineta furrowed his brows, gears working in his head. Fielding? Like if the ball is out there and has to be brought back to the bases before a runner gets there? Alright… Thinking about this… The boy could see that it would test his ability to aim… Though wouldn't practicing more pitching do the same?

"I'm not seeing it?"

"You see… When you're doing Hero work, you'll hardly be standing still the same way a pitcher does on the mound. You'll be running around on patrols. And fielding requires a lot of movement. So…" Midoriya begun explaining, using gestures to egg Mineta on. Now with that explanation, the shorter boy realized what his friend was talking about.

Fielding is about getting the ball from point A to B as quickly as possible. No matter where the ball lands or what a fielder is facing when they pick it up. They'll get the ball back to the bases with efficiency. Applying that element to Hero work requires copying that snap decision making, speed, and those accurate throws.

But should he master that. Mineta would be able to chase/intercept Villains better. Being able to throw when turning corners without losing too much momentum.

"Midoriya, you genius. I'll ask Aizawa about that."

"And I'll buy a glove, you can't practice fielding by yourself after all. You might also need a catcher to help you with those pitches."

"Midoriya… You're a Saint…" Tears were forming in Mineta's eyes. He really needs to find a way to repay his friend for everything he's done.

Month 10, Day 2

"Right hand Cutter." Aizawa said. Mineta slung the ball forward, it traveled relatively straight until it broke to his left. Midoriya, serving as his catcher, caught the ball effortlessly and tossed it back to his friend.

"Right hand Two-seam." Mineta slung the ball, this time it started sinking towards the right. And once more, Midoriya caught the ball without issue and tossed it back.

"Left hand Curve." Mineta removed his glove and pitched the ball from his left. It flew higher compared to the others, until it got closer to where 'home plate' was. At that point, it sunk. Midoriya held his mitt out and simply let it fall into it before tossing it back.

"Left hand Knuckle." The ball flew out, wobbling as though it was jelly, before falling towards the left. But regardless of the unsteady trajectory, the green haired boy caught it without issue and tossed the ball back. Aizawa nodded as he scribbled something down in a small notebook.

"Alright, we can move on. Midoriya, you can head back to your training."

"Yes Sir!" He said with a bow. He gave a wave of farewell to Mineta, who returned the gesture, and ran off. Aizawa then walked over to his stuff and picked up the small pack. Mineta then found it hitting his body. Though whatever it was inside the thing, it wasn't particularly heavy.

"Now practice with those."

Mineta began rummaging through the thing, knowing better than to question his trainer at this point. And what he found dwelling inside was a series of very soft, orange balls. However, unlike the balls he practiced with before, these didn't have the six dots. But there was something familiar about these… Holding them feels just right…

Then it hit him. "These are like the ones on my head, except not sticky."

"That's why I took that one hairball when we first met. And this came out of my own funds, so don't lose them." Aizawa replied.

"Thank you, they won't leave my sight. I just pitch these instead?"

"That's why I got them made."

The boy nodded and turned to face the wall again. With one of the balls in hand, he adjusted his grip so that he mimics a Four-seam grip. But since there isn't a seam to guide him, Mineta had to rely on intuition and habit. "Alright… Here it goes."

He pitched it and the thing flew right down the middle. There was a little deviation compared to the baseball, but it was still manageable. It was weird though. Because of how soft his hairballs were, he thought they would deform at fastball speeds. But all of this proves otherwise.

"I have a fighting chance now."

Month 11, Day 1

"Alright, we're in the final stretch. You've come a long way, but it's still too early to get complacent. From today until the day of the entrance exam, you'll be revisiting everything you've learned so far. And if you do this correctly, you'll become a mobile artillery." Aizawa replied, stopping in the wooded area they've trained in before. There was a light coating of snow on the ground and on the branches, but it wouldn't hinder anyone.

"I can't wait. Are you going to give me anything?" Mineta asked, doing a few more stretches. His trainer shook his head, signaling that he had to do this under his own power. A year ago, he might've complained about the odds being against him since his Quirk sucks. But now, he felt comfortable with what he was born with.

"I've hidden several targets in the area. Find them all and come back here as quickly as possible." Aizawa instructed.

"Okay."

The wind howled as the two stared at each other. And after a good while, the anticipation died within Mineta. Replacing it was just an awkwardness that could only be felt when expectation doesn't match reality.

"Shouldn't you count me in or something?" He asked finally.

"Does life give you a countdown?"

That caused Mineta to run, knowing that the time attack has already begun. Even to the end, his teacher was the definition of a wise but cryptic Kung Fu Master…

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 6. Now this was the chapter that I needed to show off the ideas my brother and I put together. And it all centers around the question, how can Mineta improve? And this is the fruits of those brain storming sessions.  
**

 **"Did those fruits happen to look like grapes? Cause you know, Mineta is a grape man... That was a bad joke."**

 **It was. But what do you think about this? Is this a feasible method of developing Mineta's combat ability? If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, just shoot me a question and I'll answer it to the best of my abilities.**

 **"Only you can stop bad writers and stuff like that."**

 **And that's pretty much all I have to say, can't think of anything else to talk about...**

 **"I can't think of anything either..."**

 **Then I guess I'll end it here.**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	7. Chapter 7: Proving Grounds

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Here they were… UA High. Alma Mater to many great Heroes of their generation. All Might, Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero. Endeavor, the Hero with the most resolved incidents. Best Jeanist, winner of the Best Jeanist award eight years in a row.

Midoriya and Mineta looked upon the shining glass of the school in awe. It wasn't everyday that they get to stand on the very grounds that legends walked upon. But should they pass this exam, they too will have a turn at leaving their mark. A chance to become great Heroes.

"You nervous? You're look a bit sick." Mineta asked, turning to his friend. He noticed that the guy was green around the gills, covering his mouth and muttering something. His friend shook his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. But I can't let that get me down, we've come too far."

"Yeah, we did. Now let's show them what we're made of."

"Out of my way." Someone said.

The two froze and turned around, a cold sweat rolling down their neck. There stood Bakugou, looking as angry as ever. Ever since the Sludge Villain incident, there hasn't been any altercations between them. But that still doesn't mean that Mineta wasn't scared of him. And he certainly won't get testy with him either.

"Don't stand in front of me, I'll kill you both." He said in a low growl. The shorter boy immediately stepped aside without a word. Midoriya also moved out of the way, though he also tried to greet him as usual.

"G-Good morning Kacchan, l-let's do our best… Today…"

The human grenade just blew past him without another word. At first the two were just confused, but eventually they let their determination take hold again. There was no need to be afraid anymore, they're completely different now. With a nod to one another, they moved forward towards their destiny…

Only for Midoriya to trip over his own feet.

"And we're off to a great start…" Mineta thought. He turned to try to catch his friend but found him floating instead. Then there was the girl that was standing next to Midoriya. She had brown hair and eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cute round face. Combined with her seemingly nice figure, the shorter boy found himself unconsciously nodding in approval. "That girl's going on the list."

"Are you okay?" She asked. That seemed to snap the green haired boy out of it, causing him to freak out. But he stopped when the girl simply grabbed him and placed him back down on his two feet. She then pressed her fingers together, giving a cheerful smile to Midoriya.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She continued. Midoriya just stood there, staring wide eyed as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Mineta looked at the girl and then back at his friend, waiting for a response that never came.

"Say something!" He thought.

"Aren't you nervous?" The girl asked, as laid back as anyone could sound. The guy could only let out unintelligible blubbering, way to go Midoriya. Still, the girl didn't seem to mind that the person she was talking to was acting so awkward.

"Let's do our best okay? To you as well." She said, her second statement aimed to Mineta. The shorter boy gave a stiff nod, not expecting to be addressed by a girl. She then gave a wave before walking off, leaving the two on their own. Midoriya continued to stare, only for a smile to creep onto his face.

"I-I talked with a girl…"

"Technically she talked to you. But man, you should've said something… I should've said something…" Mineta replied.

"She was really nice and cute, so I froze…"

"Let's just hope you do better next time. Now let's get going."

"Right…"

Leaving behind that experience, the duo pressed onwards. Walking through the entrance and following the signs, Midoriya and Mineta found the room where the exam orientation was held. It was a large lecture hall fitted with large flat screen monitors and it was fairly packed. Which forced them to sit down next to Bakugou, seeing that there was no other option. There was still no comment from the guy, so Midoriya and Mineta waited in peace…

The lights came on and there stood a person with an absurdly tall hairdo. "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show! Everybody say 'hey'!" He shouted. To which no one responded to his call. The man moved on, though he was clearly upset by the lack luster reception.

"What a response… Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!?"

More silence… Tough crowd. Still, that didn't contain any of Midoriya's excitement for the Hero giving the presentation. "It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! I listen to him every week on the radio! Amazing! All the teachers at UA are pro Heroes!"

"Shut up." Bakugou said. Mineta began nudging his friend to calm him down before too much attention was drawn on him. Which he did, but he could tell that Midoriya was still fairly excited. Present Mic continued with his presentation, the screen over him changed to a different graphic.

"As mentioned in the applications, you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock urban battle after this! Check your exam ticket and head to your specified location! You may bring anything else you may need!"

"This is to stop people from working with your friends. So you can't help Deku, short shit." Bakugou commented, eyes glaring at Mineta. The boy didn't wither beneath his gaze and chose to challenge that.

"Midoriya doesn't need my help, he can pass this test just fine."

"Now listen closely. There are three types of faux Villains stationed at the test sites. The points they're worth will be based on their difficulty. And it's your job to immobilize these things by using your Quirks, racking up as many points as you can manage. Before you ask, immobilize counts as either restrained or destroyed." Present Mic continued. The Screen began displaying the silhouettes of the three different faux Villains, their point value directly above them. He then turned around and dramatically pointed at the audience.

"Of course, you're not allowed to attack other examinees! And any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

Someone sitting a few rows ahead stood up, hand raised high. "May I ask a question!?"

The Voice Hero gestured for him to continue. All attention turned to this person, with a spotlight shining over him. He was tall and had neat dark hair, but that was all Mineta could make of his physical features from behind. But his voice was deep and had authority behind it.

"On this printout, there are four types of Villains. If this is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of such a foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary Heroes."

Oh, okay, this guy's a straight laced, by-the-book kind of guy. That's respectable, though he's no doubt going to get up in Mineta's grill over his devious tendencies. The person then turned around suddenly and pointed at Midoriya. His intensity heightened by the glare coming off his glasses. What?

"In addition, you with the curly hair. You've been muttering this entire time. It's distracting. If you're just here to watch, then please leave immediately." He said, voice still holding that authoritative power.

"I'm sorry…" Midoriya said quietly, covering his mouth. Mineta wanted to argue against it, though he knew better. While he's used to his friend's bad habit, it's still distracting to other people. So any rebuttal he makes won't have a leg to stand on. All he can do is just hope the laughter passes quickly. Which it did thanks to Present Mic drawing in the attention again.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Examinee 7111, you bring up a good point. The fourth type is worth Zero points. The guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every test site and it will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. So, I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

This Examinee 7111 bowed deeply in thanks before sitting back down. Somewhere, Mineta could hear a small conversation going on, mostly about the nature of the test. But it wasn't long before Present Mic ended his presentation, sharing one last bit of wisdom.

"Finally, I'll give you listeners a present, our school motto! Napoleon Bonaparte once said, "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes". Go Beyond. Plus Ultra!"

At that point, everyone started going their separate ways. Before Midoriya left for test site B he gave a nervous thumb's up to Mineta. And he returned the gesture, showing a smile to say that he can do it. With that, the shorter boy went on the bus that went for test site D. Despite how ready he was, Mineta couldn't help but feel like things were going to go wrong. What if he doesn't pass? What if Midoriya doesn't pass? What if they both don't pass?

Leaving the buss with those thoughts, he saw the proctor for his group and his heart immediately elevated. Along with other unmentionables. The R-18 Heroine, Midnight, looked down upon her group and called out to them with her sultry voice. "Welcome! I do hope you provide me a good show! Now get in there!"

All perverse thoughts stopped right there. Then his body begun to move out of habit, realizing what was going on. Aizawa had asked him whether life counted him in, forcing him to take the initiative. This was the same thing. Some part of him reacted to the sudden signal the same way Aizawa would give him out of the blue commands.

He ran through the open gates while the other examinees were still confused. He still managed to hear Midnight whip the others, possibly literally, into running. "What's wrong! A real fight starts without warning! Move it!"

Mineta began running faster, seeing that with his short legs, everyone else would catch up instantly. Though that would be the least of his troubles. Ahead, a machine rolling around on a single wheel looked at him. Its single lens then turned red.

"Target locked. Engaging."

The thing began rushing forward, closing the distance between it and Mineta. He felt his limbs go numb. But he didn't let the fear take total control, this was after all just a test. He plucked a ball from his head and pitched it right in front of the wheel. Then he took three more and threw it a few steps behind the first.

The robot's wheel immediately got caught and the momentum caused the thing to fall forward. Right on top of the balls. When it tried to get up, it couldn't pull itself from the pavement.

"I've been restrained."

Mintea ran past the robot, looking for more targets. And turning the corner, he saw a horde of all three types looking at him. A squeal came out of his throat as each of their lenses turned red. The short boy tossed out a large number of balls, maybe fifteen, before running in the opposite direction. He didn't turn around to see how many he caught, not unless he wanted to be tread grease.

He turned into an alleyway and pressed his back against the concrete. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Mineta peered around the corner and saw the ensuing battle. All over the place, robots were being torn apart by the examinees and the examinees being struck by the robots. In all honesty, it's as though there really was a skirmish between Heroes and Villains.

"This is crazy. Is this really a test?"

Still, he can't be standing still. The boy took off again, deeper into the mock city where more enemies were no doubt waiting. And as though responding to those thoughts, a three-point Villain, a two-point Villain, and three one-point Villains appeared.

"I just had to bite off more than I can chew…" He thought. Mineta proceed to run away screaming. Tossing balls behind him without any strategy to its placement. If Aizawa saw him, he'd be shaking his head in disappointment. That thought suppressed his fear a little, enough to get back to focusing on the objective.

Looking around, he found himself where the other examinees were. There were broken robots and small bits of rubble everywhere. Picking up the roundest bit of concrete he could find while still running, he turned around to take aim. Only to see that the machines chasing him were being engaged by other people.

There was still opportunity however, with Mineta spotting a robot flanking a pink haired and skinned girl. He pitched a Four-seam to the best of his ability and the thing sailed right into its head, crushing it. Now that was lucky, a chunk of concrete maybe a good throwing weapon… But don't try to pitch it, puts too much strain on the fingers.

But he digresses. He grabbed some balls off his head and began searching for any stray faux Villains, might as well earn a few more points. And running down the road, he quickly scanned the area for robots. When Mineta saw one a couple of meters away, he stops for just a moment to throw a sticky ball at its feet/wheels. And it just sailed to the robot without issue, stopping its movements. Only for someone with a tail to destroy it.

"I hope that's counted towards me… Or maybe we both get the points…" Mineta thought as he continued to run. Then the ground started to quake, knocking him off his feet. What the Hell was that?

"Zero Point Villain time!" He heard Midnight yell over the intercom. Clouds of dust began to flow through the streets, a shadow soon casted down on him. Looking up… He saw the massive mechanical body of the Zero Point faux Villain. All eight of its lenses glowing red.

…

Mineta was glad he went to the bathroom before all this…

"AAAHHH!" He screamed, immediately sprinting as far as his legs would take him. He didn't get any more points after that…

* * *

 **And that was chapter 7.**

 **To be honest, I've been a little lazy with this chapter. Instead of writing down my own interpretation of Midoriya's meeting with Uraraka and Present Mic's Exam Presentation, I just copied down what was said in the anime/manga and tacked Mineta onto it.**

 **"Le gasp! The ultimate laziness! Everyone, get your tomatoes ready!"**

 **Yeah, go ahead and pelt me with produce, it's what I get for being lazy. But I don't dislike the end product, there's still some semblance of flow to it. So please tell me what is or isn't wrong with this chapter and I'll keep it in mind for the future.**

 **"And don't bother asking him about editing the chapter, because he never does major edits once its put up."**

 **That's mostly because I want to always be reminded of my mistakes. Also, it's to archive my growth as a writer whenever I want to read this story in the future. And really, that's why I'm doing fan fiction in general, to sharpen my writing skills while simultaneously recording my progress. The latter half however could only be determined by my readers, so please, do leave a comment behind.**

 **"Only you can stop bad writers from writing bad fan fiction."**

 **In other news, I'm challenging my brother, who picked up art as a new hobby two and a half years ago, to make me a cover for this story. It'll be a long while before any of us see the results of that endeavor, but I have faith that it'll be all sorts of awesome. I mean, he's come a long way since he started.**

 **"Through all sorts of hand pain and stress, T2's going to be a fine artist with integrity!"**

 **Yeah he will. But that is all I have this update. So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**

 **"Ciao Ciao."**


	8. Chapter 8: Our Origin Point

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

One week later… And Mineta is worried.

After the entrance exam, when the two met up outside of UA, Midoriya had this thousand-yard stare. When he asked what happened, his friend said to not worry about it. Mineta figured that it could just be the adrenaline, that Zero Point Villain was no joke after all. So, he suggested that they should go to that new café that opened up to cool off. Midoriya, however, just wanted to go home and sleep.

Mineta couldn't force him, so he let him go and hoped his friend was in better spirits tomorrow.

Then tomorrow came around and Midoriya still had that empty stare. It made him wonder if something happened during the exam. So Mineta asked him. Only to get the same response, don't worry about it, and the guy went straight home again. This has persisted throughout the week and Mineta was at the end of his rope. What can he do? How's he going to cheer up his friend?

"Minoru, letter for you."

Something lightly hit him on his head and taking it to look, it was a letter. From UA specifically. He then turned around to see his Dad, struggling around the corner with a giant bundle of mail. Huh, that pile gets bigger every week. Being a popular Mangaka must be hard work, having so many expectations to meet.

But that was his business and not Mineta's. So, the short boy took the thing to his room and opened it. There was a letter inside, but also a weird disk thing. And after examining it, the boy saw that it was a hologram projector. "Just press this and…"

A light shot up and he saw a humanoid animal dressed in a nice suit. What animal it was… He can't tell. But it raised its paw and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, afternoon, and evening Mineta Minoru! I'm Principal Nezu, headmaster of UA High. And I'm here to announce that you've passed our rigorous entrance exam! Now you must be over the moon over this announcement, I know I would be, but don't get too excited yet. This is but the start of your Hero's Journey and you must prepare for the trials and tribulations ahead. Before the school year starts, take the time to reflect over your strengths and weaknesses. Your successes and failures. And most importantly, those flaws you have yet to outgrow. Good luck and I'll see you at orientation."

The light disappeared, but Mineta's grin couldn't be any brighter. He made it. He actually made it. All that effort he put into his training. All those aches and sores. All those days and nights spent ignoring his libido. All of that had value. And this was its worth. He couldn't wait to tell Midoriya the good news. He was just glad the points he got–

…

His smile sunk.

Oh…

Mineta fell into his chair and buried his face into his hands. How can he have been so blind? The only reason why Midoriya was acting so hopeless was because he couldn't get a single point during the practical. Therefore, he had zero chance of getting into UA. Why did it take him this long to figure that out?

Even then, what could he do about it? He can't change the results of the test without busting several laws. He's not even sure he has the ability or resources to pull that off. No matter what, Midoriya's trapped at a dead end and Mineta has to accept that. It looks like the dream for the greatest duo stops here…

His thoughts were broken when his phone began buzzing. And checking it nearly gave Mineta a heart attack. It's Midoriya.

"H-Hey man, what's up?" He asked, answering the call.

"Hey Mineta-kun. I know it's late, but you want to play some catch?" Mineta didn't know what to make of this statement. His friend didn't sound so hopeless like before, he sounded normal. Also catch? When the night has begun? Now he's even more confused.

Still, the boy now has a chance to reach out to Midoriya. Figure out what's going on with him. So without hesitation… "Yeah sure. Meet you at the park."

"Got it. See you there." Midoriya said, hanging up. Quickly changing out, Mineta gathered his glove and a few baseballs and rushed out of his room.

"Dad! I'm going out!" He shouted, putting on his shoes.

"Don't get into trouble. Or let trouble find you."

"Okay!" He shouted back as he closed the door. Mineta ran as fast as he could from his home, towards the park where he first Midoriya. There wasn't anything special about it, but that park was their place. They've hung out there, talking for hours about Heroes or the future. And recently, it has become their spot to train whenever their schedules line up.

Upon arriving there, he could see his friend Midoriya doing some stretches. But what's different is that he looks so relaxed. Completely different from this past week. Mineta approached, trying to suppress the millions of questions he has.

"You ready Midoriya?"

"Only after you finish your stretches. This maybe catch, but you know how fast it devolves between us."

Mineta gave a nod and placed down his stuff, beginning his stretches. The two at first starts casually enough, tossing the ball between one another. And then it slowly becomes a game of who's the first to miss the catch. This is how they end up losing several baseballs, flying somewhere they cannot reach. So after a good ten minutes, Mineta put the glove on his left hand and raised it.

"Your ball."

Midoriya gave a lazy throw, low speed and easy trajectory. And then Mineta returned the throw. That level continued for a good while, with no conversation between them. It kind of unnerved the shorter boy since they usually took the time to talk about recent hurdles in their training. But with just the ambience of the night, some despaired filled thoughts clouded his head.

And he just ended up blurting out something just to cut through the void.

"I got my letter from UA."

"You don't need to tell me the results, I know you got accepted Mineta-kun. You've been training just as hard as me." Midoriya replied, tone just as relaxed as before. But that still didn't stop the anxiety building in Mineta's chest. He bit his lip as he threw back the ball, should he ask? I mean, this is a conversation that he started unintentionally. He should at least see it through. For Midoriya's sake.

"What about you? Did your letter come in?" Here goes nothing…

"I did. And I was accepted too." Midoriya said with a smile, tossing the ball back. Mineta's shoulders slumped and his arms fell, eyes widening. So stunned was he that the boy didn't even register the ball bouncing off his head. Midoriya immediately went into his nervous phase, fretting over his dazed friend.

"M-Mineta-kun!?"

"But didn't you get no points? That's what I assumed since you were so heartbroken?" Mineta asked. Midoriya gave an awkward laugh, as though he wasn't sure himself.

"Well… You see… The test committee wasn't just looking for people who can fight. They were also looking for people who have that special quality… And it turns out I have that."

What immediately came to Mineta's mind was the sight of Midoriya's reliable back during moments of crisis. And that shock turned into a grin. "You did something cool, yeah?"

"And stupid…" Midoriya added. He didn't try to deny that whatever he did wasn't cool. Mineta picked up the ball and threw it with more vigor, having heard the best news of the week. His friend caught the ball without issue, but he was starting to rotate his shoulder more.

"You know, I was so worried. The whole week you had a fish like look in your eyes. Alive but mostly dead."

"Sorry, I was just in shock… I mean, I thought I failed and wasted All Might's time." Midoriya replied. He then threw the ball back to Mineta and it was much faster. He didn't let that slip and caught it. But what his friend said next threw him off completely.

"And suddenly getting a Quirk was also fairly taxing."

What? Midoriya suddenly has a Quirk now? Wasn't he Quirkless since childhood? The green haired boy realized what came out of his mouth and covered it. And as Mineta stared at him, he started getting more flustered and jittery.

"Uhhh… Y-You see, on the day of the test, my Quirk manifested out of nowhere! It was a huge surprise for me! I-I thought that was impossible, because you know… S-Studies state that most Quirks appear by the age of four! So, when it appeared, I thought… Maybe I'm an outlier in all that!? Cause Quirks are weird! You know!?"

Mineta did his best to not show disbelief. Cause if he did, his friend would be in a whole world of trouble. He knows that Midoriya only lies so that he can save someone else the trouble. And Mineta knows that Midoriya knows that he can recognize this particular habit a mile away. By trying to do so anyway, Midoriya must be protecting a really big secret for someone.

And Mineta's not about to blow the whistle on this charade. Especially when he has a gut feeling that this was connected to All Might somehow. Again, he's not about to destroy society as they know it just because he has loose lips.

With a look of understanding, Mineta gave a nod. "Yeah man, Quirks ARE weird. Remember that one guy with laser arms?"

"Light Work? I think his partner had the stranger Quirk. It's interesting, but… Pose Power?" Midoriya replied. Mineta winced at the memory of that Quirk. To gain some kind of buff, the guy had to first strike an exaggerated pose. It was horribly out of place for any circumstance and it usually left most people confused. Not to mention the conflicts between him and Light Work's costumes and personalities. What's with Heroes having partners that heavily contrasts with them?

Though, as he thought about that, another grin slowly began spreading across his face. He pitched out a cutter to Midoriya that matched his elevated mood. And despite the suddenness of the ball, Midoriya caught it without difficulty. The green haired boy nodded and called out to his friend. "Nice ball Mineta-kun, what's got you excited? Did an attractive girl walk by?"

"I wish. But I'm just thinking about how, once we start school, we're going to be the next great Hero duo. We're even standing in the place where I told you that." Mineta replied.

"Life's funny that way. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's do our best Mineta-kun."

With a nod, the shorter boy turned his glove and received a hardy throw from his friend. From two wimps to two fledgling Heroes, Midoriya and Mineta are now upon their starting line. There would no doubt be more trouble to come. But Mineta was confident that they can take care of anything that came their way.

They were partners after all.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 8.  
**

 **In all honesty, I've got no real exciting news this update. However, I did receive some advice from my Uncle on how not to suck at life. And depending on how that goes, I might tell you guys about that.**

 **"But seriously, that was some expert grilling he did. You practically got grill marks on you."**

 **It wasn't so bad. But anyway, you all know the drill, leave your questions, comments, and concerns and I'll do my best to answer them.**

 **"No criticism equals bad writer."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	9. Chapter 9: Skill Check

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening man! Look at you! Look at me! We're really UA students! Heroes in Training!" Mineta shouted as he and Midoriya continued up the path to their new High School. In all honesty, the shorter boy could barely sleep last night due to his excitement. So much so that he had to steal one of his Father's energy drinks to even stay awake that morning. Naturally, that action lead to him becoming one juiced up grape.

Still, Midoriya didn't seem to mind his friend's sudden jump in jumpiness and just smiled. But the sight of it made the green haired boy seemed more afraid than Mineta expected. "It's pretty surreal isn't it? In all honesty, I'm a bit scared that this is all just a dream and my Mom will wake me up soon."

Ah, that's why. And it was a real enough problem to ground Mineta from his energy high. He gave a deep sigh and patted Midoriya in the back, putting the weight of his belief into him. "Don't worry, I can guarantee you that this is not a dream. We're really going to UA, you're going to UA."

Midoriya stopped for a moment and looked up at something. And turning to it, Mineta saw that they were standing before UA's front gate, the main building shining in the morning sun. The shorter boy looked back at his friend and saw that the fear was melting away. So with a slap on the back, he allowed Midoriya to take the first official step towards his dream.

"By the powers bestowed upon me, I hereby pronounce you, Midoriya Izuku, an official student of UA." Mineta said before applauding. His friend recovered from the sudden push and started to bashfully bow in all directions, as though there was an audience. And turning back to Mineta, he made a gesture for them to continue onward. With a nod, the shorter boy followed and the two made their way into the school.

After wandering around for a bit looking for their classroom of 1A, noting how big and shiny the halls were. The finally found it… And the door to the room was four times Midoriya's height, making Mineta feel real small. "That's a big door…" Mineta said.

"Accessibility?" Midoriya replied.

"Makes sense. You ready?"

"Well… I'm still a little nervous. I'm also hoping that we don't have Kacchan as a classmate… Or that one person from the exam who called me out…" Midoriya answered. That uptight person with dark neat hair and glasses came to Mineta's mind and nodded. While that guy could've been a nice person, he really didn't leave a good first impression.

Though Mineta shouldn't be the one talking about that… Given his track record…

But today was going to be different; he'll put his best foot forward and make a real good impression. That way, the girls won't find him too creepy. With a nod towards Midoriya, his friend proceeded to open the door.

"Please remove your foot from the desk! You're insulting our Alumni who sat here as well as the craftsmen who assembled it!" The person from the exam shouted.

"Like I give a shit about people who aren't here anymore. And which middle school did you go to for that stick up your ass, you fucking extra?" Bakugou replied, a cocky but rabid smile spreading on his face.

"S-Stick up my – I came from Somei Private Academy! And it's a fine school where I learned everything I need to further my studies here! And my name is Iida Tenya!"

"Somei!? Looks like we got a real elitist here. I'm going to enjoy turning you into a smear on the wall."

"A smear!? Are you really aiming to become a Hero?"

Mineta and Midoriya stared at the scene with blank faces, though there was some sweat rolling on the back of their heads. And Mineta was sure his friend was thinking the same thing as he was. They're both here…

The uptight person looked up from Bakugou and noticed the two. He then immediately walked over briskly, somehow looking both stiff and natural at the same time, and began introducing himself. "Good morning! I'm from Somei Private Academy–!"

"I-I head you before! Uh, my name is Midoriya Izuku and this is Minoru Mineta. Pleased to meet you Iida-kun…" Midoriya interrupted, no doubt trying to prevent a broken record from playing. Still, when his friend introduced him, Mineta gave a relaxed 'hey' as he gave a simple wave. Iida bowed to the shorter boy before returning to Midoriya, looking a little remorseful and frustrated. What?

"Forgive me Midoriya-kun; I misjudged you during the practical exam. You were able to perceive the true nature of the exam, whilst I could not. I hate to admit it, but you're the superior candidate."

Ah, it was that. Still, that made Mineta's heart swell with pride, his best friend was finally getting recognition. And he wasn't about to let that slip, he wanted to milk this moment some more. "Well that's why you shouldn't judge someone before getting to know them. You even put him on the spot during the exam orientation."

"I apologize for that as well! I'm just too honest for my own good and don't sit well with any disturbances!" Iida said, bowing to Midoriya again.

"I-It's okay! I was the one being disruptive!" He answered. The green haired boy then began to nervously move through some small talk with his classmate. Mineta began nodding to himself as he listened, no doubt satisfied by this result. While he could've laid it on a bit thicker with the guilt trip, that might've turned things awkward. And it will also no doubt make them look like they're looking for people to ego stroke them.

Kind of like Bakugou and Mineta doesn't want that.

"Curly hair… You're that plain looking kid! And his weird friend!"

Both he and Midoriya turned around towards the new voice and immediately saw that brown haired girl from the exam. His friend, naturally, began to get all flustered and began spouting half coherent sentences through his stuttering. The girl didn't seem to mind that the person she was talking to was a mess, no doubt chalking it up to nerves. Mineta again nodded, noting that today was looking really good for Midoriya and himself by extension.

But man, did this girl look really good in that uniform.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself when we met before." The girl greeted.

"N-N-No p-problem! My name is Midoriya Izuku! And thank you for helping me on exam day!" Midoriya blurted out, the heat radiating from the blush on his face. The short boy tapped his friend's arm twice in quick succession, making the boy back up a few steps. That was a signal between them to back up and cool off whenever things got heated. For Midoriya, it was to pull him out of conversations he has no idea how to navigate. And for Mineta… It was to make sure he doesn't go too far with his usual habits.

"Sorry about Midoriya, he's just got the first day jitters. I'm Mineta Minoru, his partner in crime."

"Nice to meet you and I know that feeling. When everything's so new and exciting, I get all sorts of butterflies in my stomach. I just hope our teachers won't be too scary and harsh with us." Ochako said with a heavy exhale. She was still being very cheerful though and that just amped up her appeal.

And with a cursory glance at the other girls in the class, Mineta feels that this was going to be a great first year.

"You're not here to socialize."

The shorter boy froze to that voice… That tired, monotonous, and gruff voice… The very voice that had drilled the skills he learned into his skull… Midoriya seemed to notice too and both of them looked at the floor behind Ochako. The girl turned around as well when she saw them focus on something behind her. And they saw an unkempt man wrapped up in a yellow sleeping sack.

"You're here to be Heroes." The man continued. He said this while pulling out a juice pouch from inside his sack and placing it into his mouth. With a single powerful suck, he drained the pouch of its contents. Ochako began backing away slowly as the man climbed out of his sack, electing to stand next to Midoriya. But he and Mineta were more concerned with the person that just came in.

"Aizawa-san!?"

"Aizawa!?"

"That's Sensei to you. Starting today, I'll be your Home Room Teacher. My name is Aizawa Shouta, Pro Hero, too tired for any of this, questions or concerns?" He replied quickly. But before anyone could ask one of many questions, the man just went on to with his to-do list.

"None? Good. Now get changed into your Gym uniforms and head to the grounds, we're burning daylight." He said, pulling out a uniform from his sack. Mineta flinched at the sight, despite already knowing that his former master kept random stuff in his sleep sack. Just what else is in there? Still, his body already began moving out of habit and the class of 1A followed reluctantly. Midoriya caught up to him and leaned over, voice in a whisper.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Not one bit… But he's going to go Kung Fu Master on us…"

The class went into their respective locker rooms and began changing out. Mineta would've loved to search the room for any old peepholes left by former students. But all his mind could think about was the trial that Aizawa was no doubt going to put them through. There were also the words 'I'll know' resurfacing from his memories... One day, he'll have the heart to pull through with his desires despite these things.

But today is not that day.

The class all stood outside in the fresh spring air of this sunny morning, staring at their teacher. He slowly scanned each one of them before sighing, a sign that he was finally getting started.

"Right now, I'm going to test you and your Quirks." Aizawa said. There was no flair or nothing to his words, but it did stir even more confusion amidst them. A test? Right now? Mineta knew his former Master was an oddball, but he thought that was just with him.

"B-But what about the Entrance Ceremony? Or the Guidance sessions?" Ochako asked, reasonably concerned about the suddenness of all this.

"None of you can afford meaningless detours like that, so we're immediately getting our feet wet. And before you complain, UA is known for its 'free style' education system, allowing us to get creative with the curriculum." Aizawa replied. The class met their teacher with more confused stares, though Mineta was starting to see where he was going with this. Mostly because he was on the receiving end of that 'free style' education before the school year started.

"Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch… You've done all of these before in Middle School. But because you didn't use your Quirks for the sake of 'recording sensible averages', your true strengths and weaknesses are never clear. This is just the Department of Education procrastinating, keeping around a standardization that just doesn't work anymore. This is why we're all here, to test where our limits are." Aizawa continued. He then pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to Bakugou. Looking over, Mineta saw it was a softball with a black band around the center. The sight immediately made the short boy think of the balls he used during training.

The scraggly teacher then made a gesture towards the throwing circle. Bakugou, without a response, just stepped forward and began stretching. Aizawa said nothing else as he waited for his student to perform the exam. The human grenade pulled back his arm and slung it forward, an explosion erupting from his hand towards the end of the throw. "DIE!" He screamed. Mineta stepped back from the intensity of that throw, most of his classmates also flinching to the sudden blast. The whole scene looked more like an artillery cannon firing than a person pitching.

Is this what happens when Quirks are used for mundane things?

No one could see where the ball landed, a consequence of being shot out like a cannon. But luckily for them, Aizawa already had the results. Turning his phone to the students, Bakugou's distance was displayed. 705.2 meters.

"This is the first step in figuring out what kind of Heroes you'll be." Aizawa said. Mineta heard a whole lot of chattering around him, all excited and hopeful. But based on how his gut was feeling, his experience with Aizawa, and how concerned Midoriya was… This whole test was going to have one Hell of a consequence. And as their homeroom teacher stared at them with dead eyes, an aura of dread surrounded him.

Mineta never witnessed him exert this kind of presence.

"Do you all honestly think the three years you'll spend here will be all fun and games? If so, then you're in for a rude awakening. Should one of you prove to be utterly hopeless and is placed last after all eight events, you will be expelled on the spot."

The shorter boy immediately looked towards his friend and saw the desperation become more apparent. What the Hell was Midoriya going to do about this? According to everything he said, Midoriya's Quirk was a recent development and he has next to no control over it. It was full power or none at all, neither of which would be helpful for this trial. Mineta needed to say something, no matter how futile it would be.

"Sensei! You can't be serious about doing–!"

"And why not? Through all the fame and glamour, being a Hero is a high stakes job that has you carrying the lives of many on your shoulders. Should you buckle to the pressure, chaos will waste no time consuming the peace your forefathers have brought about. So if cannot handle this little test, what makes you think I'll let you handle a real crisis?" Aizawa interrupted, bloodshot eyes glaring at him. The short boy couldn't argue with that and had to bite his tongue. This was a corner he couldn't get Midoriya out of, he had break out under his own power.

As their teacher began walking away, he said one last thing to all of them. "Prove me wrong."

Mineta could feel the determination radiate from everyone. Even his friend mustered up some courage to those words. It's for real now, no turning back. They all lined up for the first event on schedule, the 50 meter dash. With two students at a time, Mineta watched his classmates make their runs with varying results.

Iida just completely demolished this part, the engines in his legs launching him forward. His total time was a brief 3.04 seconds. The girl that ran, more liked frog hopping, with him, Asui Tsuyu, had a time of 5.58 seconds.

Uraraka tapped her clothes and shoes, though the shorter boy had no idea what that actually did for her. But whatever that was, it still only resulted in a fairly average time of 7.15. The guy with the tail, Ojiro Mashirao, was a full second ahead of her.

Midoriya and Bakugou's turn. Both of them started normal enough, until the human grenade used his Quirk in the middle of it. He launched forward like a bullet, resulting in a time of 4.13. The green haired boy however got a time of 7.02, average compared to everyone else. "Don't mind it Midoriya, you'll find your footing." Mineta thought as he got ready to run.

The first thing he did was put balls on the starting block and pressed his feet hard into it. Already, Mineta could feel his body being rejected by the things and had to really to dig in. Once the signal to start sounded, he let go of the ground and sprung forward and covered at least half of the 50 meter track. The rest of the way, he just sprinted as hard as his little legs could. "5.82 sec." He heard the machine said. Five seconds better than his Middle School time, looks like the Quirk does make the difference.

Still, that only proves how big of a hurdle Midoriya was facing.

The next event was the grip test. Mineta first watched his friend do it and again, the results were rather unimpressive. And to think 56 Kg was strong for their age in the past. He was in a similar position, with the strength he mustered only going up to 47 Kg.

"Seriously!? 540 kg!? Are you an octopus or a gorilla?" He heard. Looking over, it was from the tallest member of their class who had at least three hands gripping the device. Although, his immediate thought to that sight had zero pertinence to the task at hand.

"Octopus… That's pretty sexy…"

"M-Mineta-kun!?" Midoriya said, taking a step back from his short friend. Even that spooked him, so much that he forgot about his terrible score.

The next event was the standing long jump. While Mineta was able to clear a large distance using a few of his balls, Midoriya's distance was painfully short. As his friend sat in sand, the anxiety within Mineta began growing. Was this a sign that things were not meant to be?

The fourth event was side to side stepping and the shorter boy demolished it. Stacking balls between the boundaries and throwing himself into one, he was able to bounce between the two stacks at break neck speeds. Although… He really couldn't stop on his own.

"Get me off this crazy ride!" Mineta shouted, resulting in Midoriya pulling him out.

"That was incredible! Really puts my efforts to shame…" He commented, immediately reflecting back on his own performance. Mineta really needed to try and get his spirit up, even if the effectiveness of them were blunted by his own superior scores.

"Don't give up! You can pull through! I know you can!"

Midoriya just gave a half hearted smile, he hasn't given up… But his friend already had one foot in the grave called despair. Damn it, what was there to do? There was no way to cheat or help him. The only real option was if Mineta deliberately got abysmal scores from here on out. But even then, he might have already scored too many points and Midoriya would definitely not accept his sacrifice. The only thing Mineta could hope for was a miracle.

The class went on to the ball throw, some throwing good pitches and some throwing bad pitches. That was until Uraraka stepped up and threw it. The softball slowly kept climbing higher and higher, getting further and further without stopping. And after a full five minutes, Aizawa just turned his phone around to show the infinity symbol on it. Mineta and Midoriya especially paled to that result.

"Midoriya, you're up." Aizawa said. As Midoriya shuffled forward, muttering something to himself, Mineta listened in on the conversations nearby.

"Midoriya-kun isn't doing very well…" Iida said, his tone sounding concerned. At least Mineta could take solace in the fact that he wasn't the only one worried for his friend. Though, Bakugou had to ruin it by spilling the beans over his friend's former 'condition'.

"Of course he isn't, the little shit's Quirkless."

"Surely you're joking. Haven't you heard of his feats during the entrance exam?" Iida replied. Good come back, that'll surely make him confused.

"Huh? Now you're the one fucking with me. Hey imp shit, tell him what's wrong with Deku."

Oh great… Iida looked at Mineta and he had to use all of his power to not show any nervousness. What should he say? Since Bakugou knows, he won't be able to easily escape with a lie… A half-truth maybe? But would it even fool these two smart dudes?

Fortunately or unfortunately, Midoriya's throw result distracted them all with a score of… 58 meters. He can already see Bakugou's smirk on his face, not helping the feeling of sorrow within Mineta. It's over, Midoriya won't be able to catch up…

"Just for the record, I erased your Quirk before your throw." Aizawa said, drawing in the attention again. The man then pulled at his scarf, unfurling as it all floated around his head. More strangely, his hair was standing up as well, slightly swaying in the breeze. Mineta was stunned, he never took this appearance before during his training period. Midoriya on the other hand was half awestruck and half startled, his eyes staring at something the shorter boy couldn't see.

"Erased… Those goggles… Of course, you're Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero!"

Now that sent a chill up Mineta's spine, his memories pulling up facts Midoriya told him before in the past. Eraserhead operates at night, where crime is more likely to happen. Using predator tactics and his ability to negate Quirks, he ambushes Villains and takes them out before they could fight back. But because he shuns the media, Eraserhead is more of a passing shadow few know about.

And this was the person that trained him.

Aizawa approached Midoriya, saying something to him that no one could make out. But based on how Midoriya was apprehensive and how his former master was looming over him, Mineta knew it was nothing good. Their teacher's hair and scarf fell back down and he handed the green haired boy another softball. At least, he was getting a second chance… But that might be the last straw.

Mineta muted out all the other conversations happening around him focused on Midoriya. He was muttering to himself again, his face darkening by the second. Maybe he should say something to raise his spirits, but that might ruin his friend's concentration... What to do…

That's when he saw Midoriya move, taking a throwing form similar to the times he and Mineta practiced fielding. But this time, he was swinging his arm in a wide arc. But what he hadn't expected was the soft glow on one of Midoriya's fingers and the ripping shockwave that soon followed. The shorter boy's eyes widened as the ball flew far from anyone's sight, with Midoriya shouting something towards Aizawa.

"S-Sensei! I can still move…!"

Mineta could see that his friend's finger, the same one that glowed, was horribly bruised and bloodied. But it wasn't broken, Midoriya still stood strong as his eyes shined brightly. The shorter boy couldn't help but break into a smile, Midoriya was just that awesome. And many others thought so too, all of them cheering the green haired boy.

Though…

"You little shit! What the Hell is this!?" Bakugou screamed, his dash forward augmented by explosives. Before the human grenade could even get a swing in, his body was halted by strands of cloth and his Quirk fizzled out. Aizawa, once more showing his abilities, was holding back his student with ease.

"Just so you kids know, this is my personal capture weapon. It's made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire, practically inescapable once you get tangled in it. Also stop getting violent with your Quirks, I have dry eye."

Mineta's sentiments were the same as everyone else's, what a setback. Still, thanks to their teacher, Midoriya was able to side step his childhood friend and come back.

"Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah man, that doesn't look healthy at all." Mineta said. A part of him wants to be in on this conversation, but he senses a budding friendship between the two. Maybe he should let them interact more, see where that development would end. And depending on things went, he could… Push them closer. But that was something for another day.

"It hurts a little… But I'm still fit enough for the rest of the events…" Midoriya replied.

"You were really cool you know, that ball just went flying." Mineta said, his arms replicating Midoriya's throwing form. Uraraka was nodding like crazy to his words, also replicating the form but not nearly as well. It was adorable really.

"That would definitely be one for the record books."

"No… Your score was definitely more impressive…" Midoriya was blushing. The shorter boy could feel his inner mastermind twiddling his fingers at the two. But before any other thought could formulate, he heard his name be called.

"Mineta! Your turn!"

"Yes Sir!"

From that point on, Mineta never bothered to try too hard. His pitch in the ball throw was just his standard fastball. It didn't comparably get a lot of distance but many others applauded him for his perfect pitching form. And during the remaining events, the shorter boy deliberately did worse than Midoriya despite his protests. He didn't like pitying his friend like that, but Mineta didn't have the heart to overshadow him after that amazing throw.

So the events ended with more lack luster results… And so came the dreaded results. The shorter boy patted Midoriya's arm with the full weight of his emotions, doing his best to ready him for the inevitable. Mineta didn't want their dream to become the greatest Hero duo to end, but there was nothing he could do. He looked at Midoriya again and noted the frustration and sadness in his face. Even his eyes were closed so that he could hide his shame.

"No matter what Midoriya… You're still a Hero to me…" Mineta said, using his other hand to wipe at his eyes.

"I know Mineta-kun… I know…"

Aizawa brought up a hologram to show the final scores. And predictably, Midoriya was in last place and is the person who'll be expe–

"I was also lying about the expulsion thing." Aizawa said flatly. Mineta's arms fell to his side as Midoriya's eyes shot open, Uraraka and Iida staring right at their teacher. The scraggly man gave them all a smug grin as more words came out of his mouth.

"It was a logical ruse meant to bring out the best in you."

"WHAT!?" Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida shouted, each of them showing their surprise wildly. As for Mineta… He was on his knees, screaming incoherently at the sky away from the class.

"Of course it was a lie; he wouldn't expel us for something like this…" The girl with the pony tail, Yaoyorozu Momo, replied; sweat rolling down her head at the sight. Mineta, still on his knees, turned around and gestured at her with tired eyes.

"Lady… Just don't. I literally can't even right now."

"Anyway, that's all for today. You can find the printouts about the year's general curriculum, the class schedules, and stuff back at the classroom. Midoriya, take this slip and go to Recovery Girl's office to get that finger fixed. And just so you know, tomorrow won't be any easier. Dismissed." Aizawa said. The man then gave Midoriya a slip and walked off to parts unknown.

Mineta shook his head as he got up, dusting his knees and went to Midoriya. "Let's go man, I need to get away from this crazy…"

"Yeah, let's…"

And as the two followed their classmates back to the main building, Mineta began seeing a smile on his friend's face. That made the shorter boy held his head a little higher than before, seeing that they dodged a bullet. The dream's not dead yet, they still had a chance to make their mark.

Look out UA, the next great Hero duo is here to stay!

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 9!**

 **I really have nothing to say this update so I'll just close it hear. Just remember to leave a question, comment, or concern and I'll get back to you.**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	10. Chapter 10: With Friends Like These

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Mineta tossed a baseball up into the air as he leaned against one of the statues at the front of UA. The first day just ended and he was waiting for Midoriya to return from the nurse's office. And as he watched other people pass by, he thought about the power his friend demonstrated today.

"So it's a strength enhancing Quirk and a pretty strong one too. Midoriya broke his finger in the process though… I mean, it's practically fresh out of the box, so it's going to be inevitable until he gets some experience with it." Mineta thought. Still, he can't help but smile that Midoriya now has a Quirk as strong as his heart. Once the guy gets used to it, he'll be Number One in no time.

Which means Mineta needs to get stronger himself to keep up.

"Mineta-kun!"

Turning around, the shorter boy saw his friend jogging towards him. Mineta caught the baseball he was throwing around and tossed it to his friend. "How was your check up man? Did Granny give you extra kisses?" Mineta asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I didn't get any more kisses..." Midoriya replied, avoiding eye contact. He still caught the baseball that came at him, evidence that he was still mentally sound. Mineta let out a small laugh and patted his friend on the arm.

"I was just teasing you man. Now that we've officially survived day one, you want to head to Mott Teahouse for a drink?"

"Sure, after Recovery Girl's Quirk, my body needs a pick me up." He answered, as the two began walking while tossing the ball between each other. However, before they could even reach halfway to the front gate, a hand stopped Midoriya. It startled the green haired boy, causing both him and Mineta to look behind them. And they came face to face with Iida Tenya again.

"Oh it's you, what's up?" Mineta asked, putting away his baseball. Why did this guy have to startle them like that?

"I just wanted to check up on Midoriya-kun. Did your finger make a full recovery?"

"It will; thank you for asking. But am I tired, from both the treatment and today's sudden test." Midoriya replied.

"Agreed, Aizawa -sensei has put us through the wringer. But I am glad that I got a taste of what it means to attend UA. Having our own instructors use deception as a motivator was mean spirited, but I do see the merits in that tactic. Pressure, after all, does tend to push people to exceed their limits." Iida replied.

Mineta looked to his friend and thought back to whenever they were caught in a pinch. In each of those moments, Midoriya would go beyond his weak self to try and do something incredible. And though it usually ended with them eating dirt, Mineta would never forget the unyielding back his friend showed. It was his undeniable proof that Midoriya was nothing but pure Hero.

So with that, the shorter boy whole heartedly nodded to Iida's statement. "Like you wouldn't believe…"

"Well, let's hope they don't get too crazy with the pressure. We're, after all, still just kids who want to have fun and be with friends... Actually… If you're not busy, do you want to join us for tea Iida-kun? To celebrate our first day?" Midoriya asked after a brief pause. Mineta raised an eyebrow to that, inviting someone they only just met.

Granted, Iida's a pretty good guy who's just too honest for his own good. He only wishes the best for everyone and would never intentionally hurt someone. And having him around didn't feel weird, so that 'third-wheel' problem was nonexistent. Nothing but good can come out of this, so Mineta easily relented to his partner's idea.

"Just saying, if you back out, you'll be missing out on some really good tea." The shorter boy added.

"Then say no more, I'd be honored to join you."

"Do you mind if I come too?" A cheery voice asked. The three looked to the open gap to the left and saw Uraraka Ochako. Mineta saw Midoriya's face beginning to turn red, his mind probably being fried right now. The shorter boy nudged his friend, hoping that would get enough of his thoughts together to answer. And he didn't want to miss the chance to have a cute girl join their trust circle.

"S-S-Sure! Y-You're always welcome t-to join us Uraraka-san!" Midoriya blurted out. Mineta proceed to pat his friend's arm, his chest swelling with pride. He had just invited a girl to hang out with him. And as far as first girl friends go, Uraraka was the perfect candidate. She was kind and happiness seemingly radiates from her, like the sun on a cool Spring day. With her, she'll accept Midoriya for what he is and won't judge him for what he isn't.

Unless it's the mumbling, then she'll need a month or three to adjust.

"Really? Thanks Deku!" Uraraka said with a smile. Both Midoriya and Mineta's giddiness dropped to the floor. The former became a bit more reserved, his arms being tucked in tighter than before. The latter had his brows furrowed, eyes threatening to bore through the girl's skull. This change in demeanor was completely noticed by both Iida and Uraraka.

"Did… Did I say something wrong?"

"You two, what's going on?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong! It's just… Why did you call me Deku, Uraraka-san?" Midoriya replied quickly, trying to diffuse the tension. Mineta took a few deep breaths and cooled his glare. There must be a good explanation for this.

"Well, that Bakugou kid was calling you that… And I thought it was a really cool nickname... So I decided to use the next time I see you... Am I not supposed to do that?" Urarka answered slowly, her fingers nervously touching one another. Mineta really couldn't stay mad at her, she seemed very sincere with her reasoning. So, with a heavy sigh, he decided to fill them in after a nod from Midoriya.

"You see, 'Deku' is less of a nickname and more of an insult. It means weak and useless when Bakugou uses it."

"Really!? I'm sorry, I didn't know." Uraraka apologized.

"So Bakugou-kun was mocking you this whole time? Tomorrow, I'll say some choice words to him!" Iida said, his authoritative tone booming. Mineta's mood lightened even more now that he saw how these two reacted. It was nice to see that other people care about Midoriya's situation for once.

"It's okay guys, I'm not too shaken up about this. I've been called that for so long that it doesn't really bother me anymore. But if I may ask Uraraka-san, why did you think it sounded cool?" Midoriya replied. Uraraka's face softened as a smile formed on her face. The warmth of the sight blew away the downcast that surrounded the air around them.

"Because to me, Deku sounds like 'you can do it'. Your nickname had that vibe to it, like you're ready to achieve the impossible. It's really cool and I knew that's what I wanted to call you from then on."

Mineta was floored by the weight of her words. She just brought new life to that dreaded nickname, flipping everything he felt about it. Where 'Deku' once highlighted Midoriya's weaknesses, it now highlighted his strengths. It was truly a name to be proud of and a perfect reflection of his friend's unyielding spirit.

It was as if the Copernican revolution happened again.

Though at the end of this flood of emotion, Mineta felt a pang of regret in his heart. How did he not think of that himself? Maybe if he came up with Uraraka's version before now, Midoriya would have a little more self-confidence.

"Another tally to the 'worthless partner chart'…" He thought as he watched for his friend's reaction. Midoriya was at first reserved; shoulders slumped with his eyes casted towards the ground. However, a smile began forming on his face. He stepped forward and put a hand on Uraraka's shoulder, green eyes sparkling with joy.

"Uraraka-san, you can call me 'Deku' whenever you want."

The girl's eyes brightened as well, her smile growing with it. She then nodded and held her hand out. "Okay! It's nice to meet you Deku-kun!"

Midoriya took her hand and shook it, returning that energy. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Uraraka-san."

They released their hands and turned to the Iida and Mineta. The shorter boy gave a thumbs up, the two and this whole thing had his seal of approval. Iida looked a bit more skeptical, but that expression was soon exchanged for a more lax one.

"At first I wanted to say that you shouldn't be so ready to make an insult a casual nickname amongst friends… However, upon seeing your enthusiasm, I can see that there's no stopping you. And plus, Uraraka's version is such a great interpretation that I can't help but approve. Though that won't stop me from referring to you as Midoriya-kun, etiquette training has made formality a habit."

"Yeah, 'Midoriya' is a habit for me too." Mineta said, nodding to his sentiments.

"That's enough I suppose. But shall we get going? They have a four person special between one and two o'clock." Midoriya replied. Uraraka nodded vigorously to the sound of that and with that the four of them began walking together.

Things might have started out shaky today, what with having Bakugou as a classmate and Aizawa's twisted wisdom… But Mineta feels that the stress was worth it. Because when was the last time he and Midoriya had other friends to hang out with? Never. So while their ultimate goal was to become great Heroes, this was too nice a detour to miss.

And what's a journey without companions to travel with?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 10.  
**

 **First of all, thank you gizmo321 for putting up a recommendation on the TvTropes FanFic Recommendations tab, you just allowed me to enter stage one of my nefarious plan to obtain my own TvTropes page. From this point on, I'm going to bust my nuts to improve The Saint and The Sinner.**

 **"And the seeds shall fly all over the place!"**

 **Although... That would interfere with the other thing I was going to talk about. I won't do the next update two weeks from now, instead, it'll be four weeks from now. This is because I need to get my real life nonsense sorted out while I have the motivation. Otherwise I'm just going back on what my Uncle has been advising me to do. But don't worry, I'll be dedicating some time to writing and improving on what needs to be fixed.**

 **"So pepper this sucker with everything you've got. I'm talking about scalding reviews! Skinning criticisms! And a whole load of hoopla!"**

 **And I hope that I find the time to answer those questions and concerns. But I'm confident that I can get this sorted out.**

 **"He has the touch! He has the power!"**

 **That is all I have for this week, so...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Costumes and Combat

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Today was the day Mineta, Midoriya, and their classmates start their journey through UA for real. And you all know what that means…

LEARNING. MUNDANE. SUBJECTS.

English…

"Can anyone tell me what's wrong with this sentence?" Present Mic asked, his normally loud and energetic voice sounding unenthusiastic.

"I guess even UA cannot escape the 'National Mandatory Curriculum'…" Mineta thought as he wrote down the sentence on the board. He then proceeded to circle one of the words and made a note near it.

'The relative conjugation doesn't go here'.

Math…

"How's this!?" Kaminari Denki shouted as he put down the piece of chalk. The teacher, the Hero Ectoplasm, looked at the problem that the guy tried to solve and shook his head.

"It's wrong. Could someone tell me what Kaminari missed about this?"

"He missed the exponent, dividing the 7, and subtracting the 58. The actual answer's 17." Asui Tsuyu replied after raising her hand.

"I was so close!" Kaminari screamed dramatically, but anyone could tell he was messing around. But still, that girl bluntly shot him down with the flattest tone Mineta's ever heard.

"You weren't."

That's brutal… Still, that kind of attitude did give a domineering air to her. Asui Tsuyu, Mineta has to be careful on how he approaches her… Otherwise he'd just have another slap added to his face.

Science…

"What did you do!?" Mineta screamed. He stepped away for one moment to ask the teacher a question… Only to come back to a beaker that was vomiting out fire like the Gates of Hell. His lab partner for the class, Aoyama Yuga, just nervously shrugged as Midoriya came to the scene with a fire extinguisher.

Lunch…

"You okay Mineta-kun?" Midoriya asked as he sat down. Mineta raised his body up from the table and looked at his friend. They were in UA's cafeteria, where the food was top class for its price. The shorter boy groaned as he sat up right, but he looked like he was going to collapse again.

"I'm still trying to process how on Earth that guy managed to make such an incredible flame. We weren't even working with any volatile or flammable chemicals…"

"Yeah… That was extraordinary… Ah, Iida-kun! Uraraka-san! Over here!" Midoriya replied before shouting towards two approaching individuals. Their newly made friends quickly made their way to the table and sat down, their meals still piping hot. Mineta tiredly greeted them with a nod before hitting his head against the table, rattling everyone's cutlery and dishes.

"You still wiped out from chemistry?" Ochako asked before munching on some rice. The shorter boy could only groan as he reached for the Hot Dog that was starting to grow cold. Iida swallowed the food he was chewing and cupped his chin with his free hand.

"At least no one was injured in that spectacle. But I am concerned that this level of bad luck might be an omen of things to come…"

"Iida-kun, don't be like that, we just started the semester." Ochako said as she threw salt from a packet over her shoulder.

"Let's not get too tense about something that already happened. Instead, let's use that energy for our next class. "Midoriya said with a chuckle. Now that roused Mineta from his stupor and his lips were slowly being pulled into a smile. That's right, next class was the one they have all been waiting for…

"Hero Fundamentals…"

"I know right!? I can hardly wait to see everyone in action!" Uraraka said as she began bobbing up and down.

"And the costumes…" Mineta mumbled, drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Already was he letting his imagination run wild, dressing the girls of 1A in costumes that ranged from sensible to sensual.

But the moment Mineta, in his euphoric state, turned to Uraraka and Iida… He noticed that the two were pressing their backs against their seats, slowly inching away from him.

"Shit! Sorry about that!" Mineta shouted as he began purging the excess drool from his face. Uraraka and Iida looked at each other with a concerned frowned before turning to Midoriya for help.

"Midoriya-kun… Should we be worried? Because that wasn't the face of a Saint." Iida asked.

"Yeah, Mineta was… Uhhh…" Uraraka added, making vague gestures to replace her lack of words. The shorter boy felt a bit of cold sweat roll down his neck, did he just blow the lid on his own perverted nature? He slowly turned to Midoriya and saw him shake his head, face completely relaxed.

"Don't mind that, Mineta-kun's a bit of a 'Hero costume' nut. Whenever the two of us start talking about Heroes, we go into length about several things but he has a tendency to drift towards Costumes. Whether it's breaking down the function or understanding the meaning of the aesthetic, he always has an interesting analysis of it."

Mineta turned back to Uraraka and Iida and let out a long but quiet sigh upon seeing their expressions change. From being suspicious and thoroughly disgusted, the two were now skeptical but intrigued. So, with a huff to muster his courage, he went to face the audience that Midoriya had graciously prepared for him.

"Yeah, I can get pretty carried away with my lust for good costumes. There's a kind of awesome feeling when you see a Hero wear a suit that 'fits' them. Look at All Might for example, his suit symbolizes who he is as a Hero. The suit doesn't have any fancy gadgets or excessive decorations, just eye popping color and sometimes a cape. This simplicity, when compared to other Heroes, tells me that All Might doesn't want to be judged by his appearance alone but by his actions." Mineta explained. Well that first part wasn't a complete lie; he did enjoy studying a good costume...

It's just that he had a preference towards female costumes.

Still, his audience seemed to be listening more closely. For Uraraka, she leaned in so that she can hear him more clearly through the cafeteria noise. As for Iida, he pulled out his notebook and pen and began making notes. Mineta heard his friend let out a nervous chuckle over the sight and he doesn't blame them. But it was quite the treat to have more people listening on what is basically nerd talk.

"But that's not the only thing that his costume has to say, the colors mean something too. Before coming back to Japan, All Might used to do Hero work in the United States of America. When he returned, he brought back some of their best values, which included the colors of the American flag and what each of them means. Red for valor, white for purity, and blue for justice." Mineta continued.

"But what about the yellow in his costume? Doesn't that mean something?" Uraraka asked, raising her hand as though he was a teacher. Midoriya gave a silent chuckle as he leaned forward to explain, giving his friend a moment to rest and eat.

"It does, the yellow represents happiness and hope. But what's more interesting is where that color's placed, his arms and legs. I believe, through that, All Might says 'I'll hold up the things that make you smile'. And though not many people will focus on a detail so small, it certainly does help All Might's image."

"I always wondered why looking at even his costume made me feel happy, but that's deep." Uraraka commented before continuing with her lunch.

"Indeed, this is utterly fascinating. Please tell me more..." Iida said as he leaned in, an ominous glare reflecting off his glasses. Now it was Mineta and Midoriya's turn to inch back slowly, feeling unnerved by Iida's seriousness. But upon looking at each other, they nodded and began to share their collected notes with their new friends. And for the rest of lunch, their table was just filled with conversations about Heroes and their costumes.

Hero Basic Training…

"I...! AM…!"

Mineta couldn't help but feel let the shivers run down his body to that bold voice. He wondered which Hero would be teaching them on how to be a Hero, but it seems the rumors were true. The hype in the room couldn't be any higher as the man of the hour burst through the door in rather peculiar way.

"Coming through the door like a normal person!" All Might shouted as he leaned in, hanging from the frame.

"That's hardly normal…" Mineta thought, sweat rolling down his head. Regardless, the rest of his classmates were whispering to one another in awe. The shorter boy could even hear Midoriya rattling off comments on the Hero's Silver Age costume. It was an exciting moment for all of them… But it was about to get wilder.

"Alright boys and girls, welcome to Hero Basics where you'll learn what it takes to be a Hero. As you know, Hero work isn't for the faint of heart and you'll need to toughen up before you're ready. So with that said, let's dive head first into our opening course… BATTLE TRAINING!" All Might said as he marched towards the lectern. He then presented a card with the word 'Battle' written on it as though he was slamming it into someone's face.

Mineta turned a little pale at the thought of fighting so soon, especially since Bakugou was exerting a surprising amount of bloodlust. But he supposed this was only training and it won't be too bad… Right? All Might then proceeded to pull out a remote and aimed it at the wall to his right.

"Now, in accordance to the Quirk registry and request forms you've submitted… You'll be given these with the hopes that you'll grow into magnificent Heroes. Show them with pride boys and girls! For these are your Hero Costumes!" All Might said. A portion of the wall moved out and sealed within were metal cases, each with a number from 1 to 20. Now the class was getting into an energetic cheer and Mineta followed. After all, who wouldn't want to show off something of their design?

"Once you all get changed, please head for Ground Beta so that we can start in earnest. Do you understand?" All Might asked.

"Yes Sir!"

…

Mineta began stretching in the early afternoon sun, feeling how his costume moved with him. While the thing was mostly how he envisioned it to be, including his special baseball bandolier… There were two changes to the original design. The first was a much shorter cape, which he understood as the original was too long to be practical. The other change was more of a casualty. Instead of white shorts, he got pants that were diaper like in nature, round and a bit wide.

But while he was upset that his costume made him look like a big baby, a detail that wasn't completely wrong… Mineta kind of asked for it when he put in his drawing 'I'll leave the finer details to you guys'. The shorter boy sighed as his head hung low, for all his costume knowledge, he didn't think through his own long enough.

Well, at least there was something to keep his mind occupied. Mineta looked up towards his classmates, their own forms clad in their own costumes. There were all sorts of styles and colors that gave everyone their own identity. All of them were like flags that bore their own heraldry, each with their own stories to tell.

And so, Mineta began staring at the girls to see what their costumes said about them. Though before he could do so 'in depth', someone broke his concentration.

"Careful Mineta-kun, if you ogle at the girls so openly, even I can't help you if you're caught."

The shorter boy turned around and saw Midoriya stop before him. His friend's costume was a rather simple light green jumpsuit, a matching mask with bunny ear like protrusions, his signature red shoes, a utility belt, white gloves, elbow and knee guards, and a mesh mouth guard with an artificial smile. It won't win any contests, but it did have a lot of charm to it.

"That's the jumpsuit your mom got? The thing isn't spectacular, but I like it, it suits you." Mineta said with a smile. His costume was a very humbling sight. Like All Might's, it puts more emphasis on the wearer's actions over their appearances.

"Thanks, I'll let Mom know what you think. But… Do you think this is a little too obvious?" Midoriya asked as he gestured to his mask and weird ear protrusions.

"Little late to ask that now dude." Mineta replied with a snort.

"Oh wow, a jumpsuit! That's really down-to-earth!" When Mineta and Midoriya turned to the next person to approach them, the latter went stiff at what he saw.

Uraraka, her face a little red, wore a black/white bodysuit that tightly hugged her figure. She also wore a pink tinted visor that protected her face, a white pink belt, blub shaped cuffs, and giant puffy boots. The whole thing had a very 'science fiction' feeling to it, like she just came from some futuristic space station.

"I wish I was more specific with my request… It's a lot tighter than I wanted…" She said, scratching at her head a little.

"You and your costume are just fine. Tell her Midoriya." Mineta replied, nudging his slightly catatonic friend. But that soon backfired on him as the guy reacted too quickly for it to have any charm.

"Oh yeah, no, you look stellar! Cause… You know… S-Space…"

The shorter boy stared at Midoriya and he slapped his own face. While Mineta knew the guy didn't have a lot of experience with girls... That was the worst follow up compliment/pun he's heard. But all those thoughts didn't matter as Uraraka was giving a hearty laugh.

"I guess my costume is pretty spacey, thanks! Now come on, let's not keep everyone waiting." She said as she went to rejoin the group.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we should." Midoriya replied, following closely after. Mineta's lips slowly pulled into a smile as he silently pumped his fist. That whole interaction wasn't smooth, but the two were on the intended path. The shorter quickly followed after Uraraka and Midoriya, keeping a close note of their standing with one another.

As they all stopped before All Might, the Symbol of Peace scanned the class and gave a strong nod. "Good, now that you're all looking sharp, we can begin!"

"Sensei! Are we going to perform cityscape maneuvers again? This place looks similar to the location of the entrance exam?" Iida asked. Though his helmet obscured his face, Mineta easily recognized him as their tall, overtly honest friend. And with all that armor, he looked like a knight combined with a mecha. The style was quite striking, especially those boots since Mineta would be instantly pulped by them.

"Good guess Young Iida, but today is for something a little different. While it's true that many crimes occur out here in the wide open streets of our modern world… The most nefarious of Villains prefer to take cover indoors! Between terror plots, black market dealings, and who knows what else, it is up to Heroes like us to storm them and put an end to their machinations! So to learn this, I'm going to divide you all into Heroes and Villains and conduct a 2v2 indoor battle!" All Might answered, his voice booming and echoing around the class.

"So no basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"I believe practical experience is the best basic training there is! Now, any other questions before we decide on the teams?"

Mineta heard several questions being asked all at once and he had a hard time picking out who said what. But All Might immediately got them all to calm down and he pulled out a tiny piece of paper. The Hero unfolded it and began reading off the thing. The shorter boy had to do everything in his power to not laugh. Just think about it, a burly beast of a man face first in a scrap of paper. It's a hilarious sight to behold.

"Okay, here's the breakdown… Inside the building, the Villains has set up a bomb and the Heroes must conduct a search and secure. For the Villains to win, they need to defend the bomb until time runs out or capture both Heroes. For the Heroes, they need to capture the bomb or both Villains within the time limit."

"Wasn't there a movie with this plot last year?" Mineta thought as All Might put his little paper away. The Hero then pulled a box marked with the word 'Lots' from nowhere and presented it to the class.

"With that out of the way, you'll now be deciding your partners by lots."

While Iida asked why lots before Midoriya began to explain the reasoning, Mineta began thinking. There were 7 out of 19 chances that he'd get a partner he wanted, Midoriya or one of six girls, and those weren't good odds at all. He could get lucky, as he and Midoriya were these past several months… But given all that's happened already, Mineta doesn't expect a miracle.

He went up to All Might after noticing people already lined up. And once he got to the Hero, he drew from the big box of balls… D… Who had that again?

"It seems that your partner for today will be Young Bakugou. Good luck and do your best to bond with your classmate." All Might said with a shaky voice.

But even if Mineta noticed that, he was too busy withering in shock to have a reaction. He slowly turned to the explosive boy and noticed that he wasn't exactly thrilled either. And he was no doubt thinking the same thing Mineta was, this is going to suck. Despite that, there was nothing either of them could do to change this situation.

So with that said, Mineta dragged himself over to Bakugou and stood next to him. And as he watched the others draw their teams, with Midoriya having the luck to have Ochako as a teammate, he decided to distract himself from the frigid tension by studying his classmates' costumes. Well… One of his classmate's costumes…

"What's the story behind Yaoyorozu's? She seems like a proper lady, so why's she wearing something so revealing? Is it because it's practical? Or is it because it's something else?" Mineta muttered as he continued staring. He felt something smack the back of his head, nearly knocking him over. The shorter boy proceeded to rub the back of his head and turned to the culprit.

"What was that for?" He asked, glared at Bakugou. It was hard not to fall back into a cowardly state since the explosive boy's costume upped his intimidation factor. But Mineta had to keep it together, otherwise all that training, all that confidence building, would be for nothing.

"If you're going to be my teammate, you're going to behave. It'll reflect badly on me if I let you act like a horny bitch that's itching to pounce on someone." Bakugou replied, not bothering to make eye contact.

"It's always about you isn't it? Oh no, poor Bakugou, he has to spare a fuck because his teammate is being an imperfect little shit. If you're going to lecture me on behaving, then say that you're doing it for their sake instead of your own. Because all you've done is made me want to continue, except now I'm doing it just to annoy you." Mineta replied, practically spitting each syllable at him. That's it, keep sticking it to the man, don't tolerate his nonsense.

"As if any of your shitty attempts could get a rise out of me. You're an ant, so small and unremarkable that there's nothing that you can do to get my attention." Bakugou said with a smirk.

"I don't know, I remember someone losing their cool when I suggested that Midoriya–"

"Finish that sentence and I'll be sending your ashes to a vineyard." Bakugou snarled as the crease in his brow deepened. Mineta didn't say anything in return, but he did have a smirk on his face. His heart rate might have gone to the triple digits, but he finally got the last laugh on Bakugou. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

"Now that that's out of the way… Let's begin in earnest! Our first battle is between…" All Might said as he pulled from two different boxes, one labeled Heroes and the other Villains. And when Mineta realized which was who, his smirk dropped and it was replaced with clenched teeth. Bakugou, on the other hand, had a sinister grin spreading across his lips.

"The Heroes are team A! And the Villains are team D!" All Might shouted. In other words…

Midoriya and Ochako Vs. Bakugou and Mineta.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 11! Here we go, a new wave upon this sea! What will happen in this battle between Saint and Sinner?**

 **"I KNOW! IT INVOLVES-"**

 **Shush Iris, don't be that one person. Anyway, onto the writing notes and thoughts.**

 **I wanted to extend that moment of regular school stuff before 1A's first Hero class because it was ripe with interactions. But the main attraction of this chapter ended up being the lunch room discussion, where the gang talks about costumes. I used this scenario because it allowed Mineta to show off the two sides of his personality. It helps give him depth as he explains what a costume says about its wearer, clothes make the man after all. This also builds upon a throwaway line from the second chapter where Mineta and Midoriya discuss at length about a Hero's costume. And it's an interesting subject to think about as it inevitably leads to discussion about the wearer. Why did they design it like this? What's the story behind it?**

 **"Even the weirder ones, like that Yaoyorozu chick's leotard."**

 **Exactly,** ** **but on to my other thoughts. As I'm currently setting up to become a functioning adult, I will be modifying my update schedule for all my stories. Until I get everything settled, I will only be updating once every month. I apologize for any distress I may cause, this hurts me just as much.****

 **So with that said,** **I hope you'll be around to celebrate the New Year with me.**

 **Happy Holidays and...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	12. Chapter 12: What I Am

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Going into this assignment, Mineta had plotted many plans.

Plan A, if Midoriya was his teammate, he would do his best to highlight his friend's strength and show off their synergy. And with that display of team work, it would cement them as the ultimate duo.

Failing that, there was always Plan B. Should he team up with a girl, he would help them achieve victory whilst making a good impression. He'd look like an alright guy and, boom, one step closer into their hearts.

And if that wasn't the case either, plan C. If he teamed up anyone else, he would at least bring them to victory as quickly and efficiently as possible. It wasn't ideal, but he's not going to laze around and do nothing because of it.

But, under no circumstance, has Mineta ever thought THIS was the road he would be on. He slowly glanced over to his team mate, who was constantly adjusting his grenade shaped bracers. Ever since the two arrived to where the 'bomb' was located, Bakugou hasn't said a word. But even Mineta could tell that his fuse was about to run out. And he has no idea what to do when it does.

"Maybe if I don't say anything, he won't notice me. And then, we tackle this assignment on our own…" Mineta thought as he turned away, sweat soaking his face.

"Imp shit, tell me what the hell's going on with Deku."

Mineta froze as a shadow loomed over him. He turned to his team mate and found him practically in his face. It took all of the shorter boy's will to not flinch. Not that that would matter to Bakugou. Mineta took a step or two back before finally gaining the courage to speak. Though, in all honesty, he had no clue what Bakugou was referring to.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't bullshit around the bush, you know what." Bakugou replied, a snarl escaping his throat. Mineta took several more steps back, his face turning pale. But even as fear flowed through his veins, he still had no idea what Bakugou was referring to.

And as a result, this caused Bakugou to let a frustrated groan before finally clarifying the question.

"His fucking Quirk you dumbass! You and I both know he's a Quirkless shit who isn't worth a damn. So what the fuck happened yesterday?"

Oh, that… Well this is a bit of a problem. Because Bakugou knows Midoriya was Quirkless and Mineta had time to witness this, it's going to be harder to convince him. Still, the shorter boy was still going to try and hide the secret of his friend's Quirk. Even if he had no clear idea what that secret may be.

"Look man, I'm just as surprised as you. When Midoriya threw that ball like a monster yesterday, I wanted to know what's up. And he told me he suddenly manifested a Quirk! Like, right before the entrance exam." Mineta said. He had to try his hardest to not show any signs of hesitation since Bakugou can easily pick through that nonsense. Despite that, he could see that his team mate was narrowing his eyes.

"Bull. Shit. We both know that Quirks only manifest by the age of 4, no later." Bakugou replied.

Okay, next excuse. And even Bakugou had to admit that Humanity's current biology was strange. "Quirks are weird. Even after all this time, we still don't know a lot about how they work. I mean, you sweat nitro glycerin from your hands and I have balls for hair. So for all we know, Midoriya has this super rare mutation that made him wait for his Quirk."

"Sure, it's weird… But how does a Quirk that just manifested, have the power… OF A FUCKING TANK! Admit it, Deku hid his Quirk and acted like he's helpless little shit to laugh at us. He wasted my time and your pity just to show us up now." Bakugou replied.

"Oh for the love of…" Mineta groaned, having enough of his team mate's nonsense. "Why does this any of that matter? Quirk or no Quirk, Midoriya will always be the same Midoriya we know. So why don't you shut up, help me help you win this fight, and get this over with!"

Bakugou's face noticeably softened, as though he never expected the shorter boy to be so fierce. But that can't be the case as Mineta showed this courage before. And soon enough, he received an answer when the explosive boy flashed a toothy grin. The image of a demon manifesting around him…

"Yeah… You're right… It doesn't matter if he has a Quirk now; Deku's still the same, useless little shit I know."

Mineta felt his already cold sweat ice over. Whatever he just said, it rekindled that hatred within Bakugou. And as he paced around, grin still present, Mineta could only hope that Midoriya and Uraraka had a good plan. Because he just made things a whole lot worse for them.

"Alright teams, you may start!" All Might shouted through the communicators in their ears. Before Bakugou could rush out of the room, Mineta grabbed his hand to try and change the situation.

"Maybe I should head out, I'm better at scouting–."

In an instant, Bakugou threw Mineta aside as though he was flicking off a mosquito. And looking at him, the shorter boy could see the menace burning in his eyes."Fuck off, imp shit. If anyone's going out there, it's me. Stay here or I'll turn you into wine."

And with that, he left him to his own devices. For a while, Mineta just sat there with only silence to accompany him. He only thought to stand up when he began to hear All Might's voice ringing in his ear. "Young Mineta, are you okay? The match has started."

Mineta snapped back to his senses and found his fett under him again. But he still couldn't shake that ominous feeling that Bakugou left him. He proceeded to touch his communicator and sought some kind of guidance from the Symbol of Peace.

"Sorry All Might, but I'm worried that Bakugou might do something stupid. You… You would stop the fight if things get out of hand, right?"

"Ah, that's the problem. It's quite the concern, but I wouldn't be too worried about it. Everyone here must have put much effort to reach this point. So they should have the strength and resolve to break out of any pinch." All Might explained. But before Mineta could reply back, the Number One Hero began whispering to him.

"And you know just how much effort Young Midoriya has put in."

Memories of those months spent training alongside him resurfaced. Those days where Midoriya collapsed from exhaustion, vomit out his breakfast, and pass out in the middle of class were stressful. But as Mineta witnessed those events slowly become rarer and rarer, he realized just how that hard work was paying off. And because of that effort, he was here attending UA with him.

Yet here Mineta was, doubting all of that.

He slowly clenched his fist before he beat it against his own chest.

"Young Mineta!?" All Might asked, clearly confused over this action.

"I'm fine… But thank you All Might, I almost forgot something important…" Mineta replied as the pain slowly subsided. He needed to keep those memories close to his chest. He needed to remember that they were no longer the weaklings that got pushed around. That they, that Midoriya, earned the right to stand here like their more capable classmates.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Good luck." All Might said before the communicator went silent.

So with a deep breath, Mineta began running around to begin his preparations. He began scattering, seemingly at random, his sticky hair balls all over the place, several were even on the ceiling. He did, however, leave one spot completely empty, the area around the door. The short boy stopped as he felt blood bleed from his head. Taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the excess, Mineta examined his handiwork.

Normally, this wouldn't even look like a strategy. But, to a really observant or savvy person, this was a rather dangerous trap. Like cheese puffs to an animated toy, these balls are just far enough apart to walk carefully around. But one careless misstep and you're going to have more than ruined soles.

Mineta took another deep breath before he heard the door open slowly, breaking the silence. On instinct, he quickly leapt onto the nearest set of balls and sprang up towards the ceiling. And as he reached the ceiling, he quickly grabbed onto and dug his feet into the four balls closest to him. His cape then retracted like a curtain, tightly bundling itself so that couldn't sway at all.

He was now one with the ceiling.

"This still hasn't gotten any easier… But at least my cape's anti-dangle bits are working." Mineta mumbled to himself. It was certainly a strain on every muscle in his body. But he at least had the element of surprise.

He looked down from his position and saw Uraraka. And based on how she was looking around the entire room, she was looking for the best path forward. This delay was his chance to strike. Mineta, with whatever strength he could afford, began to slowly crawl towards Uraraka's location. And as he got closer, he heard Uraraka talking to herself.

"I don't have time for this. I'll just…" Uraraka said as began pressing her fingers around her body. Mineta quickly began adjusting his position as the girl began to float. With one last glance, seeing Uraraka kicking herself off the door, he let go of the ceiling and let gravity do its work.

Mineta fell. And as Uraraka floated through the air, the short boy landed right on top of her with a thud. But that was enough to send them both into the ground, where dozens of sticky balls waited for them. Luckily for Mineta, he harmlessly bounced off them. Although he did crash into that one spot that wasn't covered enough.

Unfortunately for Uraraka…

"Gross! What is this stuff? It's so sticky."

Mineta looked up from his half dazed state and saw a struggling Uraraka. He pumped his fist before taking out the capture tape he was given. He actually got someone with his Quirk! So, triumphantly marching, he greeted his captured foe.

"Hey Uraraka, having fun there? Cause I know I am."

Though as that thought ended, he began to kicking himself. Out of all the things he could say, he chose the most dubious option. Perhaps, as the focus that Aizawa's training granted him faded, his more perverse nature began creeping forward. A cute girl was stuck to the ground after all, how could Mineta avert his eyes to such a sight?

Mineta forced himself to look away to purge his thoughts. He had to keep it together or face the dire consequences waiting ahead. We're talking about retaliation from victim and friends, expelled from UA, convicted of sexual assault, and ostracized by all of society. But worst of all…

Facing Midoriya's disappointment.

That concept nearly brought Mineta to his knees. It was enough to shock him back into focusing on the task. He approached Uraraka and tied his capture tape around one of her arms. The girl was giving him a weird look and a part of Mineta began sweating. Was he thinking out loud during all of that?

"Umm… What's up?" He asked, praying that nothing was wrong.

"I could ask you that, you weren't talking back when I answered. What's wrong?"

Before Mineta could even hesitate to answer, a rather loud explosion echoed through the building. All the hairs on the back of Mineta's neck stood up as he began to clench his teeth. Midoriya was still fighting out there and is probably losing with his underdeveloped Quirk. But this is where the problem lies…

If Mineta doesn't help Midoriya, he'll end up all burnt and bloodied.

But if he does, then it'll just show how little faith he has in his partner.

"Go."

Mineta turned to Uraraka and saw the calm stare she was giving him. And despite the position she was in, the girl had a whole lot more dignity and grace than him right now. However, beyond that, Mineta had no idea why she wanted him to go. It's not fair to say this since they only just met yesterday… But does she not understand the kind of dilemma he was in?

"Don't give me that look, I could tell you're worried about Deku-kun too. He's alone down there fighting against someone who I could tell is much stronger. And since I'm stuck like this, you're the only one who can help him."

"But how? I don't think you know this, but I can't exactly help the other team." Mineta replied. Well at least that was enough of an answer since it left his true issue vague. But he's still stuck at square one. Uraraka, on the other hand, gave him a flat stare, as though she was burying her head into her hands.

"Who said anything about helping the team? Do you even remember what you need to do to win?"

For a moment, Mineta's mind blanked. He could feel the blood flowing more in his brain just to find the answer. But the moment the memory reappeared, the boy slapped himself. The solution was stupidly obvious. In a mix of worrying over and preparing for the fight, he forgot how to win it. It was a team fight that ends when one team could no longer fight or the time runs out. And since there's only one person on the other team left…

"Uraraka, where's your–?" Mineta asked as he quickly turned to the girl.

"My belt, left side." Uraraka replied. The boy quickly looked at her belt and noted the closed compartments on the side of it. He crouched down and began fiddling around with it until it opened. Mineta then proceeded to remove the capture tape from within. He quickly closed the compartment and ran to the door, expertly stepping around his sticky balls.

"Hang tight, it'll be over quick." Mineta said, before rushing out. Not that Uraraka could go anywhere before the match could end, but it's nice to say something.

Mineta kept running and running, following the sounds of explosions through the building. When he came across several blast marks and craters, the boy knew where the battle was. But he couldn't just show up right behind them. Mineta needed to intercept them somewhere down the road somehow.

"Come on Shitty Deku! Use that fucking Quirk of yours!"

The shorter boy quickly hid against the nearest wall and peered around it. There they were. Bakugou was laying waste to everything while Midoriya did his best to survive. Mineta felt sick as he noticed how much damage his friend took. Burns covered his arms, blood spilled from his nose, and the jumpsuit Ms. Midoriya got for him was practically shredded.

It was like their first meeting all over again… Only this time, Bakugou's serious about sending Midoriya home in casts.

But unlike then, Mineta had the power to move. And this time, he could finally do something for his savior. He stepped out as Midoriya and Bakugou continued to fight, too focused on each other to notice him. He then removed one of his baseballs from his bandolier. Mineta entered his pitcher's stance and focused his attention on the fight before him.

Bakugou and Midoriya began to slow down. And while it wasn't that much slower, Mineta could start to predict the two's movements. Here, he chose his moment. His leg was raised as every muscle began readying themselves. He stepped forward, his body twisting, and his arm whipped around.

As a result of all that, the great weight that rested upon his fingertips simply vanished.

It sailed straight and true… Right into Bakugou's hand that was about to explode against Midoriya. The force of the pitch caused the rather powerful blast to miss, leaving the two stunned. And taking advantage of this, Mineta threw one of his sticky balls to the ground and jumped on it after a running start. He launched forward and practically tackled Midoriya.

Once the two were on the ground, Mineta scrambled to his friend's arm and tied the capture tape around it. And had it not been for Aizawa's training, and his own skittish nature, he would've been too slow.

"That's the match! Villain team wins! Now return to the command room for a review."

All Might's bombastic voice roared through the building, signaling the end. Mineta let out a long sigh, it was over. Although saying it was over could be stretching it. The short boy felt himself get lifted off the ground as knuckles dug into his chest. Here, he found himself with the avatar of rage and pride himself.

"Oh… Hey Bakugou…" Mineta said, his bladder starting to fail him.

"Don't you give me that bullshit, imp fuck. Why the hell are you here? And why the hell did you end the fight?"

Surprisingly, for someone who's basically a human bomb, Bakugou's voice was calm. But the absolute fury etched onto his face betrayed that serenity. Mineta was terrified, completely so. However, he has to stand by his choices and face the consequences. So with a hard gulp, Mineta mustered his courage and challenged him head on.

"Isn't it obvious? I was just being a smart Villain. Why wouldn't we gang up on ONE person? And besides, I think Midoriya's had enough for one day, he looks like shit."

"I didn't need your help… And Deku isn't that fucked up, he could go another round. He owes me at least that much for fucking pulling his punches." Bakugou replied. He proceeded to toss Mineta aside and walked towards Midoriya, who was now up and about.

"Kacchan, I–" Midoriya began.

"Shut up, piss stain! This fight isn't over! One day, I'm going to make you use that damn Quirk and I'll crush you like always. So don't get full of yourself and think you got one over me. You didn't win, I didn't lose. Got it!?"

With that, Bakugou stormed off without another word. Mineta stared at the explosive boy, one brow raised much higher than the other. So much of what that guy said went right over him. Thus leaving the short boy with only one adequate word to utter. "What!?"

"It's complicated Mineta-kun… But thanks for the save; I actually wasn't sure what to do once Uraraka-san got caught." Midoriya replied as he limped next to his friend.

"I'm surprised you sent Uraraka in without any advice. Like, I thought you would give her all the details on me." Mineta said. Of course, maybe he did. But maybe the girl forgot when Bakugou started attacking them. Or maybe Mineta was just that unpredictable.

"Well, I told her what your Quirk did and how you would use it. But it's not like I can predict what angle you'll be coming from. Up would be a good start, but I know you're smarter than that. You're small and tricky, like a… Rat?" Midoriya replied, clearly confused at his own conclusion.

Mineta opened his mouth to protest. But as he thought about it, it made sense. He was small enough to go beneath notice. He was also crafty in the same way a rat had to sneak around for food. And he supposed that most people find him repulsive like one. So…

"Yeah… I guess that's what I am…"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 12! Mineta has emerged victorious from this first battle.**

 **"But at what cost?"**

 **I know... I don't feel good about doing in my sweet baby beans. But it was practically unavoidable given the path I decided to go down. At the very least, I'm still setting up for Bakugou's development, seeing that it was something too important to give up. However, I'm not too sure how well I did writing this chapter, so feedback is appreciated.**

 **"Only you could prevent bad fan fiction."**

 **Amen to that.** ** **Any how, are you folks having a good New Year so far? Mine's going alright, except for the fact that I failed to have a chapter ready for one of my other stories.****

 **"This lazy butt was too busy getting mauled by zombies to do any writing. Or any of the other shit he was meant to do."**

 **Guilty as charged. But now, I'm getting my focus back. It won't be enough to go back to my bi-weekly schedule, but I'm motivated to tackle my plate of responsibilities. So wish me luck.**

 **"Good luck, you're going to need it."**

 **Thanks for the vote of confidence. But that is all I have for you this update. Next time, we'll bear witness to the many shenanigans of our crew during halftime.**

 **"Warning, your enjoyment will have varying mileages."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	13. Chapter 13: Say Representative

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Mineta leaned back into his chair, the events of the other day playing over and over again in his head. It wasn't bad per say, just unexpected. And who could blame him for thinking that way? Before now, he and Midoriya were at the bottom of the social ladder. Both of them were, whether he liked it or not, doomed to live a life of mediocrity. But just yesterday…

…

"You looked really cool out there!" A pink haired and skinned girl said, squeezing her way through the crowd around Midoriya.

"But I los– OW!" He began before flinching, the pain from his wounds flaring up.

"Everyone, please us some space. I cannot apply any first aid under these conditions." Yaoyorozu said as she continued to bandage Midoriya. Their classmates relent, allowing the girl to continue patching up the boy in green. But despite being given breathing room, Midoriya was still all sorts of nervous.

No doubt because he was unused to the attention.

Mineta looked on as pride filled his chest. His best friend was finally getting the recognition he deserves. And while he lost, no one seemed to care about that. They were more focused on the great struggle that Midoriya put up against Bakugou. He fought his hardest and that's what mattered.

But at the same time… Mineta couldn't help but feel jealous of his friend. Not because he wasn't getting the same amount of recognition, he received some lukewarm comments. He was envious of Midoriya because he was being treated by the sexiest girl in the class. The way Yaoyorozu's delicate, diligent fingers worked across Midoriya's bruised and burnt muscles… It was as though he was watching a masterful pianist playing an entrancing solo.

Oh what Mineta wouldn't give to experience such a touch.

"OW!"

The shorter boy flinched as he turned back to the person before him. Uraraka was rubbing her left palm, giving Mineta a glare that made him shrink. He hastily bowed and quickly went back to his task. He first grabbed one of the balls that clung to Uraraka. He then slowly pulled it away, stretching the girl's bodysuit a little. Finally, he took his bare fingers and began stroking the area between her suit and his balls.

Slowly but surely, Mineta was removing his hairballs. It wasn't particularly fast, but he could at least avoid damaging Uraraka's costume. And avoiding damage means the girl will be able to wear it. And by wearing it, Midoriya will be able to 'study the tailoring' in depth.

"No, he's too good for that… If I'm going to build Midoriya and Uraraka's interest, I can't rely on sex appeal…" Mineta thought as he removed the last sticky ball from his classmate's body.

"Thanks, I thought I would be stuck to those all day." Uraraka said, still rubbing her palm.

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you hanging."

Before Uraraka followed up on that, All Might let out a thunderous clap and drew in Class 1A's attention. And while it was certainly effective, Mineta didn't think that was necessary. Though he supposed that All Might was still getting used to the teaching thing, this being his first day as a teacher.

"Alright young Heroes, let's review our first fight. Now, if our Heroes and Villains of the match step up, we'll begin explaining what you did right and wrong." All Might said. And here it was, the summary of their actions this match. So with that, Mineta, Uraraka, a freshly bandaged Midoriya, and an unusually silent Bakugou step forward.

All Might looked at them and looked at each of them. It was hard to guess what he was thinking about, since his expression never changed from his iconic smile. But Mineta did notice the relief when he got to Midoriya. The shorter boy let out a small smile to that, knowing that All Might was still looking out for his friend.

Though what he said next put aside that favoritism for cold, honest facts.

"Based on performance, the MVP of this battle would have to be young Mineta!" All Might said. Mineta swore his eyebrows shot straight though his mask and hit the moon. How on God's green Earth was he chosen to be the MVP? He didn't really do anything of note, just sneak around and fought like a rat.

And looking to the others, Mineta saw that they weren't surprised in the slightest. Uraraka had this knowing smile on her face. Bakugou glared at him with a mixture of respect and annoyance. And Midoriya, well, his eyes shined with awe.

Was he the only one who didn't get it?

"Now, could anyone explain why young Mineta was chosen?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand and the Symbol of Peace gestured to her. "Young Yaoyorozu, what are your thoughts?"

"Based on actions and attitudes, the only sensible choice was Mineta-san. Bakugou-san, you fought with a burning hatred for Midoriya-san. Such a grudge caused you to focus solely on him and allowed Uraraka-san to slip through. Not only that, you caused a lot of collateral damage with your wilder attacks, risking the collapse of the building you're meant to defend." She explained. Bakugou said nothing as he casted his gaze aside.

Whether or not he was stewing on those criticisms, Mineta didn't know. Still, he went back to the lady in red for the rest of her explanation.

"Midoriya-san, you suffered from the same faults. You fought as though you had something to prove, refusing to give up until you've done so. This caused you to hold your ground against an opponent more skilled than you are. Had you considered retreating, you might've been able to gain the upper hand again."

The green haired boy nodded, writing down in his notebook everything she was saying. It was certainly an odd sight, to watch someone take careful notes of their failures. But Mineta knew this was Midoriya's way to better himself, studying others and reflecting on his own faults.

"Uraraka-san, you haphazardly went into a trapped area without examining your surroundings for a potential ambush. While I understand that the weapon was in arms reach and it would stop the one sided fight between Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san… You need to remember that overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer." Yaoyorozu explained.

Uraraka was constantly averting her classmate's serious stare. It was much like how a parent was scolding their child for making a serious mistake. As for Mineta, he felt bad for the girl. Had his ambush failed, perhaps she wouldn't feel like she had no impact on this fight. The boy needs to try to make it up to her and Midoriya for this fight.

"When considering all this, it makes Mineta-san's actions directed and focused. He scattered his strange sticky hairballs all over the room, ensuring that walking through would be slow and tedious. And by latching himself to the ceiling, he could literally get the drop on whoever came in. Whether it was Uraraka-san floating over the traps or Midoriya-san carefully stepping through it, he would catch them regardless." Yaoyorozu continued.

Now that she mentioned it… Mineta's ambush would actually be extremely debilitating to anyone that wasn't him. No matter what was done, the boy would be able to catch them. Float straight to the bomb? He would fall on top of you, forcing you onto the balls. Carefully walk around them? Much of the same will happen.

The only person Mineta could see avoiding that would be Bakugou, who could use his explosions to dodge him midair. Or blow a path through them.

"However, what surprised me was that once Mineta-san arrived at Bakugou-san's and Midoriya-san's location, he chose to attack the former over the latter. While it still led to your team's victory, I would like to know what your thought process was." Yaoyorozu continued.

Mineta then felt all eyes focus on him, waiting for an answer to that peculiar action. Despite the amount of pressure around him, he didn't flinch and proudly held his head high. "Isn't it obvious? I did that so Midoriya's injuries doesn't get any worse."

The rest of the class looked at the short boy, most of their faces shining. Even the more stoic couldn't help but nodding in approval. And while it was a shock to Mineta that such an action would be reasonable given that they were all aiming to be Heroes… He kept his mouth shut and basked in the attention. After all, it wasn't every day that he got praised for acting so honestly.

"Well said Young Yaoyorozu. However, I would like to note that Young Mineta acted a bit indecisive between capturing Young Uraraka and Young Midoriya. While it doesn't seem important now, that delay in judgment could cost you vital time. Take care to remember that." All Might said after an awkward cough. He must have felt a little inadequate after Yaoyorozu's detailed explanation.

But he did have a point. Had Uraraka not talked some sense into him, Mineta would've been struggling with his thoughts. And as a result, Midoriya wouldn't be standing here being criticized. So the short boy nodded and took note of the Number One Hero's words.

"Now that's over, let's change venue for our next fight. Follow me Young Heroes!" All Might said as he marched out the door.

From that point on, Mineta witnessed the many powers and abilities each of his classmates have. From simple Quirks like Kirishima's Harden, to complex ones like Yaotorozu's Creation, he got all of their effects. And as certain as the sun rises, Midoriya was furiously noting down each observation he has on his classmate's abilities. At the rate he was going at, Mineta thinks he might have at least had one whole page on each of them.

Not only that, everyone who wasn't Bakugou and Mineta got to experience the infamous Midoriya Mumble. All was right in the world…

…

Mineta couldn't help but smile every time he remembered that moment. For the first time, he and Midoriya were the center of attention. And after class, the others began formally introducing themselves to the duo. It was beyond his expectations, but a welcoming change from their Middle School days.

Now, what comes next?

"Man, what's with all the reporters? I know it's All Might, but it's scary how many of them are out there." Kaminari said with a sigh. Mineta turned his attention to the electric blonde. That's right; UA's front gates were swarming with reporters. As students came in, they would be bombarded with questions about the Symbol of Peace.

It was really overwhelming, having that many people quickly close in around you. But for Mineta, the feeling was more pronounced due to his shorter stature. To him, the crowd felt like waves threatening to swallow him whole. And it would if he didn't have anywhere to go.

It wasn't like he was claustrophobic. But being trapped by a wall of people was certainly not a good experience for Mineta.

"Unless that wall happens to be made of hot girls, I think I'll avoid having too many fans. I'm not like All Might or Midoriya, I'll be instantly pulped by a charging crowd." Mineta thought, folding his arms.

"Sit down, class is in session." Aizawa said as he walked in. Those who were not in their assigned seats quickly made their way to it as their teacher stood at the lectern. And once the various conversations were put to a halt, Aizawa laid down a hefty stack of papers.

"I've taken the liberty and reviewed your training assignment yesterday. While you all more or less performed within expectations… Bakugou, you need to grow up and start using some of that potential of yours."

"Okay…" The explosive boy grunted. Aizawa's tired eyes went to Mineta next, causing him to flinch.

"Mineta, you're too hesitant. Time is one resource Heroes don't have enough of, try not to waste it."

"Yes sir…" Mineta replied, sinking in his seat. How was it that Aizawa, who said the same thing All Might did, have that much more impact on him? Perhaps it was simply residual fear from his training days with the scraggly Hero. Whatever the case, his teacher was moving on to other announcements.

"Now, let's get to Home-room business… Today, you'll be picking a class president."

1A practically exploded into a cacophony of noise, many hands raised to be chosen. Mineta had to hold back the urge to throw himself into the fray. As nice as the position was, there was no way he would be chosen. All he would try to do was change the girls' dress code to have less skirt and more thigh.

However, that did leave the issue on who to choose for the job. None of 1A knew each other that well, so selecting the right person was going to be tricky. Mineta's thoughts stop as one voice broke through the din, his voice full of authority. Looking over, the shorter boy saw the stoic face of Iida Tenya.

"Everyone, being leader is not something for the faint of heart. Through careful consideration and precise judgment, they are the ones who lead others to a better tomorrow. And while we all would like such a position of power, ambition does not equate ability. So, to determine the best possible candidate, I would like to suggest we hold an election!"

While his words had power… Iida's suggestion was slightly undermined by the fact that he was raising his hand the highest, slightly shaking from the effort. But as his words rang through Mineta's head, the shorter boy had a half decent idea. So before anyone could say anything, Mineta stood on his desk and pointed towards Iida with all the flare he could muster.

"That's a fantastic idea Iida! Anyone who manages to get multiple votes can be trusted with the job!"

"But Mineta-chan, we've barely know each other. How do we decide on whom to vote for? Or how do we stop from voting for ourselves?" Tsuyu asked.

"Easy. Think back to our Hero Training class yesterday and remember how everyone performed. Then vote for the person whose actions spoke for them." Mineta replied. A sound of realization went through the room, the short boy's message getting across. Good, now that'll stop most people from voting for themselves. And with luck, they'll vote for someone who demonstrated good qualities of a leader.

Which automatically means no one will be voting for Bakugou other than himself due to his violence and impulsiveness.

"That's excellent reasoning Mineta-kun! Actions do speak louder than words! Aizawa-sensei, may we hold this vote?" Iida asked as he faced their teacher.

"Do whatever you want. Just make it quick." Aizawa answered, body already inside his sleeping sack. The class began preparing their votes, raking through their memories of yesterday. And as Mineta looked around, he could see everyone taking the time to consider the choices. Some were quicker than others, but the boy could tell that they were certain.

Okay, now that the die has been cast, it was time for Mineta to make his choice. And by that, he meant Midoriya. Who else would he vote for? The boy knew his friend was capable; all he needed to do was shed that nervousness of his. Combined with Midoriya's demonstration of his courage and determination yesterday, who wouldn't vote for such an underdog?

Mineta's plan to make Midoriya class president couldn't possibly fail.

…

His plan failed abysmally.

Mineta could only gawk at the board that had everyone's vote on it. While his plan resulted in a few people voting for themselves, from what he could tell at least. He himself ended up with at least a third of the class' votes. And right behind him was Midoriya, with four votes. Two votes went to Yaoyorozu. And rest of the candidates had one.

How on Earth did he end up with that many votes? What did he do yesterday that made him the 'right' choice? As he played back the memories, Mineta's brain stopped on one specific event. And once he processed it, his face slammed into the desk with a loud thud.

"Mineta-kun!?" Midoriya said as he turned around.

"Oh don't mind me Midoriya, I'm just getting acquainted with my desk." Mineta replied, face still flat against the desk. He really couldn't come up with any other response as his thoughts were kicking themselves.

Of course they would vote for Mineta, he was the guy who protected his friend from a ravenous bully of a Hero. But what's done is done; he's the Class President now. Though he supposed the situation could be worse. Midoriya was going to be his partner through this endeavor and there was no better person for the job.

…

"You know, I wonder if I'll do a good job as Vice President…" Midoriya said as he began eating his lunch. Currently, he and Mineta were sitting with Uraraka and Iida in Lunch Rush's Cafeteria. All around them, students of all years were chatting away with friends and classmates. Though for their group, there was a little more thought and reflection in their conversation.

"You'll do just fine dude. If anything, I think you're overqualified. " Mineta replied, changing his grip on the baseball he's holding.

"Yeah! I mean, you have all sorts of neat habits that'll help with your Vice Pres duties. And you were pretty awesome in the fight against Bakugou." Uraraka said, looking up from her bowl of rice.

"But I lost that fight."

"It's not about winning or losing Midoriya-kun. You demonstrated tenacity and quick judgment, something a good leader must have. That's the reason why I voted for you, despite my own desires for the position. If faced with a better representative, I'll humbly stand aside." Iida replied, pointing his spoon at Midoriya. Mineta nodded to those sentiments, having witnessed it before. The short boy then perked up as Iida's words played again in his head.

"Humbly?" Midoriya asked, having picked that up too.

"Say Iida-kun… Are you a rich kid?" Uraraka asked, eyes shining with all sorts of expectations. Mineta found himself joining the pressure game as Iida let out a nervous sigh.

"I don't like to mention it but… I am part of a renowned Hero family, their second son in fact. Have you heard of the Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

From there Midoriya started to blab all sorts of facts about the Hero. He only stopped once Mineta tossed his baseball at him, forcing him to stop and catch it. Using that moment, Iida told the group how the Hero was his brother, sharing a few personal anecdotes with them. And as he talked about his brother, the three noticed how Iida's lips were pulled into a smile.

It was the age old tale of Brotherly bonds; nothing should be special about it… But Mineta couldn't help but let his heart take in these emotions. There was something about listening to someone talk about their Hero that lifts one's spirit. Perhaps it's listening to someone honestly talk about their Heroes, since very few shares the same one.

Midoriya, for example, has a deep admiration for All Might while Mineta has Midoriya on the pedestal.

"Wow, I've never seen a smile that wide on you Iida. You and your Brother must really get along." Uraraka said as she picked up her soup.

"Of course! Our family is as well oiled as the engines in our bodies! And what is that first line supposed to mean!? My smiles could be plenty wide!" Iida replied, his body physically flinching to her words. Before either Midoriya or Mineta could let out a laugh, a loud, piercing shriek of a noise began to shoot through the air.

"The Hell's that!?" Mineta shouted, ears covered by his hands.

"The Alarm!" Midoriya shouted back.

"Security Level 3 has been broken. All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly manner." The intercom said, it's mechanical voice breaking through the unease. But that only served to make the students more uneasy, causing many to start going for the exit. And Iida found out what this all means from an older student nearby.

"It means someone broke into UA! Something that hasn't happened in three years! You all need to get moving!"

Neither of the four said anything else and began follow the crowd. But as they all soon found out, many people going out of a single exit leads to a bad situation. Mineta felt himself slowly losing space as people all around began closing in. He lost sight of Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida in this sea of bodies. An appropriate metaphor, since he was starting to drown.

"Shit! It's getting hard to breathe! I need to climb–!" Mineta thought before a shove from behind knocked him off his feet. The boy abandoned that thought and immediately grabbed to people's uniforms to stop himself from falling. While that solved one problem, it still didn't help that there was no longer any stable space below for his feet. And as people began to shuffle around in a blind panic, Mineta felt himself being pulled in two directions.

"No, no, no, no!" Mineta thought as his grip began slipping. He tried to grab onto another person's uniform, but he missed as another shove moved the person away. Mineta began to fall through the cracks, his vision slowly being replaced by the green trousers and exposed legs of the surrounding students. Was he really going to be trampled by this panicked horde?

He still hasn't proved himself worthy of being called Midoriya's partner…

"Mineta-san!"

The boy felt his fall stop, his uniform collar caught on something. He turned around to see Yaoyorozu grabbing the back of his uniform, struggling a little due to poor footing and lack of space. But she provided him the recovery he needed. With new found balance, he grabbed a person's uniform and climbed. Before long, he was on their shoulders, his body following the sway of their body to stay standing.

"Sorry, don't mind me." Mineta said to the person he was standing on. The guy just grumbled something then focused back on not getting crushed. Mineta sighed as his harrowing experience was over. But there was still the problem of the crowd. How does he get everyone to calm down?

Something flew by him at incredible speed, nearly knocking him back down. But looking at the spinning blur, Mineta knew who it was and what he was doing. And seeing Uraraka stuck in the crowd behind him only confirmed it. It was a plan that was both effective and bold…

Even if it made Iida look a little silly.

"Everyone! Everything's fine!" Iida roared. The sheer force of his authoritative voice stopped everyone, halting the panicking horde. Mineta almost lost his balance again due to how sudden the calm was. But turning back to the man turned traffic director; Iida began explaining the cause of the commotion. Supplementing his words were sounds of Police sirens. The students began to disperse and Mineta leapt back down when an opening was available.

And oh how good the earth feels when it's his feet and not his face touching it.

…

It was 1A's afternoon home room period and it was a time for a decision. Midoriya and Mineta stood before their classmates, both of them resolved on something. That much was obvious from the luster in both of their eyes. Stepping forward first, the short boy addressed his classmates.

"Midoriya and I had a talk about our positions as 1A's Class representatives following what happened at lunch. And both of us feel like there are others more suitable for the job. So, without regret, I wish to give my position over to Iida, who calmed that crowd quickly and efficiently. Anyone who has any issue with this, say it now."

Not a single person argued, not even Bakugou. Instead they all looked back at the boy in glasses with cheers and compliments. Iida stood up and gave a salute, his body ready for this sacred office.

"I'll do my best!"

Mineta nodded and stepped back, allowing Midoriya to step forward. He was a little more nervous than his friend, but he still spoke with plenty heart.

"And I would like to hand my position to Yaoyorozu-san. In the afternoon, I saw how you prevented Mineta-kun from being trampled. But more than that, I noticed how calm and collected you were. It's a mentality few have and I think it would serve you better if you were a leader instead of a follower."

Everyone looked to the girl at corner desk as she stood up. Yaoyorozu's eyes closed, carefully considering the green haired boy's words. And upon opening them, she gave her answer with a resolute declaration.

"If you believe that Midoriya-san, then I shall do my best as well."

A rowdy cheer rang through the class as Midoriya and Mineta joined in. And although Aizawa put an end to the uproar with his usual lethargy and menace, everyone was in high spirits. But through these good times, Mineta felt like something big was about to happen to them. After all, how did all those reporters get into UA?

Call it a coward's hunch, but they were about to become part of something bigger.

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 13!**

 **A bit more segmented this chapter, because I tried and failed to replicate the manga's somewhat sudden transitions. But all in all, I think it turned out well.**

 **"Personally, I think it's a little rare."**

 **That only means it's still good to eat. Anyway, the reason why I'm back on the path of canon was because I have no idea what the duties of the Class Representatives are. And without the know how, having Midoriya and Mineta being Class 1A's representatives wouldn't be any different from Iida and Yaoyorozu. But that's what I think, what are your thoughts on the matter?**

 **"You've got me there, I've got nothing witty to say to that."**

 **Yeah... But I have other news to make. Because of my loaded schedule, I'm putting one of my other fan fictions on the back burner. It won't be this one, because I'm far more motivated to write The Saint and The Sinner, but I may change my mind if things get even more hectic. So stay tuned for more updates on my situation.**

 **"Also press F to pay respects, even fan fics going into hiatus deserves some send off."**

 **Anyway, that's all the news I have. Remember to leave any questions, comments, and concerns in the usual place and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **"Because only you can stop bad Fan Fiction."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	14. Chapter 14: Blindsided

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Mineta was practically bouncing in his seat as the seconds ticked by. He checked the clock again and it was 12:49 PM, just a minute away from Basic Hero Training. And while the chaos of 1A's first training did startle him, it was nothing short of exciting. And why would it? Between all the action, beautiful girls in great costumes, and the chance to team up with his partner…

There was nothing that could convince Mineta to miss a period of Hero Training.

And today would begin their second foray into the world of Heroics. The bell sounded as the Class of 1A sat down and awaited their destiny. Mineta heard Midoriya hold his breath, no doubt waiting to see what kind of entrance All Might's going to make today. The door slid open and–

"Quiet down, class is in session." Aizawa said as he stepped in. While everyone in the class was already quiet, there were curious murmurs floating around. As for Mineta, his joy was deader than his teacher's tone, already dreading whatever this man had planned for them.

"Today's Basic Hero Training will involve me, All Might, and another Hero. As you all know, fighting Villains is but one task a Hero must face. When disaster strikes, a Hero must be able to help those caught in its wake. From fires to floods, we must be able to provide rescue relief. That's right, today we'll be doing some rescue training." Aizawa continued, presenting a card that said 'rescue' on it.

Those words quickly changed Mineta's tune. For one half of his brain, it meant recreating those awfully cliché scenes involving a noble knight and some damsel in distress. The other half generated the image of Midoriya's back the day Mineta met him. Both were profound motivators for the shorter boy to take this task seriously…

Though he doubts this training would end up being this drastic.

Mineta's senses snapped up as he felt Aizawa's glare. He then pulled out a remote, the same one All Might had the other day, and pressed a button. The wall pulled out and there sat the cases that held Class 1A's costumes.

"You may wear your costumes if you want. However, I'll have you know that some costumes are ill suited for this task. The site we'll be training at is a bit far, so we'll be going by bus. If none of you have any questions, then start getting ready. That'll be all." Aizawa said.

As their classmates began getting up to get their costumes, Mineta knocked at the back of Midoriya's chair. The shorter boy was about to ask him if he was ready. But upon making eye contact, he saw the focus in his partner's eyes. So without a word, Mineta gave him a thumbs up and Midoriya responded with a nod.

He was going to do his best.

After a quick trip to the changing rooms, 1A stood outside ready for duty. And as Mineta studied his classmates' costumes, he noted some of them were missing an accessory of some sort. Most notably was Bakugou, who was wearing only one of the grenade shaped bracers.

"I suppose even Bakugou has to admit that those things are cumbersome." Mineta commented.

"Well we are doing rescue work. And Kacchan's smart enough to know that bringing something like that along is only going to hinder him." Midoriya replied as he adjusted his gloves.

"But why's he still wearing one?"

"He doesn't want to be completely unarmed." Midoriya said. The shorter boy conceded on that as Bakugou would never allow himself to be caught with his pants down. It was here that Mineta noticed Uraraka approach, a question dwelling in her eyes. Seeing a chance to build Midoriya's confidence, the shorter boy didn't warn his partner of her presence.

"Deku-kun, why are you wearing your gym clothes?" Uraraka asked.

The green haired boy flinched to her sudden appearance. And like before, Midoriya got a little flustered when he saw Uraraka in her costume. But unlike last time, Mineta didn't need to shake his partner out of his stupor. He himself broke free of his own nervousness and engaged in the conversation. The shorter boy couldn't be any more proud of Midoriya. He was starting to grow out of his shell.

"W-Well it was practically shredded during Battle Training, so I have to wear this while it gets repaired. But it's kind of sad though, I lost a symbol of my Hero identity on day one."

"Aww, don't think like that Deku-kun. A costume's just a costume; it's all about the person that wears it." Uraraka said with a smile.

While Mineta wanted to say that Midoriya's costume meant a little more to him than just that… He couldn't bring himself to say something like that after words like those. Seriously, how was Uraraka able to convert even the slightest bit of negativity into something good?

"Thanks Uraraka-san, I'll keep that in mind." Midoriya replied, returning a softer smile. The piercing noise of a whistle began to ring through the air, interrupting the three as they turned to the source. And to no one's surprise, the noise came from Iida taking his new duties as Class President to new degrees of seriousness.

"Everyone! Please line up according to your ID numbers and fill out the seats in an orderly fashion from back to front!" He shouted before blowing into the whistle again.

"Iida's going all out…" Midoriya commented, sweat rolling down the back of his head.

"I hope he realizes that this bus isn't the kind he has in mind." Mineta replied as he examined the structure of the bus.

"Should we say something?" Uraraka asked.

"Nah. Now come on, the sooner we get on line, the sooner he'll see his mistake." Mineta replied before leading the other two to the rest of their classmates. Once lined up according to their numbers, 1A began to file into the bus one by one. Mineta ended up in the back of the bus and away from Midoriya or any of the other friends he made.

And as the bus began driving their training location, some weird conversations were going on around Midoriya. The shorter boy felt isolated, since his seatmate, the awfully aloof Todoroki, wasn't exactly chatty. However, things were quiet enough for him to catch what was going on.

"Midoriya-chan, I generally speak my mind. So if you don't mind, I'd like to make a comment." Tsuyu began as she looked to Midoriya.

"O-Of course Asui-san, I don't mind." Midoriya replied.

"Call me Tsuyu-chan. And despite seeing it only once, your Quirk reminds me of All Might's." Tsuyu said.

Mineta had to suppress the garbled noise that was coming up his throat. This conversation was going to a dangerous place because it was touching what was obviously a secret. And not helping matters was Midoriya flubbing around as he tried to form a sentence. Mineta needed an intervention; otherwise the worst case scenario he imagined will occur.

"Hold up Tsuyu, All Might doesn't hurt himself every time he uses his Quirk." Their red haired classmate, Kirishima, said. Mineta let out a sigh of relief as someone else pointed out a logical difference. Crisis averted. From there, the conversation went to discussing about everyone's Quirks, mostly on how strong it is and how flashy it looks, and how it could lead to popularity.

Here, the shorter boy picked up everyone's disposition on their abilities. Kirishima's Hardening is practical, but he doesn't feel like it's anything special. Aoyama's Naval Laser is strong and noticeable, but the guy plays up its strength and ignores the weaknesses. But the conversation was eventually led to Bakugou and Todoroki's Quirk. And while everyone agrees that those two have powerful abilities fit for a Hero…

"That maybe… But Bakugou-chan's violent, he'll never become popular." Tsuyu commented.

"The fuck was that Frog Face!?" Bakugou screamed as he stood up from his seat.

"You're not helping your case man." Mineta commented, a grin spreading across his face. It wasn't everyday that someone was brave enough to insult Bakugou while he was present. But here was one girl who did just that. In Mineta's mind, Tsuyu's ranking on his list just went up.

"Fuck you Rat Bitch!"

"Even though we've only started socializing… You've made it abundantly clear that your personality is no different than the contents found in a ruptured septic tank." Kaminari commented. Mineta placed his hands over his mouth in a futile attempt to stop the laughter and hide his smile. It was here he realized that all the prestige Bakugou had from before meant nothing in UA. No one thought he was special, just another student like them.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Settle down, we've arrived." Aizawa announced before the Bakugou slamming could continue. Okay, as fun as that was, it's time to get to work. Mineta began to think about what kind of situations he would be useful in. His small stature means he could slip into collapsed spaces easily. And… That was about everything he could think of.

The boy sunk into his seat with a groan. He needed to figure out how to apply himself to these kinds of situations. Otherwise, he'd be no help to anyone, least of all Midoriya. So with a few deep breaths, Mineta began to open his mind and actually began thinking.

How do I rescue people with what I have?

The shorter boy continued to think until the bus came to a stop. There, 1A exited the bus and followed Aizawa into a rather large, dome shaped building. And upon entering, Mineta and just about everyone else felt the scale of the place. All over there were six mock disaster sites, all connected by a central plaza that looked far too normal in comparison.

"You know… I'm starting to wonder just how much money UA has… Just look at this place." Mineta commented as his eyes scanned the entire facility.

"UA's one of the best schools for Heroics, I imagine they get plenty of sponsors... And government funding. But beyond that, this place gives off the feeling of a passion project." Midoriya replied, his eyes doing the same thing.

"That's because it is, I helped build this facility myself after all." A light hearted voice said. Mineta and Midoriya turned around and saw someone in a space suit like costume standing before the class. From the puffy body to black dome helmet, the shorter boy was able to easily recognize the person. But his partner was able to voice that answer before he could.

"You're the Space Hero Thirteen, one of the best rescue workers in the business!"

"That I am. Welcome youngsters to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, USJ for short. In this place, you'll be experiencing every known accident and disaster known to man here. Though it may be scary, rescue work is a quite easy so long as you keep a level head." Thirteen said.

"Before you continue, where's All Might? He should be here." Aizawa interrupted.

"Well… You see…" The space Hero murmured as they beckoned to Aizawa. For a moment, the two talked in hushed whispers, creating some concern build in Mineta. He looked towards his partner and saw the frown on his face. The shorter boy nudged him before gesturing to come down to his level.

"You keep up with the news, did something happen with All Might?" Mineta asked as Midoriya leaned down.

"Not really… He just fought off some Villains on his way to UA. All Might's probably just a little tired." Midoriya replied, voice a little shaky. The shorter boy had to prevent his doubt from showing. Once again, his partner was keeping some secret from him. And based on what was said, it definitely revolves around All Might and whatever condition he has. But beyond this, Mineta has no idea what's going on between his friend and the Symbol of Peace.

"Maybe I should stop thinking about it… The truth would probably go over my head anyway…" Mineta thought before he registered a new presence next to them. He and Midoriya looked and found Uraraka and Iida staring at them. It took all the strength they had to not flinch and cause a scene.

"U-Uraraka-san? I-Iida-kun? What're doing down here?" Midoriya asked quietly.

"We could ask you the same thing. You and Mineta-kun look like you're scheming something, and in front of the teachers no less." Iida answered in a hush yet harsh voice.

"And why are we whispering?" Uraraka added. Before Midoriya could flounder out some half baked lie, Mineta decided to use say something of their behalf.

"Seeing Thirteen in person made me wonder… Is it a guy or girl underneath that suit? And I wanted Midoriya's opinion on it." Mineta said quickly. Uraraka and Iida stared at the shorter boy before he saw their eyes go to the Space Hero. And from there, Mineta saw their minds undergoing mental gymnastics over that question. The shorter boy looked to his partner, about to make give him a thumbs up…

Only to see Midoriya deeply processing the question like the other two were.

"Wait… You don't know either!?" Mineta thought. Then again, he shouldn't be talking as he has no clue either.

"Then it can't be helped. Alright students, let's get started." Aizawa announced, catching the attention of his students.

"Ah wait! Allow me to make a point or two… Or three… Or four…" Thirteen said. Mineta felt the increasingly awkward air developing around his classmates as the count went up. Luckily for them, their scraggly teacher wordlessly interrupted his coworker, allowing them to get back to the main idea.

"Now, I'm sure you all know that my Quirk is called Black Hole. And like its namesake, it can pull anything in and tear them apart." The Space Hero said.

"And you've used it to save many people in all sorts of disasters." Midoriya added as Uraraka nodded excitedly. Seems like the girl's a fan of Thirteen… But responding to the green haired boy, the Space Hero took on a darker tone.

"That maybe true… But if I let my concentration slip, I could easily kill those I'm trying to help. And it's not just me, any one of your Quirk has the potential to kill if the right conditions are present. So it's good to keep in mind that, despite our regulations on Quirks, one wrong move could result in a death… Either yours or someone else's…"

The air was frigid and Mineta could hear the unease in his classmates. But the Hero did make good points. No matter how weak a Quirk is, there's still a chance for it to be dangerous. And learning how to prevent those conditions from appearing, or dealing with it when it did, was part of their training.

With that thought, Thirteen's mood changed into something much lighter. "Worry not though. You've all experience Aizawa's Fitness test and All Might's Battle Training, you know the potential you carry and dangers that could follow. Now it's my turn to show you how to channel all that in a way that can help save lives. It is what Heroes do after all."

A few began to cheer at the Space Hero's inspiring words. And with a powerful motivation, Mineta felt that today was going to be a good day. But as Aizawa was about give out instructions… His eyes focused on something down at the plaza. Mineta followed his teacher's gaze and noticed some kind of black smoke gathering.

But in that small instant, he saw it… The face of evil…

From the expanding shadows, a pale man with hands covering his face and body emerged. And following him were people with wide grins, starving eyes, and an aura of bloodlust. Combined with their dark or grotesque appearances, Mineta could only think of one thing to explain this.

"Villains!? Here!?" He blurted out.

"Wait what!?" Kirishima asked, looking at the shorter boy.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect them!" Aizawa shouted as he slid his goggles over his eyes. Mineta instinctively backed away and moved closer to his classmates. But despite having a brain addled by fear, he heard his own thoughts berating him.

Why are you like this? Didn't you train to get some backbone? So why are you still afraid?

He shook out those questions off as Mineta began listen to what's happening around him. His classmates were putting together what they knew about the enemy tactics so far. And so to distract himself from his inner demons, he began processing everything to answer the million dollar question… Why?

USJ was far away from the main campus, meaning they were almost isolated from the outside.

The Villains also had greater numbers to combat whoever was here.

And lastly, the security system was disabled by a Quirk, preventing reinforcements from being contacted.

From this, Mineta knew that this was a well planned sneak attack. But that still didn't answer the question of why. What could they accomplish by coming here? The question remained unanswered as he heard Midoriya arguing with Aizawa. Something about being him being unsuited to fight direct battles. But that triggered a memory from inside Mineta's mind…

A memory involving Aizawa charging head first towards him.

Mineta patted his partner's arm, causing Midoriya to look at him. "Dude, I think Aizawa knows what he's doing."

"But…"

"Listen well… A good Hero knows more than one trick." Aizawa said before literarily leaping into the fray. It was here that 1A bore witness to the true strength of their scraggly teacher. Villains were unable to use whatever Quirks they had as they were pulled every which way by his scarf. And in the end, the Villains' faces either met the ground, Aizawa's fists and feet, or each other's faces. It was quite the display of skill and finesse.

"He really is a Kung Fu Master…" Mineta said.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Midoriya replied.

"This is no time for talking you two! We must evacuate!" Iida shouted as he guided his classmates forward. The two quickly turned and nodded to their Class President, quickly began evacuating with the rest of 1A. But the thing with Villains was that they never make things simple.

"I cannot allow you to leave!" A deep but polite voice shouted. A wall of unnaturally black smoke appeared in front of the class and loomed over them all. And once everyone stopped in their tracks, part of the smoke began to form a vague head like shape within a strange collar before two glowing slits appeared. If Mineta had to guess, that was the Villain's head.

"Greetings, Heroes, we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today we've come to UA for one thing… To orchestrate the death of All Might." The smoke said calmly. But despite the Villain's etiquette, Mineta, class 1A, and especially Midoriya shuddered to his words.

What?

"We were under the impression that he would be present today… Was there some sort of schedule revision? No matter, my task remains unchanged… I must ask you all to perish."

Mineta would've collapsed onto the ground, flat on his butt, had the prowling form of Bakugou not dashed forward. Despite how the shorter boy felt about him, he was really glad to have Bakugou on their side. The human grenade quickly raised his hand and detonated the air in front of him. And following him up was Kirishima, who clawed at the slashed at the smoke with a hardened arm.

"How's that!? We're not as helpless as you thought huh!?" Kirishima shouted, unease still lacing his throat.

But just as quickly as the two attacked him, the smoke came back and mostly unfazed.

"That was close… And you're absolutely correct. Students you maybe, there was a reason all of you were chosen to be future Heroes…"

"Get back you two!" Thirteen shouted. The smoke exploded towards the class and soon enough, Mineta's vision was swallowed. The shorter boy could neither scream nor move due to sheer terror. He may have trained to become stronger; all of this was too much for his brain to comprehend. Just moments ago they were all chatting like normal kids… Now they're all in a fight for their lives against real Villains!

"Please just let this be a dream! I'm not ready for something like this!" Mineta thought as he squeezed his eyelids shut. No amount of training with Aizawa could've prepared him for this level of madness. And no amount of screaming from the courageous portion of his heart could get him to move. Forget being Midoriya's partner, he couldn't even be a normal Hero under this level of pressure!

And it only got worse when he felt weightless. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he let his eyelids open just a crack. Before him was a span of shimmering deep blue. Mineta didn't even formulate a thought before landed face first into it. This was water.

He flailed around a bit before instinct pulled him to his senses, allowing him to calm down a little. But upon fully opening his eyes, Mineta noticed how a few Villains began to surround him.

"That's it... I'm done for… Sorry for not being a better partner Midoriya…" Mineta thought as he slowly closed his eyes again. He suddenly felt himself get swept up by something fast, but he ignored it, seeing that he was dead anyways. It then began to hold him closer. And whatever this was, it had a soft body. Finding comfort in it, Mineta wrapped his arms around it and nuzzled closer to it.

If this was an angel bringing him to the great beyond, he might as well enjoy the last vestiges of his mortal life.

"Mineta-chan… Stop that, it's embarrassing." A flat voice said. Not the kind of voice he expected from an angel… But it did get him to relax… Reminded him of his old classmate Asui Tsuyu…

"M-Mineta-kun, y-you're safe. So… You should probably let go of Asui-san." Another voice said, this one sounding very flustered.

"Call me Tsuyu-chan."

Mineta opened his eyes while turning to the other voice. As it adjusted to the light, he saw the vibrant green hair, modest freckles, and shining eyes of Midoriya Izuku. The shorter boy took some time to process this, but he still wasn't thinking straight.

"Midoriya? Are we dead?"

"No, we're all very much alive." The first voice answered. Mineta turned to the source, only to himself face first in a pair of breasts. Oh…

The shorter boy immediately released his hold and fell onto his back, banging his head against the floor. But that pain wasn't his immediate concern at the moment. He proceeded to get on his knees and began to prostrate before the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was in a really dark place! But thank you for rescuing me! My life and body is yours to use!" Mineta screamed.

"Apology accepted, just don't freak out on us again." Tsuyu replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mineta screamed as he got up. As good as that was, he hoped this action wouldn't affect his or Midoriya's current reputation in 1A that much.

But now that the panic stage was finished, Mineta turned to his partner with renewed hope. And while Midoriya was still a bit flustered at what just transpired… Upon seeing the fire in Mineta's eyes, he hardened his resolve as well and looked to the water. He was no doubt keeping an eye out on the Villains within it.

"Okay… What do we know so far?" He asked.

"The Villains have executed a well organized attack in hopes of killing All Might somehow. They wouldn't just show up to get beaten if they didn't have the means after all. They've also jammed any means of calling the outside world for help." Tsuyu answered calmly.

"Uhhh… That smoke guy could warp people around. So he could use it to escape, separate us again, or send us to a more dangerous place." Mineta replied after a moment of thought. Because Tsuyu summarized the overall situation, he had to pick at the bones she left out.

"And right now, we're stuck in the Flooded Zone surrounded by Villains. Since we don't know when help will come… We will have to break out of this situation ourselves." Midoriya said as he turned to the two. Normally, Mineta would be panicking one more. But because he had some reliable people with him, the boy was able to hold it together. Besides, fighting was their only option at this point.

On this ship, there was nowhere to run that doesn't involve going into the water. Then there was the possibility that the Villains down there could also have a water Quirk that could sink the ship, forcing a fight. So with that, they might as well come up with some sort of plan while they had the upper hand.

"As scary as that sounds… I'm with you Midoriya. What's the plan?" Mineta said. Midoriya pointed out to the water and Mineta looked overboard, seeing several Villains glaring at them from the water's surface. The shorter boy swallowed the lump that was in his throat, they looked ready to tear them apart.

"The Villains all have Quirks that favor being in the water. The fact that they're not trying to board supports this. They have a great advantage over us, the result of some meticulously formed plan. But here's the funny thing… Why would they send you, Asu– Tsuyu-chan to the Flooded Zone?" Midoriya asked as he turned to his amphibious classmate.

Mineta turned to the girl as well only to find her blankly staring back at Midoriya. The shorter boy looked at his partner, only to find him slowly getting more and more defeated. He quickly nudged him, causing Midoriya to shake out of his stupor and rephrased the question. Because, in all honesty, even he wasn't seeing the point his partner was making.

"If they had known about your Quirk, why didn't they send you somewhere else?"

Now that got Tsuyu to react and Mineta thinking. His partner was absolutely right. If they wanted a complete advantage, they wouldn't want a girl who was amphibious here. But because she was, it meant that the Villains had no idea what their Quirks were beforehand. The element of surprise was now theirs to use.

"I see… With this, we might be able to surprise them. But before we take action, we should probably review what our abilities are first. Makes it easier to plan a strategy." Tsuyu replied.

"Good Idea. My Quirk's Super Strength, but I have some difficulty controlling it. If I attack, I'll just end up with a broken limb. It's a double edged sword…" Midoriya explained.

"My Quirk gives me these weird hair balls. They stick to everything but me; in that case it just bounces off. And depending on how I'm feeling, they could stay stuck all day." Mineta said. He then proceeded to pluck one of his balls off and stuck it to the wall as a demonstration. Tsuyu blankly stared at him and it gave Mineta the impression that she wasn't all that impressed.

"You can laugh now…" Mineta murmured, head hanging low.

"It's not bad, just strange. But I digress. My Quirk gives me all the qualities of a frog. I can jump really high, stick to walls, and stretch my tongue up to 20 meters. I could also spit up my stomach for cleaning and secrete a slightly stinging poison. Those last two abilities aren't particularly useful, so please disregard them" Tsuyu replied.

"S-Stomach?" Midoriya asked, his face becoming a shade closer to his hair.

"S-Secrete?" Mineta replied, his face becoming a tad pinker.

Before the girl could say something in response, the ship beneath them shook violently. While the three managed to stay on their feet, they noticed that the ship was almost cut in half. There also appeared to be several breaches in the hull. They were taking on water and it wouldn't be long before their sanctuary sunk.

"Holy shit! The situation just got worse Midoriya!" Mineta screamed. He was barely able to keep a hold on his morale. But any more and the shorter boy would no doubt break down again. This was their only chance to attack.

"Then it's now or never, here's the plan. I'll jump off and use my Quirk to on the water. The force will punch a hole and displace the water. When that happens, Asui-san, take Mineta-kun, jump towards land, and pick me up along the way with your tongue. Mineta-kun, as soon as you're airborne, you need to throw as many of your hair balls into the water as possible." Midoriya explained.

"And they'll all get swept in your whirlpool yeah? Along with the Villains?" Mineta replied, connecting the dots on Midoriya's daring escape plan.

"Precisely… We have one shot at this, so let's put everything we got into it." Midoriya replied before turning to the Villains in the water. Mineta and Tsuyu looked at each other and gave a nod, getting ready to play their part. The amphibious girl hoisted the shorter boy under one arm, crouching in preparation to jump. And the shorter boy began to carefully stretch his arms.

Normally, Mineta would've used this opportunity to 'closely study' Tsuyu's costume. But because there was a sight he knew he couldn't miss, Mineta gladly ignored his inner deviant and focused on the reliable back of Midoriya Izuku. And just like the day they met, this gave the shorter boy a brilliant courage.

"Take this!" Midoriya then leapt from the ship's railings and aimed his arm towards the water. "Die!"

"DELAWARE! SMASH!" He screamed. A rush of air surged from Midoriya's arm and sent him upwards. But for the Villain's below, they were caught in the initial shock wave of his attack.

Without missing a beat, Tsuyu jumped from the ship and grabbed the green haired boy with her tongue. Mineta looked to his partner and noticed the broken fingers. He couldn't let that sacrifice be in vain, so he reached up to his head… And chucked those hairballs into the water with reckless abandon.

The water that was once separated by Midoriya's shockwave began to flow again. And with the powerful current, both the Villains and the many sticky hairballs were sucked in. The balls stuck themselves to the Villains and then to each other. Before long, all the Villains were just one big tangled mess of limbs and adhesive.

"All washed up. Good work you two, we're over our first hurdle." Tsuyu said calmly.

Mineta and Midoriya looked the girl and gave her a thumbs up. This was truly a job well done.

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 14! Writing this part of the story presented me with a problem.  
**

 **"Oh, do tell."**

 **You see, as much as I want to alter certain events to see how Mineta would react... I cannot separate him from Tsuyu and Midoriya during the USJ battle. If they are to win their battle at the Flooded Zone, the two of them need Mineta's Quirk. As I mentioned in my Author's Notes of Chapter 1, this is the linchpin that needs to be addressed in a 'Shinsou in 1A since the beginning' story.**

 **And that is the reason why such an important event remained unchanged.**

 **"I mean, you could've experimented by mixing around the class, have different people in different places."**

 **Next time I'll attempt that. But what do you, dear readers, think I should do? How much should I diverge from the Canon events? Could I change everything but keep the spirit of the events?**

 **"Well you won't know unless you try."**

 **And try I will in the future. But I digress... I don't know if you noticed, but I've got a new cover for the story. It was drawn by my brother T2 and it took him quite some to draw it. He's still developing as an artist and as such, I would like you all to offer any comments you can. Here is the URL to the image on the BNHA reddit.**

 **r/BokuNoHeroAcademia/comments/aw8cev/the_saint_and_the_sinner/**

 **And don't forget to leave a review for me as well.**

 **"Because only you can stop bad Fan Fiction AND bad Fan Art."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next time. T1.**


	15. Chapter 15: Counterattack

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"You sure you okay Midoriya? Those fingers aren't looking too healthy." Mineta asked as he, Midoriya, Tsuyu slowly waded through the waist high water. Well, waist high to them, the shorter boy was still quite buoyant and his movements were slower as a result.

"Perfectly… At least, okay enough if we get into another fight…" Midoriya answered, his voice straining to hide his pain. He even had the audacity to cover his injured hand with one of his elbow guards. Even then, there was nothing they could do without medical supplies.

Perhaps Mineta should acquire a first aid kit if they all survive this incident.

"Let's not Midoriya-chan, we're not in an ideal environment." Tsuyu said as the finally reached land.

"Yeah, it's better if we sneak around the next one…" Mineta replied quickly. He had his fill of 'near death situations' for several months and as such, isn't so eager to go fight some more Villains. And luckily for him, Midoriya nodded in agreement and began looking around.

"You're both right, we need to focus on getting out of here and calling for help. Let's follow the shoreline and avoid the plaza all together." He said, eyes locking onto the nearby battle. Both Mineta and Tsuyu also turned their gaze there, seeing their homeroom teacher giving it his all.

While the shorter boy knew his former master was strong, there was still a hard limit to his body. Compared to before, his attacks and dodges were starting to slow down. What's worse, more and more Villains began to press in on him, each of them hungry for the chance to soak their hands in a Hero's blood.

Mineta felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He could never handle that level of bloodlust aimed at him, let alone be able to fight them all off. The shorter boy grabbed his partner's shirt and began pulling. They had to get going before they were inevitably forced into a fight. But Mineta soon made the mistake of looking at Midoriya's face… His eyes were lit with the flames of courage.

"Aizawa-sensei… He's drawing in so many of them…" Tsuyu commented, her voice low with uncertainty.

"But he won't be able to take them all on by himself… Aizawa-sensei is capable, but the stress will catch up to him eventually. Despite that, he jumped in any way to protect our class…"

"Midoriya, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. We only got out of our situation because the conditions were just right. If all of us go there to help, we might not be so lucky and cause more problems for Aizawa." Mineta said as he glared at his partner.

"I didn't say we'd dive right in. Instead, we'll look for an opening and go for a 'hit and run' instead. That'll lighten Sensei's burden and put us in the least amount of danger." Midoriya replied. And looking at his eyes, Mineta could tell that he put a few strategies under consideration. But even if that was the plan, they don't know what could happen to throw a wrench in all that. The risk was too high.

But should they succeed, Aizawa will have a moment to rest. And in a crisis like this, every second of respite matters for a veteran Hero. It could even be enough to turn the battle around.

What to do…?

"Hmmm… We should observe the situation before making a consideration. I also wish to help Aizawa-sensei. But if we went in there and bit off more than we could chew, it would render his efforts to protect the class moot." Tsuyu said, finger on her chin. Mineta began nodding like crazy to the girl's thoughts as Midoriya looked between the two. And luckily for them, he conceded.

"Okay, we'll read the situation. If Aizawa-sensei has it handled, we'll go. If not, we'll give whatever help we can and then go." Midoriya replied.

With that, the three of them dipped lower into the water to lower their presence. But they all kept their eyes above the bit of ground in front of them, keeping watch over their teacher. It was a frantic spectacle as Aizawa continued to demonstrate his martial ability against the Villains. And never had Mineta felt such fear for the cryptic master that aggravated him.

"Make it through this you lazy bum! We still haven't learned anything yet!" Mineta thought, hands clasped together.

It was here that they noticed the pale, hand covered man charged towards their teacher. But there was something strange about the way he moved. It wasn't slow, but not exactly fast. His ran was more calculated than anything. Like he was counting down to something…

Wait…

Mineta's face paled as his eyes immediately went to Aizawa, who moved in to engage. For the pale man, he easily snagged the capture scarf that was thrown to him. The scraggly hero went low, increasing the speed of his dash. And once he was close enough, he delivered a high speed elbow to his opponent. But on closer inspection, the pale man caught it.

And then, Aizawa's elbow began to peel, crack, and crumble.

"That guy… He timed when Aizawa's Quirk would end… And now…" Mineta said, his bowels becoming uncomfortably loose. Even when Aizawa leapt away, seeing his arm hang limp was allowing fear to take hold.

"The Villain has a disintegration Quirk… It looks like anything he touches starts to break away until…" Midoriya added. But he wasn't able to finish that thought as Tsuyu let out a nervous croak. What happened next however, really didn't help the three's growing apprehension.

Behind their teacher was what could be described as a wall of muscle. It was like All Might, but this… THING was more bestial and unrestrained. And looking at the creature, Mineta didn't know which of its features were more nightmarish. Was it the exposed brain? It's jagged, rock like maw? The deep agony dwelling within its bulging eyes and shrunken irises?

However, what he was certain of was this creature's obscene level of strength. Aizawa attempted to counterattack by throwing his capture scarf around the beast. And while it did wrap around, the monster broke free of it with a simple flex.

The thing then shot its arm out towards their teacher. And while Aizawa was practically a ninja, the creature caught his leg as he tried to jump back. It slowly lifted him into the air before hitting the ground with the Hero. Face first.

The surface cracked as blood sprayed into the air. Their teacher was barely moving, but the thing found it necessary to pin him down with one of its hands anyway. With the other, the monster firmly grasped Aizawa's arm and twisted it as easily as clay. His scream resounded through Mineta as his own arms twitched and tingled. The shorter boy slowly looked towards his partner and Tsuyu, finding them drinking deeply from the rising despair.

Mineta turned back to their teacher, who was still mustering the strength to struggle. But all that accomplished was the complete shattering of his other arm. Another scream tore through the three, stilling their hearts and threatened to knock them out. The creature then grabbed Aizawa's head and drove it into the ground, more cracks and blood appearing.

Now Mineta had to physically cover his mouth to stop any noise from coming out. With the way this narrative was going, the three of them will surely die if he squealed. And with that, all the confidence he had since the three escaped the ship vanished. No matter what kind of bravery Midoriya shows, it won't be enough to save them. And here did the shorter boy remember something, words that his partner said before UA…

"But do you ever have that… Sinking feeling that whatever little power you have might not be enough next time?"

As Mineta continued to eye the broken form of his teacher, black smoke began to gather near the pale man. It was the Villain that separated everyone. They began talking about something that he could barely hear. Snapping out of his desperation for a moment, he began trying to listen in. In all honesty, it wasn't much given the state they were in… But he needed to hold true to Midoriya's wisdoms. The first and most important thing in any situation is information.

And maybe whatever he could pick up could lead to their salvation.

"It's game over… There's no way we can take on that many Pro Heroes… We'll need to try again another day… Kurogiri, get us out of here." The pale man said, frustration lacing his raspy voice.

"If that is what you wish, Shigaraki Tomura." The smoky figure, Kurogiri presumably, replied.

"Ah wait… We need to leave a calling card… A few dead kids should do…"

Before Mineta knew it, Shigaraki was looming over him, Tsuyu, and Midoriya. And up close, the shorter boy could see how inhuman the villain was. Most of his upper body was covered in hands, all of them unnervingly life like. His hair was a frayed and thin. The exposed parts of his neck were covered in flaky scars. And the one eye Mineta could see through that hand on the Villain's face… It was wide open and full of spite.

"Shame I won't be around to see All Might's face when he finds you…" The Villain said, unable to contain his glee. He reached out towards Tsuyu's face while any of them were too stunned to react. And as both Midoriya and Mineta turned to her with desperate eyes, the image of Aizawa's arm played in their head. The shorter boy's thoughts were running too fast for him to formulate any action. All he could was watch.

…

He and Midoriya stared as Tsuyu remained still; the Villain's fingers were touching her face. Nothing was happening. And from the corner of Mineta's eyes, he noticed the sharp eyes of their teacher. Aizawa Shouta was glaring at Shigaraki with all the grit and fury of a cornered Hero.

"What a trooper, that Eraserhead… It's nice to have a teacher go above and beyond for you." Shigaraki commented. He then made a gesture with his head, causing the creature to slam Aizawa's face back into the concrete.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" Mineta thought as he quickly turned back to Tsuyu. He saw Midoriya leaping out of the water, ready to blow this Villain away. But even seeing his partner act, the shorter boy couldn't move anything. His arms, legs, mouth, everything couldn't find the courage to help in some way. He couldn't jump out of the water to tag team Shigaraki. He couldn't move just a step to push Tsuyu out of the way.

Mineta was as useless here as he was before UA.

"SMASH!" Midoriya shouted, a torrent of wind and dust enveloping the wind. Mineta looked up at his friend, did he get him?

As the dust settled, a large mass was standing over all of them. It was that monster and it was unfazed by the blow it received. Mineta could only let out a stuttered laugh in response, darkness swallowing his surroundings. He could still register what's going on around him… But he didn't even try to help resist their fate.

Midoriya getting grabbed by that monster? There was nothing Mineta could do to even bother it.

The Villain reaching for Tsuyu again? There was no defense he could offer that could save her from the inevitable.

"That's it… We're done for… A new life sounds pretty great right about now…" Mineta muttered as Shigaraki's other hand reached for him. Slowly did the hand of death came to him and the world was just about to black out entirely…

That was, until a new sound broke through the hopelessness. USJ's front gate exploded off its hinges, the noise ripping through the whole building. Everything stopped as they all looked towards the source. And standing there, before all the chaos, was the familiar form of the Symbol of Peace. Dawn has finally come to this dark night.

"Have no fear, for I am Here!" All Might's voice was practically shattering. His signature catch phrase brought all those who heard it a profound feeling. For the students of 1A, a great joy and relief. For the Villains, a sense of undeniable uncertainty.

"ALL MIGHT!" Mineta cried out, finally letting out all the emotions he had bottled up. While his eyes were mostly busy producing tears like the Midoriya family, some part of him caught something odd. While he could recognize All Might standing before everyone… He wasn't his usual self; there wasn't a bold smile to be found.

In its place was the sight of clenched teeth and a solid scowl.

"A continue… We can still clear the game." Shigaraki said as he stood up. The creature that grabbed Midoriya released his grasp on the boy and shuffled next to the pale man. In all honesty, this only made Mineta cry even more than before. Things were that desperate for the three of them.

"I can't believe it… We've managed to survive…" Tsuyu said.

"Yeah… We're going to make it… Right Midoriya?" Mineta replied as he wiped his tears. Looking towards his partner, the shorter boy noticed something worried within him. It caused a sense of disconnect from his more hopeful half and anxiety began building in Mineta again.

What's wrong? All Might's here? Shouldn't you be happy?

Mineta heard movement and turned towards it. And before him were the unconscious bodies of all the Villains in the plaza. All Might, who now stood in front of Shigaraki, was cradling Aizawa in his arms. His eyes glared at the Villains before him and disappeared.

Suddenly, Mineta was looking at Shigaraki and the creature from another angle. Not only that, he, Midoriya, and Tsuyu were now next to one another again behind All Might. As for the Villains, Shigaraki was frantically picking up one of his various hands off the ground.

"Huh? What just…?" Mineta asked, looking around to gain his bearings.

"Students! You must take Aizawa and go!" All Might instructed. Mineta looked at his feet and saw the battered Aizawa. Without another second, he began to pick him off the ground. He struggled but once Midoriya stepped in, they got him off the ground. Though this was just background noise to Midoriya, he was focusing on relaying information to their Basic Heroics teacher.

"Be careful, that Brain Villain over there took One for– I mean, my attack at full power without flinching! My arm didn't break so maybe it wasn't that powerful… But still! Taking a blow like–"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might shouted, interrupting his partner. All Might turned around with the widest smile and made a pose like he was taking a photo. "Don't worry."

He then proceeded to launch himself towards the Villains. The Hero's initial attack didn't do any damage but he managed to dodge the counterattack. And as the two danced a ballet of fists, Mineta, Midoriya, and Tsuyu were ready to move Aizawa.

"All Might really is on a different level… Let's get Aizawa out of here dude." Mineta said.

"Y-Yeah…" Midoriya replied. But while they did start moving, Midoriya couldn't help but look back at the battle behind them. His eyes were pleading to All Might, almost as though he knew it was going to be a hard fight even for him. This caused Mineta to focus his own thoughts on picking apart his partner's mind. What could he be concerned about?

"That monster was able to take a blow from Midoriya at full strength… But All Might is much stronger than Midoriya, so he should be able to break down its defenses eventually. Though that thing is still extraordinarily strong for a Villain… Could it be that is what they're going to use to kill All Might? And combined with my theory that All Might could be weakening due to age or health…" The shorter boy thought.

Mineta began to feel his bowels loosen again as he turned his head around back to the battle. There was a cloud of dust over it, but he could feel something ominous going on in it. Was All Might in trouble?

"Tsuyu-chan… Please take Aizawa-sensei for me…" Midoriya said.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" The girl said as she took his place in carrying their teacher. Looking at his partner, Mineta knew what he was going to do. It was stupid, but there was no other choice now. Midoriya needed to be there for his teacher.

"Be careful Midoriya." Mineta said.

"I'll try." He answered with a warbled smile before starting to run towards the battle. Seeing his friend's stalwart back filled Mineta with fresh courage. While it was a shame he couldn't charge in there with Midoriya, he knew he had to tend to Aizawa first. But as the shorter boy watched him run, he felt that the dream was slowly getting further and further away.

"Can't think about that right now… Tsuyu, let's go!" Mineta said, turning back to Tsuyu.

"But, Midoriya-chan…"

A familiar explosion resounded through the air, causing the two to look towards the battle once more. Standing with alongside Midoriya was Bakugou, Todoroki, and Kirishima, all of them ready to support the Number One Hero in this battle. Mineta could only smile at the sight, his heart lightening a little knowing that his partner won't be alone in the effort.

"Midoriya's got strong back up, he'll be fine." The shorter boy said, a pang of inadequacy ringing in his heart.

"Okay…"

Both he and Tsuyu began making their way to the entrance, where their classmates were no doubt waiting. And as they walked, Mineta found that the sounds of battle were few and far in between. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Were they trading scathing verbal barbs? Where it was more of a contest of wills?

He will never know…

"Hey! Up here!"

Mineta looked up and saw Uraraka waving towards them. His heart continued to soar as he saw more and more of his classmates. And judging by how there were little to no injuries on them, they managed to survive as well. Uraraka and Shouji quickly went down the steps, helping with Aizawa the moment they were close. The former made Aizawa float while the latter took the task to guiding his unconscious body around.

Going up the steps, Mineta would've hugged the ground had he not noticed that a few of 1A are still missing. Did they get separated by that mist too? If that's the case, did they get away like him and Tsuyu? Those questions aside, he also noticed how the back of Thirteen's suit was completely ripped open. The shorter boy immediately ran to the downed Space Hero and began examining the damage.

"This costume's supposed to resist a butt load of hazards. It can't be cut, punctured, or burned. Electricity just flows around it, its water tight, and has radiation shielding… What did this?"

"You know your costumes… But this is was the work of my Quirk… Defense means nothing to the pwer of a black hole…" Thirteen grunted. Mineta felt a little sick to his stomach, but it did leave him wondering. How was the Hero's Quirk used against themselves?

It didn't take a while before that thought was interrupted by a thunderous rumble. Mineta had to flail his arms around just to stop himself from falling over. And looking around for the cause, he noticed a giant hole in the side of the USJ. A hole that wasn't there before…

"Was… Was that a Villain that got shot through?" Sero asked, sweat rolling down his neck. If that was the case, then there was only one possible explanation for it.

"All Might… He won… He Won!" Mineta shouted, tears starting to fall from his face again. The boy's classmates began cheering, the triumphant sound ringing through the whole facility. Mineta didn't even know what else to say, the nightmare they found themselves in was finally ending. And just as they all began preparing to evacuate the building again, more good news walked in.

Literally.

"Class 1A! Your President, Iida Tenya, has returned with help!"

Iida and a whole line of UA Faculty stood atop the steps, their presence completely banishing any remaining despair. Mineta's lips were pulled into a smile, allowing his eyes to tear up one last time for today. After all, there was nothing more beautiful than a Hero's reliable back.

"What the Hell took you so long?"

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 15! I'll admit, this was not my best work. Because this portion of the USJ attack was focused on All Might, the students could only watch his incredible battle. Well, that isn't entirely true. But as far as Mineta was concerned, All Might did all the heavy lifting when it came to fighting Nomu. So really, I was in a corner and just had to fight my through in the most boring way possible.  
**

 **"Yeah, not much really happened... That is if you didn't count the whole 'Mineta doubting himself' angle you've been pushing."**

 **I don't think I've been doing that so well either. I know I've alluded to it early on, but because it hasn't been played often enough, it just feels very contrived. However, at the very least, it feels in character for Mineta to really doubt himself right now. What do you think dear audience, does this feel weird?**

 **"It probably does."**

 **Definitely. In other news, I've just finished my ESL teacher training last week and currently looking for a job. So wish me luck on that front.**

 **"And who's better at teaching English than aspiring writer?"**

 **Hush Eris, that has nothing to do with my ability to teach. But that is all I have for this update. Next time, we'll be watching a frog counsel some grapes over his self esteem.**

 **"Crack ship fuel? In my fan fiction? It's more likely than you think."**

 **Not your story. But since you are a figment of my imagination, I suppose you do have some ownership of the story.**

 **"Exactly."**

 **Hmmm... Anyway,**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Saint's Faith

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After the arrival of UA's Instructors, the League of Villains were quickly defeated and detained. However, Shigaraki and Kurogiri, the leaders of the attack, escaped to parts unknown. And while a most of the students of 1A got out unscathed, Midoriya and their teachers needed medical attention, Thirteen and Aizawa especially. So at best, today's victory can be considered bittersweet.

Right now, Mineta and his classmates were being brought back to UA on a bus. And as one would expect, there wasn't much of a conversation going around. Not that the shorter boy minded as it gave him plenty of time to think, mostly on his own absurd level of mediocrity. Even though he helped during the escape from the flooded zone, he felt like he should've done more afterwards.

Instead, he froze or gave up completely when the situation went so far south, it would be in Canada or some other far north country.

"Mineta-chan, those dead eyes are starting to make you look like a fish. It's creepy."

The shorter boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked next to him, fully reminded that Tsuyu was sitting next to him. It took him a few moments to process what she was saying, the degenerate part of his brain throwing more thoughts into the slush pile of thoughts. But once he finally cleared his head, it dawned on him that the girl just called him creepy. And not because Mineta was being his usual, perverted self.

He supposed that's a step up.

"I was just thinking about today…" Mineta replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, today was certainly something to consider. If All Might hadn't showed up, I dread to think what would become of us." Tsuyu replied, her face stiller than a stone. Thinking about it, Mineta never really saw his amphibious classmate show any real emotion. But he supposed that means she would be able to remain calm despite life threatening crises.

"Even then, you were pretty calm back there, being able to move and all. If the Villains weren't out of our league, I'd say you and Midoriya could've made a difference." He said as a small but wistful smile on his face. Mineta's eyes then drifted to his classmates, each one either contemplating or conversing on the USJ attack. And despite the crisis they've experienced, they were still holding their heads high.

But upon turning back to Tsuyu, he saw how she was observing him. Her head was tilted slightly as her blank eyes stared deeply into his. Mineta was now caught in a loop as changing or keeping his expression would tip Tsuyu off to his true thoughts. And with her next words, the shorter boy knew she figured him out.

"Mineta-chan, give yourself some credit. Without you, we wouldn't have escaped the Flooded Zone so cleanly."

"I know… But everything that happened afterwards? I could've done something to help you and Midoriya. It would've been pointless, but at least it's better than standing around too afraid to move." He said, averting his eyes from Tsuyu.

"Maybe, but no one would blame you for acting the way you did. It was a bad situation and anyone would've done the same." The girl replied, her normally flat tone becoming more and more encouraging. Still, Mineta wasn't convinced at all. After all, he wasn't just anybody; he was supposed to be a Hero in Training. Tsuyu sighed and laid a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, putting the weight of her words into the gesture.

Mineta, upon receiving the gesture he normally used on Midoriya, began to feel his woes melt away. It felt nice…

"All of us are still young Mineta-chan, both as Heroes and as people. It's why we're attending UA, to learn how to become like the Heroes we admire. But we have to remember that all the greats started out as students that were no different from us. And by scrapping through situations like the one we faced today, they could become the legends we know them for. So when you say you're weak or afraid, remember that so were they at one point." Tsuyu said.

Those words rang through Mineta, but somehow it wasn't sticking nearly as much as it should. His amphibious classmate was absolutely correct, all Heroes started out as weak and afraid as he was. And by overcoming that fear, they become the inspiration that allow others to do the same. But his heart wasn't in it like it once was when he first met Midoriya.

And as he recalled the sight of his reliable back, it seemed to get further and further away from him.

Mineta hung on that last thought, brows furrowing in confusion. When did that sight become so distant? The shorter boy had looked up to Midoriya and worked hard to become worthy of his friendship, but this felt like some kind of deification. Like the kind where he would never be able to reach the same heights as the one placed on a pedestal. And through this, Mineta would underplay his own efforts and achievements to absurd levels.

Was that why he felt this way? Was it because he constantly compared himself to Midoriya and everyone else?

"I… I think I need to reevaluate myself…" Mineta sighed as he closed his eyes.

"That would definitely for the best. There's value to your being here, that much I know. But what that maybe is up to you to find out." Tsuyu replied. Mineta slowly nodded to his amphibious classmate before she removed her hand from his shoulder. He then turned to stare out the window, entering a stage of deep thought once more.

From here, things just passed Mineta by as his body went into automatic. Too lost in his thoughts to notice that 1A made it back to UA without further incident. Too absorbed over Tsuyu's words to realize he changed out of his costume. Too concerned over his own severe incompetence to pay attention to his surro–

"OW!" Mineta grunted as he clutched his face. Looking up, he saw that he was in front of the Nurse's Office. He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his throbbing nose, did he came here to fetch Midoriya?

"Well, at least I can still be called his friend. No man left behind." Mineta mumbled as he knocked on the door. A moment later, a short old lady in a lab coat a size too big for her opened the door just enough for the two to make eye contact. This is Recovery Girl, one of the best Healers in the city and possibly the country.

"Ah, you must be here for Midoriya, he just finished recovering." She said before turning back into the room. Mineta really couldn't get a word in before the door opened a little more, allowing his friend to slip through with backpack in hand. While the shorter boy wanted to ask why they were being sneaky with door… He concluded it probably had something to do with All Might, who should be in the room as well.

But, that was not his secret to uncover.

"Hey man, glad to see you're still in one piece. How's our Symbol of Peace?" Mineta asked, tone as casual as it can be. Midoriya flinched a little at the question, as expected of a secret keeper, but he quickly came back to his usual, optimistic self. Nice recovery.

"All Might's fine, just some cuts and bruises in a few places. Nothing some ointment and sleep can't fix." He replied.

"Always with the ointment… Anyway, you ready to go?" Mineta asked, noting how Midoriya was already out of his substitute Hero costume and in his school uniform. His partner just nodded as he slipped his arms through the backpack's straps. And with a wave farewell to Recovery girl, with Midoriya's parting words being a nervous 'see you later', the two began making their way out of UA.

Midoriya and Mineta walked through the empty halls in silence as the remnants of the setting sun finally vanished. Outside the window, the shorter boy noted how bright the stars seemed to shine that night. It was as though the sky put on her best evening dress that was decorated with the finest gemstones. But it did leave him wondering… For every brilliant light that reaches them, how many thousands are drowned out by the cold void of space?

How many martyrs die, forsaken and forgotten, for each Hero that's commemorated?

"Mineta-kun? Are you okay? You're… Crying…"

The shorter boy looked over to his friend and noticed how blurry he was. And upon wiping his eyes, Mineta felt just how tearstained they were. "Huh… Looks like I am…"

"Is… Is this about that attack on the USJ?" Midoriya asked carefully. Close, but no cigar. This kind of made the shorter boy wondered if his partner knew him like he did. Another step in the downward spiral towards endless incompetence, so below average that even his best friend doesn't want to deal with his problems.

"Yeah… That was pretty scary… We'd almost died…"

"It was, but that's not what I'm talking about. You feel like you should've done something more." Midoriya replied. The shorter boy stopped and so did his partner, both of their gazes meeting. Mineta's eyes were teary, uncertain, and surprised. Midoriya's eyes were focused, stalwart, and encouraging.

"How did–?"

"We've been best friends for almost three years; I can tell when you're second guessing yourself. And I guess today's the breaking point isn't it?" Midoriya answered, his tone calm and level. Mineta was the first to advert his eyes, his sight now focusing on some arbitrary spot on the ground.

"I just want to be useful to someone…" The shorter boy said, fists tightly clenched until his knuckles were white.

"But you are! If you weren't there are the flooded zone, Asui-san and I would be fish food."

"Then what about after that? When you tried to blow away that hand covered guy and Tsuyu was trying to get you away from that giant monster, what was I doing? Nothing, I just stood there and watched that guy reach towards me and Tsuyu. If All Might hadn't showed up, all three of us would be dead." Mineta spat back.

It didn't feel right to refute what Midoriya was saying; especially when he was doing everything he could to encourage him. But there was no changing reality; he didn't do anything even when his classmates were in trouble. Midoriya, however, refused to believe that, the light in his eyes and the weight of his words showing just that.

"We would've been dead no matter what any of us did, that encounter was just WAY over our level. So what if you didn't do anything? That's a normal reaction to have given what we been through. There's only so much fear a person could take before they freeze up. Even I have my limits, regardless of how much courage you think I have. And hey, at least you didn't run away screaming in the other direction." He replied.

Mineta wanted to argue against that. But like with Tsuyu, he couldn't really find any reason to. What he was saying makes sense, especially that last statement. He could've taken advantage of the fact that Shigaraki and Nomu would be distracted by his classmates to swim as fast and far away as he could. Mineta would've lived while Midoriya and Tsuyu would certainly die. It was the true coward's way, surviving at the cost of one's dignity and allies.

But Mineta didn't take that path. Instead, he chose to die at their sides. And that thought made him felt a little better, knowing that he wouldn't just abandon people.

"Yeah, I guess that counts for something…" Mineta said, holding his head a little higher. A quick glance towards his partner and the shorter boy noticed something. There was still a fire in Midoriya's eyes and words on his tongue.

"No, it's not just something… That part of you is everything that I'm grateful for."

Midoriya's voice was just as calm and level as it was. But Mineta had to take a step back at the sheer impact of his words. He didn't stutter or mumble. He didn't avert his eyes. The green haired boy had looked straight ahead at Mineta and put all of his heart into those words.

Mineta could only hang his mouth agape to that, words completely failing him. And through this pause, his friend pressed the advantage and continued speaking his mind.

"When we first met, you told me that there's a Hero in me and even offered to be my partner in crime. It was the first time in my life that someone believed in me, believed that I can be something more than just a Quirkless weakling. What's more, you didn't waver when Kacchan and everyone else picked on you. You kept faith and stuck around."

Those words brought back all the memories from before UA. Of the times Mineta argued against Bakugou and his cronies. Of the times the two had to downplay their bruises to Mrs. Midoriya. Of all the times Mineta had to reaffirm Midoriya every time he felt unable to reach his dreams. There was of course the irony that came with it, as the roles have now been swapped. Mineta wiped at his eyes and silently nodded to his friend. Yeah, he did do that.

"Do you remember what you told me beneath the underpass? Before that sludge Villain caught us? You said 'there are plenty of jobs that involve helping and saving people… But Heroes can do one thing better than they could, and that's bringing hope to others'." Midoriya continued.

"Yeah… I did say that…" Mineta replied, a smile forming because he knew where this was going.

"Well then, by that logic, that would make you a Hero too. It's because you cheered me on that I had the courage to keep trying. You're a Hero and there's no one else I trust more with my back than you." Midoriya said. Despite his calm voice, Mineta felt the roar of his partner's words. It completely shattered his doubt and the pride he held came back full force.

He was Mineta Minoru, partner to the Midoriya Izuku, and nothing was going to change that.

"Man… When did you get so cool?" Mineta asked with a laugh, wiping his eyes one last time.

"It just happened, though I guess that's the thing about change. We just don't know when it happens. But if I can grow like this, so can you. We just got to keep trying and face tomorrow with everything we got. Are you with me?" Midoriya said as he held his fist out. Mineta nodded and bumped it with a fist of his own.

"I'll do my best, partner."

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 16! It was a true struggle to write this and I had to channel the full power of my feels to get these results.  
**

 **"And I say it was a job well done. You built it up over the course of several chapters and now you picked the fruits of your labor."**

 **I hope so. If our dear audience didn't enjoy this chapter, I'd seriously question my ability as writer right about now. So please, leave a review on how I did, give me that sweet validation.**

 **"Given up on the subtly huh? Well, I guess that's the mark of a growing author too. The blatant demand for reviews."**

 **Oh shush you. Any how, I've been thinking about what I should do for the next chapter and I had two choices between canon and nonsense... But then after some thought about whether or not to put it up to a vote, I decided that, F it, I'm going to bludgeon you with nonsense of the highest order.  
**

 **"And you're getting indecisive? Truly this an update to say that you're becoming more and more like a professional writer."**

 **I have no rebuttals for that... But that is all I have for this update. Still looking for work and being a responsible adult, so keep wishing me luck on that front. With all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**

 **"Chao Chao."**


	17. Chapter 17: A Strange Scenario

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Following the attack on USJ, UA was temporarily closed while the staff worked with police to investigate the incident. And though Mineta generally enjoyed the time off, still unwinding from 1A's tense run in with the League of Villains, he quickly grew bored. Turns out, being stuck in an apartment for the whole day with only so many things to keep him occupied quickly wore down his sanity. It got so bad that Mineta was even willing to welcome Bakugou into his abode, he was that starved for human contact that wasn't his father.

But at last, things have gotten quiet enough for Mineta to leave the protective eye of his Father. Just as long as he came back by six, one can't be too careful around Villains who think they can take on UA. So with all the joy in the world dwelling in the soles of his feet, he ran out and basked in the open air and the afternoon sun.

"You big beautiful blinding bastard, how I missed you…" He groaned, stretching his arms out towards the grossly incandescent body. Though, as that feeling settled, Mineta began wondering what he should do next with his acquired freedom. Visiting any of his usual locals would be pointless as Midoriya often made those visits a hundred times more interesting. Without that, the shorter boy might not even try.

"Hmmm... I guess I'll just visit him; it's been a while since I've done that. Though I guess I need to drop by the Bookside Honda, get something for Mrs. Midoriya." He thought before he started to comb through the contents of his wallet. Once satisfied that he has an antiquate amount of funds, Mineta set out to claim some literature.

As he traveled around the city, the boy began to note how the USJ attack was still being discussed by both the media and random gossipers. He supposed that only made sense as this sort of thing never happened before in a long, long time. But nothing has really changed except for sighting an extra hero or two out on patrol. Still, that gave Mineta a little respite, knowing that things are still in control. That society as he knows it won't go sideways anytime soon.

Anyhow, upon arriving at the book store in question, taking a moment to greet the rather skeletal looking owner of the store, Mineta began combing through the aisles for anything that would be of interest to a house wife. And while he knew Mrs. Midoriya, he really didn't know her that well. This resulted in Mineta caught between the stereotypical stuff, like cook books and other home care manuals… Or the really shelf filling junk, like 100,001 Ways to Predict the Weather, Job Opportunities, and When Your Child Enters a Relationship.

…

Mineta, grabbed that book and began flipping to a random page. His eyes then promptly landed on number 82155, a prediction on 'Enters a Relationship' using weather and job opportunities. There was absolutely no way someone sane will buy this book, which is why he's going to get it. And note, this wasn't a going to be a gift to Mrs. Midoriya, she's a bit more sophisticated than this. No, this book was for Mineta's library because it seemed hilarious enough to own.

And also because he's terribly desperate.

"Failing that, I could get some head's up on Midoriya's love life... Let's see… Your child will find themselves thrust into a relationship when there's a heavy sun shower and they are relied upon for relationship advice?" Mineta thought before reading prediction 82155. That is unusually specific and doesn't really bode well for the shorter boy. Still, this whole thing looks like it's worth giving a quick read through. So with that, Mineta tightly cradled the not so insignificant book on his arm and continued to look through the store.

And that's when he found a familiar electric blonde in the back corner, carefully eyeballing some Classic American Literature. This raised some eyebrows in Mineta, never really pegging Kaminari as a well read individual, let alone an aficionado of ancient works from over the Pacific. Then again, he really doesn't know what the rest of his classmates are really like outside of UA. So perhaps, Mineta should take this chance to familiarize himself with the people he'll be spending his whole high school career with.

And ultimately, expand his friend circle that only consisted of Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida.

"You know, I'd never really got what any of these guys were writing about. Way too different from how we think now." The shorter boy said as he stood next to Kaminari.

"Woah! Where'd you come from?" He said, jumping away from his shorter classmate. It was kind of funny to see someone who was taller and, without a doubt, stronger jump away from Mineta. Kind of like how most people scream and run from a roach or rat.

…

Mineta had to suppress a frown, there's that comparison again. It's almost as if he can never see himself as something grander than low level vermin. Though he supposed there could be some hidden virtues and advantages associated with those disgusting pests… But he's going to need some off time to figure that out. Time that is not now.

"Blame my parents. But how about you? Here for that alien literature from over the pond?" The shorter boy answered.

"I can get why you say that about all this." Kaminari replied, gesturing towards the shelves full of American Classics. "But no matter how much time passes or how different our cultures are, the themes still carry over. Get us thinking about what it means to be Human…"

The electric blonde swiftly pulled a book out from the shelf with unflinching accuracy before slamming the cover into Mineta's face. The cover illustration had the woman's disembodied eyes and lips against a midnight blue background with a dazzling festival in the foreground. But despite how odd it looked, there was something mysteriously beautiful about it. Then his eyes finally went to the title of the book, The Great Gatsby.

"This right here, a message on what happens when you've become obsessive with the past. It also has boring rich people parties, crazy rich people parties, adultery, murder, a green light, a billboard with giant eyes, a ridiculous yellow car, a pool that Gatsby never swam in, and a narrator named Nick. Many scholars still contest over the characterization of the characters and is still part of the American Reading curriculum. It is a timeless work of literature."

Mineta had to take a step back. While Kaminari was in an exaggerated 'presenting' pose that bordered on laughable, the aura that radiated off his body was quite unsettling. However, the feeling was quite familiar to the shorter boy. And realizing what it was, Mineta let out a laugh that was hidden deep within his diaphragm.

"My God, you sounded like 'Hero Otaku' Midoriya just now."

"… I guess I did. Sorry if that got a little too intense." Kaminari replied with a short laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm used to that sort of thing. But man, the contrast between this and your usual class performance is stark. Like where was that brain power when Ectoplasm called on you?" Mineta asked as he watched his classmate return the book to its proper place.

"Hey, if it was American Literature, I'd be running circles around the rest of you."

"After what you told me, I don't doubt it." If there was one thing that Mineta learned, it is how difficult it was to outperform someone in their field of expertise.

It was then that the two began conversing in full as they walked around the bookstore. The subject of it changed every so often, but no time felt wasted. And through this, the shorter boy felt a connection being formed with the electric blonde. He learned that Kaminari was a man who liked to experiment with various hobbies. He's been through things like skateboarding, cars, music from a long gone era, generic cool guy stuff. All of it made him look like that one guy who tries really hard to be cool only to end up looking silly.

Not that it made Kaminari any less endearing, since Mineta could guess why he would do such a thing. All of which led to their current tangent of a discussion.

"The human body is art. And art is best when it's consistent. Therefore, the best girls must have proportionally consistent bodies." Mineta said as the two left the bookstore. The shorter boy had settled on a cook book for Mrs. Midoriya's gift, as uncreative as that was. But he was certain that she would enjoy looking through it, just as he would enjoy looking through his 100,001 Predictions. That, however, wasn't what his mind was thinking about currently.

"Not the answer I was expecting… I pegged you as a fan of boobs." Kaminari replied.

"I do appreciate me some boobs… And I don't mind a fine ass… But it's wholly unforgiveable if a girl's body only consists of boobs and/or butt. Have you ever seen that wreck of an Anime, Winners Don't Cheat? The heroine is like a stalk but her breasts could destroy Jupiter if they fell into it."

"Everything about that was a wreck… But yeah, the character designs could've used a bit more time in the oven…" Kaminari muttered, a shiver rolling through his nerves.

"Told you, consistency is king."

"Then how about girls with mutation type Quirks? It kind of messes with your 'consistency' don't you think? I mean, Tsuyu-chan's pretty cute but her big hands and feet are kind of off putting." Kaminari replied. Mineta's brows furrowed as he glared with all his might at the electric blonde. This promptly threw him off, causing Kaminari to stumble away a few steps.

"First of all, don't shit talk Tsuyu. I happen to owe her after what she'd done for me at the USJ. And two, it's not 'my' consistency, it's 'their' consistency. As long as their various body parts are proportionate with each other, I'll be more than happy to… Study them." Mineta replied, his voice going from a low growl to a devious drawl.

"Alright, alright, I get it. But man, it's a shame our class doesn't have more girls in it. Not that there's anything wrong with our current selection mind you. I just wish there was a better ratio, improve the odds of landing a date." Kaminari said as a sigh passing between his lips. Mineta hummed to that as his previous emotions began die down. While there was some merit to his words, there were still plenty of arguments against it.

However, before he could utter even a single word, his eyes caught something sitting in the middle of the intersection ahead of them. The thing was slightly worn but it wasn't enough to dull the light sheen, alluring colors, and provocative figure on the cover. Unable to believe that someone would leave such a thing in the open, the shorter boy jogged ahead to answers his curiosity.

Only to find that the item was what he suspected all along. Lying upon the asphalt was a copy of the world famous, ultra premium, subscription only, gentlemen's magazine… Worship.

"Holy shit, is that the latest issue?" Kaminari asked excitedly as he tried to pick it up. Mineta grabbed the electric blonde's arm, stopping him as the shorter boy felt several eyes on the two. Immediately letting paranoia take hold, Mineta began to assess his surroundings. And that was when he lost all the warmth in his blood.

But not because there were Villains or crooks, it's actually quite the opposite. Coming towards Mineta and Kaminari were their classmates and fellow Heroes in Training. And no matter which direction Mineta turned to, the four roads out of their location had people directly heading towards them.

From the north came Bakugou and Kirishima, both of them drenched in sweat and lugging gym bags.

The South was blocked by Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka, all three of them carrying grocery bags.

West had Mina, Tooru, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou, each of them holding different kinds of bags.

And from the East, Tokoyami and Shouji were carrying black garbage bags and quickly made their approach.

And while under normal circumstances he would be laughing at the sheer coincidence of this meeting. This scenario was anything but funny.

"Why now of all times!? And why are we all holding bags of some sort!?" Mineta thought. If they all catch him right now near this magazine, the image of a dignified classmate will come crashing down. Kaminari may have an inkling of his true nature, but he revealed that willingly and in careful amounts. This, however, is grounds for a strip search of the soul.

Worse still was the fact that Midoriya would get inevitably caught up in his mess. Because Midoriya covered for Mineta when Iida and Uraraka caught a glimpse of his true nature, this would cause them to question his partner. And there would be no easy escape from that. Mineta must get out of this situation…

Even though he doesn't actually have a plan.

"Dude, you alright? You look like you're going to die in a few seconds." Kaminari asked. Mineta proceeded to gesture in the four directions that surround them. The electric blonde took all of two seconds to look and piece things together. His eyes darted to the magazine on the pavement before finally returning to the shorter boy.

"Yeah, this spells trouble… Should we just ignore it and walk away?"

"They've already spotted us and saw you reach for this thing. And I've never seen anyone talk their way out of this sort of thing." Mineta answered grimly. Granted, his only reference was cheap harem series were the blundering idiot of a protagonist has to explain to his ten not girlfriends on how this porn isn't his. But since life sometimes reflects fiction, the shorter boy doesn't want to gamble on the possibility of a misunderstanding.

And in circumstances like this, misunderstandings were guaranteed.

"Then how about we just take it and run?" Kaminari suggested, the panic steadily growing in his voice.

"That sounds like a great idea! We totally won't look suspicious in any way if we do that!" Mineta retorted. The shorter boy realizes that the sarcasm wasn't exactly helping matters, but running away was only helpful in only a handful of situations. This wasn't one of them. Kaminari quickly looked towards their advancing doom before turning back to his short classmate with furrowed brows.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We'll be seriously boned and I don't want to be labeled as 'that guy' by the others."

"There is really only one thing that we can do…" Mineta said, realizing that there was only one true way out of this. He wished it hadn't come to this. He wanted to avoid this bringing up this problem for as long as humanly possible. But alas, fate has consigned him and his new found friend to this demise. And all he could hope for was that, through their guile and wit, they are able to survive the questions with some of their reputation intact.

"We go out in a blaze of glory…" The shorter boy finished, a resigned sigh escaping his lips. Kaminari stared at Mineta before once again looking at their approaching classmates. In just two or three short minutes, they would be forced into a conversation. And it would no doubt involve asking for a reason as to why he and Mineta were standing around the intersection for so long. So without any more options, the electric blonde sighed and looked upon the magazine that sat upon the pavement.

Its serene stillness completely mocking the turmoil the two now faced.

"Well, I guess there are worse ways for someone's social status to die. And who knows, we might get a chance to climb up eventually." Kaminari said, defeated but still holding onto a shred of optimism.

His words resonated with Mineta however. It didn't help him come up with another solution out of this mess. But it did remind him that he and Midoriya were once at the bottom of the ladder. A situation that was completely undone upon their admittance to UA. So if anything, Mineta was certain that he and Kaminari will pull through somehow.

"I'm sure we will. It's been an honor Kaminari." Mineta said before reaching down towards the magazine.

"To you was well Mineta." Kaminari replied, his breath becoming still as the shorter boy grasped the edge of the cover. This was it, no turning back. Mineta took a deep breath and prepared to go into this with his full attention. He might as well go into this with his true, perverted self.

He opened to the middle of the magazine and snapped it open, fully ready for whatever was about to hit him. Except that he wasn't.

"… Excuse me?" Mineta asked to no one in particular. The shorter boy could hear Kaminari reeling back behind him in serious confusion. But he couldn't blame him as the anxiety they both got out of this experience was for nothing.

Both the front and back covers of the magazine was indeed from an issue of Worship… Everything else however, wasn't. Completely gutted of its original content, now the magazine was filled with random numbers and writings on blank paper. And to add further confusion, this wasn't ordinary white copy paper; this was glossy, colored magazine paper. And all of it was even stapled together, making the whole thing more like an unnecessarily gaudy notebook or sketchpad.

Mineta filled through the thing, from one cover to the next, finding the same thing with each turn. Some random person actually took the time to make this thing the way it was. Just the fact that this magazine gave no indication of it being tampered with spoke volumes about its original owner. Either they were an extremely dedicated prankster… Or a crazy idiot who had a moment of brilliance and focus.

Regardless of which, Mineta and Kaminari were outplayed like novices at poker.

"Mineta-kun? Kaminari-kun? Are you two okay?"

The shorter boy looked up to find that Midoriya and their other classmates have finally reached them. Because Mineta was holding the magazine with its covers completely parallel to the ground, no one could see what this magazine was pretending to be. So without a word, Mineta folded the thing cover to cover as a smile spread across his face. He then proceeded to throw the fake magazine into the bag he was carrying, might as well figure out who left this sitting around.

"We're fine. But I can't say the same for our sanity though…"

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 17. Not my best work, but it was stupid enough of a concept and I just rolled with it. Leave a comment in the usual place about how this piece of filler made you feel.**

 **"It was glorious..."**

 **I see. Any how, I really don't have anything to say in this section so I guess I'll end it early.**

 **"Yeah, I don't have anything else to add either... Guess it's your lucky day."**

 **Guess the inspiration was pretty low today. But, with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Olympics for Quirks

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Even though he was away for just one day, Mineta sorely missed UA. Home was great and all, but life would be just too confining and predictable if he stayed in. Here at UA, he could aim for bigger and better things. He could become worthy of Midoriya's friendship. He could, somehow, land a date with one of the fine ladies in his class. He could even witness the strangest of things occur.

Like he and the rest of 1A was about to right now.

"Morning. Now, let's not waste any time and get straight to business." Aizawa said as he walked in the door. Now that would've been the end of the story had it not been for the fact that their teacher was completely wrapped in bandages. Both of his arms were in casts while his face was covered up in thick gauze. Honestly, if it wasn't for his clothes and the mess of hair spilling out from his head, Mineta would've thought a mummy had escaped from the World History Museum in Tokyo.

That still didn't stop him from vocalizing his concerns over his former master.

"Jesus! How are you even on your feet?"

"Tenacity, something you'll all have plenty of by the time you graduate. But that isn't the main concern right now… Your fight is far from over…" Aizawa replied as he took his place behind the lectern. Now that caused the air in the class to chill by several degrees. Mineta swallowed the lump that formed his throat; they didn't have to fight more Villains right? Right?

"Sensei, by that you mean…?" Iida asked warily. Thank God for his honest soul, asking all the right questions and saving Mineta from confronting his deepest fears. Sure he wanted to become a great hero and partner to Midoriya, but there was no sense in rushing it. The best made plans require plenty of time, resources, and effort to put together.

"What I'm referring to is the rapidly approaching UA Sports Festival." Aizawa answered as his tired eyes glared at 1A from between the bandages. But that didn't faze them all as much as it should; being that the classroom was too busy exploding with enthusiasm. As for Mineta, he was slowly sliding down his seat as the tension began leaving his body.

"It's something normal… Well, as normal as having the entirety of Japan watching your every move can be… Though doesn't that mean the Villains who attacked us will be watching too? Probably, but I guess there's nothing that could be done about that. It takes more than shreds of paranoia to stop the most popular event of the season from airing." Mineta thought before his ears returned to listening to Aizawa.

"And because of the audience size, you'll need to be performing better than your best. As this is not only an event to show off your passion and vigor and whatever. It is in fact your greatest opportunity in your career as Heroes in Training." Aizawa said.

"We'll be scouted by Pro Heroes, correct Sensei?" Yaoyorozu asked. And though everyone knew of this fact, the girl still managed to whip up some extra energy out of everyone. Even Mineta was now feeling the excitement over all of this, his Villain anxiety finally subsiding in favor of a more hopeful future. It also helped that the person who got his blood pumping, in several ways, was absurdly attractive.

"Absolutely, they will be scrutinizing every detail of your performance. So work hard, this event only comes once a year and you'll only get three chances to leave a mark. Don't waste it." Aizawa answered before moving onto regular homeroom business. But even as 1A transitions to their regular school work, nothing could keep the Sports Festival from prodding their brains constantly. With each student finding their own ways to make it big at their first UA Sports Festival, this would certainly become an event they wouldn't forget.

…

Mineta stretched as Cementoss left the room, their fourth period class has just ended. And the moment the lunch bell finished ringing, 1A exploded into many conversations. Tuning his ears, he began listen to his classmates and their thoughts. Kirishima was especially pumped, barely containing his voice to prevent his classmate's ears from exploding. Kaminari was talking about his possible prospects as a sidekick in the future while Kyouka was shooting him down every step of the way.

It was all pretty overwhelming.

"Hey Midoriya, how do you feel about this?" Mineta asked as he and his partner got up from their seats.

"Hmmm… I'm excited but also a little nervous…" Midoriya answered, his hand placed over his chin. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow to that. He knew his partner wasn't that good with crowds… But the chance of him being noticed by the greats should override those feelings of anxiety. This was, after all, the first great step in their careers to become legends themselves. Midoriya really must have a good reason for that.

"Really? I mean, you've been doing well recently, so I thought you'd want to show all that growth off… Is this about your Quirk?"

Midoriya sighed and began scratching at the back of his head. "You got me… Don't you think it'll be harder for me because of my inexperience? The Pros will see that and turn to someone with better odds, like Kacchan."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. And besides, anyone who passes on you should get their eyes checked." Mineta said with a hand wave. And he was being completely earnest about that last statement. Anyone who didn't see Midoriya's potential the way he did and Mineta will know those people are third rate at best. You could blame all the prejudice they faced during their middle school years for that assumption.

"Midoriya-kun! Mineta-kun! Why are you both looking like that? Are you not in high spirits? Are you not feeling it?" Iida asked as he, Uraraka, and Tsuyu walked over. Though with Iida, it's more like shimmy over as he was in the middle of some weird dance. The class president must be containing his emotions over this and was barely succeeding. Naturally, all who saw this had raised an eyebrow. And this is in spite of knowing why.

"If that's feeling it, then I guess not… But that's probably the mood whiplash talking." Mineta replied.

"Mood whiplash?" Iida asked, stopping his weird dance.

"What Mineta-kun meant was we went from 'fighting for our lives' to 'normal school business' in two days. If you can count the biggest athletic event in Japan as normal…" Midoriya explained.

"Ah yes, it is quite the contrast. But for UA to move onward despite that all that… It is nothing short of inspirational! So we must do our best as well, right Uraraka-kun?" Iida said, energy overflowing from his voice. He proceeded to look over to their gravity defying classmate, directing Midoriya and Mineta's attention to her as well. But what they saw wasn't the bubbly girl they've come to know…

Instead, it was a Lady of War emitting an aura of searing bloodlust.

"Yeah… Let's do our best…" Uraraka answered as her throat rumbled from the low growl that escaped it. Mineta reflexively hid behind his partner as Midoriya backed away a step from the girl. Normally, the shorter boy would be cursing himself for displaying such cowardice, especially after what had transpired two days ago. But even he had to admit, this was not a situation he wanted anything to do with. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all…

"Jesus Christ, what possessed you? Is it that time month already?" Mineta blurted out. Once more, his more rational half of his brain was kicking him for saying something so tactless. But quickly looking around, everyone was a little too preoccupied by an overly zealous and aggressive Uraraka to care. All except Tsuyu, who just stared at him with her usual nonchalant expression.

Although… Mineta could feel the unflinching gaze of her blank eyes pierced right through him.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST!" Uraraka shouted, turning to a cluster of their classmates. Mineta focus returned to the gravity defy girl and saw how she riled others in 1A to an awkward cheer. It was both a sight that inspired Mineta… And questioned whether or not he needed to change his trousers. Because, if anything, that girl could very well raise Hell with that aura alone.

"Alright, Uraraka-san, let's calm down before you traumatize someone. And we might miss lunch at this rate…" Midoriya said as he nervously laid a hand on his classmate's shoulder. It was almost as though a switch was flicked as Uraraka instantly went back to her normal cheerful self. Make of that however you want, but at the very least, Mineta didn't have to worry about his classmate turning into a demon.

"Then off we go." Uraraka said as she happily marched off. Iida looked between Midoriya and Mineta, apparently more than a little confused at what just happened. The former just scratched at his cheek as he let out a shy chuckle. Mineta just shrugged, even if he sort of understood what just occurred. Still, it was probably best if they all got a move on and not leave Uraraka alone for too long. Who knows if she'll turn aggressive again when they weren't looking…

Then again, Mineta supposed there must be a good reason for the girl to be full of piss and vinegar.

And the opportunity came up when the four were on their way to Lunch Rush' cafeteria. The question sort of came out of nowhere, being that Midoriya really didn't have any way to get it out there in the first place. But others took it in stride and played along as a question or two never really hurt anyone.

"Why I wanted to be a Hero?" Uraraka asked, looking over to a rather shy Midoriya.

"Well… With Iida-kun following his brother and Mineta-kun partnering with me to be a Hero duo, we kind of left you out. And I didn't realize that until now. I mean, you don't have to say anything if it is particularly personal. Just wanted to know…" Midoriya explained, voice wavering a bit at the end. Mineta, despite seeing the same awkward personality that his partner had always displayed (especially around girls)… Midoriya managed to not fumble his words. Not only that, he was aiming to understand Uraraka just a bit more.

"My boy, he's growing up so fast…" Mineta thought before turning his attention back to his cheery classmate.

"It's not that personal, just a bit embarrassing… Compared to you, Iida-kun, and Mineta-kun, it's not nearly as noble…" Uraraka said as she began scratching the back of her head at an uncomfortable speed.

"I can think of some really horrid reasons to be a Hero. So I'm sure you're over thinking it." Mineta replied. The shorter boy felt like he had the clout to say that. After all, he could think of someone amongst their little group that had a terrible, secondary motivation towards Heroism. Three guesses to whom that maybe…

And no, the first two guesses don't count.

"Like Mineta-kun said, I'm sure it's not so bad." Midoriya said with a nod.

"Well… I'm only in it for the money…" Uraraka said, the hand scratching at the back of her head becoming several tempos faster. Mineta raised an eyebrow to that. Only in it for the money? That seemed a little too self-centered for a kind girl like her. Perhaps this wasn't the whole story, causing Mineta to hold his tongue.

"Told you it's embarrassing…" Uraraka sighed, her cheeks turning a shade darker.

"I understand why you're uncomfortable, but there is nothing wrong with your reasoning. Seeking a more comfortable lifestyle is a common desire that most people work towards." Iida replied as his arms became a spatial hazard. Midoriya and Mineta quickly stepped out of the way as the former followed up on his class president's thoughts.

"Yeah, what Iida-kun said. Though hearing that from you was a bit surprising…"

"Well the way I see it, she probably has a good reason for needing the money." Mineta commented, putting his earlier suspicions out there.

"You got me… My family runs a construction company, but we haven't got any work in a while… So we're all poorer than poor… Please don't tell anyone that." Uraraka said, her voice growing increasingly hush as though this was a dire secret. It wasn't, but Mineta supposed she had some sort of image to maintain... Even though he doesn't think anyone would treat her any different just because of her social class.

"Construction… If you got permission, wouldn't your Quirk help cut costs?" Midoriya asked.

"That's what I told them! But…" Uraraka trailed off as her expression grew soft, most likely recalling words that she held close to her chest. Whatever they were, Mineta could feel the weight of her emotions behind them. To be trusted enough to hear something so sentimental; the shorter boy felt honored and opened his ears to Uraraka.

"My Mom and Dad wanted me to follow my own dreams… To become a Hero that anyone could be proud of. It was a little confusing to me back then; it made me wonder if I wasn't ready to help. But thinking about it now, I guess they didn't want me in to be stuck in their shoes. But if that's the case, then I'm going to succeed and get that money for their sakes. Until Mom and Dad are living easier lives, I won't stop working to become the Hero they know I can be."

Mineta, Midoriya, and Iida stared at their classmate, noting the flame of resolve burning within her gentle eyes. This outwardly determined look was kind of uncommon on the normally cheerful Uraraka… But it wasn't unwelcomed. In fact, it just made the girl all the more appealing.

"Damn girl… How is that embarrassing?" Mineta asked, a smile spreading across his face. Iida, on the other hand, began to express his awe in the least elegant and most bombastic manner possible... A standing ovation, even though he is already standing.

"BRAVO! BRAVO URARAKA-KUN!"

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it Iida-kun…" Uraraka said as her cheeks grew red again.

"I mean, when hasn't Iida-kun made a big deal out of something? Not that he's wrong to feel that way though, your commitment's inspiring." Midoriya replied. Before Mineta's thoughts could go to inwardly cheer his partner for his smooth compliment, a familiar booming laugh filled the hallway. The group flinched as they turned to the source, the only capable of performing such a thunderous humor.

"There you two are! Young Midoriya, Young Mineta, I have a request to make of you…" All Might said, dashing out from around the corner. He then proceeded to daintily hold out a bento wrapped in a cloth with bunnies printed all over it. The contrast between the action and the person doing it was beyond astounding.

"Care to have lunch with me?"

"He's like a schoolgirl!" Uraraka said as her lungs burst with laughter. For Mineta and Midoriya, however, they just looked at each other before looking at the Number One Hero, brows raised between them.

"Sure…"

The duo began to approach All Might, their strides filled with a curious urgency unlike anything anyone has seen. After all, when the Symbol of Peace calls, it's only appropriate that one should answer. Still, it did leave the two boys wondering…

"What's this about?"

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 18! Now I know what you're thinking... But what about the weird magazine? Don't worry, I'm turning it into something great and stupid. So please look forward to that.**

 **"I got a sneak peek and oh-boy, things get crazy."**

 **Alas, that is a story for another time. For now, here we all stand upon the gates of the Sports Festival arc. Now, like I said before, it is hard to try to change the course of the story while retaining the important events, but God damn it I will try and ride through the fire and the flames.**

 **"Insert Dragonforce joke here."**

 **And I will be relying on you, dear readers on my progress through this endeavor. Remember, only with your words can we defeat the evil known as Terrible Fan Fiction. Only you have the power.**

 **"Insert cheesy 80's cartoon joke here."**

 **Anyhow, I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things. I'm getting accustomed to my new job as a tutor, getting a handle on my responsibilities, and finally beating a game that has been consuming the rest of my free time. But I'm kind of worried that I haven't made that much progress on my original work... So wish me luck on that front.**

 **"Ah, the pains of being a writer... Feels good doesn't it?"**

 **Not at all. Regardless, that is all the news I have for you for all this update. So next time on The Saint and The Sinner, will Mineta learn the deep dark secrets of All Might and Midoriya? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope to see you there.**

 **"Spoiler alert, it's probably not what you're expecting."**

 **With all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	19. Chapter 19: Guidance

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Most of the time, Mineta never noticed what he sat on. While he preferred the soft, padded cushion of an armchair or couch, there was something to hard surfaced chairs. There was a sense of antiquity to it and it also changes the mood of the sitter. But right now, the stool he sat on was nothing more than a hotbed of anxiety and discomfort.

All Might, despite smiling his signature smile and sitting with authority upon the couch, looked a bit grim and somewhat uncertain. Midoriya was also pretty much feeling the same as the Symbol of Peace's gaze fell down on them. This tension in the atmosphere only meant one thing, they were about to engage in a terribly secret conversation.

"Could this be about Midoriya and All Might's secret? Am I even ready for something like that?" Mineta thought as All Might prepared the two boys tea. And as the hero set down the terracotta cups before them, his powerful voice rang through them. Even if it did sound a little forced… Perhaps there was no natural way to approach the subject?

"So, are you two excited about the Sports Festival?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, we're going to be on national TV, so who wouldn't be?" Mineta said, forcing the words out of his throat. He had to suppress the cold sweat from breaking out as he sounded a little too obvious about his feelings over this entire situation. All Might didn't say anything however and simply nodded to the shorter boy before turning to Midoriya.

"Uhhh… Well… I might have some difficulty given my inexperience with my Quirk…"

"That is a given. But that is why we're here, to offer any advice to you before this turning point." All Might said, gesturing to himself and… Mineta?

"Wait, me too?"

"Yes. However, to help Young Midoriya, you need to know certain details pertaining to his abilities." All Might answered.

"All Might, you don't mean…?" Midoriya began before All Might cut him off with a swift answer.

"Yes, it's time for Young Mineta to learn about our secret."

Mineta could feel the sweat on the back of his neck frost over, prickling his skin with the kind sensation that he was too familiar with. All the questions he had since that day they began training for UA came to the front of his brain. Not only that, several other questions began to pop up, with the most important being…

"But, why me? Isn't there someone else that is more trustworthy? Because, depending how big this secret is, I don't want to be that guy who ruins everything by running my mouth."

"Perhaps… But since our meeting on Dagobah Beach, I suspected you have already deduced a few things already. And as afraid as I was that some stranger guessed my secret, Young Midoriya was able ease those fears. He continually vouched for your loyalty and, despite all that has happened since; you still didn't break your silence. So here we are, in this room as confidents." All Might explained. Mineta stared at the Hero before his eyes slowly turned to his partner. Midoriya simply nodded back to him, smiling that friendly smile of his.

This left him speechless. While Mineta knew that Midoriya had complete confidence in him, as proved by recent events… To have All Might, Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero, trust him enough to share what could be his darkest secret with him, it was just too much. What should he do now? Listen? Or decline?

But wouldn't that be running away?

"Of course, if you don't want to know the whole story, you are free to leave. Just know that you already have one foot into this and I fully expect you to keep up the silence." All Might said, upon seeing the indecision upon Mineta's face. While the shorter boy knew he meant well, those words really didn't help the feeling of uncertainty that he felt. On one side, there was the benefit of aiding his partner through his Hero's journey, as Mineta said he would do. But on the other, the likelihood of someone spilling the beans, which he feared, would increase.

Hmmm…

"Mineta-kun, I know that something like this is serious… But it's your choice and we won't trust you any less even if you say no. Just clear your head and ask yourself again, is this what I want?" Midoriya said. Mineta, while he didn't look to his partner, heard his words and all the stray thoughts and emotions began to empty. And within the void that was now his mind, there he saw the two halves of himself. One was dressed in gaudy pimp clothes while the other wore Midoriya's Hero costume.

Some may call these two their personal Angel and Devil. Others may call them Left and Right. Or perhaps Logic and Memes… For Mineta, however, he calls them Heart and Pants. And while they were normally at odds with one another on how to proceed through a problem, they were in agreement this time.

"We listen. If we are to help Midoriya, we need to know the situation he and All Might are in. And I know we can keep this a secret. We have, after all, been able to keep their relationship secret thus far." Heart said.

"Which is surprising, considering the kind of person we are. But go ahead and listen to Mr. Muscle. No skin off our bones if one of them screws it up instead. Besides, it's nice to have the biggest meat shield on campus rely on us." Pants added.

So with that, Mineta came back to reality and faced All Might once more. "Okay, I'll try to not let it slip." He said.

"Excellent. And worry not, I have no doubt you'll be able to uphold your end without issue. Now then…" All Might replied as his skin began to emit a hazy looking steam. The shorter boy raised an eyebrow before his eyes peeled back as the Number One Hero went up in a puff of smoke. And what replaced him was equally startling…

In All Might's place was the bony man who help with Midoriya's training. He was wearing the same suit that All Might had on moments ago. And as Mineta began processing the sight in front of him, the more questions he had that he wanted to ask.

"All Might? Is that you?" Mineta asked slowly.

"It is…" He said with a slight cough.

"Uhhh… How did you do that? And why do you look like a monster movie extra?"

All Might simply chuckled to that last question before leaning in with a serious expression on his face. Mineta quieted down as the Hero went into what his condition was and briefly told how he got it. And as the shorter boy listened, the color of his skin began to lighten until he was indistinguishable from paper. All those suspicions he had about All Might's health and Midoriya becoming his successor was confirmed.

And yes, while this did allow Midoriya a path to becoming the Number One Hero… Mineta had a feeling that the trials ahead of his partner will rival that of the great Heracles. Because whoever crippled All Might like this will, one day, turn his power and resources against Midoriya. And when that happened, Mineta knew that his partner was going to need all the help he could get.

"And that is how we got to where we are… Quite the predicament, isn't it?" All Might said, finishing his explanation. Mineta didn't move as one hand still covered his mouth, his stomach churning over this. To think the truth was this dire… But at the very least, there was still a fighting chance now that One for All has its newest user. Speaking of which…

"Well at least your super Quirk is Midoriya's hands now. And I can't think of a better person to use it." Mineta said with a light laugh, which loosened some of the tension in the atmosphere. All Might nodded happily to that before the two turned to Midoriya, who was staring at his hand.

"I'm still having trouble with it though… I just can't seem to find a good middle ground between no power and broken bones…" He said. And as anyone who knew him, the green haired boy began to mumble about various factors that came up whenever he used it. At one point, he mentioned how, during the USJ attack, he punched the strange creature Nomu with all his might and didn't break anything.

While that was strange, there wasn't any definitive proof of what may have caused that. All Midoriya knew was that he was using it directly on a person and that Tsuyu was in danger. It was quite a mystery…

"Hmmm… That is still progress though. Perhaps your body has grown accustomed to One for All and your subconscious has affected it." All Might suggested.

"That's great and all, but until Midoriya can do that consistently, he's still going to have a bad time. Hey, I know you make weird analogies and mnemonics for important things. What's the one for OfA?" Mineta said before looking over to his partner.

"It's, uh, an egg in the microwave. You know, if the wattage is set too high, the whole thing would explode. So if you replace wattage with One for All and egg with me, you get… Somewhat destroyed fingers and arms?" Midoriya answered. Mineta's brows furrowed as he stared at Midoriya, his face hanging as though he was silently asking 'why'. This tipped the green haired boy off that his friend saw an immediate flaw in his method.

"I'm open to any criticism…"

"Midoriya… You're one of the smartest people I know and I'm sorry for saying this… But that's by far the dumbest analogy you've made. You never put eggs in the microwave. No matter how low the wattage is, it will explode at one point or another." Mineta said.

"Then how about Young Midoriya adjusts it so that nothing happens to it?" All Might suggested.

"Then that will just defeat the point of a microwave, cooking whatever's inside. But you can't do that without the egg exploding."

"I think I'm starting to see the problem now… The egg will always explode; it's only a matter of time before it does. Maybe that's why I always end up injured…" Midoriya said, entering a deep state of contemplation. As the green haired boy did so, Mineta got up to stretch and began to think about microwave cooking. It was a nice convenience to have for sure, but no replacement for actual cooking implements. If anything, it really says something about one's cooking ability if they only relied on the microwave. But that's not the problem right now.

"And it's also a bad way to cook eggs. Even if it didn't explode, some parts of it would be more cooked than others. Personally, if I wanted hardboiled eggs, I steam then." Mineta said.

"I heard about that. It's a really nice way to hard-boil eggs because of how evenly they cook." All Might commented as he prepared more tea, seeing that this might take a while.

"That's what happens when you surround them in steam. It doesn't matter how many you put in there, all that hot, moist air will flow all around them without problem."

"Eggs… Steam… Evenly… Flow all around…" Midoriya mumbled over and over again. His eyes shot open as he instantly went to his feet. The stool he was sitting on fell over to the sudden movement with a clatter. All Might and Mineta jumped as their eyes went to him, seeing Midoriya taking a stance as though he was readying to fight.

"That's it! I need to steam the egg!" Midoriya shouted. All Might put a single finger to his lips, instantly silencing Midoriya. However, the green haired boy was still in a battle stance as though he wanted to demonstrate something. Mineta simply gestured for him to continue, but didn't say a word since this was meant to be kept under wraps.

"Since I've got One for All, I've only been putting all the power into one part of my body. But that only causes that one part to become overcooked while the rest of me is unaffected. So what if I spread it all around my body?" Midoriya explained quietly as a faint light bean to emit from his skin. Both All Might and Mineta began to feel the shift in the air, the force dwelling within Midoriya pushing it around.

"My boy, it looks like you found your next step. How are you feeling?" All Might asked, seeing how his successor is in an intense state of focus.

"I… Can't really move… Just maintaining five percent throughout my body is… Taking all the concentration I have…" Midoriya said through his teeth. But the moment he stopped talking, the light faded from his body and the air went still. The green haired boy hunched over and began to take a few deep breaths.

"Well, at least you've got something to work towards." Mineta said with a nod.

"Indeed… With this, you'll be a step closer to succeeding me. Because my time is running out, I need you to do well and announce to the world who you are… The next Symbol of Peace." All Might said, his weight of his words hitting Mineta and Midoriya. The shorter boy could only purse his lips as that was no easy challenge to complete. But for him to entrust Midoriya with that mantle… It told the level of trust and faith All Might had in him.

The Hero then looked over at Mineta, causing the boy to flinch. However, he could see the brilliant blue eyes and it filled him with resolve.

"Young Mineta, I will also need you to do your best to support him. Though you might be at risk of being stuck in Young Midoriya's shadow, every great Hero still needs a partner to cover their back. No one is wholly invincible, as I have proved." All Might said, his head slightly bowed.

Mineta couldn't even think, let alone say something to this. Here he was, being entrusted with protecting not only his darkest secret but his greatest hope. But after a few seconds, his lips were being pulled into a wide, confident smile.

"Who do you take me for? Of course I got his back, I always will. So don't worry All Might, we'll take care of it."

"I'm counting on you two." All Might said. And despite his face being thin and sunken, his famous smile was still the same. Mineta nodded and turned to Midoriya, who was looking to him as well. The shorter boy held his hand out and his partner readily took it, a firm shake between them.

"Let's keep doing our best Mineta-kun."

"For us and for All Might."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 19. Today marks the first divergence from Canon I have willingly made. Small as it maybe, Midoriya discovering the Full Cowl will allow him to work out its various kinks and quirks sooner. However, I feel like I could've wrote this chapter a little better as some aspects seem a little redundant, given events of past chapters involving Mineta.  
**

 **"I mean, if you're a rat and you know you're a rat, wouldn't you depreciate yourself?"**

 **Also, my bro didn't think going down this path was a good idea. He said something about the One for All Legacy being Midoriya's story and it wasn't something for Mineta to learn until later. But since I committed to it last chapter, I had to come up with a great excuse to continue down this line of thought. This chapter is the result of that excuse.**

 **"But now, the threads of fate has changed! We'll be seeing a new future from this point on!"**

 **Perhaps, but I still need certain events to play out. Those moments are integral to certain characters and I don't want to mess around with it too much. That is, unless I have an idea that my writing skill can execute. We'll have to see...**

 **"Unless it's stupid beyond belief. Then it's a guarantee that he'll try to write it."**

 **You know it. Any way, that is all I have for this update. Tune in next time for the Sports Festival opening ceremony and obstacle race.**

 **"Where 'talk shit' gets real and why cockroaches are tough sons of bitches."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	20. Chapter 20: War

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

This was it. Today was the big day… And Mineta was not feeling it.

As Class 1A waited around in their assigned preparation room, the shorter boy stood isolated from the others so that his anxiety wouldn't spread to the others. Not that his actions mattered, since everyone else had their own feelings to contend with. Midoriya especially since he only had two weeks to figure out the issues with his new One for All technique.

And that is not even going into the amount of pressure placed onto him and the rest of the class.

Two weeks ago…

"Uhhh… Excuse me?" Uraraka asked as she faced the massive crowd that stood outside the 1A classroom. Mineta could only stare, mouth hanging as he tried to figure out what any of this is. The shorter boy looked over to his partner and Midoriya promptly shrugged. Bakugou, on the other hand, strode forward towards the crowd as though they were nothing but tall weeds.

Though given that this was Bakugou, everyone was a weed compared to him.

"Quit your gapping Rat Bitch, what did you expect? We survived a Villain attack, so of course they wanted to scout us out before the Festival. Now beat it cannon fodder, you're in my way." He said as a growl accompanied his words. Several of the students flinched at the glare emanating from the human grenade, slowly retreating from the site. And it really served as a reminder as to why Mineta and Midoriya was scared of Bakugou to begin with. Iida, on the other hand, was more than willing to call out his classmate on his disrespect.

"Could you please not call these fellows 'cannon fodder' just because we don't know them?"

"Hmmm, not what I expected… Considered me disillusioned if this is what the Hero Course has to offer." A rather flat voice said, cutting through the chatter. Things quieted down as Mineta saw a mess of lavender hair making its way through the crowd. And stepping out in front was a tired looking teen, his attitude somewhat lax. However, Mineta could sense something slightly unsettling about this person and he wasn't sure what.

Maybe it was his voice? Regardless, the shorter boy could see the coming trouble if he allowed Bakugou to do the talking.

"Just saying, this short fused ass isn't representative of the rest of us." Mineta chimed in, doing his best to wedge himself into the tension. The guy's eyes looked over to him and Mineta flinched as he saw the disdain in his eyes. For whatever reason, this guy wasn't having any of it.

"Sure, but that's not going to change the fact that you're all on thin ice. Why? Just look around, there are quite a few of us who wanted to be here but was shunted off to the other courses. However, if we do well in Sports Festival, we might get transferred into the Hero Course. And from what I can gather… The reverse is also possible for you." The guy said, his eyes going between each of the 1A members that he could see. Mineta swallowed the lump in his throat as the possibility that he and/or Midoriya could get the boot.

"Scouting the competition? Of course I'd do that. For a General Studies kid like me, this is the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestal. Consider this a Declaration of War against each and every one of you." The guy continued, the air around him darkening as the words hit them. Mineta clenched his teeth as he stepped back, feeling more than overwhelmed by this challenger's spirit.

Bakugou, on the other hand, stood firm before taking one step forward to stare right back at this General Studies student.

"Yeah, sure. Now get the fuck out of my way and take your whining elsewhere."

The guy just gave a smirk before stepping aside, parting the crowd with rather mocking 'after you, sir' gesture. And as Mineta and the others watched, the atmosphere surrounding the school began to change. A storm was coming.

…

Mineta snapped back into the present upon hearing Iida's loud announcement that the event was starting soon. And with that, the shorter boy drew the character for man upon his palm and ate it. A wish for courage as this battle will test both him and the friends he's come to know.

"I just hope two weeks is enough for us…"

"Are you feeling alright Mineta-kun? Do you need anything to drink? Perhaps a light snack?" Iida asked, walking around with a box of small goods.

"I'm good Pres, just need to get the jitters out. I'll be fine once we hit the field where we'll be on national television and watched by hundreds of thousands of people…" Mineta said, trailing off as the thought finally registered in his head. The shorter boy proceeded to take the nearest chair and sat down. He then took the baseball sitting on the table, which he brought along as a stress toy, and began practicing on several grips to ease his nerves.

What was it about this event that had him more nervous than any other event in his life? Could it be that if Mineta slips up, which was entirely possible given that it was him, he would be embarrassing himself in front of everyone?

This isn't good… He's slipping away from the ideal again…

"Let's check on Midoriya. Perhaps he can give you some last minute advice from his rather detailed book of Hero notes." Iida suggested, causing Mineta to snap back to reality.

"Yeah… I think I could use that…" The shorter boy said with a nod, putting down the baseball. The two walked over to Midoriya, who was currently showing Uraraka some of the pages within his notebook. With varying expressions, it seemed like the two were in a really deep discussion regarding a Hero's Quirk. Though Mineta wasn't sure which one based on the words he managed to pick out.

At least one of them was having fun.

That was until one Todoroki Shouto approached Midoriya, his shadow looming over the green haired boy.

"T-Todoroki-kun? C-Can I help you?" Midoriya asked as sweat began forming on his brow. Mineta steeled himself as well, seeing that this maybe a job for two. He didn't know much about their dual colored classmate, being that he kept to himself all the time. But whatever idea he has about Midoriya, Mineta was ready to throw it right back into his face.

"… Objectively, I'm stronger than you, more capable. And though All Might has his eye on you, for whatever reason that maybe, I will defeat you."

The room went silent. And despite the abrupt nature of this declaration, Todoroki had an air of strength and pride around him. Mineta's face, as his thoughts began processing what was said, began to scrunch up. His shoulder began to shrug as he raised his hand towards his classmate. And finally, Mineta vocalized his feelings in the most eloquent way possible.

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Todoroki-kun, why are you saying this? Did Deku-kun do something you didn't like? Where is this coming from?" Uraraka asked. The girl looked understandably upset, seeing her friend being confronted for no reason at all. But there was a degree of gentleness in her eyes, her mind open to whatever explanation he could offer.

Which he didn't.

"I don't have a particular reason for calling him out. It just felt like something I should do. Dislike me if you want, I don't care. I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend anyway." Todoroki said, his voice as chilling as his glare. Uraraka's brows furrowed as Mineta began to feel the fury well in his chest. What's this guy's problem?

But before Mineta, Uraraka, or anyone else spoke up against Todoroki… Midoriya stood up and turned to him. And while he still had that nervousness surrounding him, Midoriya's back was straight and his eyes looked only forward. His unyielding spirit was burning brightly.

"I don't know why you feel the need to call me out like this Todoroki-kun… And you are very strong, much stronger and more skilled than someone like me… I can admit to that much…"

"But even with that said… I won't step aside and let you through without a struggle. Everyone is going for the top with everything they have, including the other courses. So why should that make me any different? To show everyone who I am, I'll gladly accept your challenge." Midoriya said, the roar of his words betraying the gentle tone of his voice.

The tide of the atmosphere swung in Midoriya's favor and Mineta was floored. His partner is looking real cool right now. The shorter boy always knew this day would come where Midoriya would stand proud before everyone. So with the smuggest smirk he could muster, Mineta stared right at Todoroki for his response.

"And there you have it. What say you Todoroki?"

Their dual colored classmate was as stoic as ever, despite of having his challenge thrown back at him. "Alright, see you then." He said simply before wandering off to his own isolated space in the room. The high that Mineta felt returned to normal. In all honesty, what was he expecting? The only person the shorter boy knew that would get a rise out of that was Bakugou. And looking over to him, Mineta couldn't see what emotion he was feeling.

All he could see was the same old anger.

"Class 1A, we are ready to begin the Opening Ceremony." Someone said as a knock at the door drew in their attention. And immediately did their class president begin doing his work. This was mostly to dispel whatever tension was left hanging between each of the 1A members. While it mostly worked, Mineta could still see a three way conflict brewing between Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki. Still, this wasn't the time and place to settle it. So with the hope that things go half well for both himself and his partner…

Mineta followed his classmates onto the field of screaming spectators.

The shorter boy looked around, doing his best to not act like a deer in the headlights. And through the roaring cheers and Present Mic's boisterous introduction of the first years, Mineta realized the full scale of this event. He moved towards Midoriya before giving him a nudge.

"This is it man… How you feeling?"

"Absolutely terrified..." Midoriya said, his voice shaking as one fist was held against his chest.

"I mean, between this crowd and being challenged by Todoroki, I would be surprised if you weren't." Uraraka said as she began rubbed Midoriya's back. Naturally, that had the opposite effect as the green haired boy turned into a big blubbering tomato. Mineta could only chuckle at the sight before turning to Iida for his thoughts. And noticing this look, the class president complied.

"It is indeed quite the crowd. But to perform under such scrutiny would be something we'll need to face in our careers as Heroes. So it's best if we make use of this time to acclimate to such pressure."

"R-Right! No pressure! Zero pressure! I am at peace! Zen!" Midoriya squeaked, his back still being rubbed by Uraraka. Mineta sighed as he decided to step in. If things were to continue this way, his partner would pass out from sheer joy and anxiety. The shorter boy stepped forward and placed a hand on Midoriya's arm, putting the weight of his words into it.

And that caught his attention.

"Midoriya, remember what you came here to say?"

The green haired boy panic halted right then and there. His back and shoulders began to straighten and square away. And within his green eyes was the shine of unyielding courage Mineta knew him for. Midoriya took a deep breath as his next step forward was with spirit and purpose. Uraraka and Iida could only stare as the change in their friend's gears was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Yeah, that always gets me too." Mineta said, nodding in the direction of his partner.

The crowd of first years continued to coalesce at the center of the stadium where their event referee waited upon the small stage. And Mineta had to inwardly cheer as it was one of his favorite Heroines, the R-rated Hero Midnight. The provocative heroine cracked her whip, forcing all eyes to be on her. Say what you will about her, but she really knows how to command the crowd.

"Welcome one and all to the legendary UA Sports Festival! We have loads of things to witness today, so let's get straight to the Athlete's Oath!"

"Thinking about this… Was it really wise to let her be a High School teacher?" Tokoyami whispered to no one in particularly.

"Eh, it works out one way or another." Mineta answered back, enjoying another opportunity to examine Midnight up close again. Though that ended when Midnight cracked her whip again, shouting out the name of the student representative for the oath. And it was the last person anyone could've guessed.

"Bakugou Katsuki of 1A! Make your way to the stage!"

Mineta's brows went to space as his jaw sunk straight through the Earth. Out of all the students they could've chosen, they choose the one that would enrage the rest. The shorter boy had no doubt that Bakugou would whip everyone into a wild frenzy by calling them a stepping stone for him. And it would take all of zero seconds for him to drag the rest of 1A through the mud.

But that was only if Bakugou hadn't done that already two weeks ago.

The human grenade stood up on the stage, all eyes and ears on him. But instead of flashing his usual cocky grin, he had this mean scowl upon his face. "Athlete's Oath… Honestly, it makes jack all sense. There's only one law each and every one of you losers should know, there's only room for one winner. And if you think you can take it from me, I welcome you to try. But let me warn you, you'll be a stepping stone the moment you cross me."

There it is. The fuse has been lit. The first years of the other classes began yelling all sorts of counter taunts and other obscenities as Bakugou walked off the stage. But the air around him was noticeably different from what Mineta knew. This wasn't the completely overconfident bully. And looking to Midoriya, seeing his cautious expression towards Bakugou, made the shorter boy realize something.

Bakugou was using that to motivate himself. Those high stakes would force him to use everything in his power to live up to those standards.

"There are easier ways to do that…" Mineta commented.

"But that's Kacchan for you…" Midoriya replied with a nervous laugh.

"What a claim! Let's see if we can follow that exciting start with our first event!" Midnight shouted as a screen was projected behind her. Assortments of events were flickering through like a roulette wheel, moving too fast for anyone without the right Quirk to read. With a flick of her whip, the R-Rated Heroine continued her introduction

"This is the qualifiers! The stage where many go home crying each year! So get ready, our first event is… This!"

The roulette stopped and what was on screen was Obstacle Course Race.

Mineta let out a sigh of relief, seeing that this was the type of environment his Quirk shined brightest. But what about Midoriya? Did his partner figure out enough of his new ability to make it work?

"This will be a race between all 11 classes! The course itself is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" Midnight said before pointing towards a gate that began opening. "And in accordance of the freedom our school preaches, you're allowed to anything so long as you don't leave the course! Racers to your positions!"

The crowd turned to ready themselves as Mineta took a look at the gate. And not even five seconds of examining it did he realize that it was a chokepoint. If he were to rush in, the shorter boy would no doubt be swallowed and crushed by the stampeded. And he refused to experience that again.

"At the back it is then…" He thought as he went backwards. He noticed a few of his classmates moving back as well. Midoriya was a given. But Uraraka, Iida, and even Bakugou was with them. This must mean that they saw the issue with the gate as well.

Beep.

Mineta's attention snapped back to the gate as the first light lit up. This was it, no more time to think. He needed to get his head in the game. The shorter boy knew first place was out of the question, but the top ten should be feasible if he put all his effort into this.

Beep.

He took a deep breath and stretched out his limbs. He readied his body for a sprint, mind focused on but one thing. This was it, the moment of reckoning.

START!

It didn't matter that the signal was just an automated voice; every student reacted the same way. They all ran towards the open gate. And, as Mineta expected, there was a huge bottle neck. Students, desperately trying to squeeze through, were pushing and shoving each other out of the way. And given how sardine in a tin can it was, no one could use their Quirk effectively to get out.

That was, unless you were creative.

Mineta threw a ball towards the ground and jumped onto it. The shorter boy proceeded to jump onto and launch himself onto the heads and shoulders of the students trying to squeeze through the gate. And due to the density of people, he could run along them like any old road. Even though he felt kind of bad about giving people neck problems.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Rat scurrying through!" Mineta shouted, his feet pushing against the heads and shoulders of others. Over head, Bakugou darted by, propelled by his explosive Quirk. Moments later, Uraraka came floating by at a good speed. But the last person who came by was the most interesting.

Jumping from wall to wall with ease, shrouded in green sparks and a soft light, was Midoriya. And just from the glimpse of his face, he could see how hard his partner was concentrating. It was inspirational how fast he was growing.

"Can't be falling behind now can I?"

Mineta pushed against the crowd and upon reaching the other end of the passage, where the crowd was thinning out, he threw out a ball and jumped to it. The shorter boy kept this process up until he saw the next obstacle ahead. A crowd of the robots from the entrance exam, with the values between the zero points to the three points.

"Oh you got to be kidding me…"

It was here that Mineta noticed something. Bakugou was strangely caught up by several two point and three point robots. Normally, the human grenade would be able to blast through them all easily. But this time, he was more focused on a precise application of his Quirk, shutting them down with a well timed burst. He must be trying to preserve his strength throughout the entire race.

But this moment gave the shorter boy an idea. An idea so stupid it might work.

He rushed forward towards Bakugou as the number of robots surrounding him went down. Mineta threw down a ball and leapt towards the human grenade. And he stuck himself to Bakugou the moment the last robot was destroyed.

"What the Fuck!? Get off!" Bakugou shouted upon noticing the extra weight. He began to violently shake around, attempting to reach for Mineta to pry him off. But with each shift of his body, Mineta moved away in equal measures, just staying out of his reach. And whenever he needed more options, he attached another ball to Bakugou to provide another gripping point.

"FUCK OFF COCKROACH!"

Bakugou aimed his palms behind his back and it sparked. Mineta, in response, quickly grabbed the balls that sat on Bakugou's shoulders and jumped. The shorter boy, still holding onto the balls, managed to do a hand stand and avoid the imminent blast that followed. Although it was too close for Mineta's comfort. He fell back onto Bakugou's back and the human grenade was just about done with this farce.

"Listen here you Rat Bitch, if you don't get off of me RIGHT NOW, I'll make sure the rest of your stay at UA will be an utter shit show."

"Maybe… But at least I get to say I 'caused Bakugou Katsuki to lose'. Seriously, while you're busy with me, Todoroki is getting further ahead and I just saw Midoriya run on by." Mineta countered with the air and confidence of a used car salesman. Of course, the shorter boy was really on the verge of soiling himself since he knew Bakugou would definitely make good on his threat. But in turn…

The rat knew exactly how to pull this grenade's pin.

Bakugou glared at Mineta from over his shoulder before turning his attention to the path before him. With a growl, he muttered something at the shorter boy. "Get in my way and you're off."

"Absolutely, I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

Bakugou didn't say anything in response as Mineta braced himself. And soon enough, the two blasted forward at a speed one wouldn't expect from a person with a man attached to him. But whether this was the winning formula or not had yet to be discovered.

Such was the way of war.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 20. So, what do you think of this slightly longer chapter? I cut out the part with 1B because I felt that this wasn't the moment to introduce them into the story. This was meant to be Shinso's and Todoroki's moment. But worry not, for I will include Mineta's thoughts on the class when Monoma starts speaking out of turn.**

 **"Wow, way to stomp the B team further down the mud."**

 **Yeah, but they aren't as important now as they are later on. So that's that. But what do you think about the action thus far? Especially with Mineta latching himself to Bakugou?**

 **"Eh, it was a bit contrived."**

 **I know, but that was the only way as Bakugou would zoom way ahead of Mineta faster than I could say 'damn'. And what about Mineta's ability to climb Bakugou like a jungle gym?**

 **"You mentioned it way early on ahead, so you'll be fine."**

 **Maybe, maybe... Any how, that's all I have for you this update. Stay tuned to find out what happens when you deliberately throw a grenade at your own feet.**

 **"Not to mention what happens when you use a refrigerator in the process."**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	21. Chapter 21: Every Step Counts

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

Attaching himself to Bakugou was indeed a good idea, albeit borderline suicidal. The robots of the first leg stood no chance as the human grenade blew through or evaded them all together. There were a few moments where he tried to get a robot to swat at the pest that was humping his back…

But Mineta knew how to handle it, moving just enough for the attack to whiff him.

Eventually, Bakugou stopped doing that, seeing that it had zero effect, and went back to getting through the robots. And finally, the two were through the first obstacle.

"Alright, got through that. Now what's the next thing they've prepared for us?" Mineta asked as he tried to observe what's ahead.

"Why should you care? You're getting a free ride while I do all the fucking work!" Bakugou shouted as he continued to blast forward.

"I might as well make myself useful by being your lookout or something."

"I can be my own lookout jack wad. Now shut up and quit distracting me." Bakugou snarled as he continued to shoot ahead. It was here that he and Mineta saw their next obstacle, even if it generally had no effect on them.

This one was a wide and deep chasm with many stone pillars scattered around, each connected by a rather taut rope. Mineta guessed that the normal way to do this was to carefully crawl across and not fall down. But again, this had no bearing on either him or Bakugou.

"Make me fall and I'll drag you down to Hell myself." The human grenade growled as he and the shorter boy easily flew over the chasm. Mineta nodded as though Bakugou had an eye on him and not focusing on not falling. From here, Mineta noted the various others students that was traversing the course. His friends in 1A were there too, all progressing through in their own ways.

And when he finally laid eyes on Midoriya, he noticed that his partner was doing this course in a strange manner. First of all, he was lugging around a metal plate, must have looted it from the robots. Second, the pillars with a short enough gap between them, he tossed the plate across before jumping to it himself. And third, when the distances were too great, Midoriya would simply but slowly crawl across the rope with the plate on his back.

"At least he's making progress… But what's with that plate?" Mineta thought as he continued to observe his friend.

"Eyes forward rat bitch, we've got half and half in sight." Bakugou said as the shorter boy turned ahead. And sure enough, Todoroki was ahead and both of them were slowly gaining on him. But why exactly should Mineta be concerned with that? It was Bakugou would be facing him head on, not him.

"You want to be useful? Slow that fucker with your Quirk. He'll freeze them and get out, but every second counts in a race. Do that, and I'll forget this shit ever happened." Bakugou said as the distance slowly closed. Taking a quick look over to Todoroki, the shorter boy noticed how he had one eye on them. That alone would make things difficult as he would be expecting them soon, making his throws less effective.

And his usual, speedy pitches cannot be done while riding on someone's back. It was a tall order to make…

However, if it could prevent Mineta from dying an agonizing, humiliating death by human explosive… He'll take that chance.

"Alright, just get me a little closer. I'll trip him up with a right hand slider. But the guy's watching us, so it might not work." Mineta replied as he began loosening his right shoulder. Bakugou only gave a stern nod as he continued to blast forward. Mineta began waiting as they reached the third obstacle of the race. And according to the sign, anyone who isn't flying will have a rather tedious time.

"A minefield, perfect." Bakugou said, a smirk spreading across his face. As Todoroki continued to briskly walk, taking care not to step on the mines marked by a small amount of dirt, Mineta raised his arm and plucked a ball from his head. He then pitched it just to the right of his target. As the sticky hair ball went through the air, it began to the left and downward. At the rate it was going, it would land where Todoroki's right foot would–

A small chunk of ice sprouted up just to their dual colored classmate's right, blocking the incoming attack. Mineta stared at the chunk before quickly going to Todoroki, finding him looking back as he continued to step around mines. The shorter boy swallowed the lump in his throat as the icy glare of his classmate chilled his very being.

"Thanks for nothing rat bitch. Now I've got to take care of it myself." Bakugou said as his explosions propelled them even faster. Mineta felt his eye twitch. He said there was no guarantee that his tactic would work and Bakugou had acknowledged that. And yet when it didn't work, the asshole had the audacity to dismiss him like he didn't even try.

If he wasn't so afraid of dying right then and there, he would be force feeding Bakugou dirt and mines.

"Half and Half! You're so fucking slow! If you don't want first, then I'll gladly take it!" The human grenade as he took the lead from Todoroki. Mineta looked over and found Todoroki looking back at the two, eyes focused and ready.

"And another thing! You challenged the wrong person!" Bakugou shouted as he aimed one palm at Todoroki. And explosion rang out, enveloping their classmate in a flash of light and smoke. Bakugou stopped flying and began running along the dirt, side stepping mine after mine. The shorter boy knew that he was trying to preserve his strength for whenever someone else was going to over take him.

"Sorry, but I'm not giving up so easily."

From behind, Bakugou moved away a step as Todoroki tried to grab them. Looking behind, the shorter boy saw that their classmate was hot on their heels. Now, more than ever, Mineta had to be alert. Otherwise, a single grab and he would go straight to Hell from the resulting detonation of Bakugou Katsuki.

And as expected, Todoroki began to reach for Mineta, seeing that he was the easier target. However, it was this moment that time slowed as another idea became conscious. It was an idea so stupid that it equates to covering oneself with meat and running through a carnivore enclosure. And no matter what he would say or do, Mineta knew Bakugou would comprehensively erase him from existence should he do this…

"This is beyond stupid… But I'll at least die in a blaze of glory…" Mineta thought as he began saying his final prayers. God, whoever you are, please have mercy on this poor Sinner. For his display of valor was both inspiring and whole heartedly foolish.

At the last moment, Mineta moved out of the way of Todoroki's grab and reached over to grab his sleeve. Once having a good grip on it, the shorter boy pulled his dual colored classmate's arm right into one of the balls stuck onto Bakugou's back. Todoroki's eyes widened as Mineta angled himself before yanking on Bakugou's collar, causing the human grenade to slow down.

The shorter boy jumped away as the much faster moving Todoroki crashed into Bakugou, somehow landing on a patch of dirt free of mines. And observing the two he left behind, Todoroki was now stuck to the balls he left behind on Bakugou. The two, now stumbling awkwardly due to differing movements, wandered into a mine and was promptly blown away.

"Now's my time to go…" Mineta said, doing the one thing he hasn't done in a long time… And that was running away like a coward. He didn't bother to look back as he knew the two of them weren't having a good time. Bakugou was yelling while Todoroki was no doubt trying to remove the balls off of them one by one. There were about six or seven balls that connected them, so it would take at least a minute or two to freeze off.

Just enough time to get away from the scene.

"If I make it to the end, I'll be golden… For now…" Mineta thought as he finally got past the last of the mines. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard behind him, one that was different from Bakugou's usual outbursts. And only a few seconds later, Midoriya rolled onto the ground next to Mineta.

"Hey Mineta-kun…" Midoriya greeted as he began running again. The shorter boy said nothing as he quickly caught up to his partner. And while he wanted to overtake Midoriya, seeing that it was a race… He decided that Midoriya could use the ego boost seeing that this would be the first race he'll be placed first in. And Mineta smiled, that Quirkless boy he meet three years back had grown so much. Although, there was something a little off right now.

"Hey Midoriya! You're not going to keep showing off your power!?" Mineta asked as finally realized that his friend was running like normal.

"I only use it when I need to! Seeing that this is the last leg of the race, I'll save that energy for later!" Midoriya shouted back.

"Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

"It is! But I'm ready to activate it should I need to! I'm not that–!"

"You fucking rat bitch! You'll be less ash when I'm through with you!" A shout roared over them as the sound of explosions began getting closer. Midoriya and Mineta warily turned around and their minds shared the same overwhelming thought. Oh shit.

Behind them were the rapidly approaching Bakugou and Todoroki. The two was still stuck together, but they were using their Quirks to easily compensate. The latter was freezing the ground in front of them, providing a smooth surface to glide across, while the former was using his explosives to propel them. They effectively became a human rocket sled!

"Well I'm dead. It was good knowing you Mido–"

"Mineta-kun! Get on!" Midoriya shouted. The green haired boy then positioned himself in front of Mineta and slowed down just enough so that they were but a step apart. The shorter boy quickly removed two balls off his head and jumped, latching himself to his friend. And without missing a beat, Midoriya began to enter a state of intense focus.

"One for All, Full Cowl…" He muttered as his body began to emit green sparks and a soft light. And that was when Mineta experienced it first hand, the strength of his partner's new skill. While he wasn't moving as fast as Bakugou, Mineta could still feel as though he could go flying if he wasn't hanging on properly. And it was a good thing too, seeing that Todoroki and Bakugou would've caught him by now.

"Deku! You drop that fucker down or I'll give you Hell too!" Bakugou screamed. Mineta turned around again, despite not wanting to, and paled to see how close death was to them. Todoroki and Bakugou were but a few meters away and any slow down would allow them to catch up instantly.

"Fuck me! I need to slow them down before they catch up!" Mineta thought as he began chucking balls towards their pursuers. But the moment the first set landed, the shorter boy began to see the problem with his strategy. The balls that landed away from stuck duo were frozen by Todoroki's ice. But the balls that were closer to them were evaded all together when Bakugou changed their course with a precise explosion.

A second volley from Mineta only confirmed that Todoroki and Bakugou was more than able to evade them. The shorter boy could only gape as he turned back to Midoriya. "Hey man… I know you've got a lot on your plate already… But do you think you can go a little faster?" He asked.

"I'm already at my current limit. Anymore and Full Cowl will start damaging my body. Is Todoroki-kun and Kacchan that close to us?" Midoriya asked, concentrating on maintaining speed.

"Yeah, and I can't slow them down either."

"… I'll see what I can do." Midoriya said before the light around his body intensified slightly. Mineta, through instinct, tightened his cling on Midoriya. And sure enough, the jump in speed was tremendous. But before he could fully grasp the speed, they stopped… Right in the middle of the UA Stadium field. The shorter boy could only look around in confusion as the crowd roared around them. While he knew that they were on the last leg of the race…

They traveled the remaining distance in less than a few seconds.

"OW! OW! OW! Cramps! Cramps!"

Mineta immediately turned to Midoriya as his partner was scrunched up in pain. Despite that however, the green haired boy remained standing as it wouldn't look good to suddenly collapse after one event.

"I'm really sorry dude; I'll make it up to you somehow." Mineta said as he clapped his hands together and bowed.

"It's… Fine… What are… Friends… For…" Midoriya said as he continued to recoil in pain. But before Mineta could say something to try and ease his friend, he heard the next person cross the finish line announced.

"Third and Fourth place belong to Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd applauded with a roar. But despite the noise surrounding him, Mineta could hear nothing but the sound of his palpitating heart. And while a part of him hoped that his heart would give out right then and there to spare him of the approaching war… The shorter boy knew, this confrontation would be inevitable.

"Rat Bitch… Deku…" A demonic voice said with a horrifically thunderous rumble. Neither Mineta or Midoriya could turn around, not that they had any choice in the matter. With a strong grab, both of them were spun around and their collars were grabbed. And sure enough, it was Bakugou that was currently man handling them. But all the malice that he was emitting was slightly undermined by the fact that Todoroki was still attached to him.

"Hey Bakugou... Uh… Nice weather we're having?" Mineta asked, fully aware that there was nothing he could say to stop this bomb from going off.

"P-Perfect for today… Right?" Midoriya added nervously, instantly forgetting the bodily pain he was experiencing.

"Yeah, absolutely picturesque. Better remember what that feels like CAUSE I'M SENDING YOU BOTH STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"Could you at least wait until we've separated before going on your warpath?" Todoroki commented as he broke three frozen hairballs.

"You got fucked too Half and Half. So feel free to join me as I rip them a new one." Bakugou said, looking over his shoulder.

"No, I'm good." Todoroki replied before breaking free from Bakugou. The human grenade just scoffed before turning back to his hapless victims, anger returning full force. The two looked to their dual colored classmate for help but he simply walked off without another word. And so, with all that said, both Mineta and Midoriya finally resigned themselves to their agonizing fate…

Or they would have, had it not been for several voices proclaiming their objections.

"Bakugou! Let's not do anything stupid!"

"You're understandably upset. But you shouldn't be acting this violent."

"So please unhand those two and let's discuss what happened in a civil manner, Bakugou-kun!"

Looking towards the source of the voices, Mineta and Midoriya could only sigh in relief as their classmates began to show up. One by one, amidst the other students, 1A began to arrive in the stadium and immediately went to the conflict Bakugou was stirring up. The human grenade stared at the clearly disproving looks of his classmates, brows furrowed and eyes twitching.

He then proceeded to aim and shake Mineta at the group, as though Bakugou was trying to prove something. "You all realize what this piece of Imp Shit did to me, right!?"

"Who doesn't? We all saw what happened at the last leg of the race. It's a pretty shitty thing to do, but you have to admit it's a good strategy." Kaminari said.

"If this bolt dolt could see that, then you should too. And it's a race where anything goes, so you should've expected something like this to happen." Jirou added with a nod.

"Oh, so it's MY fault I got tricked by this slimy rat!"

"But isn't it though? I mean, people who get conned are just as much to blame as the con man. If gullibility wasn't a thing, then we wouldn't have scam artists and pranksters." Uraraka argued. It was surprising to hear something like that out of a normally peppy girl. And what's more is that Mineta senses a sort of tension between her and the subject.

"It's a tale as old as Human history, Bakugou-san. I mean, didn't Aizawa-sensei trick at least half of us with expulsion on day one?" Yaoyorozu asked. Mineta groaned to that, not wanting to remember the day where it almost ended for him and his partner. But then, a terrifying realization dawned on the short boy.

"Oh no… I've become him…" Mineta muttered to himself.

As for Bakugou, he continued to glare at the others before tossing Mineta and Midoriya aside. He did, however, growl one last thing at his classmates. "Fine, take his side. See if I care when he pulls this shit on you."

And with that, he wandered off to somehow isolate himself from the crowd. Kirishima proceeded to break himself from the group and went after the human grenade. He said something along the lines of 'not wanting to leave a friend alone and behind'. Weird flex but sure, Mineta could see Kirishima being that one guy capable of bringing Bakugou back.

They were all still classmates, after all.

"Alright! We have our 42 qualifiers! Don't worry about your place; our next event will give you an extra chance to show your stuff! So be ready give our guests a show! For this will be our main selection course!" Midnight announced, drawing in stadium's attention once more. A holographic screen appeared and numerous events began to cycle through at an incredible pace. Mineta gulped as the tension continued to rise with every tick of the even roulette.

And it then stopped.

"Looks like we'll be doing a Sports Festival Classic! Let's prepare for a Cavalry Battle!" Midnight shouted, causing the crowd to roar in excitement. Mineta could hear his classmates asking various questions amongst themselves about how to approach this event. And the shorter boy began wondering about that too… At least, until Midnight cracked her whip to get everyone's attention again.

"Settle down! I was getting to the details! Now, each of you kids will be forming a team of your own with whoever else is here. Once you have a team of two to four people, you will get into the horse and rider formation. Now fundamentally, our cavalry battle follows mostly same rules except for a few exceptions. The first is that, even if the rider falls off or loses their headband, the team can continue to compete until time runs out." Midnight explained as the graphic on screen changed to a rather amusing image of the teachers in cavalry formation.

"Ah, so the action will stay constant for the audience. And keep the teams on their toes." Mineta whispered to Midoriya.

"It's definitely the minimum to be a Hero, overcoming challenges and appealing to the crowd." Midoriya whispered back.

"The second exception is the headband itself! Instead of just a regular headband, it will have point value assigned to it based on how well you did in the obstacle race! So each team will have a different total than everyone else! Now from 42nd to 2nd place, your value goes up by five points each place. 42nd is five and 41st is ten, and so forth. The value of first place, however, doesn't follow this rule; it has a set value. A value of ten million points!" Midnight continued, snapping her whip to emphasize that last point.

Mineta froze as the air surrounding him chilled to the point of a deep Winter. He began turning slowly to look at his partner and immediately did he catch Midoriya's spooked face… Then there was also the fact that every other student participating in this event was staring at Midoriya. Even their classmates in 1A were looking at the green haired boy rather ominously.

What pressure… But looking at Midoriya again, Mineta saw the unyielding fire burning in his eyes and his ever reliable back straighten. This wasn't like it was in Middle School, Midoriya was going to challenge this head on.

"This event will last fifteen minutes and you can use your Quirks! However, remember that this is still a Cavalry Battle. Any attacks with malicious intent will get your team red cards and you'll be forced out of the game. Now, start preparing your teams! You've only got fifteen minutes!" Midnight concluded, snapping her whip to start the timer.

Immediately did people begin breaking apart to find teammates, crowding around people like Bakugou and Todoroki. On the other hand though, nobody wanted to be part of Midoriya's team, being the golden goose of the event. But no matter, Mineta knew his partner was going to have a team in the end. This was mainly because Midoriya had the greatest wingman ever by his side.

So with that, the shorter boy began to approach his friend… Only to stop himself when he saw Midoriya interacting with Uraraka, looking all sorts of happy and relieved. This brought back an old memo from the corner of his brain, one made when he and his partner first acquainted themselves with the girl. The shorter boy began to flash an impish smile as he began walking in the other direction.

"Let's have those two interact a bit more…"

"Mineta-kun! Wait!" Midoriya shouted over the noise of the crowd.

Mineta froze and immediately did he begin to rack his brain for an excuse. He didn't really like going around Midoriya's back like this, but the shorter boy knew this would only benefit his partner. So when Mineta turned to face his friend, the face of apology he put on was completely honest… Despite having dishonest reasoning behind his intentions.

"Hey man, I see you got one to your team."

"It could be two if you're willing to join." Midoriya said, holding out his hand. Mineta wanted to take it, he really did. But the agenda must be fulfilled and it cannot happen when he is with them.

"Sorry dude, but I think I'd like to try my luck with my own team…" Mineta said, clapping his together hands in apology.

"Aren't you two partners in crime though?" Uraraka asked before Midoriya could speak.

"I did say that… But because me and Midoriya have been friends for a long while, I don't remember the last time we competed against each other. And given what's going right now, I want to take this time to test myself against the person I trust most." Mineta answered, the weight of his words coursing through them.

"… Yeah, it's been a while since we honestly fought. And thinking about it now… During the Hero vs. Villain practice battle at the start of the year, I had this feeling that I wanted to fight you. I think I wanted to show you, my very first friend, how much I've grown since we first met. But Kacchan happened and Uraraka-san and I lost… So this time…" Midoriya began. His tone started out rather soft. But on his last three words, Mineta was caught off guard by the sudden spike in determination.

"I want to challenge you with everything I've got. To show that I'm worthy to be called your partner." Midoriya said as he turned his still outstretched hand to an outstretched fist. Mineta boy had to use all of his will to withstand the roar of his partner's words. It was something he should be saying to Midoriya, but here they were.

So without having to think about anything else, Mineta held out his own fist and bumped his partner's

"Same. Don't let me down, partner." The shorter boy said before walking off. He could hear Uraraka gushing about how cool the two of them were, with Midoriya immediately reverting back to his nervous state. Mineta could only smirk as his agenda was now underway. For a whole five seconds before someone else, a girl with pink dreadlocks abruptly approached his partner and asked to join his team.

Oh… Right… This was a TEAM event…

"Next time… But for now, I need a team of my own. Let's see now…" Mineta thought as he began scanning around for any interesting candidates. And that's when he saw Shouji Mezo and Asui Tsuyu standing together, seemingly looking around for another teammate. The shorter boy stared at the two, sorting through the various ideas in his head before landing on one that was particularly mischievous.

Mineta's mouth was pulled into a sly smile as one word escaped his lips.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 21! A whole lot of stuff has happened and I'm still trying to find my footing writing action scenes. But hopefully, by the time of the tournament, I'm able to figure out more about how to effectively describe battle.  
**

 **"And it will be legendary!"**

 **That it will be. But what do you, dear reader, think about how things are going down? While part of the second half is going back into canon territory, just know that how Mineta approaches the Cavalry Battle in a different way. And if you remember how twisted his tactic was in canon, I'll warn you that his new tactic here will be worse.**

 **"It's so diabolical that even the devil wouldn't want anything to do with it."**

 **It's hard to deal with, but I wouldn't call it so bad that even Hell hates it. I just remembered something. As of last update, The Saint and The Sinner has a TVTropes page. Though small, I appreciate it and hope it will expand in the coming future.**

 **Anyway, that is all I have for this update. Tune in next time for crafty schemes and the mauling of a man who risked everything.**

 **"Just saying, it's quite the sight."**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	22. Chapter 22: Cheat Mode Engaged

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Mineta-chan… I have to say, that is quite devious. Between this and your suicidal use of Bakugou-chan, my opinion of you has changed." Tsuyu said as she began untying the knot in her hair.

"Indeed, it seems like this Festival is making your rat-like qualities more apparent. I had my suspicions during the Heroes Vs. Villains exercise, but I didn't think you were this crafty." Shouji replied with a nod.

Mineta stared at the two, his shoulders slumping so much that it could be mistaken for dislocation. "I mean… If you guys think this plan is too... Slimy, I can think of another."

Here was the hurdle that he forgot about. Mineta didn't want to think about it when he first came up with this plan, seeing that it was perfect in every way. Except from the sportsmanship angle. As what they were about to do would practically be cheating in any other game or sport. And he doubt that Tsuyu and Shouji would stoop down to his level for this.

His two classmates stared at him, eyebrows raised by his choice of words. Upon noticing this odd look, Mineta could only say one word to accurately describe his confusion.

"What?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with your plan Mineta-chan. So of course we're doing it." Tsuyu answered as she began pulling back all of her hair. The amphibious girl then proceeded to tie it all into a neat clump at the back of her head. The entirety of her forehead was now exposed.

"Y-You want to?" Mineta asked, his jaw colliding with the dirt.

"Of course, it's practically unstoppable. And as unfair as it is to our friends… This is a battle. And all is fair in love and war." Shouji answered, his deep voice steady and firm.

The shorter boy could only stare at his teammates as they continued to ready themselves. While one part of him was cheering over this development, finally having other people listen to him. The other, more doubtful, part of Mineta was conflicted. Were they really going to go along with this backstabbing of a strategy?

But as Mineta watched Shouji and Tsuyu continue their preparations, a confidence began to surge from within him. Perhaps, this wasn't going to be as bad as he made it out to be. So with that, the shorter boy began to stretch out his shoulders, wrists, and elbows. He can't be slacking off while the rest of his team is putting their bodies on the line.

And that is not hyperbole. Those two were really going to bear the brunt of the battle.

…

…

…

"Time's up! I hope you're satisfied with your teams, because we're leaving the frying pan and straight into the fire!" Midnight announced, the audience letting out a thunderous roar. Mineta swallowed the lump on his throat as both he and Tsuyu climbed onto Shouji's back. And looking over to his amphibious classmate, the boy could see their team's headband proudly displayed upon her forehead.

And as he anticipated, they were getting strange looks from just about everyone except Midoriya. But while the negative attention was pretty intense, Mineta knew it didn't matter in the end. Team Tsuyu was going to win this and there were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Even if this strategy does make them look a lot crooked in the head.

"Remember, only the top four teams make it to the next event! So do your best to stake your claim! Let the Cavalry Battle begin!" Midnight shouted. And with the snap of her whip, the teams began to make their moves. Not that Mineta or Tsuyu could see any of it. Not when Shouji had closed a shell of skin and flesh around them.

"Quickly Mineta-chan, do the thing."

Tsuyu then removed the headband from her head, keeping a firm grasp on it, and leaned closer to Mineta. Without missing a beat, the shorter boy removed a ball from his head and placed it on his classmate's forehead. The amphibious girl then carefully placed the headband back around her head, making sure some part of it touched the hair ball. Everything was in place.

"No stray hairs… Far enough from the eyes..." Mineta muttered as he examined the ball on Tsuyu's forehead. There was some part of him that was cheering, seeing that he somehow got within touching distance of a girl. But most of his brain was too busy making sure this plan goes wrong. Because if Tsuyu gets caught on something and her skin peels off or worse, it'll be Mineta that'll be paying for it.

And he already owes Tsuyu for what she did at USJ.

"Okay, that should do it. Cheat mode engaged." Mineta said, carefully backing away from the girl. Not that he could move very far, but at least it would make him look less creepy. Tsuyu nodded as she slowly moved her head around, feeling how the ball moved with her. And, despite the slightly gelatinous nature of Mineta's Quirk, it was staying quite still. Though that might just be the headband's doing.

"This feels strange, like slathering a part of your skin in paste." She said, carefully moving towards the opening at the front of Shouji's shell. However, before Mineta could reassure her that this arrangement was only temporary… Both of them felt a jolt in movement from their giant classmate below. He was supposed to stand and observe the other teams, relaying all he saw to his two riders. But for him to move meant that Shouji encountered a problem.

Three guesses to what that is…

"Bakugou-chan's on our tail isn't he?" Tsuyu asked, tapping their ride's back. A mouth formed along Shouji's skin shell and began responding back. And despite knowing what his Quirk was, Mineta still found it a bit unsettling.

"He is. And he's most likely trying to exact vengeance upon Mineta for that stunt he pulled last event."

"Makes sense, but this could prove dangerous. You should probably try to slow them down Mineta-chan." Tsuyu said before looking to the shorter boy. While a part of him didn't want to stick his head out of their little pill box, he knew he had to. He said he was going to pull his weight and this was the chance to do so.

"Shouji, open the shell, but only enough for me to squeeze through." Mineta sighed, steeling his nerves for the hell team Bakugou was going to give them. Over head, the skin shell began opening. It started out as just a crack, but slowly did it widen until Mineta knew he could squeeze through. He tapped Shouji's back to signal him to stop before going to stand.

But before he poked his upper body through, Mineta heard one last bit of wisdom from Tsuyu.

"If it gets too crazy out there, feel free to come back in."

And with a thumbs up, the shorter boy left the safety of his teammate's shelter for the cruelty of the outside. It was quite a dramatic statement, since it wasn't all that chaotic. But Mineta could tell that everyone was giving it their all and then some. Team Midoriya had to fend off multiple attackers after their incredibly valuable headband. The teams comprised of 1B members were actually going after anyone in 1A. And then there was Team Bakugou.

"Finally taking the front lines Rat Bitch!? Then let me teach you the kind of shit you're in!"

Mineta shuttered as Team Bakugou charged at them. And despite having three 'horses' compared to Shouji's one, they were easily keeping up through simple coordination. However, the shorter boy knew that there were several tactics Bakugou can use if his team was even a step behind. This could not stand. He needed to make sure Shouji can get away.

"Alright, time to put the rest of my training into practice." Mineta thought as he removed a ball from his head. He solely focused on lead horse Kirishima and his footsteps. The shorter boy took note of his speed, the length of his stride, the pace between each step. He needed to be absolutely certain of his run cycle.

Time slowed around him as Kirishima's rhythm became clearer and clearer. Mineta pulled his right arm back as he leveled the ball closer to his gut. He then found it, the opportunity, and slapped the ball towards his target. It sailed through the air without any deviation and arrived safely to its destination. Right underneath Kirishima's next step.

Bakugou's eyes widened before quickly grabbing his lead horse's hair and pulled. Kirishima, as well as the other two horses Mina and Sero, slowed and stumbled as their feet evaded the sticky ball. Mineta knew he needed to follow up before they could recover. So quickly, he focused in on the now stumbling Team Bakugou's footsteps and hit another ball towards them.

This time, the human grenade used an explosion to throw the trajectory off, making the ball go wide. Mineta, on instinct, hit another two towards the group, using the smoke as cover. And this time, one of them finally succeeded in fulfilling the boy's original intentions.

"I got caught! Stop moving!" Mina shouted as she tried to slow the others down. And given how they were already in an awkward position, their formation would easily fall apart if they kept going. Mineta found himself smiling that he managed to get one over Bakugou after all this time. That elated feeling however, didn't last as he heard a shout and an explosion.

"Bakugou!"

"Focus on regrouping! I got this!"

Time slowed again, but this time it was out of a sense of impending doom. He looked at Team Bakugou and saw only Mina, Sero, and Kirishima. Mineta then turned his gaze upward, where a shadow began to loom over him. And there he was.

Like an artillery shell falling back to Earth.

Bakugou was above, his lips pulled into a mad smile. Nothing but fury burning in his eyes.

"DIE!" He screamed as he aimed pulled an arm back. Bakugou was already too close for Mineta to duck back inside Shouji. So instead of trying and risking him breaching the shelter, the shorter boy decided it was time. He defiantly stared at Bakugou as the grenade continued his descent. It wasn't going to be much, but if Bakugou only focused on pummeling him, Tsuyu and Shouji can get away unscathed.

But before he could fully resign himself to his fate, Mineta quickly found himself in warm darkness.

"That was close… Are you alright, Mineta-chan?"

The shorter boy senses finally came back to him and he looked around. He was back inside Shouji's shell and Tsuyu was hovering over him. Mineta immediately disconnected his brain to stop any stray thoughts from forming. He couldn't say something stupid about this situation, not after what she and Shouji have done for him. Though it did leave him wondering why they chose to protect him.

It was a Calvary Battle; some sort of injury was inevitable. So why try to keep one person unharmed?

"Yeah, but you didn't need to do that." Mineta said as Tsuyu moved out of the way.

"Perhaps… Or maybe I just didn't want you to fight alone out there. We're a team right? It's only natural to pull each other out of danger."

Mineta looked at the girl, eyes halfway between wonder and astonishment. But before he could give a hearted response, something began pounding against the top of the skin shell. And not long after, a mouth grew along the inside and began to relay some words to Tsuyu and Mineta.

"Bakugou's on top. He demanded that we surrender either our headband or Mineta. If not, he'd smoke us all. How should we proceed?" Shouji asked. The shorter boy paled at the thought that they had a boarding party. With how much room they had, there would be no escaping the bomb blasts. However, before he could lose his resolve, Mineta steeled himself.

The shorter boy had to repay his team somehow. And panicking would get him no closer to doing that.

"Shouji, open up a bit. Tsuyu, use that tongue of yours." He said as he made a flicking gesture. Tsuyu stared at him before carefully laying down on Shouji's back, face up. From there, the skin shell began to open slowly and Bakugou's face began to show through the crack. And he was fuming.

But that face soon changed once it opened up enough for him to see Tsuyu, looking back at him. The amphibious girl's tongue darted out and nailed the human grenade right between the eyes. Bakugou clutched at his face, clearly affected by the surprise that was waiting for him. He still hung on though. Just not as well as before.

It was here that Mineta felt Shouji make a very sharp right turn, nearly throwing him into Tsuyu.

"Was that to throw him off? Please tell me he's off?" The shorter boy asked as he corrected his position.

"He is."

Mineta let out a heavy exhale, muscles relaxing now that the danger has passed. This was not how he wanted to start this battle. "Good work everyone, we survived getting smoked… Let's get back to hunting in a moment."

"Hmmm... Then perhaps I should've gone for Bakugou-chan's headband instead. Get his points and stun him for Shouji-chan." Tsuyu commented as she had a finger on her chin.

"It's fine. If he saw you looking at it, he'd definitely do everything to block you. Bakugou hates me, but he definitely hates losing more." Mineta replied, shaking his head.

"I'm curious as to why he has such a visceral reaction to both you and Midoriya. What wrong did you commit by him?" Shouji asked. The shorter boy could only huff to that question, seeing that the truth was the other way around. But discussing about Bakugou did remind him that they should still have him on their tail.

"Speaking of which, Shouji, are they still following us?" Mineta asked as he tapped the roof of the shell.

"They are. And more than ever does Bakugou want to…?" Shouji began before stopping.

"Shouji-chan? What happened?" Tsuyu asked.

"Someone from 1B just stole Bakugou's headband."

"Oh… Well that guy's done for. Let's use this chance to get away and continue as planned." Mineta said. Shouji didn't answer, but the brisk movement of his body told him everything he needed to know. Mineta slumped against the wall of the shell as he began thinking about the different teams. With so many strengths and weaknesses, his team needs to figure out how to overcome and exploit each and every one of them. Though that was easier said than done.

"Hey Tsuyu, what do you think about 1B?" Mineta asked, turning to his amphibious classmate.

"Hmmm… Can't say, haven't seen enough of them to make that call. There is one thing though. It seems they're determined to knock us down from whatever pedestal we're on." Tsuyu answered, one finger resting on her chin.

"Like that one guy from General Studies?"

Before Tsuyu could answer, the two felt Shouji stop abruptly. Mineta looked at Tsuyu, who looked back at him, what just happened? And as though the Heavens heard their plight, an answer was heard. Though given the distant chilling tone of the voice that they heard, it was more likely a devil was at their doorstep.

"Open your shell."

"Shouji, what's going on!?" Mineta shouted as he pushed against his classmate's back. The only response the shorter boy got was the slow opening of the skin shell. But not too long after that did Mineta heard the voice again. And this time it took on an air of smugness that rivals Bakugou's.

"I've heard that the bigger you are, the dumber you get. Any truth to that with this guy?"

"The Hell you–!?"

Mineta's body and mouth seized, all held in place by some invisible force. Only his conscious mind was still running though and it was going a mile a minute. Why can't he move or talk? Is this some sort of hypnosis? How was it triggered? How does he break free of it? If only he had some clue as to what just happened, and maybe he could counter this.

Worse still was the fact that Tsuyu now has to deal with their assailant alone.

"Mineta-chan?" Tsuyu said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"They're not moving anytime soon, so don't bother." The voice said as the Shouji's shell fully opened. From the corner of Mineta's eye, he saw a mess of purple hair and tired eyes. It was the General Studies student, Shinso according to the board, sitting casually upon his horses. More disturbingly, they were not even a meter away from Team Tsuyu.

"What did you do–?" Was all she could say before she seized up like the rest of her team. Mineta cried internally as the Shinso's lips was pulled into a smirk. He then pointed at him and more words began to escape his mouth.

"Shorty, give me that girl's headbands."

Mineta felt his body begin to move without him. The sensation was like he was but a marionette to some unseen master. Though given how that General Studies guy gave him the command, Mineta knew that he was the one controlling him. But how they all came under his influence was still a mystery to him. Still, the shorter boy had to figure something out before they gift their headbands to him.

That was when he saw that his hand wasn't reaching for the ball stuck to Tsuyu's forehead, but the bands themselves. And that was when Mineta realized that Shinso had no idea why that ball was there in the first place. He used every bit of will he could muster in an attempt to resist, but to no avail. Mineta's hand firmly grasped the bands and began to pull.

"No, no, no! You're going to hurt Tsuyu like this!" He thought as his body continued to pull. The bands remained firmly glued to the amphibious girl's head, so Mineta's body gave it some slack before yanking it hard. Tsuyu yelped in pain before she quickly reacted to her teammate's pulling. And by react, I meant a well placed slap across the shorter boy's face.

"OWWW!" Mineta cried as he clutched at his cheek. His eyes then snapped open, the pain fading from his cheek as he noticed what just occurred. His movements and words were his own once more. And looking towards Tsuyu, he could see that she was moving like normal again. The girl nodded to him before the shorter boy turned to Shinso, who was already a fair distance away.

He was, however, looking their way with a challenging smirk.

Without a word, Mineta pointed at him. His brows were deeply angled just as the rest of his face was hard with anger. It was an expression that could easily convey a single message. Watch your back.

"Shouji-chan, wake up." Tsuyu said as she hit the top of Shouji's head. Their giant classmate twitched and he started to move on his own like they did.

"Was that some sort of Hypnosis quirk?" He asked as shook the odd fatigue away.

"I think so. But let's just get our head back in the game. Close up Shouji." Mineta replied as he and Tsuyu repositioned themselves. The giant nodded and began closing the skin shell again. He, however, stopped when a scream from his left drew in his attention. And looking over with him, Mineta and Tsuyu saw Hagakure and her team gapping at them.

The invisible girl was also pointing at them in frantic manner. How Mineta could guess that when her upper half was exposed and see-through? The answer, from what she was yelling at them.

"AH! THAT'S JUST CHEATING!"

"Oh what's this!? It seems Team Tsuyu is using one heck of an underhanded move! Their headband appears to be glued to their rider's face!" Present Mic commented with the audience sounding out two different reactions. One half was shaming them for not being unsporting. The other half was applauding them for such a unique strategy. Whatever the case, the jig was up.

"We've been exposed. Should we still close up?" Shouji asked.

"I'm thinking we should. It'll provide more time for us to stick headbands to my face." Tsuyu said. Mineta simply nodded to that before their ride began closing the skin shell again. But as they were once more sheltered from the light, they heard some commentary from Aizawa befitting the situation.

"Underhanded? I don't think so. Every day, Heroes have to fight against Villains who refuse to fight fair. And it is those who fail to stack the odds that fall first. Sure, honor and valor are great traits… But can it save 30 hostages without a single casualty? So to you students who are running around down there, fighting with all you got… Did you even look at your cards?"

Mineta felt the sheer weight of that question hang over him. And he had the sneaking suspicion that the rest of 1A also felt the pressure. It was almost as though Aizawa was berating them all for not being more pragmatic about this battle. But why did the shorter boy feel critique as well? Despite him stacking the odds in his teams favor?

Perhaps it was a message saying that his strategy could be even better. Or perhaps it was just the residual fear that Mineta felt towards his old master.

Still, regardless of the answer, Team Tsuyu knew they needed to move. With the secret out, all the teams with headbands left will fiercely defend them. And thinking about it, Mineta began to sense that they won't be able to do anything if they remain closed up. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. So with a deep breath, he looked at Tsuyu with a strong glint in his eyes. The amphibious girl noticed and stared back for a moment before nodding to him.

"Shouji, how long do we have left?" Mineta asked.

"Five minutes. It's strange how time passes both quickly and slowly."

"Then let's make these last five minutes a real horror show for everyone. Let's go full assault." Mineta said as he tapped the roof of the shell.

"But didn't you agree with what Tsuyu just said?"

"I believe Mineta-chan's thought process was, if everyone's on the defensive and avoiding us… We won't be able to get anymore headbands if we keep playing defensively. Therefore, it is better to rush and pressure them with Mineta-chan's trick." The amphibious girl replied. A hum escaped their ride's throat before the shell began to open up once more. Mineta rotated his shoulders as he felt one of Shouji's extra appendages wrapped itself around his waist. Tsuyu got down to all fours, clinging to Shouji like the animal she takes after.

"Alright, an all out attack it is. I'll keep you standing Mineta, so just focus on trapping people. And once we're in range, Tsuyu, you will grab the headbands."

"That's the idea… Now…" Mineta said as he pointed at the team ahead of them, Team Kendo.

"CHARGE!" The shorter boy shouted with all of his soul. Shouji broke out into a sprint and he began to generate extra arms, perfect for grappling against defenders. Team Kendo, made aware of their presence by Mineta, visibly paled at the charging hulk of limbs. They began to run and Mineta began to concentrate on the pace and rhythm of the all female team's footsteps.

In all honesty, it was quite frantic. But as Mineta began to ignore all other visual points of interests and solely focused on their feet. And as much as he wanted to 'study' the anatomy of girls from another class, he knew this was not the time to be thinking with his pants. The footsteps became clearer and clearer, slowing down within the mind's eye of Mineta Minoru. Because Shouji was chasing them from behind, he needed the ball to come in at an angle.

But while he could not enter his proper pitching stance, Mineta could at least change his grip to give the ball that spin. So without taking his eyes off the feet of his target, he slung the ball forward with as much strength as his posture would allow. The little hairball sailed through the air, just to the right of his target. To anyone else, they would say he missed. But to any pitcher, they could see how the ball began to curve downward and to the left. A slider.

It landed without any real sound, mostly since it was a hairball surrounded by the noise of battle and roaring crowds. And not a moment later, the girl with a mushroom shaped bob, stepped on it. Mineta, however, didn't let that the end all be all of the sticky situation those girls were in. As the other horses on Team Kendo got caught up in their teammate's plight, they slowed down by keeping their next step in the air.

Leaving their soles exposed for more of Mineta's nonsense. The short boy smacked a ball beneath the other girls' feet before they could plant it back down. And, as expected, they got stuck as well. Now completely stuck, Shouji caught up to them and stopped before the immobile Team Kendo. Tsuyu quickly took the front and shot her tongue at the rider's headband.

That was when Team Tsuyu witnessed the power of Itsuka Kendo, now cornered and desperate to hang on to her points. Her hand grew to giant size, completely blocking Tsuyu's tongue from its target.

"Circle–!"

"On it." Shouji interrupted as he began to run circles around the still immobile team. But even then, the 1B girl was shielding herself at all angles with her big hands. Mineta began scratching at his head, eyes continually searching for an opening that Tsuyu can reliably shoot for. That was when he noticed how the girls who were stuck began removing their shoes. It left them on socks, but it was certainly better than staying there and watching their rider stay on the ropes.

It was at this moment, in his infinite and somewhat dubious wisdom, that Mineta had an idea. One that would self destruct the image he has built for himself. It would also affect how the others will view Midoriya in some way. But if it succeeds, his team would be one step closer to the next event. So with that, he began to execute his worst plan yet.

"Shouji, throw me at her." Mineta said, tapping his foot against his classmate.

"You're going for the Bakugou cling?"

"If that's what you're calling it, then yeah."

"Alright, hold on." Shouji said. The appendage around Mineta's waist began moving, lifting him off his feet. And without any sort of delay, the shorter boy was pulled back and hurled forward at Team Kendo. He removed two balls from his head and stuck himself to their rider, who saw him fly in too late. And only a second later did Kendo's horses began running again. Mineta was on his own.

"What the–!? Get off!" Kendo shouted as she tried to shake her space invader off. However, having dealt with Bakugou's efforts from before, Mineta was able to easily hold on despite the girl's best attempts.

"Sorry, but I– OW! What was that!?" He asked, looking for the source of the pain that suddenly appeared on his back. But upon seeing the dismembered arm clawing at his back, Mineta soon began to feel his blood turn a degree colder. The shorter boy proceeded to look for the source of this mysterious limb, eventually arriving at one of the girls on Kendo's team.

She was missing a hand.

"No free rides! Get off or get your eyes clawed out!" She shouted. Mineta wanted to say that the girl was bluffing… But he was a little too busy with the hand that was currently mauling his face to do so. His grip remained true however, holding on like a crab with everything left to lose. Though with that said, his right side was starting to feel both heavy and numb. Like there was something on it that was weighing him down.

"Wait…" Mineta thought before looking over to his right side. There were all sorts of mushrooms growing all over his arm, leg, side of his body. He then found the girl with the mushroom bob giggling a little. And while it sounded cute, the air around her felt dangerously poisonous. It was like looking at a witch brewing something nasty in her cauldron.

"If you're going to stay, you might as well make yourself useful. As my little garden."

Only now, in Mineta's mind, that he realized that this situation was more than he could chew. Not that he could, seeing that the dismembered hand was now clawing at the insides of his mouth. But now was not the time for that, for Kendo's body began shifting again. The short boy pushed his numbed right side away, keeping his grip steady on the left ball. His body pivoted away from the giant hand that tried to swat him.

And, as if his luck ran dry, the hand did not get stuck on the ball that was left there. Kendo's body shifted again and Mineta quickly switched sides and avoided the next swat. Considering that there was a hand down his throat and his right side was a fungal nightmare, Mineta was doing quite well at staying on.

"Are you some sort of insect!?" Kendo asked as she tried to swat Mineta again.

"Based on what everyone else calls me, I guess I am!" He thought as he moved again. But Mineta knew he could not keep this up forever. So he had to make his move now. Mineta dodged the next swat from Kendo and, as quickly as his right side could allow, planted a ball on the girl's wrist. And as she pulled back, Mineta allowed himself to be dragged along. He then quickly wrapped his arms and legs against Kendo's limb, doing his best to keep it from bending.

It wasn't much, but as long as he can keep one limb occupied, it should provide a big enough opening. Mineta winced as the hand in his mouth began jabbing fingers into his tongue as he felt more mushrooms growing on his body. Then there was the sudden pressure on the sides of his torso, slowly pressing in on him. As it turns out, Kendo was pinching him with her other giant hand.

But even as the pain grew, Mineta defiantly glared at the girl. He was not letting go. Not after making it this far.

Then the sound of something wet and squishy was heard. Mineta looked slightly to the left of Kendo and saw the long, pink tongue of Asui Tsuyu connected to her head. Or more specifically, her headband. And all the short boy could do was smile at the sight.

"No!" Kendo shouted as she turned to swat at the appendage, taking her hand off Mineta. But it was already too late, Tsuyu was reeling back her tongue with the strip of cloth in tow. And it wasn't long before the short boy left as well. He unlocked himself from Kendo's arm and hurled himself off her body towards the unforgiving earth.

Or he would have, had it not been for Shouji catching him and making a break for it.

"For a self proclaimed coward, you sure are taking many risks today." Tsuyu said as Shouji plopped Mineta onto his back. The shorter boy didn't respond as he still had someone's limb invading his oral cavity. By first prying the thumb under his chin, he loosened the grip of the girl's hand and pulled the thing out. The thing was still trying to claw at him though, causing the shorter boy to chuck the thing in the direction of Team Kendo.

"A lot has happened since USJ… But if I didn't need to do this, I wouldn't." Mineta said as he began gather more saliva to wash out the taste of that girl's hand. He always thought that having a lady's fingers play around with his tongue would be quite enjoyable. But this was just traumatic.

"Then why didn't you grab the headband and get out before they did a number on you?" Shouji asked.

"You think they'd let me leave?"

Their giant classmate simply hummed to that before they heard the ever shouting voice of Present Mic.

"One minute left! With Team Todoroki at first place, do we have our top four teams!? Or will we witness some sudden turnabout!? So don't look away folks, because this is where miracles happen!"

What? Mineta looked over at the scoreboard and saw the current rankings. Team Todoroki was first, Team Monoma was second, Team Shinso was third, and finally, Team Tsuyu was fourth. But while these four teams had points, no one else, not even Team Bakugou and Team Midoriya, had any. They were to only one's with any headbands.

"Shit. How's Midoriya supposed to announce 'I am here' if he can't make it through this?" Mineta thought as he began to search for his partner's team. However, the short boy could not spot even a single member of Team Midoriya. He did notice the giant wall of ice that divided one portion of the field from the rest. And as he thought about it, he couldn't spot Team Todoroki as well.

"That guy must've cornered Midoriya behind that wall and took his headband. If he's going to pass this round, he has to take his headband or whatever else back from Todoroki." Mineta mumbled. The chances of this happening were slim, but the short boy knew Midoriya had overcome greater odds before. He did, make it this far after all.

"Should we continue the hunt? We're already in fourth place." Tsuyu asked as she watched Team Shinso and Team Monoma.

"Better make it third, who knows what could happen."

"Then who shall we target? We don't know much about Team Monoma's abilities. And we only know a few things about the hypnosis ability of Team Shinso." Shouji asked. Before Mineta could contemplate, he saw Bakugou and his team begin their assault on Monoma. Oh right, that guy must've been the one to steal their headband. And seeing how fiercely he and his team were pressing them, it's probably a good idea avoid them.

He wasn't looking to add another 'suicidal plan' tally to his total today.

"We go for Shinso. A little easier to handle than Bakugou."

"Agreed, but we should still be wary around him." Tsuyu said, eyes locking onto the General Studies student. Shouji simply nodded his head and began to run towards their target. As they made their approach, Shinso noticed them and had an uneasy smile spread across his face. Mineta then saw him say something to the team that was next to him. An unusual sight seeing that they were not trying to steal even a single headband from the guy.

"Don't tell me he's got them?" Mineta asked as he tapped Shouji. The giant nodded and slowed down slightly, ready to intercept any form of retaliation. And soon enough, it came in the form of the other team running straight for them. Shouji picked up speed once more, retreating from the group that was chasing them with empty eyes.

Mineta threw some balls out to tangle their pursuers. But instead of aiming for their feet, he placed them in an area at least two meters ahead. Call it inopportune or whatever, but Mineta had to know more about what this guy's hypnosis can do. How complex could these commands be? How much could the affected think on their own once the command was given? Would the affected continue to carry out the command even when they cannot?

It's these questions that would no doubt reveal something about that guy's Quirk.

As the influenced group continued to chase Mineta and his team, they completely ignored the hazard before them. The result was their team getting completely stuck. But what was interesting was that they still had this glazed look in their eye as they continued to try their pursuit. The short boy hummed to that as he made some notes in his head. And combined with his team's personal experience with it, Mineta can make a few educated guesses…

Shinso's hypnosis makes the affected follow simple commands. They will solely focus on completing the command, regardless of any hazards that would impede them from doing so. But even if they are restricted, they will continue to execute the command so long as they are still under his control. And finally, to break his control, the affected must experience a moderate physical shock. Like a slap or a bump to the head.

"How that guy triggers it… I still have no idea…" Mineta said as he focused ahead again. Only to see that there were at least three other teams charging them. All of those teams also had that empty look in their eye. Oh you got to be kidding. Worse still, as Shouji began to evade their pursuers, was the next announcement that roared through the stadium.

"Ten seconds left!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd began a countdown. Looking at the scoreboard, Mineta's eyes widened as now Todoroki, Bakugou, Shinso, Midoriya, were in the top four. If they don't get even one headband, their team would be knocked out. But getting one also proved to be a problem.

One headband and Team Midoriya wouldn't be able to move forward.

What should he do? Sacrifice his team's chance for Midoriya's team? Or leave his partner behind and take the glory for himself? Does Mineta ask Shouji and Tsuyu to take the shot? Or should they relent? Was there somehow a way to create a tie in points? It honestly made his brain hurt, to decide who should take this once a year opportunity.

But that was when a heavy hand was laid upon his shoulder. His thoughts stopped as he looked over. It was Tsuyu with a rather noticeable dip in her shoulders. But even when her face looked the same as ever, there was frustration dwelling within her eyes.

"If we only had a few more seconds..." She said. What?

"Time's up! Hold it right there!"

Ah… That's what she meant…

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 22! I hope none of this is too incoherent for you my dear readers, my ability to write action scenes are still a little weak.**

 **"Eh, I got the gist of it quite fine. I like the cheating part especially."**

 **That's because the hack tactic was the most fun to write. Because, if you think about it, it's a completely legit strategy that breaks no rules. There were stating who had to be the headband wearer. There also no rules stating that you can't simply glue the headband to your face or obscure it with something. So by combining these two factors together, you get Mineta's super cheat mode.  
**

 **"But it still didn't work."**

 **I mean, if you saw that, you'd avoid them at all cost. And that's what happened. But what do you think, dear readers, is this something you'd fear?**

 **"I'm more scared of Team Kendo, they massacred my boy!"**

 **Well it was going to happen at some point, Mineta getting some 'action' if you know what I mean. Heh heh heh... But no seriously, that was just painful to Imagine and write. But hey, at least grape boy managed to get away with all his bits attached.**

 **"And several other things but neither here or there."**

 **Yep. Any how, that's all I have this update. Stay tuned as we unwind from all this chaos and enjoy some finer things in life.**

 **"Which includes witnessing a man going to Hell and being okay with it."**

 **So with all of that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	23. Chapter 23: Catching Your Breath

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

After the end of the Cavalry Battle, the Sports Festival proceeded to the one hour lunch break. And after all the excitement of the first half, it was a much needed respite for both the audience and the participants. However, there was still a commotion occurring on the stadium grounds. But one look at the scene and anyone could understand why it was happening.

"M-Mineta-kun?" Midoriya asked, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are… Are you okay?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Umm… Not to put this too bluntly… But…" Midoriya began, unable to vocalize his concerns as he gestured towards his friend's right half. And to anyone's abject horror, it was completely infested with all sorts of fungi of many shapes and colors. From the bottom of his sneakers to the top of his head, Mineta's right half was almost entirely mushrooms.

Since the end of the Cavalry Battle, the mushrooms have grown just a little more before finally stopping. And while Mineta was glad that he won't become fungi food anytime soon… His current appearance is something that's left to be desired. But it wasn't all bad. Maybe if this sight gets retold enough, he'll become an urban legend that'll live on for several decades.

He always wanted to be a cryptid, mostly since its one step up from pest.

"Are these even edible?" Kaminari asked, picking a mushroom from Mineta's jersey. Their class sweet tooth, Satou, began to taking a closer examination at the infestation that had overtaken the shorter boy. And after a few seconds, he simply nodded but his expression was very skeptical.

"All of them are. But I wouldn't eat them, it's unnaturally grown." He said. Kaminari looked at the mushroom in his hand before proceeding to toss the thing over his shoulder.

"If that's the case, then let's get these off of Mineta-san right away. Take a bottle of fungicides everyone." Yaoyorozu said as she began generating little bottles from her skin.

"I'm fine guys! Really! If I wasn't, I'd probably be drugged out of my mind right now." Mineta replied, holding his arms out. That was when a small mushroom grew on each of his fingers. He stared at the little nightmares before hearing a little giggle to his right. And turning in that direction, he saw the girl with the mushroom bob that gave him his condition.

"Stop! He's been through enough already!" Iida shouted, making his usual arm gestures towards her.

"Oops, sorry." She said with a laugh before walking off. But despite that, Mineta felt like she wasn't apologizing at all. It was as though she was messing with them. Note to future self, avoid anyone from 1B. They're a little crazy.

"Alright, let's just get this stuff off him and move on." Jirou said as she took a bottle from Yaoyorozu.

"Wait, is this even safe to apply directly onto a person?" Iida asked, examining the bottle. His fellow class representative simply nodded as she continued to hand the bottles out.

"You don't have to worry Iida-san. This compound is of my own design and it is both safe on humans and environmentally friendly."

A hum of awe resounded through the air as the present 1A members received a bottle of fungicide. For Mineta, he couldn't imagine the amount of studying and experimentation that went into making that. He had always known that Yayorozu was smart, just from academic performance on her own. But when it comes to using her Quirk, only now did he realize the amount of knowledge required to use it.

I mean, Mineta had only seen her making basic constructs like cannons or steel rods. How could he have known Yaoyorozu could make things like this?

"Thinking about it, all the steel stuff Yaomomo creates doesn't buckle easily. That kind of quality could only be gotten with knowledge on metallurgy… I wonder what other bits of knowledge she has stored away in that pretty head of hers." Mineta thought as he felt something get sprayed onto his right side. The fungal nightmare that had overtaken him began shrivel and fall off his body. And in just several moments, Mineta was free of the mushroom infestation.

He still felt a little numb in the affected area though.

"Now that's over with, could you please get this off me Mineta-chan?" Tsuyu asked, pointing at the hairball still stuck to her forehead. The shorter boy immediately went over to his amphibious classmate and began the removal process. Stroking the area between Tsuyu's skin and the ball itself, the two surfaces began to separate little by little. It was time consuming, but at least it wouldn't leave any sort of mark.

Or so he hoped since he did pull at it while under Shinso's hypnosis.

It was here that he began to notice that Tsuyu's skin was slick. And looking closer, there was a strange sheen to it. Almost as though there was some sort of slime being secreted from her pores.

"Tsuyu? What's with the slime?" Mineta asked, trying his hardest to not seem unsettled.

"It's mucus. I thought it might help, so I began secreting it."

"Okay, it's just a bit sudden." Mineta replied as he continued to work. He couldn't help but feel the thing again and formulate comments in his head. Now that the boy knew what it was, he focused on the qualities of the substance. The mucus wasn't sticky at all and was actually slippery in a really nice way. What it was useful for, Mineta couldn't say. But at the very least, he knew that Tsuyu came pre-lubed.

…

Wait, what?

"This is not the time!" Mineta thought. He immediately emptied his thoughts to prevent his face from flushing and his pants from partying. And while succeeded in those two tasks, his entire posture made him look more rigid than Iida. But the worst of it has to come.

Since, to his utter dismay, Tsuyu noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Mineta-chan? You okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, I just a shower thought. You know, one of those random ideas that are just crazy and out of nowhere. That's what happened. Heh, heh, heh…" Mineta said with an awkward chuckle. That was real convincing there Minoru… Real convincing…

"Oh… I see." Tsuyu replied. The pauses between her words were far too long for Mineta to ignore, even if he physically reacted. It really made all their previous interactions a hotbed of paranoia. Like how much was his classmate able to deduce his true nature? Or what she would do with that knowledge once she confirms it.

It really made his soul uneasy.

"Maybe I'm over thinking it. Tsuyu's a good person; she won't expose something this insignificant. In fact, I'd probably shoot myself in the foot before she utters a single word about me." Mineta thought, purging the feeling from his body. And with that, he finally got his hairball off of Tsuyu's head. Now that was out of the way, maybe they all can–

"Midoriya! How could not call that cheating!? I thought you were supposed to be the good guy!"

Oh God, what's going on now? Looking over to the next source of commotion, he could see Midoriya cornered by an irate looking Tooru and Mina. Some of the others were also not stepping in, most likely trying to see where this goes. So with one look to Tsuyu, the two began to make their approach. And it didn't take much for the two, exasperated girls to jump at them.

"I mean look at that! How can you call that fair!?" Mina shouted, pointing at the headband/hairball bundle in Mineta's hand. Don't tell me they are arguing about the validity of his strategy? Well, Mineta supposed this was coming to head one way or another. He just didn't think it would be Midoriya who ended up with the short end of the stick.

"Well, Midnight-sensei didn't say anything…" Midoriya said, nervousness clearly going up. He needed someone to tag him out before he gets overwhelmed by this mess. And as great as it was that his partner was managing to talk to girls, this was not what Mineta had in mind.

"Yeah guys, if the referee didn't say anything about it, then it's fair." Mineta agreed, stepping in to assist his partner. It was then that the Tooru and Mina pointed at him, eyes burning with the sort of frustration you see in professional gamers. AKA salt.

"You're the one on trial here! So you don't get a say in this!"

"Excus– TRIAL!?" Mineta asked, jaw completely leaving the confines of his head. Tsuyu stepped forward to his defense. Though before she could even get a single word out, the two girls were now pointing at her as well. Wow, they must be really upset to not even let their friend say anything.

"You and Shouji were accomplices! So you don't get any say either!"

"Guys, really? I know it was underhanded, but you don't have to ostracize them like that. Not only that, don't you remember what Aizawa-sensei said during the battle?" Uraraka said, finally taking the defense with Midoriya. Both Tooru and Mina went quiet. But it was clear that neither of them were too fond of what their teacher had said. Mostly since one could clearly see the pouts on their faces, especially Tooru despite her invisibility.

"I know what he said… But that doesn't mean we have to like it…" She grumbled.

"But you get where it's coming from yeah? Aizawa-sensei only wants us to succeed where others have failed. So that means using every card in the deck. Though I shouldn't be the one talking since I haven't gone with the first strategy I came up with…" Midoriya said, regaining some of his resolve. Mineta raised an eyebrow to that, his partner had another plan? And luckily for him, someone decided to vocalize his curiosity for him.

"You had another strategy? Was it as cheap as Mineta's?" Jirou asked.

"Uhhh… Well… Yes." Midoriya said as his presence shrunk once more under all the scrutiny.

"Eh? It's that bad? But Mineta-kun wasn't on our team. What cheat could we have pulled with just me, Tokoyami-kun, and that Mei girl?" Uraraka asked, looking over at him.

"I would only need your Quirk to make it work. If I was more confident in pushing the rules, I would've asked you to make me float and send me as high as I'm allowed to go. That way, I can safely sit above the battlefield and no one can reach me." Midoriya explained. 1A stared silently at their classmate. And as the seconds passed, the awkward tension that the green haired boy created was about to explode.

That was until Mineta said something, although it was not what the others wanted to hear.

"There's a problem with that plan Midoriya. What if Bakugou chased you up there? Even if you could defend yourself, you'd be in trouble the moment he takes the headband off you. If I was on your team, I would say we go for my plan."

And before someone else could interject, Midoriya shook his head and looked at his friend head on. There was a fire burning in his eyes. It was a determination that matched the roar hidden within his gentle voice.

"But would your plan really dissuade Todoroki-kun? He did freeze your hairballs earlier, with precision too. So even if he was fighting me, he'd only needed to touch it every so often until it freezes and breaks off. I'm confident in my new ability, but I can't even hope to hold him back for the entire event. So I'll hold my stance on my plan, Mineta-kun."

His logic was sound; the shorter boy could admit that much. Todoroki was, in fact, capable of freezing his hairballs and only the hairballs. If he wasn't able to, Bakugou wouldn't be able to continue in the Sports Festival due to frostbite. But that is where his acknowledgements ended, because Mineta knew his friend's plan had a flaw.

"But you feel like you can go against Bakugou the whole way? On your own?" He argued.

"I know Kacchan better than Todoroki-kun, so yes. I know it sounds unlikely, but he's also on his own with only his Quirk to keep him up. And I'm not on my own; I have Uraraka-san's power with me. Failing that, I also had a jet pack that Hatsumei-san gave me."

"This is Bakugou we're talking about. You're going to need a little more than two things to win against him. If my ball was stuck to your face, he wouldn't be… Able… To do…" Mineta began before slowing down. Hang on, that's an idea they hadn't considered. The shorter boy looked to his partner and the same realization came over him. The two made eye contact once more and it went from a discord to a resonance.

"What if we combined our plans?" Mineta asked quickly.

"Kacchan can't do anything without deliberately injuring me… And Todoroki-kun wouldn't be able to reach me at all… It's literally unbeatable…" Midoriya mumbled loudly.

"You're a genius!" Both of then shouted with a cheer.

"No! Not genius! That's by far the most evil thing I've ever heard!" Mina shouted. Oh right, they were in the middle of their classmates. That's the thing with them, if he and Midoriya get into a deep discussion, then they tune everything and everyone out. It wasn't a good habit at all, especially among friends. But Mineta couldn't help it. For so long, it was just them and no one else.

Now that they had classmates that gave a damn, Mineta and Midoriya had to take care not to exclude them.

"I wouldn't say that idea's pure evil… But I would suggest refraining from using that sort of trickery on friends and allies." Yaoyorozu replied, warily eyeing them. Ah shit, it was happening wasn't it? The downfall of whatever reputation they built up. Mineta began to shudder as he pictured how he and his partner would once more be out casted from 1A. But while he couldn't imagine everyone completely abandoning them, they wouldn't be overtly fond of them.

He could be wrong though. Mineta was hoping he was wrong about how they thought about them.

"Then it's settled! No cheap tricks on friends ever again! Go it?" Tooru said as she loomed over Mineta. And while he couldn't tell how her face looked exactly, the shorter boy knew not to push his luck. He already made a lot of risks today, no need to add a tally to the count.

"Perfectly."

"Then all is right in the world. Now let's go eat." She said, shifting back to her usual bubbly state. The invisible girl proceeded to march off. The others of 1A gave a small wave before they all went off as well. Only Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Kaminari stayed behind to continue conversing with Mineta and Midoriya.

"Let's get going shall we? After all the excitement, I'm sure you're all feeling quite peckish." Iida said, directing the group with his gestures.

"You bet class pres, I need good recharge after everything." Kaminari said with a nod.

"But it's a shame; I didn't get to see the hot blooded duel between fate bound men." Uraraka sighed, absolute disappointment riding her breath. Everyone looked at her, eyebrows raised due to the wording of that statement. As for Mineta, he realized where this was coming from. But it didn't stop him from expressing his confused distaste.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you going about Ochako-chan? And who are these two men you're referring to?" Tsuyu asked as she began retying her hair back into its usual style. Uraraka then began pointing at Mineta and Midoriya, causing the others to stare between them. It took all of one second to become awkward as the latter began act all sorts of sheepish. As for Mineta, he didn't try to show any reaction.

Because one, it would make things even more awkward for everyone. And two, it would cause others to take their friendship the wrong way. Midoriya was his best friend and partner. But not THEE best friend and partner.

"I'm talking about Deku-kun and Mineta-kun silly. When we were making our teams, those two went into this whole spiel about competing against each other and stuff. And I was like 'oh my God, brotherhood'. But none of that actually happened and I feel very let down. Like when you thought there was a big sale going on across town and you go there, but it turns out they're only giving away misshapen cantaloupes." Uraraka explained.

"Uh… That first part I got, classic literary trope. That second part… I don't even know what's going on." Kaminari said, his mind clearly sparking trying to figure out what she meant. Mineta, however, swallowed the lump in his throat. All of this was just a round-a-bout way for Uraraka to reveal her rather downtrodden financial status. Was this okay? Will the others judge her?

And looking to Iida and Midoriya, the two of them had a similar expression to his own. What's with today and revealing one's own secrets? If this massive coincidence somehow ends with Midoriya revealing his and All Might's relationship, then they'd all be in neck deep liquid shit.

"Did you at least get some? The malformed fruit?" Tsuyu asked, blunt as ever. But just from the light in her blank eyes, the amphibious girl was not saying that out of mockery. In fact, it was almost like she experienced the same issue. Though whether it was a financial thing or the experience of a great disappointment, Mineta couldn't say.

"Uh… Just as much as I could carry…" Uraraka said, scratching at the back of her head at an uncomfortable speed.

"Well at least have cantaloupe juice for the next few days. Though misshapen, a cantaloupe is still a cantaloupe. And I'll have you know that it has all sorts of nutritional benefits." Iida commented, drawing warped shapes in the air as though to prove a point. But there was a glint on his glasses that neither Mineta nor Midoriya missed. Follow my lead.

"M-Maybe we can drop by a while after today and split a few open. Compare how they taste with each other." Midoriya said quickly.

"Or bring some other fruit and make a fruit salad." Mineta added, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. It wasn't anything, but it would make this whole experience more fun.

"Oh! My Dad accidentally bought crates of oranges and lemons. Maybe we can make a fruit punch." Kaminari suggested. How this conversation went from duels of friendship to drink mixing was beyond Mineta. But he supposed that was the thing about being around a group of goofballs. You never know what will happen next around them. And the shorter boy supposed he should be glad that this could still happen after all the crazy that has happened.

It was the perfect time to catch his breath.

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 23! Not too exciting this time around. But after that mass of text called last chapter, I feel like we should slow down a bit.**

 **"But not too slow, otherwise you get a speeding ticket."**

 **Yes, yes, that's the idea. But what do you think, my dear viewers? Is the change in pace a good or bad thing? It really depends on what you're reading and getting it just right is a difficult thing to do. But seeing that this is normally where the break is, I feel this is a good time to cool down.**

 **"But not too cool, you don't want things to get colder at the start of winter."**

 **Well I for one like the cold, no bugs to bother me. Any how, that's all the news I have for you this update. Stay tuned and witness a man lose everything he worked for in five seconds.**

 **"Big oof."**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	24. Chapter 24: Silver Tongue

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The group went off to finally eat something before the break ended. There were two things that happened along the way that Mineta couldn't stop thinking about. The first was how Todoroki pulled Midoriya to the side, wanting to talk about something. And judging how much more intimidating his icy glare was, the shorter boy knew his partner was in for quite the conversation.

The second thing was his current predicament. As he ate lunch, his eyes kept moving towards a peculiar sight. It wasn't actually that interesting, but the more devious half of his brain kept poking him about it. And since laying eyes on that sight, the two voices of Heart and Pants argued away in Mineta's head. This was a debate that would no doubt determine the fate of his reputation.

Whether or not to make the 1A girls wear cheerleading outfits.

"It'll be beautiful. But all the work I put into making myself look like a normal person... That's been falling apart since the start of the Festival. But what about Midoriya? He wouldn't want this. The guy would be too distracted by cheerleader Uraraka to say anything. Do not make him look like a pervert. He hangs out with you, so it's bound to happen at some point. Midoriya's better than me. Yeah, but it won't stop him from falling head over heels for a cute girl in a sexy costume. This is different from Uraraka's Hero costume. It really isn't. Yes it is! No it ain't."

And it would go on like this for ad nauseam with neither side giving an inch. It honestly gave Mineta a migraine. But he couldn't stop thinking about it, especially when his eyes kept wandering to the cheerleaders.

"Can someone end this please?" He muttered, rubbing his temples to try to alleviate some of the pain. Ask and you shall receive. Though given what was said, Mineta wished he was called in sick today or something.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The headache stopped as the shorter boy looked to his right and saw Kaminari. And he too was staring at the cheerleaders with an interested little grin on his lips. The electric blonde looked over to Mineta, eyes meeting as his message wordlessly passed over. Already could Mineta hear his Heart object and his Pants preparing the war drums. If he didn't resist this… All would be lost.

"Yeah." Mineta blurted out as he internally screamed. Don't do this, you're trying to not look like a creep.

"You want to go for it? It'll say a lot about us." Kaminari asked, grin only getting bigger. Stop validating this train of thought. Mineta knew this wasn't the way. He knew everyone would be disgusted by him. He KNEW Midoriya would forever be disappointed in him for tricking friends into this sort of thing. And this was after he made a promise not even an hour ago!

"We might as well go all out." Mineta said, giving him a thumb's up. He then felt his heart and integrity lay down in a coffin.

Kaminari was up at it like a kid in a candy store and a pocket full of money. He looked around him quickly; everyone else was caught up in their own conversations. The electric blonde immediately went into a whisper, eyeing the 1A girls at the same time. Real inconspicuous there buddy.

"So how should we go about this? What can convince them?"

"You wanted to do this, but haven't even thought of a plan yet?" Mineta asked with a hushed voice. Not that he had a plan either, since he was still debating with himself. Kaminari should have no excuse. This was a pretty difficult task though, and the shorter boy knew the guy wasn't exactly a bright bulb. That was unless he talked about American or any sort of Western Literature.

But all the knowledge in the world wouldn't do you any good in this situation. To do 'that', one needs the perfect lie and all the charisma of a PR representative covering up a business screw up. And Mineta knew, for sure, he didn't have the pull with people to succeed. He also, with absolute certainty, cannot come up with the perfect lie.

It's not like they'll fall for something like, I don't know… Aizawa had assigned 'the task' to the 1A girls but the shuffling of paperwork made him forget. So to make sure it was done on time, he asked Mineta and Kaminari to be his last minute messengers.

…

Wait…

Mineta's face dropped as he slapped himself. He just had to jinx it, didn't he? And Kaminari noticed this, to the shorter boy's infinitely screaming remnants of his morals. So with a long sigh, seeing that there was no way out of this now, the two of them got up from their seats and began walking over to the 1A girls. And how joyous they looked, sharing cute smiles and bright laughter as energetic conversation flowed between them.

It's a shame that something's about to happen to it.

"I have no one but myself to blame for this…" Mineta thought, seeing that he agreed to this mess. He looked over to Kaminari and gave the nod to move forward. It was now or never…

"Hey guys, we'd got word from Aizawa that he needs you girls for something." Mineta said. What surprised the shorter boy was how calm he sounded. There wasn't even a hint of hesitation or stuttering in his voice.

"Hmm? He does?" Yaoyorozu asked, causing the other 1A girls to turn to them. This time, it was Kaminari's turn to speak and he too wasn't showing any signs of lying. Whether that meant the electric blonde was also a trickster or just determined, Mineta couldn't say.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, even I couldn't believe until he glared at us from behind those bandages. But Aizawa-sensei wants you girls to be part of the cheer squad like them over there."

He then proceeded to point over to the cheerleaders that were sitting at a nearby table. And observing the six girls, Mineta noted that each of them had different reactions. Uraraka was very reserved about the news. Mina looked skeptical but he could tell she was willing to give it a try. Tooru was just plain excited. Yaoyorozu was straight up confused, not that Mineta blamed her. Tsuyu wasn't giving any sort of indication of how she felt.

And then there was Jirou…

"Wha-!? Hell no! I'm going to be part of that mess!" Jirou yelled, almost catching the entire cafeteria's attention. The group waited a bit for everyone else to resume their own business before continuing the conversation.

"I wouldn't call it a mess, but it is a little fishy." Mina said with a nod.

"It really is. I mean, would Aizawa-sensei really put us in something like that?" Tsuyu asked, finger on chin. It was a good point. And Mineta knew if he and Kaminari were to convince them, they needed to overcome both Tsuyu and Jirou. So, with the pressure mounting, Mineta pressed on to answer the amphibious girl.

"Do any of us know what he's thinking? Like on our first day here, Aizawa shoved a Quirk exam on us and drew out our best using the threat of expulsion. So for all we know, this could be some sort of test for you guys."

"Well did he give a reason this time?" Uraraka asked.

"All we got was dead silence before he sulked off. So your guess is as good as mine." Kaminari replied, shaking his head. The gravity defying girl closed her eyes and began thinking. This was going along pretty well for a lie. But Mineta knew that this was the most dangerous part of the process. If they don't choose carefully from this point on, it might conflict with what they have already said.

"Was Aizawa-sensei that cryptic? I mean, he tells it to us straight if we did something he didn't like. Him hiding stuff doesn't sound right…" Tooru commented. The other girls hummed in agreement before looking back at the two. Their eyes were becoming a degree more skeptical about this whole charade. Mineta hardened his resolve and pressed on, he and Kaminari had crossed the threshold. No turning back now.

"Believe me, if he wanted us to learn something, he'd trick us. Remember what he said during the Calvalry Battle? It felt like he was judging us for not considering all of our options. Like we failed to realize something." Mineta said. And he wasn't lying about that part. He has the entire year prior to UA's entrance exam as proof. If that man wanted them to learn, Aizawa would pull a logical ruse on them.

It was here that Kaminari let out brief scream, immediately catching the attention of the others. "Ah shit! What if Sensei's testing us too!?"

"HUH!?" Mineta asked, genuinely unsure of what the electric blonde was referring to.

"Like if there was a rumor that we have to investigate and we needed to convince pros for help. What if that's what Aizawa wants us to do with them?" Kaminari explained. Mineta was about to argue against it, but the words got trapped in his throat as he thought about it. Truthfully, even though it was a mere lie, the shorter boy fully believed that Aizawa would do that. It was easy enough to organize and observe. With the only two possible outcomes, his former master could administer it at any time.

And for all Mineta knew, he and Kaminari were secretly being tested right now.

"Oh fuck me… Dude, what're we going to do if we don't persuade them?" The shorter boy asked, turning to Kaminari. The guy shook his head, looking equally defeated. Mineta's heart dropped as the shadow of despair begins to hang over his eyes. Or at least, that was until Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"Don't worry you two, we'll do it."

"Wait, what!?" Jirou asked.

"Jirou-san, if we don't do this, all of our records will have a mark of failure on it. And with each one, it'll be harder for us to join the Hero agency of our choosing. I understand you're uncomfortable with doing this, but we shouldn't jeopardize our future because of it." Yaoyorozu explained. Mineta's mind was practically doing summersaults. This was going way too well for a lie. But looking to Jirou again, the shorter boy could see that the girl was in clear conflict. It was a 'choice' between all their grades and her dignity.

"Uugghh… Fine, but we're talking to Aizawa-sensei after all this…" Jirou said as defeat weighed her shoulders down. Mineta had to do everything to resist swallowing the sudden lump that formed in his throat. He knew there was no escaping the wrath of the girls once the jig was up… But having Aizawa in on the matter was a whole new level of terrifying.

Mineta looked over to Kaminari to find him looking back at him. And the uneasy light in his eyes really said it all. We maybe screwed, but at least we die in a blaze of glory.

Looking back to the girls, the shorter boy saw how they began to mentally prepare themselves for this ordeal. And as he watched them stand up, ready to face the music, Mineta wanted to say 'just kidding, it's all a prank'. His heart was screaming. His conscious was pleading. His integrity resurrected itself to end this farce.

But it was too late; the girls of 1A have left the cafeteria.

"Let's hope this was worth it…" Mineta said as he exhaled the pressure in his chest.

"But hey, at least we'll have something to remember when we all grow old." Kaminari replied. A carefree smile was on his face and the shorter boy could only pinch the bridge of his nose. Mineta could still hear the good half of his mind still berating him over this.

"If we even live that long…"

…

The lunch break finished shortly after that encounter. And as the crowds began to pour back into the stadium, Mineta waited with a cold sweat drenching his body. But who could blame him? As what was about to transpire would comprehensively annihilate the carefully constructed image he has established. He was so entranced by his impending doom that he didn't even feel Midoriya's hand on his shoulder. The compassion and concern in the gesture would not be enough to hold back the chill.

"Welcome back everyone! I do hope you had a nice break! Now, before we move onto the final event, we'll be hosting some regular recreational activities for those out of the running. It is still a Sports Festival after all, so do try to enjoy yourselves and make the most of today." Present Mic announced, riling the crowd up once more. Here we go…

"We even brought over some cheerleaders from America to get you psyched up! So get on and make some–! Hmm? What's that?" Present Mic began before noticing something.

"What are they doing?" Aizawa commented as the attention of every last person in the stadium homed in on the anomaly. And there they were, the wonderful girls of Class 1A in cheerleader outfits. And while the sight of thighs and midriffs were alluring, Mineta couldn't really find it in his heart to celebrate. Especially not when they were angrily shouting at him and Kaminari.

"How could you trick us!?" Yaoyorozu shouted, displaying what maybe her first emotional outburst.

"I'm not okay with this…" Mineta grumbled as he casted his eyes to the ground. He also didn't have to look to know that Tsuyu was glaring at him. That was how strong her soul piercing stare was…

"Well I am. They look awesome." Kaminari said, grin wide enough to look like that cat from that one book. The shorter boy went to glare at the electric blonde only to realize something. Wasn't Midoriya standing on that side? If so, where is he now?

Mineta proceeded to look around and soon found his partner talking to a rather reserved Uraraka. Both of them were completely tomato faced as they slowly navigated through their conversation. But as it continued, the energy Midoriya and Uraraka began to improve. The two of them were starting to laugh and smile at whatever the other was saying. And not long after that, the two were chatting like nothing's happened. Though both of them were still looking a little pink.

"I'm suddenly okay with this." Mineta blurted out, startling Kaminari. But before the guy could say anything, the two saw Midoriya take out his phone while Uraraka struck a pose that was distinctly Uraraka. The green haired boy proceeded to then take a picture of the girl. And it was here that Mineta felt something flare up from within. Gentle streams of tears fell from his face as a smile tugged at his lips.

"My boy… He's… He's all grown up…"

"You know, I've always compared Midoriya to a cinnamon roll. Sweet, warm, a great comfort to have around… But I never believed that he could do something like this. Guess you really can't have cinnamon without sin." Kaminari commented. All Mineta could do was nod to that sentiment, even if it was a bit of a stretch.

…

"You made a promise. You said you wouldn't pull cheap tricks on friends. But here we all are, not even two hours later, feeling the effects of your treachery. Does the defense have anything to say?" Tooru asked as the six girls of 1A loomed over a Mineta on his knees. Kaminari was also there, but the shorter boy felt that their ire was more focused at him. And they were right to feel that way, since he did lie and cheat them. So there was only one, possible response for him.

"No…"

"Then the court hereby deems you both stupid and dumb. A proper punishment will be decided once we find more time to talk about it. Dismissed." Tooru said as the girls walked off. Midoriya held his hand out to both Kaminari and Mineta. The two trouble makers took it and he proceeded to hoist them up, though there was a slight frown on his face. A sign of his disapproval.

"Mineta-kun, I know this whole thing was a very tempting… But you didn't have to lie to their faces about it."

"Sorry… I let my lust get the better of me…" Mineta apologized, deeply lowering his head.

"To be fair, he was on the fence. I gave him the nudge to my side." Kaminari said with an awkward chuckle. Midoriya sighed and placed a hand on both of them, allowing the weight of his words to flow through. And despite the feeling of intimacy that laid in the gesture, both Mineta and Kaminari accepted it.

"I understand why you two were excited over this; even I got caught up in it. But we shouldn't put our friends in situations they're not comfortable with it. If there comes another time where you want the girls to wear something, do not pressure them with outside factors. Show that you care about their opinions and accept it for whatever it maybe. And that way, everyone will find their place and enjoy themselves." Midoriya said.

"You got it partner." Mineta replied with a nod, regaining some heart.

"That was damn inspirational. I won't let you down, man." Kaminari said, making a thumb's up gesture. Midoriya gave a small smile to the two troublemakers and removed his hand from their shoulders. He then looked around the stadium as the crowd continued to flow back in. The green haired boy then turned back to Mineta and Kaminari, a resolved light now shining in his eye.

"Now, shall we see what this Festival has waiting for us?"

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 24! And here it is, the shooting of one's foot!**

 **"I mean, it's not that bad. Guy slipped up is all. It could've been worse"**

 **Well yeah. But for some who hold themselves to a high standard, this is a devastating blow. Anyhow, this is a pretty surprising thing to write about. And the reason I did this is because there was a question my brother and I had about this scene. Specifically, how on earth did Mineta and Kaminari manage to convince the girls into those costumes?**

 **Hagakure and Mina would most definitely be into it. Yaoyorozu and Uraraka would because of their trusting nature. But that still leaves Tsuyu and JIROU, the two would most likely not fall for it. Seriously, it's either they were geniuses. Or they had the charisma of a snake oil salesman. Like, if you really think about it, there was no way they could've succeeded even with the 'Aizawa' card they played.**

 **"They obviously got their speech to 100 before this skill check."**

 **Regardless, I felt this was a fun thing to explore. Especially when I will have another conversation battle in the future.**

 **"Yeah boy, do that, whet their appetite."**

 **But how do you, dear audience, feel about this? Did you have fun too? Or was this completely unnecessary?**

 **"Well I enjoyed the chaos."**

 **I know you did. Oh, and before any one asks, I did a second update this month because it's the season of giving. It won't be a regular thing and for that, I deeply apologize.**

 **"Ah life, it always puts speed bumps on the road of passion."**

 **That is all I have for this update. Stay tuned next time for the announcement of the tournament brackets. So with all that said...  
**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	25. Chapter 25: Upon the Stage

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.  
**

* * *

"Let's get back on schedule… After the recreational activities, we'll be moving on to our final event! Between the 16 members of the Cavalry Battle's winning teams, they'll be going at it in a one-on-one, formal tournament!" Present Mic announced. The crowd, once more, was riled up as Mineta stared longingly at the tourney brackets that appeared on the main monitor.

If only his plan hadn't worked so well it caused everyone to avoid his team… Then he, Tsuyu, and Shouji would be up there. That they would have the chance to fight it out on the biggest stage Japan has to offer. But alas, none of that is happening. He would be nothing more than an observer.

"At least I get to see how Midoriya'll hold up. That Full Cowl of his needs more field testing before it becomes truly reliable." Mineta thought as he watched Midnight quickly shake a box around.

"The matches will be decided by lots. Once the festivities are over, we'll head straight to the tournament. It's up to the 16 finalists to decide whether to join in on the fun or save your strength for the finale. Now, can the first place team step forward?" Midnight explained. Before anyone could move, Ojiro raised his hand as a frustrated yet resolved voice cut through the air.

"Excuse me… But I'd like to drop out as a finalist…"

Mineta's brows evacuated from his forehead as he turned to his tailed classmate. And as one would expect, so did the rest of 1A. Even Bakugou and Todoroki, as isolated as they maybe, were listening in to this sudden development. Mineta began to rack his brain for a reason to this turn of events, with Midoriya asking the man himself for answers. And upon lowering his arm, seeing that he has everyone's attention, began to answer that curiosity.

"This is an event where we all show our strength and potential to everyone. But here I am, running the last leg, without any memory of how or why I got here. I haven't earned my place in this tournament, not like my fellow participants who gave it their all. I know it's stupid of me to throw away this opportunity… But I refuse to advance knowing I didn't get here with my own two feet."

"Remember? Wasn't he teamed up with that Shinso guy? Could memory loss be an effect of long term exposure to the hypnosis?" Mineta thought, carefully glancing over to the 1C student in question. Still, this whole thing caused the shorter boy to feel two different emotions. The first being sympathy, he understood where Ojiro's feeling of inadequacy comes from. The second was less selfless, as he was excited that a spot has now opened up.

And someone from the fifth placed Team Tsuyu can move forward.

"Though given how I owe Tsuyu for several things, maybe it's best to let her move on…" Mineta thought as he watched Ojiro saying how it's his pride that's preventing him from taking this chance. That was when someone from 1B raised his hand, a slightly round fellow with silver hair.

"I wish to withdraw as well for the same reasons. This Festival is supposed to show our very best, right? Then how can I fight knowing I got in because of someone else's strength? That my path was already made for me?" He said, voice just as frustrated as Ojiro's. What?

"Nirengeki! You can't be serious! If you pull out now, there'll be no representative for 1B!" Another member of 1B, Monoma, shouted.

"But what good is a representative who couldn't even represent himself? Monoma, I understand you want to show up 1A… But there will be other opportunities in the future."

Before Monoma could make another comment, Kendo whacked the obnoxious blonde in the back of the neck. The guy then passed out as she proceeded to hoist him over her shoulders. Talked about pecked, it seems that girl is the 'older sister' of 1B. And judging from the strength of her normal hands, Mineta was glad he didn't get swatted by Kendo's giant ones.

"What a strange turn of events… What will you do Midnight? You're the coordinator." Aizawa asked as the audience waited with unrest.

"So naïve and green… I like it! I accept your withdrawal! Ojiro and Shoda are out!" Midnight shouted with a cheer, cracking her whip in the process. She didn't have to make a show out of it… But with that, there were now two open spots. Three guesses as to who it will go to.

"Replacing them will be Team Tsuyu who took fifth. Now decide which two of your three members will participate in the tournament." Midnight said, looking to Tsuyu, Mineta, and Shouji. Deciding which members was a cinch if one went by the shorter boy's logic. So, with chest held out high, he stepped forward with all the gusto in the world.

"That's easy! It should be Tsuyu and Sho–" Mineta began.

"Tsuyu and Mineta, without a doubt." Shouji interrupted; his voice just loud enough to overpower any other.

"I have no objections to that." Tsuyu replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"Hold up! Hold up! Team meeting! Team meeting!" Mineta shouted, pulling his giant and amphibious classmate into a huddle. He ignored the confused murmurs that went on around him as he tried to figure out why these two would choose him. But looking at them, the shorter boy could see that his teammates were quite set in their decisions.

"Is there a problem, Mineta-chan?" Tsuyu asked. The shorter boy proceeded to wordlessly gesture towards Shouji. And as the two stared more at him, Mineta dropped the silence and went straight for the question.

"Why me? I didn't anything worthwhile this whole Festival. I relied on Bakugou then Midoriya for the Obstacle Race. And you two did most of the work for the Cavalry Battle as I got mauled by several girls. So why should I go on ahead over you?" Mineta asked, pointing to his giant classmate.

To the shorter boy's surprise, Shouji didn't wait to formulate his answer. It was as though he had something prepared for this specific conversation.

"Yes, but it was your own personal ability that allowed you to survive. Against Bakugou and Team Kendo? That was your victory alone. Not only that, it was your strategy that allowed us to make it here in the first place. As for me, I was just the chariot for the more important commander and flag bearer."

"But…"

"Mineta-chan, remember when I told you that there was value in you being here? This is one of those moments where I can say that you have earned it. And I agree with Shouji-chan's statement about your contributions. Without your plan, we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Tsuyu interjected.

Once more did Mineta look into his teammates' eyes and saw the pride they held towards him. It was quite an unusual feeling for the boy, since it was usually only Midoriya who had that look. But as he thought about it, he remembered words he stored away since the UA Entrance Exam. There was no need to be afraid anymore, they were completely different now. He and Midoriya.

So if this was the moment where it all came together, then Mineta could proudly put one foot forward upon the stage. For both himself and the people that helped him get here.

"I'll do it if you're sure you don't want to go." Mineta said, eyes leveling itself with Shouji's.

"I'm sure. Having you two represent the team is more than enough for me." He answered with a firm nod. Alright… With that, the team broke up their huddle and looked to Midnight, who was eagerly awaiting an answer. And with a deep breath, Mineta boldly made their intentions known.

"Mineta Minoru and Asui Tsuyu will be participating in the tournament!"

"Excellent! Now, let's begin deciding the battle order! First place team, come up and draw your lots." Midnight said, eagerly holding out the box towards the student body.

The whole ordeal wasn't that chaotic, since the R18 Heroine would call the teams up by their place. Team Todoroki's names were scattered upon the brackets as they drew their numbers. Team Bakugou, Shinso, and Midoriya were the same, populating the board with their members' names. Only when Mineta and Tsuyu drew the last two numbers was the full pictures realized.

Midoriya Izuku Vs. Kirishima Eijiro

Mineta Minoru Vs. Shinso Hitoshi

Todoroki Shouto Vs. Sero Hanta

Iida Tenya Vs. Hatsumei Mei

Tsuyu Asui Vs. Kaminari Denki

Ashido Mina Vs. Aoyama Yuga

Yaoyorozu Momo Vs. Tokoyami Fumikage

Bakugou Katsuki Vs. Uraraka Ochako

Mineta stared at the name of the person he'll soon clash with. Shinso Hitoshi, the General Studies student who openly declared war on 1A. And thinking about it again, what could his motives be for being so antagonistic towards them? Whatever it was, Mineta doesn't think it was the difference in prestige between departments. That would be too simple.

"What a strange fate we share… Don't you agree, Mineta Minoru?"

Mineta turned around and saw the purple haired hypnotist standing tall over him. His shadow was casted over Mineta, but it didn't stop the shorter boy from noticing Shinso's eyes. And the disdain and contempt that stirred within. But he couldn't back down to this, not after what this guy did to Tsuyu and Shouji.

So with that said… Mineta began opening his mouth to give Shinso what for. Or he would have, if Ojiro's tail didn't gag him first.

"Mineta! Don't answer him…" Ojiro said, his voice full of caution. Shinso sighed, quickly leaving them as he quickly disappeared amidst all the other students. And as the first years began clearing the field, Ojiro removed his tail from Mineta's face.

"What was that about? I had some choice words for him." Mineta said, turning to his tailed classmate.

"Then you're going to lose your fight against him."

"Pardon?" Mineta asked, his entire body suddenly feeling heavy. Ojiro then gestured to follow him as UA staff began getting ready for the recreational events. The shorter boy hastily tailed, no pun intended, his classmate as Ojiro made his way back to the 1A waiting room. Mineta, upon entering with Ojiro, closed the door behind him and the two sat down at the closest table.

If there was a time for question, now would be it.

"Okay, so what's with that Shinso guy?" Mineta asked, breaking the tension that had been mounting.

"It's his Quirk… He can brainwash anyone into doing what he says. And all he needs to do is get you to respond to him." Ojiro said, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"That's how the hypnosis works? Me, Tsuyu, and Shouji got hit by it, but I could never figure how to trigger it." Mineta asked, folding his arms as he began thinking back. Now that his classmate mentioned it, Mineta and Tsuyu were affected the moment they began talking to him. And given how easily the shorter boy gave in to Shinso's taunts, Mineta's battle against him is going to more difficult than expected.

"So you're familiar with the other parts of his Quirk? What he could make you do and how to get out of it?" Ojiro asked.

"Simple commands and to get out, a real slap to the face would be enough. Not that I can break out on my own once I get caught though…" Mineta answered. This really was shaping up to be a battle of wills. If Mineta cannot control himself, it would be an instant loss. It was funny though. When it comes to All Might and Midoriya's secret, he was lips were tighter than a rusted nut. His perversion? Only some of it managed to slip through. But when it came to anything else, especially insults to any of his friends, Mineta couldn't shut up.

"Yeah… It really comes down to how well you can tune him out. So what are you going to do?" Ojiro asked.

"I… Have no clue. So until my fight with him, I'll mull over it."

"That's a good place to start. And even though it's going to be hard, I know you can pull through. You're a Hero-in-Training like the rest of us." Ojiro said, placing a hand on Mineta's shoulder. Mineta gave a small smile as he gave his tailed classmate a thumb's up.

"I won't let you down."

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 25.**

 **Recently, I had a realization. Though I had fun writing these past three chapters, they really slowed down the pacing. Not only that, I was also unclear with what I intend with Mineta past the Calvary Battle. And finally, the way I have Tsuyu and Mineta advance was quite contrived. Though Ojiro and 1B's Nirengeki Shoda dropping out was also sudden in canon, that didn't feel weird. Midoriya's progression never hinged on it, preventing a kind of Deus ex Machina from occurring.**

 **Something I couldn't avoid doing because I took the scene at face value. And due to my publishing philosophy, I can't rewrite this chapter now as it is the date of the deadline. And I mostly refuse to rewrite a better version to remind myself of the mistakes I've made in my writing career.  
**

 **So it is my regret that I must present this mess to you so close to Christmas. Please accept my deepest apologies and I hope you can find some enjoyment from this.  
**

 **"Now you know why Horikoshi-sensei only shows the interesting bits. The chaff in-between would be too boring."**

 **Yes, it's meant to keep the flow of the story going. I won't say I'll avoid them from here on out, since I might have to pass through a mundane chapter or two again in the future. But the least I can do is make it as interesting as possible to read. I owe that much to you, my dear readers. So, whenever I reach a low point again, please be patient with me as I fight my out of it.**

 **"I mean, isn't any sort of work with scheduled updates full of ups and downs in quality? I mean, look at Homestuck, it's a clusterfuck."**

 **Let's not speak of that name. But it is a fair point, the road to a story's conclusion is a rough one. However, it's still the author's job to make that journey worthwhile.  
**

 **"Then let's ask the audience, is this journey worthwhile so far?"**

 **Whatever your answers are, it won't stop me from writing this story. I still have a grape boy to wash. So do leave a comment with your honest thoughts and I will do my best to respond to it next update.**

 **"Speaking of which... Next time, you'll all bear witness to unstoppable force meets unmovable object! Or is it stoppable force and movable object? You'll find out soon enough!"**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	26. Chapter 26: Full Cowl's First Battle

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

The time between the recreational games and the tournament itself wasn't all that long in Mineta's mind. Ever since Ojiro spoke to him, the shorter boy began to think of ways to keep his mind calm against Shinso. One idea did come to mind but he wasn't sure how long he can keep it up. There were so many taunts his opponent could say to get his tongue flapping. So it was just a matter of time before Mineta gave into the urge to bark back.

But he supposed that is enough thinking for now. Midoriya's match with Kirishima was about to start.

"How are you feeling Young Midoriya?" All Might asked. Currently Mineta was in the corridor to the stadium field with the Number One Hero and Midoriya. And as far as being ready goes, his partner was on the fence.

"It's hard to say… Kirishima-kun's Quirk is quite sturdy; I'll lose in a prolonged battle. I was planning to just use a takedown of sorts to pin him and force a surrender. However, seeing that he is my opponent, I want to take the opportunity to test Full Cowl's combat potential and answer some questions I had. What's my striking strength like? Does it affect my body's durability? How well could I maintain Full Cowl once I get hit? The sooner I get these answers, the sooner I can work out what needs to be improved." Midoriya said. There was more to that, but Mineta lost him the moment he began muttering a mile a minute. Three years… And the shorter boy still cannot process this flood of information that he calls a best friend.

Luckily, All Might proceeded to quickly chop Midoriya's head and neck, putting the brakes on this bad habit.

"You're thinking about it too much! Wondering about your limits is fine and all. But the more time you spend asking, the less time you have to answer and overcome them. The best Heroes are focused in their goals, so go into this battle and aim to answer one or two of those questions." He said.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else I should keep in mind?" Midoriya replied with a nod.

"What's the percentage you can work with no problems? At the end of the obstacle race, you had an onset of cramps after pushing your power." Mineta asked. His partner proceeded to close his eyes as a soft glow enveloped him, the air around him shifting. But just as quickly as it came, the unseen force stopped and Midoriya opened his eyes.

"Five percent. Anymore and One for All will start having negative effects on me. I don't know if it'll be enough to break through Kirishima-kun's defense… But I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I'll ever ask of you, Young Midoriya." All Might said, placing one hand upon his successor's shoulder. Midoriya gave a firm nod before the Hero removed his hand and began walking off. The green haired boy then looked to Mineta for any final thoughts. The shorter boy simply shook his head and just gave a thumb's up. This was all up to him now. So with that, the two went on their separate ways.

One was upon the path of the actor. The other, onto the path of the audience.

Mineta quickly made his way up to the 1A exclusive seating area, not wanting to miss even a second of his partner's battle. And upon finally reaching his destination, he heard Present Mic's booming introductions of the combatants.

"Welcome to the First Match of the Tournament ladies and gentlemen! Our first combatant is the excellent but exceptionally anxious Midoriya Izuku from the Hero Course!"

Mineta wanted to call the Hero out for such an introduction. But the more he thought about it, it made sense, Midoriya did have that sort of duality to him. And taking a closer look, Mineta could see that his partner was both displaying those qualities as he spoke. His back was straight and his shoulders were squared. But there was also a warbled smile upon Midoriya's face.

"Come on man, you've made it this far. There's no need for that look on your face." Mineta thought as he began walking over to where Tsuyu, Iida, and Ochako sat.

"Our second combatant is the sturdy but exceedingly simple Kirishima Eijiro, also from the Hero Course!" Present Mic continued to announce.

"Okay, so he does that for everyone. One positive, one negative." Mineta said out loud to no one in particular. As Present Mic continued to announce the rules of the battle, which were quite simple to understand, Mineta sat down next to Tsuyu and behind Iida. And not even five seconds later, the shorter boy began hearing his fellow classmates of 1A predicting the outcome.

"Kirishima's got this, hands down. That guy's one tough nugget when it comes to head on fights." Kaminari said, leaning back into his seat.

"But Deku-kun has a new skill on his side! As long as his bones don't break, he can keep fighting!" Uraraka argued. Mineta wordlessly nodded to that. And though he didn't speak a word, the others of 1A noticed the gesture. The debate recommenced with both sides giving their own points and counterpoints on the matter. It was an exciting time and Mineta couldn't get enough of it.

I mean, they considered Midoriya as a serious contender in this fight. How could he not be happy?

Though that quickly ended when Bakugou began talking.

"Stop speculating and just fucking watch! If you think Deku or Hair for Brains will win, then just leave it at that! No point in arguing like little shits about something that's up in the air!"

Mineta wanted to bite back against him. Here they all were, having fun talking about the odds of Midoriya and Kirishima's battle. But then the hand grenade had to be the wet blanket. The shorter boy was about to open his mouth, ready to tear into his old nemesis. Then his mind registered the last few words that left Bakugou's tongue.

"Wait… So even you think Midoriya has a chance?" Mineta asked, doing his best not to show a smirk. The silence that followed was quite overwhelming, especially since the noise of the stadium still boomed all around 1A. And it soon began dawning on the others that Bakugou had said something nice about Midoriya. Something that hasn't happened for the entire time they've known him.

However, instead of an explosive reaction, the human grenade simply scoffed. He then proceeded to turn back to the match that was about to start. His sharp eyes were carefully watching both Kirishima and Midoriya.

"If that nerd has made it this far, then you're damn right he has a chance. It's slim, but it's not zero." He said, his voice projecting a tone that was calm yet intense. Mineta's elation dropped as a lump formed in his throat, this look on Bakugou was something he truly dreaded. Because unlike his pride, where Mineta knew which buttons tested and agitated his ego…

Once Bakugou shows the desire to adapt, only the most infuriating of actions could stop him.

"Let's hope you got something in case you fight him Midoriya…" Mineta thought as he too turned to the fight. This was it.

"Kirishima Eijiro, are you ready!?" Midnight asked, pointing her whip to the red haired boy.

"Ready!" He shouted as his skin became jagged and rigid.

"Midoriya Izuku, are you ready!?"

"I am!" He yelled, his body beginning to emit a soft glow. The tensions between the two fighters began to tighten as Midnight flashed an eager smile. She raised her whip high above her head and let it hang, alongside the audience's anticipation. Like Mineta said, she really knew how to command the crowd. Though that all ended the moment the whip was brought down with a crack.

"Begin!"

But with all that build up… Neither Midoriya nor Kirishima charged each other right away. Instead, the two began to side step around the space between them. The excitement of the stadium died down once more as expectations began building again. The crowd was restless and, as far as Mineta could tell, so were Kirishima and Midoriya.

"Honestly, this is the most dangerous part to any fight. Drawing plans, figuring out what your opponent is doing, the tension that could snap at any moment, the possibility of a power difference… It's all these factors that could decide a battle before it even begins." Tsuyu commented. Mineta wasn't sure who she was talking to, but the commentary certainly helped ease his nerves. Especially since the two fighter began moving towards each other.

When Midoriya took one step forward, so did Kirishima and vice versa. And as the distance closed, Mineta felt the entire stadium moving towards the edge of their seats. The two were literally within each other's range and not a single blow was thrown. Silence over took the stadium as all eyes waited for that fateful moment. The first hit.

"What an intense standoff… Who will make the first move? And will it instantly decide the match?" Present Mic commentated in a low whisper, like he was a golf commentator. Mineta would've laughed at that thought if he wasn't too busy controlling his rapidly rising heart rate.

"This is ridiculous. Someone do something before I pass out from the pressure!" He thought as he began nibbling at his fingernails. And not too soon did that thought passed, the catharsis was upon them. Midoriya and Kirishima, both pulled back opposing arms and threw them forward. A cross-counter!? Right from the start!?

And though Mineta was quite far from the ring, he could feel the weight that both of his classmates were putting into their fists. Time slowed as their blows drew closer and closer to their target. Mineta sucked in air as he readied himself for the attack that will surely set the tone for the rest of the fight!

Both Midoriya's and Kirishima's fists collided with one another as dull thud echoed all around.

"AAAHHH!" Both of them screamed as the two clutched at their hands. Mineta swore the entire stadium was feeling the same thing he was, an all encompassing disbelief at this absurdity. However, a secondary thought occurred to Mineta. If Kirishima felt that, then Full Cowl at five percent was indeed enough to get through his defenses.

"Uh... I was not expecting that…" Uraraka commented, eyes glued to the still hurting Midoriya.

"Did… Did they both break something?" Iida asked as he squinted to try and examine their hands.

But the moment that question ended, Midoriya and Kirishima stopped screaming and quickly looked at the other. Then, in an instant, both of them were trading fists and the tension in stadium finally snapped. One side of the crowd roared as Midoriya landed a blow across his opponent's face. Another side cheered as Kirishima lifted Midoriya off his feet with a heavy blow to the body. But the cheers came back as the green haired boy refused to buckle and repaid the attack with a resolute one, two punch.

Mineta could feel the excitement course through him as he watched his partner give and take blow after blow. However, through the adrenaline, his eyes caught a detail that caused him to stand up and ready a shout. This was no boxing match. What Midoriya and Kirishima were engaged in was an old fashioned slugging. And his friend would find no advantage in that kind of battle.

"Move Midoriya! Move! Use your legs!" Mineta screamed.

"Don't block Deku-kun! You got to parry!" Uraraka shouted. Upon hearing that, the shorter boy looked at Midoriya's forearms and noticed the injuries that were building up. It was just small cuts and bruises, but with each new hit from his foe, it became a shade worse. The girl was right; he couldn't keep blocking those hardened strikes.

And by some miracle, the green haired boy began doing just that, weaving around a straight aimed for his face. While Mineta would've liked to think that he somehow heard their advice, it was more likely that Midoriya just figured it out. Still, it brought a great relief to both the shorter boy and Uraraka that he was staying flexible in this heated brawl.

"Don't let him get away Hair for Brains! Step in!" Bakugou shouted, his voice booming over the noise of the stadium.

"Oh so you ARE on Kirishima's side!" Mineta said just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Just because I said Deku has a chance doesn't mean I want him to win! Now fuck off and cheer for your side!"

"And how can I do that when you're drowning out everything with your big mouth!" Mineta argued. A part of him was kicking himself for trying to aggravate Bakugou. Doubly so when the shorter boy remembered that the human grenade was still probably sore about the Obstacle Race. But he supposed that going against Bakugou was a reflex at this point. Mineta did, after all, rebelled against him for Midoriya's sake.

"You want to go at it imp shit!? Cause you still got a bill that needs paying!" Bakugou asked, turning to Mineta as his hands began sparking.

"Both of you calm down! This is not the behavior befitting of Heroes in Training!" Iida shouted, standing up and putting himself between the two. Several others like Kaminari and Tsuyu stood at the ready, fully intent on stopping a possible fight from breaking out. However, before anything could escalate any further, a particular announcement drew everyone's attention back to the tournament itself.

"And he's down! Midoriya Izuku is on the ground! What will happen now!?" Present Mic asked, the question piercing the cheers of the crowd. Mineta's eyes widened as he stared at the kneeling form of his partner. Midoriya was still very much conscious but he was on his knees and his left cheek was slowly trickling blood. But what stopped the shorter boy from crying his heart out was Kirishima's inaction.

"Kirishima, what are you doing? Midoriya didn't surrender or hasn't fallen unconscious. The match is still going." Aizawa said. Mineta swallowed the lump, picking up on what his teacher was saying. It wasn't fair of him to pressure the fighters to keep fighting, especially when one was down. But those were the rules, completely fair to everyone who steps onto that ring.

Kirishima shook his head and began saying something that only someone on field could hear. And luckily for the audience, Midnight acted as his mouthpiece and parroted his words into her microphone.

"Our contestant here feels that it's just not manly to kick someone while they're down. Despite everything you said during the Cavalry Battle, he still feels that an honorless victory is meaningless. And with that, I have a proposition for our two fighters."

Mineta could hear the entire stadium raise an eyebrow to that. What could she have in mind that warranted the interruption of this fight? Midoriya, having gotten up from the ground, stared at the heroine as he wiped the blood that dribbled down his face and arms. Kirishima too looked at Midnight, so stunned that his Quirk deactivated and returned him to a softened state.

Well, at the least, both fighters have a moment to rest.

"Let's add a new victory condition, one right out of boxing. If one of you hits the ground, we'll start a countdown. And if you're not standing before the end of it, you lose. What do you both think?" Midnight asked, gesturing to both Midoriya and Kirishima.

"C-Can she change the rules like that?" Present Mic asked as he turned to Aizawa, vocalizing what many were thinking.

"If both parties agree to it, then yes, she can do that. Midnight's the coordinator, remember?" He answered. His voice sounded a little more interested in the match than before, almost as though Aizawa waited for this. Again, this was probably because he wanted his students to learn something no matter the situation.

And what better way to do that than throwing in an additional challenge.

"Sounds good to me!" Kirishima answered, flashing a toothy, but cheerful grin.

"I accept as well." Midoriya replied with a nod.

"Alright! Now remember, this doesn't overwrite any of the other win conditions. So don't forget that ring out, knock out, and yielding are still options in your book. So with all that said… Let's fight!" Midnight explained before cracking her whip. And once more, Kirishima and Midoriya activated their Quirks and charged straight for one another.

But unlike the slug fest that occurred earlier, the two began to use smarter movements. Midoriya ducked, weaved, and parried Kirishima's punches instead of directly blocking them. And those gave the green haired boy openings to deliver blows straight to his opponent's face. It sent him reeling, but Kirishima stayed true to his nature and refused to let his form crumble.

So in retaliation, the red haired boy began to aggressively move into Midoriya's personal space. With every step, Kirishima followed. With every punch deflected or dodged, he threw out ten times more. He was pressing in on Midoriya. And the mounting damage he inflicted was more than enough to show that victory would be his.

That is, unless Midoriya does something.

Mineta bit his nails as he watched, unblinking, as his partner weave through a rush of fists. With each punch that went near Midoriya, the shorter boy could physically feel his body seize up. It was as though every fiber of his being was praying to some higher power. Praying that the next blow wouldn't be the one to put him down for the count. And Mineta wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Every time Kirishima stepped in, the more Tsuyu's normally neutral face became dyed with worry. Every attack that grazed Midoriya's face, Iida sucked in more air to keep himself focused. And with each counter that Midoriya got in, Uraraka's cheers became louder. This maybe a school organized fight, but it sure didn't feel that way. No, it was a battle between full blooded Heroes in Training.

"Midoriya weaves left! He weaves right! A successful defle– How is he getting out of that blender with only a few cuts!? It's incredible!" Present Mic screamed. And it only became more so when, against all common sense, Midoriya moved closer to Kirishima after parrying a straight. His right arm glowed slightly brighter as he swung upwards, it was a One for All fueled uppercut!

And because Midoriya moved towards instead of away from him, Kirishima was caught by surprise. As a result, his chin was inevitably caught by the oncoming fist. With one last push from Midoriya to complete his uppercut, the red haired boy was launched off the ground and thrown a meter away. Kirishima then landed with a thud, still moving but clearly dazed by the attack.

At this point, the crowd was cheering as Midnight began the count. But what surprised Mineta wasn't the knock down, but the punch that did it. The increased glow meant that Midoriya put more of One for All into that arm. Despite that, however, his partner's arm wasn't visibly broken. He was clutching at it sure, but that's probably just the pain of hitting Kirishima so hard.

That and the possibility that cramps were now shooting through his entire arm right now.

"Wonder what percentage that was? Like, do the negative effects of Full Cowl get worse with more power? Would those go away once Midoriya's body fully adjusts to One for All? Guess some testing is in order once this Festival is over…" Mineta thought as Midnight shouted '6'. Before seven could be counted, Kirishima raised himself from the ground and got back onto his feet. And for a person who took a blow straight to the jaw, he was standing rather steady.

"And Kirishima is up, ready to continue the fight! With one knockdown each, the odds between the two have evened out. Don't you think so Eraser?" Present Mic commented, turning to his co-commentator. The bandaged Erasure Hero shook his before leaning towards his Microphone. And going by the tone of his voice, Mineta knew that Aizawa had already picked a side.

"Exciting the crowd aside, your statement couldn't be even further off. Anyone could see the issues here, Midoriya especially. This is a battle of attrition. And the first person to wear out will be the one to lose."

Mineta wiped at the sweat that was forming at his brow. His former master was right; Midoriya was in danger zone right now. His wounds will weaken him while Kirishima is relatively unharmed by comparison. Not only that, the red haired boy's body, and Quirk by extension, should be at peak performance by now.

"Ahh… What's he going to do?" Uraraka groaned, ruffling her hair around.

"Midoriya-kun needs to change his approach if victory were to be his. Is it possible for him to pressure Kirishima-kun to the boundaries?" Iida asked.

"It's as likely as punching a boulder out of a rut. Look." Tsuyu answered with a tone of sadness, before pointing to the field again. Midoriya was on the offensive again. However, the blows he was throwing out weren't doing so much except make Kirishima flinch slightly. And the more he hit, the more the bruises on Midoriya's knuckles began to blacken and bleed.

"Midoriya! You need to–!" Mineta began yelling before a thundering crash was heard. Midoriya was on the ground as Kirishima hung his left fist over the right side of his body. The stadium was in deep silence as Midnight went to check the green haired boy that lay in near stillness. Mineta felt like his heart couldn't beat and, based on what the atmosphere felt like, neither could 1A's.

Even Bakugou stared on, jaw clenched with all his might.

Midnight stood…

She raised one hand up into the air…

"ONE!" She counted, piercing the silence. Some of the immense tension was released, the green haired boy was still conscious enough to fight. But now the question is could he even stand?

"TWO!"

The general audience, antsy from the remaining weight that hung on their shoulders, began to join the count.

"THREE!"

All around Mineta, he could hear the voices of the first years release a triumphant shout.

"FOUR!"

The Pro Heroes in attendance let out their own voices upon accepting the flow of the crowd.

"FIVE!"

Present Mic and Aizawa leaned forward as their microphones picked up the words in their respective tones.

"SIX!"

The UA teachers stood up from their seats, eyes glued to the field but their mouths moving on their own.

"SEVEN!"

1A, fully out of their stupor, began to cry out all sorts of things. From wishes to stand up to recommendations to stay down, their attention was all on Midoriya. All for the boy who fought with everything he had.

"EIGHT!"

But through all this, Mineta remained quiet. He really didn't know what to think. Not that he had a lot of time left for that. There was, however, a heat buried away deep within his little form. A heat that only grew hotter as the count reached the last point before the ultimate end. It couldn't be contained any longer and Mineta knew this. So with a deep breath…

"NINE!"

"GO MIDORIYA!" Mineta screamed with every bit of air in his body. It was enough to break 1A away from their cries. It was enough to catch the attention of the UA teachers. It was enough to have Aizawa and Present Mic say something about him. It was enough that the Pro Heroes to catch wind of his existence. It was enough to silence the other first years. It was enough to get the general audience to quiet down. It was enough for Midnight to look at him as she readied the last number on her tongue.

And…

It was more than enough for Midoriya to push himself back onto his feet.

He was heaving. Drops of his blood dripped down onto the ground. His legs wobbled. His arms could barely keep themselves up. But there were only two things that remained strong… The light in his eyes… And Midoriya's reliable back that still stood straight.

"HE'S UP! I don't believe this! After all that, Midoriya still has fight left in him! And you still think he still has no chance!?" Present Mic asked, turning to Aizawa.

"He has the spirit, I'll give him that. But one look at Midoriya and you can see that he's running on fumes. Though with that said… The most dangerous moment for any Hero or Villain, is right now." He replied, his eyes now focused on the standoff between Kirishima and Midoriya.

It was like the start of the match, both fighters were sizing one another up. But unlike then, the tension here was absolutely strangling. After all, one hit could very well decide the match. And looking to Midoriya and Kirishima, one could see how both were drawing out a plan of attack. Everything needed to be perfect before either of them could move…

Or, at least, that's what Mineta thought until the two of them simply charged one another. Kirishima was understandable; he's still in good fighting shape. But what possessed Midoriya to rush forward!? He's barely standing! A single push can knock him over!

Still, that didn't stop the shorter boy from cheering with all he had. Tsuyu was crying his name; Iida was making a semaphore message with his arms; Uraraka was straight up praying to whatever God she believes in. The noise of the stadium has reached the pinnacle of loudness as Kirishima and Midoriya were but one step from each other.

This was it.

Everything played in slow motion as Mineta stared head long into this final clash. Kirishima left arm pulled back and launched it straight ahead at Midoriya's face. The green haired boy, however, moved himself slightly to the right of the punch. With his left arm, Midoriya wrapped it around Kirishima's still extended fist and gripped his jersey tightly. Both their left legs were crossed with one another.

Midoriya then pulled with all his strength, turning his body and moving his right foot to behind Kirishima. The red haired teen wasn't in a good position of balance, being forced over his classmate's left leg. And as he began his fall, Midoriya turned again and wrapped his right arm around Kirishima's left. This allowed him to relocate his left further up Kirishima's arm. But while this left Midoriya falling with his opponent…

He'd be right on top and in a position to dislocate a shoulder.

Kirishima crashed into the concrete. He tried to get up, but found a weight pressing down on him and a pressure pulling at his shoulder. The red haired boy tried to forcibly stand, pushing against the ground with his free arm. But every movement he made, Midoriya would simply pull the limb he held.

Mineta felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face, watching Kirishima attempt to get up a few more times. Naturally, Midoriya responded by pulling the trapped arm a degree further. And before long, the red haired boy's skin softened as his muscles relaxed.

"You got me! I yield!" Kirishima shouted as he lay as still as possible.

Midoriya released his hold over his opponent and then rolled onto the ground next to him. And only now did the crowd explode into cheers and applause. The long brawl has finally crowned a victor.

"What an unexpected, yet satisfying conclusion to this first match. And let me say this, if this battle had left us all at the edge of our seats… It makes me wonder if our next match will be just as exciting. What do you think Eraser?" Present Mic commented as Midoriya and Kirishima began clearing the field. Well, it was more like the former was being carried by the latter due to exhaustion. But whatever works.

"We hardly get what we hope for. And it's not our place to force our students into pointless spectacle. So whatever happens next, it is entirely dependent on Mineta Minoru and Shinso Hitoshi." Aizawa answered.

Mineta took a deep breath as his nerves began to flare up again. Now that one worry was over, it was onto the next. He looked over to Ojiro, who was looking back at him with an uneasy confidence. Still, his tailed classmate nodded to him and that was all he needed. The shorter boy quickly left the 1A seating area and delved back into the stadium's interior.

For the next time that Mineta would come back out… It would be upon the stage as an actor.

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 26. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays you filthy animals. It's always been my intention to update four times this month, but I suppose there could've been more order to it.**

 **"F it I say. Holiday miracles are the most chaotic force in the universe. You just can't predict when it comes."**

 **What's a miracle was how I managed to get this out when the last update was last Sunday. But then again, I was oddly motivated writing this chapter. Not just because it was my gift to you, my dear readers, but because I was looking forward to writing it. It was always my vision to have Midoriya and Kirishima have a good old fashioned brawl. My only hope is that you'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
**

 **"Well I know I did. The sweat, the blood, it is the proof of a good life."**

 **Well this writer's blood needs to cool down. So after the January update, I'll be returning to the 'once a month' schedule. The only exception to that would be when I feel certain chapters are particularly sluggish. So when that happens, I do hope you'll be patient with me.**

 **"This feels like a set up for spectacular failure."**

 **Whether or not that happens, that'll be for future me to worry about. But that is all I wanted to say. So I hope you're all having fun for the holidays and I'll see you after the new decade hits.**

 **"Where a game of roasting between two purple boys go in an unexpected direction."**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	27. Chapter 27: Omerta

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

"Now that our taste buds have been whetted by that incredible first fight, let's jump straight into the next!" Present Mic announced before the crowd exploded with cheers. Mineta had to take a few extra breaths to stop his nerves from giving out on him. He wasn't sure why he was having second thoughts now, especially when he'd already been out there before. Maybe it is due to the fact that at least half of the audience would be on him at all times.

And be ready to laugh the moment Mineta makes an ass out of himself. But while that hasn't happened in a long while, the shorter boy knew it was only a matter of time. Today could be the day where he reveals the more pathetic aspects of his being.

"If I hadn't already done that with the girls earlier…" Mineta thought, doing his best to silence the churning of his stomach. Still, this was an opportunity to show the world at large what small and feeble Mineta Minoru can do. He may have been called a pest. He may have been compared to an ant. But everyone knows that they still thrive despite all attempts to exile them from existence.

Yes, like the rats and roaches he's constantly associated with, Mineta will succeed!

"And I've completely given up on being more than a pest." He said as his head began to hang. Man, being successful and a good person is hard. Makes one wonder how Midoriya has a handle on his life in spite of everything.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Because right now, Mineta had to take to the stage. Ready or not, his destiny awaited him. He walked forward, chest puffed out and eyes staring straight ahead. The shorter boy left the safety of the stadium's interior and came out into the light.

"Introducing our first combatant! His small body betrays a vast, cunning intellect! He's the mastermind behind Team Tsuyu's hack tactic! He is Mineta Minoru of the Hero Course!" Present Mic introduced, audience letting out a cheer. Not that Mineta was focused on that. Instead, he was facing the commentator's box with arms raised at the Voice Hero. Hack tactic!? Aizawa, whom the shorter boy made eye contact with, simply shook his head as words were transferred through the aether.

Focus on the match, your opponent is deceptively strong.

"And for our second combatant. While he hasn't done anything note worthy in the previous events, he still made it this far! So please welcome Shinso Hitoshi from General Studies!" Present Mic continued, the crowds giving a much lighter applause. This caused Mineta to stop as he faced his opponent, his gut starting to flop around again.

Shinso Hitoshi… There wasn't anything too remarkable about him. Wild hair? Seen that several times before. Purple hair? It was just a few shades lighter than Mineta's. Bags from the possible lack of sleep? Aizawa's are way more impressive. And no matter how much Mineta noted down his features, he could feel Shinso to slipping away from his perception

However, the one thing that the shorter boy could not ignore was the dark glint in his eyes. There was a simmering scorn dwelling behind those dark purple irises. It made Mineta remember those questions he had about Shinso. Why does he hold such contempt for the Hero Classes? What is he trying to accomplish by waging war on them? And was it as simple as prestige difference? Or was it something greater than he could guess?

Whatever it was, this battle will yield answers. Both about Shinso and Mineta himself.

"Now, do either of you boys need a refresher on the tournament rules?" Midnight asked, looking between the two fighters. Mineta shook his head, it was simple enough even with additional rules. Shinso also shook his head, though his eyes were still trained on the shorter boy before him.

"Then let this fight… Begin!" Midnight shouted, snapping her whip. The crowd roared around Mineta. But somehow, it was all quiet as his ears focused on Shinso. He was talking. As bad as listening to him was… There was no avoiding it.

"Do you know what separates ordinary people from the greats? It's their ability to pursue their vision without quarter. If they believe so strongly about their goals, they wouldn't worry about the means to get there. Unlike that dumbass monkey you call a classmate… Seriously, only the mentally challenged would throw this chance away." He said, his shadow somehow darkening with each syllable that left his tongue. Mineta could feel words starting to burst forth from his lungs. The shorter boy had to control it; otherwise he'd lose and be unable to show Shinso what for. So with that, his brain fired out a memory that would put his body into motion.

That way, he'd be too busy to talk.

Left hand curve, box 1. Mineta plucked a ball off his head, adjusted his grip and entered his pitching stance. He went through the motions before finally releasing the hairball at the right moment. The ball traveled relatively straight, went over Shinso's left shoulder, and quickly sunk to the ground. Now, it'll remain there until it gets cleaned out.

And while it was a clear miss, Mineta could feel his urge to talk back die down. There was nothing that could kill his desire to speak faster than remembering Aizawa's training. It was a time where stupid questions were rewarded with stupid answers after all.

Shinso looked back at the ball that went past him, before turning back to Mineta. His expression was completely unfazed. His mouth opened and the scathing words came pouring out again.

"And that's not even going into you and your friends. That last fight? There was nothing exciting about it. It was just ugly. Are Heroes in Training really supposed to make fights look like bloodbaths? Or are we training petty thugs now?"

Left hand two-seam, box 9. The shorter boy plucked another ball off his head, the grip automatically coming to him. He pitched and it began to sail towards Shinso's abdomen. The ball, however, dipped down and broke to the right, missing Shinso entirely. The General Studies student raised an eyebrow before returning back to his dark expression.

"And why were the girls in your class wearing those cheerleader costumes? Because I feel they weren't part of the team to begin with. Were they so stupidly naïve that some pervert tricked them? Or are they all just degenerates?"

RIGHT HAND CUTTER, BOX 3. Mineta slugged out another hairball, this one traveling much faster as it went straight for Shinso's face. His opponent's eyes widened, seeing the object threatening to collide with him. However, the ball broke right several centimeters from his face and went just past his right ear. It was such an impressive pitch that the audience roared with cheers. Mineta didn't hear this though; he was too busy drowning in his own thoughts.

"I swear to God, if fucker says one more thing about anyone that isn't Bakugou, I'm going to lay the smack down on him!"

"For a Hero in Training… Your aim just plain sucks. Whoever taught you is a hack that needs to be fired." Shinso said, recovering from the last attack. The shorter boy's mind cooled to the sound of that insult. In fact, he was internally doing summersaults as every last teaspoon of grey matter cheered. The reason is… There were no words that could hurt Mineta directly. Not when he could come up with far more hurtful words for himself.

And the last part to Shinso's statement? Aizawa would thank whoever got him fired as he could finally get more sleep.

Abandoning his grips, Mineta grabbed as many balls that could fit between his fingers and scattered them in front of his opponent. Shinso, who didn't notice the change in behavior, continued down this line of insults. Perhaps he thought that the shorter boy was getting so frustrated that he can't even pitch anymore. That it was only a matter of time before he cracked… Oh how wrong his opponent was.

"What's wrong? Not going to say anything to refute my claims? I'm smearing your class with mud and you're just going to accept it? Do you hate them so much that you won't even bother to protect them? What a pathetic Hero you'll grow up to be, too spiteful to even look after your own. Perhaps it's because they're better than you?"

Mineta scattered more balls, this time it was on the ground to Shinso's left and right. Now all he needs to do is to get a few more balls behind him. And that meant more pitches. The General Studies student continued to glare at him, but there was a spark of sadness dwelling within. He continued to speak, but there seemed to be a more desperate tone to it.

"I mean, this Quirk of yours is pretty shit. I wouldn't be surprised if they all picked on you for it. Doesn't it suck? To be born with such little power that everyone overshadows you? That they start deciding what your life means for you?"

Mineta pitched his balls around Shinso, allowing them to stick to the area behind him. But the words he spoke rung deep within the shorter boy's soul. Not only did it resonate with his feelings about himself, but also the struggles that Midoriya faced. Did… Did Shinso feel the same way? Mineta kept his ears and heart opened for whatever was said next. He wante– no, he NEEDED to know.

"I bet they all think you'll be nothing more than a creep… That you'll use your Quirk to achieve some Villainous agenda… Aren't you tired of hearing that? All the prejudice leveled against you? All for something you had no control over?"

The more this continued, the less his words felt insulting. Rather, it began to resonate with Mineta as he started to see Shinso's true self. Through the spiteful glare was a small light. If it were to be compared to a flame, it was a single birthday candle. And that was all Shinso had to fend off whatever darkness was eating away at him. It reminded Mineta of how Midoriya was before their chance meeting with All Might.

And the way he talked about Quirks… It was like Mineta was looking at a mirror.

"It's like he took on our problems… And is looking for a way out like us…" He thought before pitching more balls behind his foe. In truth, he was losing his will to fight Shinso. How could he defeat him when Mineta knows of about the suffering he faces? In fact, winning might worsen the problem. It might forever damn Shinso to be stuck in mediocrity for the rest of his life, a fate that Mineta fears just as much.

Could he subject someone to that willingly?

"Do you ever wonder why we're all born unequal? I could never figure out the answer… Back before Quirks, who we're born as had very little effect on our future. When we had a dream, we could freely shape ourselves to suit it. Want to be a Doctor? Dedicate your time to science and medicine. How about a great musician? Just pick up an instrument and play until your hands bleed. But now, our lives have been decided for us."

No… That's not right… Mineta wanted to tell him that. Tell him that we can still decide our own destinies. Tell him that even if you don't believe in yourself, someone else will. But his mouth wouldn't move as his arms kept scattering more hairballs. Was it too late? Did he temper his own mindset too much?

"But I suppose you don't have to worry about all this… I mean, you've already passed those golden gates… You yourself had more luck and skill than I will ever possess…"

"It's because I had Midoriya, Aizawa, and everyone that I got this far! I'm nothing without them!" That's what Mineta wanted to say. But again, his jaw remained rusted shut.

"My throat's sore from all this slander and preaching… So I guess this is where I'll call it a day. Still, it was nice to stand here and feel important… Like the Heroes I wanted to be." Shinso said, teetering on the edge of breaking down.

This isn't the end! Don't give up! Those words echoed in the shorter boy's mind but only in his mind.

"Coordinator, I wish to surrender." Shinso said, turning to Midnight. The crowd all gasped and began talking to themselves over this strange action. Not that Mineta could hear all this noise, not when his heart was screaming. But alas, the disconnect between his body and soul still stood. It was like he was possessed by Shinso's Quirk… Except this was all Mineta's doing. All his fault.

"Are sure? Because once you say yes, you'll lose without doing anything." Midnight asked.

"Not true, I've done all I can. But yes, I give up." Shinso said, each word deeply piercing Mineta. No…

"Then I hear by declare Mineta Minoru the winner of this battle!"

The crowd was still in locked discussion but Mineta could hear 1A cheering. But those voices just drove the daggers deeper into his heart. He didn't earn this win, not when he willing sacrificed someone else to do so. Someone who had a dream as grand as his own. So as Aizawa and Present Mic did post battle commentary, Mineta ran forward.

Towards the person who was walking towards the darkness of the stadiums interior.

With all the weight of his emotions dwelling in his hand and resolve burning in his eyes, he reached out and grabbed Shinso's arm. The General Studies student stopped and slowly turned to face him. He looked tired and definitely didn't want to deal with whatever this was. But Mineta knew if he let go, Shinso's dream would forever disappear.

"What do you want? You won, so go celebrate and rest up for your next fight." Shinso asked with words heavy with both disinterest and frustration.

"I need to talk to you." Mineta answered. He was afraid that the guy would brainwash him to leave him alone. But he didn't feel that out of body sensation as Shinso narrowed his eyes at him.

"And now you talk… To be frank, I don't feel like speaking anymore. So unless it can change the outcome of the fight, don't bother."

Mineta's grip remained firm, his heart still pumping all his emotions into it. This made Shinso's expression soften somewhat. With all the zeal and courage in his small body, the shorter boy spoke in a resolute tone.

"There's still a chance for you to be a Hero."

* * *

 **And that has been chapter 27. After thinking about it, Shinso's back story sounds awfully like our Heroes' back story.**

 **Even in Canon, Midoriya understood where he was coming from and it allowed him deeply reflect on his situation. So for this chapter, I did my best to emulate that. However, because Mineta shut his trap, Shinso will become further stuck in his situation. So for that reason, there will be another part where Mineta will help Shinso begin his Hero's Journey. All because he understands the struggles of having a dream.**

 **"Just two purple boys talking about their troubles over drinks, it'll be great."**

 **That's the idea. Any how, I've really got no interesting news since the last update. New Years has come and gone without any incident for me. But that doesn't mean I'm not working to make this decade better than the last one. I hope it's the same for you, doing everything you can to change yourself and the world around you.**

 **Even if our beginnings aren't so happy, we still have time to write our endings. Take it one word at a time and you'll be surprised at the story called our lives.**

 **"Dude, that was deep..."**

 **It felt appropriate, new decade means new opportunities. None of us are getting any younger.**

 **Anyhow, that is all I have for this update. Stay tuned as our idiot grape does his best to inspire a man who wasn't so lucky.**

 **"It's not too dramatic, but heartwarming never-the-less."**

 **So with that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Words in His Heart

**I own nothing.** **Warning, may contain Out of Character moments.**

* * *

*Clunk*

Shinso reached through the vending machine's deposit slot and extracted a can of lemon and honey tea. He then proceeded to pop the tab and took one long drink of it. Mineta awkwardly fiddled with his can of grape soda, something to take the edge off the tension that was simmering. Currently, the two boys were standing in one of the many public rest areas that dot the stadium interior. Here, the audience can use the bathrooms or get a quick drink before the next match.

And as the battle between Sero and Todoroki should be starting soon, the place was currently deserted. The perfect place for a conversation.

"Alright, that's much better. Now, what's this about a chance?" Shinso asked before sitting down on one of the benches.

"Before that, I want to answer all those things you said during our fight. There was so much I wanted to say, so please give me this chance to get it off my chest." Mineta said, leaning back into his seat.

"Just so you know, I don't actually believe in any of the things I say. It's just something that lets me get under people's skin so that my Quirk could work. Pretty shitty thing to do, but what other options do I have? It's the only reliable way to get a response."

"I wouldn't say shitty, there are worse ways to use a Quirk. But that's not the point I want to talk about… During our fight, when you were preaching about how one's Quirk decides their place in the world. You were talking about yourself, weren't you?" Mineta asked. Here goes nothing.

Shinso didn't say anything, nor did the expression on his face change. However, the grip on his drink tightened as the sound of aluminum straining took to the air. Mineta hit the nail right on its head. But this was no victory, just the prelude. For the fear of this conversation closing off is now in the air. If the shorter boy fails to read the atmosphere for even a moment, he knew that his words won't reach Shinso's heart.

And while Mineta had experience with motivating Midoriya… He doesn't know if those same techniques would work on a different person. It doesn't matter if they have similar problems, they may react differently.

Still, Mineta had to try.

"Why do you care? My problems are nothing compared to the stuff you deal with in the Hero course." Shinso answered quickly. A bit too quick for the shorter boy's liking, but at least he didn't just completely cut the line. And that's not even going into the actual content of that statement. But it did give an angle of attack that Mineta can follow.

"But problems are still problems. And what kind of Hero would I be if I ignored someone in need?"

"… Point taken. Still, I don't think you really get what it's like. To be born with a bad Quirk and be treated a certain way because of it. You're all the golden eggs that'll be our future Heroes after all." Shinso replied, taking another drink of his tea. Mineta took a deep breath as he began to conjure memories from before UA.

Of the times they mocked his Quirk.

Of the times they treated him like a pest.

Of the times Midoriya got bullied for his Quirklessness.

Of the times where Midoriya almost lost his dreams.

It all came back and filled the shorter boy with a fierce determination. He was not going to let someone else suffer that Hell any longer. He needed to tear down whatever tinted lens Shinso was looking through and give him a another perspective. And only then can Mineta share the knowledge that can revive his dream.

"We might have been chosen… But we're not as spotless as you think, both physically and mentally. Every last one of us is carrying a weight in our hearts. And mine can tell you, with absolute certainty, that I've walked every mile in your shoes and seen a friend go twice as far." Mineta said, each word bearing the sorrow of the past. Shinso looked over, one brow raised high. Though there was a glint of skepticism within his stare, his ears have opened up more. He wanted to know.

Were there really kindred spirits even amidst the coveted Hero Classes?

"Twice? How's that even possible? Was friend's Quirk that awful?"

"Worse… He was born without one." Mineta said as his grip on his can tightened. It didn't feel right, talking about Midoriya's past without asking for his permission first. It was, after all, his second greatest secret after One for All. However, if Mineta remained vague enough about it, his partner's identity will stay safe.

Shinso's normally half closed eyes snapped open, his pupils shrinking slightly. He began making several gestures to help articulate the words on his tongue, even though they never came out. He went through showing all kinds of emotions as Mineta waited for a response. But there was one thing that was consistent about Shinso right now. And that was his attitude towards his own issues.

"To dream of becoming a Hero only to discover you're Quirkless… I can't imagine the pain he went through. It really makes all my moaning and complaining look petty. So what happened to him? If you don't mind me asking."

Oh boy, this was getting a little close to the line. However, with no way to go back, Mineta silenced that cowardly voice in his head and spoke the lie from his heart. Well, half-truth. Whatever the term was, the shorter boy had taken the air of an empathetic sales clerk.

"He managed to get into a Hero school, but only after months of non-stop training. Even then, the problems he faced didn't end. You see, he did something that made him well liked by his class and became popular with them. However, to live up to those standards, he's constantly hurting himself and lives in constant fear of having his condition discovered. He even had to lie about having an analysis Quirk to avoid suspicion." Mineta answered, words smoothly flowing from his mouth.

Shinso carefully listened, his expression changing as the words came out. There were two that remained consistent, a healthy level of awe and the realization of extreme adversity. He must have realized that, even if one squeezes through those 'golden gates', the hope of becoming a Hero is still very far away. And it wasn't just that, there was also the revelation that one's problems don't disappear. In fact, some will say that it can get worse.

"Damn… I knew it was hard, but that's something else. He must have quite the luck to have even made it that far." He asked.

"No, luck had nothing to do with it. He just had some really good people by his side. He had a teacher who believed in him, a mom who did everything to support him, and a friend who never gave up on him. These were the things that kept him going. All so that he can become the Hero they know he could be. And it's the same story with me, I'd be nothing without the people in my life." Mineta answered.

Shinso raised an eyebrow. He was curious, but anything beyond that was a mystery to the shorter boy. Oh no, did he push this angle too hard? Did he see through it?

"But isn't meeting the right people a luck thing? Don't get me wrong, you have a point. It's just that your message is weakened for that reason, you won't know someone until you take a chance on them." He asked. Okay, that's what it was. A little difficult to argue against, but not an impossible task.

Unlike the one Mineta made for himself when he screwed over Bakugou.

"Sure, but it's still our decision to let them in. I decided to make friends with a Quirkless guy even if it meant I'd get ridiculed too. I decided to learn from my master even without knowing any of his skills. And BOTH of us decided to have this conversation, right after our match."

Shinso opened his mouth, an argument dwelling within his throat. But as the seconds passed in relative silence, Mineta could see that he was reconsidering it. The General student placed a hand on his chin, the cogs of his mind turning. A new argument was starting to form, only to be scrapped. Mineta could tell that much, since he himself was like that whenever Midoriya brought up a good point.

The seconds became minutes as Shinso continued to think. The air went from the usual semi-loud murmurs all stadium interiors to a strange and eerie quiet. Something must have happened with the Todoroki and Sero fight that stunned them silent, just like the Midoriya and Kirishima match. Still, that was just a momentary distraction as Shinso's voice finally came through.

"Then who do I decide to meet with and become a Hero in Training?"

There was both a steady resolve and a turbulent fear dwelling within that question. For him, this may be the only chance for him to still realize his dream. And while one part of Mineta was over the moon, considering he held someone's future in the palm of his hand… The other, more rational part, was also feeling that turbulence.

"Would he accept a student like Shinso? He was willing to teach if the student was willing to learn… And this guy wasn't utterly hopeless with his abilities… Still, that's too many chances to gamble on. Here I was talking about how we can still make our choices…" Mineta thought. He had to say it though and take that leap of faith.

"There's a teacher here named Aizawa Shouta, he's not your average Hero. He has scraggly black hair and wears this massive scarf around his neck. Right now, he's in the commentator's box with Present Mic giving battle commentary. If you met with him, he can help you."

"He's the one covered in bandages right? But how do you know he'll even accept me?" Shinso asked. Mineta, with every ounce of confidence he had, leaned in and gave an expression halfway between pride and weariness.

"Let's just say he and I are on familiar terms…" Mineta said, the pain of those torturous months coming back.

"Ah, so he's the one who trained you. Hmmm… Kind of worried though, he didn't seem to do that good of a job." Shinso said, frown forming on his face.

"Hey! I'll have you know–!"

Mineta's mouth stopped as his whole body went stiff. He could still feel the world around him; he just had no power to interact with it. From the corner of his eye, he could see a pretentious smirk spread across Shinso's lips. Oh that bastard, he just wanted to use his Quirk on him.

"Like I said, I don't believe the things I say. If only you were this easy during our fight, then I'd move on to the next round. But then I suppose we wouldn't have had this conversation. I just guess life's funny like that." Shinso said as he got up from his seat. He proceeded to throw away his empty can of tea and began walking off. And before Mineta could even think that he was going to be stuck there for a while, his body began moving again.

The shorter boy looked to the General student and found him giving a wave of farewell. Shinso then walked around a corner and vanished from sight. Mineta watched that corner for a while, but not really knowing why. Perhaps some part of him was afraid that would be the last he sees of Shinso Hitoshi? Could be, after all, he faced problems that Mineta and Midoriya had faced and are still dealing with.

"God speed Shinso... There's a Hero in you."

Mineta began getting up from his seat. He stretched to get that strange lingering feeling of Shinso's Quirk out of his body before tossing out his drink can. It's about time he got back to 1A and see what's going on with the matches.

However, before he actually began walking, the shorter boy saw Midoriya and Uraraka walking his way. Did both of them need a drink or a bathroom break?

"Ah! Mineta-kun, there you are! I was wondering where you went after your match." Midoriya asked as he hastily approached his partner.

"Oh sorry, I was a bit busy." Mineta replied, his eyes immediately going for the corner Shinso disappeared around.

"But missed you something crazy! Todoroki-kun froze over half the stadium!" Uraraka said, stretching out her arms to try and describe whatever happened. Mineta's gaze snapped back to his two friends, brain trying to process the words the girl spoke. And ultimately… He couldn't.

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

 **And that has been Chapter 28.**

 **In essence, this chapter was everything Mineta was supposed to say but couldn't. Naturally, this is assuming that Shinso would listen in the first place. But I supposed that I did have Mineta dangle the carrot in front of him... So all in all, I supposed the set up to this scene could've been done a little better.**

 **"I mean, our purple boys literally talked about that in one sentence."**

 **I know, but I still wished I could polish this even more. However, I'll let you, the audience, decide on how well I put this together.**

 **I don't have any other news this update except one. Next month, I'll be putting out two updates because I'm now facing another stumbling block. So, at the very least, I'll try to make it entertaining enough to be worth the read. So wish me luck as I set out on that endeavor.**

 **"Good luck."**

 **So with all that said...**

 **Until Next Time. T1.**


End file.
